Stargazer
by Kaiiko Shaka
Summary: Kai a Almighty wizard tyrant, Rei his personal slave, but will they fall in love? and who's the seme here? and what's Tala doing? KaiRei or maybe ReiKai Reposted on this account Complete
1. The Almighty

Shaka's note: This story was deleted from Kaiiko's account, we're reposting it, this time without any "explicit content or adult content above current rating" if you want to read the full story (with lemons) go to our account there's a link to my account on adult fanfiction there, the full version will be posted there CHAPTER 1 – THE ALMIGHTY 

The stars, what are they? Maybe the ancestors, which will protect and guide us? Or maybe gods, which will watch and help? Nobody knows, and nobody knew. They just are…

But then, what's so special about them? Why did people worship them, kill, sacrifice and die for them?

Is it their beauty? The light they give us? The overwhelming sight of stars in the night?

Maybe it's their knowledge. The stars have always been here, they saw everything what had happened on Earth. People have always gazed up at sky looking for answers, because the stars know everything...

And of course their power, whatever will happen, whatever humans will do nothing will change the power of stars.

And one thing only makes them even more mysterious - you can't touch them, you can't reach them. People are small and week in comparison to them...

But one thing is sure, the stars will always be there on the firmament of heaven, watching our every move, giving us their precious light every night, blessing us with their beauty and wisdom.

Maybe because of these things, or something completely different, people always were jealous of birds, which could fly high to the stars, see them closer, BE closer to them. Humans cursed that the gods punished the whole human race by not giving them wings, so they were banned to earth.

But there were some that believed that they would be able to reach the stars with their own strong will, their abilities and the help of the gods.

People called them crazy; they despise them for their abilities and their hope.

Some gave up, they said it was impossible, but one man remained...

                        #X#X#

A narrow alley was full of people, who were taking care of their daily needs. Women were squeezing among wobbling booths and stands with wretched and putrescent food. A desert dust was hovering above dashing men and children. Sun was beating down mercilessly and the clay- and mad-made shacks didn't give enough shade of protection. Frowst and mustiness was getting out from houses and filthy clothing.

Suddenly, someone's voice contributed to making a space in middle of alley. Above the heads of tormented and tired people a red hair were sticking out. Slaves obediently stepped aside at orders of Guard's Commander-in-chief, Tala Ivanow. He was leading a richly embellished sedan chair, which was carried by two strong, black slaves.

Inside a vehicle, there was a man in his late twenties. He had an uncommon two-toned blue hair and pale skin, which was contrasting against blue, triangle-shaped marks on his cheeks. His crimson eyes were absent at the moment, because the man was filled in thoughts. He didn't pay any attention to hustle and bustle outside a sedan chair and a fabric of curtains was holding back annoying heat and stink.

                        _'It will be 12 years tomorrow. 12 years since he died. And I have swore I will prove that I'm not weak as he used to thought...' he_ pondered as a vehicle was traversing a town, heading towards man's destination.

                        ##FLASHBACK##

A torpid body struck against stonewall and slumped at the floor. A 10 years old boy hadn't enough strength to look up at his butcher, who stood over him. Old, but still strong man grabbed his grandson by collar and lifted him at his face level.

                        "You are pitifully weak, Kai." He drawled menacingly and threw a boy in the opposite corner of cell.

Kai coughed and scarlet blood trailed from his mouth. But he didn't react at this fact – he knew that it would make a situation even worse. Voltaire left the boy where he was laying and started to wander over a cell with his hands crossed at his back. He was casting a dangerous glare at his grandson from time to time.

Kai used this moment to gather his remaining strength and shaky stood up. He wondered if Voltaire would repeat his attack.

Finally, the man stood in overwhelming position above the boy, with his hands on his hips and he pierced boy with a dangerous look.

                        "I don't know why I have deluded myself that you will become my deserving heir. You will never do anything worthy of our name. You are nobody! The only thing I can do is the increasing of your trainings with Boris, but still I doubt that you will earn for whose grandson you are."

                        #X#X#

Six years passed from that event, when Voltaire Hiwatari left the earthly world. It was exactly Kai's 16th birthday.

A young teenager was standing above the ebony coffin. He wasn't crying – why he should have at all? Instead he was deep in thoughts. He recalled every comment and reproof he had received from his grandfather.

                        I swear you…he thought. I swear you that I will prove my strength, that you would have been proud of me for once if you had been still alive…"

                        ##END OF FLASHBACK##

Suddenly the man was abruptly pulled out from his meditation by a tumult next to some booths. He looked out of the curtains to check what caused such an uncommon commotion and scream.

Some woman was angrily swinging her hands towards the escaping figure, which was elbowing his way in crowd. When Kai heard yells and screams, he recognized that a thief had robbed the woman. He looked towards a runaway, whose ponytail was trailing after him.

Kai mused for a minute then he snapped his fingers. Tala was immediately on his side.

                        "Yes, The Almighty? What happened?"   

                        "I want to know who was that robber."

                        "Yes, sir." With that Tala gave some orders to the guards and the sedan chair headed towards Hiwatari's castle.

## High noon, oh I'd sell my soul for waterNine years worth of breakin' my back## 

                        #X#X#

                        ## REI POV##

I was running as fast as I could. I wasn't certain if someone was chasing me or not, but I had to make sure that I was safe.

I hid in dark lane and wipe sweat from my forehead. Then I took out my loot – a goatskin full of water. When I was to drink from it, suddenly I heard some suspicious murmurs behind me. I turned away, but it was too late. Somebody threw a sack over me and I felt as a pair of muscular hands lifted me and took somewhere.

## There's no sun in the shadow of the wizardSee how he glides, why he's lighter than air?## 

                        #X#X#

I felt as somebody threw me at something cold and hard. I moaned – that was unpleasant. Finally, someone undo a sack and I felt on damp, stone floor. I was abruptly pulled at feet and I looked at the top of stone stairs, which were in front of me.

## Oh I see his face!## 

I saw a man, dressed in dark, navy clothes and black cloak. It was made from silk. The light of fabric added a strange lightness to that person. He had also white scarf around his neck. I looked attentively at his face. Cold, emotionless eyes were piercing through me. And then, I recognized him.

## In the heat and the rainWith the whips and chainsTo see him flySo many dieWe built a tower of stoneWith our flesh and boneJust to see him flyBut don't know why## 

It was The Almighty. The one who was responsible for our fate. Because of his caprice, we had to build this tower. It's been nearly 8 years since we were ordered to build it. He wanted that stupid tower to fly from the top of it. And because of him, so many of us died.

I was so filled in thoughts that I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying to guards. I was trembling from anger and indignation.

            _'What do they want from me?'_ I thought as they leaded me from that room and dragged somewhere underground. Somebody tore my clothes from me and I landed in a washtub full of cool water.

It was a shock for me.

_'How they can waste a water for washing? It's better to drink it.'_ I thought bitterly as they ordered me to wash myself.

To my surprise everyone left the baths. As I washed myself up I looked around and saw a hidden door. I decided to run away from this weird place. As they took my clothes and didn't leave any towel I left the room naked. I ran down the corridor, my wet and bare feet slapping against floor. The long, loose hair was trailing after me.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the best idea to escape. A tall, redheaded man blocked my way. He grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted at his eye level.

                        "Are you trying to escape?" he asked courtly. "I forget to tell you that this building is guarded by the best men and if they catch you, they will cut you alive and threw remaining of your body as a dinner for vultures. Do you understand?"

                        ##NORMAL POV##

## Now where do we go?## 

Terrified Rei only nodded and he offered no resistance as Tala took him back to the baths. There a neko-jin had been dressed in a new, clean silk clothes and his long hair had been plated.

                        "What do you want from me?" finally he caught up.

                        "I think that you will be a great b-day present for The Almighty." Tala answered with smirk.

                        "What? Am I supposed to be a present for this tyrant?" asked Rei, but immediately regret it. Tala grabbed him by nape of the back and left the room caring him in his hand.

                        "Never. Call. Him. Like. This." He drawled.

                        "Ok, ok. I understand. Now you can stand me back."

Tala reluctantly let him off and leaded the neko-jin at the second floor. Rei looked up at big, oak gates in front of him.

                        "This is The Almighty's chamber." Said Tala and he opened the door.

Rei gulped and he stepped forward…


	2. First Night

CHAPTER 2 – FIRST NIGHT 

The door had been opened and they went to the big room. It had black, stone floor and walls in the same color. On the north wall there was a big window with a view at the tower. After few minutes Rei noticed an ebony desk in the corner of chamber. Someone was sitting by it with his back towards Tala and Rei.

                        "Your Highness. This is the slave you have seen this morning. I want to give him to you as a birthday gift."

                        "Tala, how many times I can tell you that I couldn't care less for these filthy rats." Said Kai without looking in their direction.

                        "But he is surprisingly different than the others, My Lord. He is distinguished by his rare energy lifestyle and…"

                        "Energy?" interrupted Kai. "As I know they all are dejected and phlegmatic." Commented Kai without breaking his writing.   

                        "If you will pardon the expression The Almighty, but this boy is really different."

Finally, Kai turned to Tala and saw who he was talking about.

                        ##KAI POV##

I saw him standing next to Tala. Dainty, slender boy, with big, golden eyes, and silky, black, long hair. Tala, was right – he was different.

I slowly came up to him and looked down into his terrified, yet angry eyes.

                        "What's your name?"

                        "Rei." He whispered as he peeked at Tala. "Rei, sir."

                        "Whatever. Tala, do what you want with him."

I returned to my desk trying to find place where I had ended writing.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

_'What did he mean by "do what you want with him"'_ Rei asked in his mind but he was quickly put out of this thinking by Tala.

                        "Are you going to stand there all day?" Tala asked, "Follow me"

Rei glanced at him, he didn't want to go anywhere with Tala. The red head noticed it.

                        "I'm not going to hurt you, but if you stay here you probably will be" Tala said in a matter of fact voice, looking at the same time at the black desk behind Rei.

Rei understood and quietly exited the room following Tala. They walked down numberless corridors and finally entered a dark, small room with an even smaller bed.

Rei didn't even notice when Tala left him alone. He didn't know what time it was because of the lack of windows in his room, but it was probably a night, so he lay down on the bed, knowing that the next day will be a horror.

Rei couldn't fall asleep because of that , so he stood up, cursed quietly and thought what to do now. He was in THE castle and he was a present for THE Almighty.

                        _'For what sins did I end up like this, a personal slave to HIM, to that arrogant, selfish, cold – hearted, handsome tyrant, '_ Rei thought _'What! Did I just say he was hands..? Oh no this dark room is getting to me, I got to get out of here.'_

Rei almost ran out of his room, desperately looking for a window to clear his thoughts. The stars had always a soothing effect on him.

                        ##KAI POV##

I took a break from writing that stupid rapports and came up to the window. I looked at distant silhouette. I hope those damn rats will finish the tower fast, all this waiting is killing me. But what am I worried about? I have been waiting so long and the building is coming to the end at last.

I looked up at the beautiful ebony sky; hmmm wait a moment, that color, I've seen it before a little earlier. Yes of course, that slave who Tala gave me, his hair were of that color. Why am I thinking about that worm?! I have been working too hard. The stars... I better finish my work. Me and this thoughts – I can't afford it, I can't be that weak.

                        ##REI POV##

I walked a little around this castle, I thought it was big but it isn't, it's gigantic. Finally I found a window, I could see that horrible thing, the tower, I always want to vomit when I see it, I wonder why is it black? It should be red because of all that blood that was drawn there. Why am I even thinking about the tower? I've got bigger problems.

Easy Rei, complaining isn't a way out, I'll just have to wait and see. The stars are lovely tonight.

## Where is your star?Is it far, is it far, is it far?## 

People believe that everyone has a star, a guardian that guides him, helps him, cares for him and watches him. Well, I see my star has forgotten me.

## When do we leave?I believe, yes, I believe## 

                        ##KAI POV##

I put a dot in the last line on a parchment and looked through the window. It had gotten even darker. I put out a candle on my desk and left the room.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

A lonely figure walked down a corridor until he got to a crossroad with a big beautiful fountain in the middle. The figure turned left and then right facing a door. He entered it to find enormous bathtub in the middle of the room. The floor was covered with black, shining tiles and the walls were made up from graphite-color marble. Next to the pearly white tub there were equally white vases with cold water. He took off his clothes and went into the steaming water that smelled a little like lavender.

As he was brushing his smooth, pale skin by soaped sponge, his head was filled with his usual thoughts. His life wasn't carefree – he had many problems and concerns to deal with, even if he didn't show it. Finally he rinsed off a lather form his hair, get off the bath and dried himself with white towel. Kai dressed a silky, nightly-blue dressing-gown and left the bathroom.

                        ##KAI POV##

Finally I went to my enormous bed, I don't know why I have such a big one, but why not, I'm rich I can afford to it, so why should I care. I crawled under the cover and fell asleep almost immediately, trying not to think about anything. Even I should take some sleep.

                        ##REI POV##

Great, just great, I'm lost in a gigantic cold, dark, damp, castle. Way to go Rei. There are probably hundreds of guards waiting to kill me, what a lucky day. Hmmm, I know! I'll just go inside one of this rooms and sleep there. There's probably nobody in it.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Rei slowly entered a room he had picked and put his head inside to check if there was somebody, but fortunately there wasn't. He went in and closed the door behind him. He heard a faint click from the door and he realized that he was closed in.

                        '_Fuck, why does these things always happen to me'_ Rei thought.

Suddenly Rei heard a noise coming from the back of the room, his eyes got used to the dark and he saw...

                        "Oh my God...."

There was an enormous four-poster bed with heavy, dark green curtains ended with golden fringe. The floor next to it was covered with a fur-carpet; probably bear fur, Rei couldn't tell in the darkness of night. But Rei's attention was drawn exactly to the person, who was sleeping in the bed. Blue bangs were sticking out from the bedclothes and Rei could recognize the owner. He gulped nervously.

                        _'What I'm supposed to do?'_ he thought desperately. _'Maybe I will sleep for a while, then wake up before him and hide somewhere?'_

And with that he lied down on the carpet and finally fell asleep.

                        #X#X#

Kai's eyes fluttered open when the first rays of sun fell down on his face. He winked and looked at the bed's calling with the embroidered coat of arms of his family. He threw quilt aside and put his feet down on floor…

                        "WHAT THE HELL?!!!"

Terrified Rei jumped nearly three feet up both from the pain and surprise. Then he looked up at Kai, who accidentally stepped at him when he was getting up from bed.

                        "You!" said Kai coldly, casting death glare at the laying boy. "What the hell are you doing in MY bedroom, sleeping at MY carpet and in addition without any permission?!"

                        ##MEANWHILE##

                        "Mariah! Where have you been all night?" asked annoyed Lee. "You weren't sleeping at all. Look at yourself. How will you manage to go through today's work?"

Mariah sat down and rested her head back on dirty wall. Her pink hair were all in mess and she had stains from dust on her face. She looked miserably, so Lee felt less angry with her.

He sat next to Mariah and tried to comfort her.

                        "Sorry Mariah, I didn't mean to be rude, but I was concerned of you, that's all."

                        "I was searching for Rei, he hasn't come back at night."

                        _'Still, she is always thinking about him.'_ though Lee bitterly, and then he looked at her worried face. "Hey, don't worry. I know Rei very well. He will be ok." He said and he placed his arm around her slender waist.

She tensed and cast a death glare at Lee.

                        "Hands off you pervert!!!" she yelled and slapped the boy, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.

Lee touched his hurting part of face and looked stunned at Mariah.

"You are very short temper, Mari-chan."

                        "Don't call me Mari-chan!"

Lee was now laying on dust floor with second handprint on his other cheek.

                        _'Better I won't say nothing next time.'_

                        ##BACK IN CASTLE##

Kai was sitting in a big chamber next to old, wooden table, which was covered with varied dishes. Rei couldn't believe his own eyes – there were plates with meat, vegetables, bread, fruits and even some sweets.

Kai cleared his throat and Rei passed a nearby platter to Kai. He kept this activity to the time, when Kai finally was full.

                        "You can eat the leftovers." Said Kai as he wave towards his plate. "I'll call you later." And with that, he left the room.


	3. Painful Memories

CHAPTER 3 – PAINFUL MEMORIES 

Rei started hungrily to eat the rest of Kai's breakfast. He has never eaten something so delicious before. No wonder, all slaves were used to eat some musty and paltry vegetables.

He was so busy that he didn't notice Tala, who went into the room. The Commander-in-chief smirked at Rei's eating habits and concluded that Kai left the room not so long ago. Then he strolled out from the dinning room and went to the stone staircase.

                        ##TALA POV##

I was climbing up the tower to meet with The Almighty. It was the time of my obligatory report from the previous day. After that I would take an opportunity and asked about that slave Rei I have brought yesterday.

I have always wanted Kai to be happy. But I know that his life wouldn't be cheerful with me… I passed an old, wooden door in the bend of corridor. Suddenly I stopped as old, painful memories started to haunt my mind…

                        ##FLASHBACK##

There was hardly any light in the small chamber, but they could clearly saw each other figures. Tala pinned smaller boy to the stone wall, placing his hands at both sides of Kai's head.

                        "Damn you Tala." Kai smirked at the older boy, casting him his famous glare.

The redhead smirked back, noticing familiar flash of lust in those crimson eyes. He couldn't stand back anymore and fiercely attacked Kai's soft lips. Kai immediately responded, allowing Tala to enter his mouth. After a short fight for dominance, Kai let Tala win. The redhead tasted the all so familiar nooks and bends of that lovely cave as he pressed himself closely to Kai's well-build body. Bluenette moaned and buried his fingers in silky red hair.   

Suddenly the door abruptly fell open and the dark silhouette stood at doorstep.

                        "What's going on here?" Voltaire asked indignantly as he noticed Tala leaning at Kai.  "You fucking faggots! How dare you?!"

Voltaire slammed Tala across the face leaving a red mark and when the boy fell down, the man grasped Kai's arm painfully and pulled him to his face.

                        "You spread your legs whenever somebody ask you to, don't you? I thought that you aren't so weak Kai, you disappointed me."

He looked furiously at Tala who managed to stand up from the floor. "Both of you won't escape the punishment. Maybe it will teach you something."

                        #X#X#

Tala slowly raised his tormented head and winked blankly trying to regain his sense of seeing as the doors to the cell suddenly opened. He growled silently at the man who approached him and looked with satisfaction at Tala's body spread on wall and chained by limbs to it.

The redhead's naked body was almost completely blue from both the bruises and cold of the cell. He had also many scratches, gashes and wounds. There was much of clotted blood on his pale skin and at the floor and walls around him. 

                        "I think that it taught you something." Voltaire said insolently as he approached Tala and pilled his fingers in Tala's face. The boy only glared at him from under his swollen eyelids.

                        "Fuck off." He said weakly.

Voltaire's grip hardened as he looked menacingly at Tala. "If you do it to Kai again, I will caused such a suffering that you will curse your dead mother for ever giving birth to you." He hissed and turned to leave.   

                        "I will never regret what I have done." Whispered Tala as he glared at Voltaire's back.

The man stopped and smiled evilly without turning to Tala. "I advise you not to say such things until you meet Kai." He grinned even wilder as he heard Tala's nervous voice.

                        "What have you told him?"

                        "You will find out soon enough." And with that Voltaire left Tala with a panic guesswork.

                        ##END OF FLASHBACK##

Tala couldn't know, but when he was recalling that painful memories Kai was thinking about the same events.

                        ##KAI POV##

I came up to the window in my study as I was waiting for Tala's everyday report. Tala… I must admit that I'm used to his presence in my surroundings. But …This memory always comes back to me when I look at him. Maybe it's not so painful how it used to be, but still…

                        ##FLASHBACK##

Kai fell down at the hard floor as he was thrown into the cell by his grandfather.  The man also went in and closed the door. Then he approached his grandson and kicked him in stomach, causing Kai to cough blood.

                        "Kai. How could you demean yourself so badly?" he grabbed the boy by his collar and raised at his face level.

                        "To be involved with somebody of this sort…Disgusting. " he pressed Kai to the wall, still holding him by his collar.

                        "And you let him to dominate. What a shame for you." Voltaire punched Kai's face by his free fist. He let the boy slumped at the floor and started to walk circles all over the cell. Kai watched him silently from where he was laying, afraid of the hell he would go through. Finally Voltaire stopped in front of his grandson.

                        "It's only one thing which may help you to understand your mistakes." He said ominously and added. "Get your clothes off."

Kai startled as the stood up. "But…"

                        "What? That's no big deal for you as you did it with that worm many times before." Voltaire responded venomously.

                        "Actually … I didn't…" muttered Kai and then he hardly kept his balance as the tough hand slapped him across his face.

                        "Stop talking bullshit and strip now." Demanded man.

Kai obediently undressed himself and stood in front of his grandfather, his pale skin shivering slightly because of cold and concern. Voltaire turned him around, grasped his hands and locked them in the cuffs, which were hanging from the ceiling.

Kai gasped as two fingers inserted his slot. Then he felt damp, sticky breath at his neck.

                        "Now Kai, I will show you that the love brings only pain and suffering. And this only makes you weaker."

Then, without any warning, Kai felt excruciating pain as his grandfather entered him sharply. He cried with pain and felt tears sticking his eyes. He sensed as if something was tearing him from the inside.

It was even worse as Voltaire started to pump harder.

After a few minutes Kai's soar voice didn't allow him to scream anymore and his grandfather was still tormenting his body and pride. He began to think.

            _'Is this the cost I have to pay for love? Is it worth it?'_

After the old man finished with Kai, he freed the boy's hands from the cuffs and the young Hiwatari's limb body fell on the stone floor with a thud.

Kai thought that the torture was finally over but...

"I'm not sure that you have learned your lesson Kai" Voltaire said exiting the room. "Don't move. I'll be right back" the old man said with sarcasm in his voice.

Kai's worst nightmares came true, his grandfather hasn't finished with him yet. His body was in such a horrible state that he couldn't even move one muscle and more torture was going to come.

In a couple of minutes the old man came back, but for Kai it was a century of suffering.

Voltaire had something in his hand, Kai didn't even want to think what kind of pain the tool could give him.

                        "Boy, I'll leave you something so you'll never forget about our little lesson."

Kai watched wide-eyed as his grandfather took his left hand and with the pair of pincers he tore off Kai's little finger with one swift move. Even after the previous torment, Kai screamed his lungs out because of the tearing, unbearable pain.

                        _'No, it wasn't worth it....'_

Voltaire was pleased with his grandson's reaction and his tossed the small piece of flesh deeper into the chamber, where rats started to fight over it.

Kai's tormentor stood above him smirking evilly.

                        "I think you have learned something today Kai and I hope you'll never forget that '_love' _will only give you pain and make you weak."

                        ##END OF FLASHBACK##

Kai looked down at his gloved hand and thought bitterly. _'Yeah, I will never forget.'_

He heard knocking to the door and called: "Come in!"

                        ##TALA POV##

I entered the chamber and saw him standing next to window. He turned his face towards me as I bowed. When he allowed me to straighten up, l gazed at his face. Despite nearly 13 years, which passed from that event, he had the charm of 16 years old lad. Maybe there was more sighs of concerns at this face than earlier, but it was adding even more beauty to his appearance.

My eyes slid over his gloved hands – he has worn them since that accident, but I've never known why. Practically, our contacts have drastically changed since those punishments. He has never spoke to me like before, I guessed that was caused by what Voltaire had told or done to him that memorable night.

I reported everything what happened the previous day and stared at him watchfully. I wanted to find out his today's mood. Finally I took a risk and asked.

                        "Sir, what do you want to do with that slave?"

Kai looked at me thoughtfully as to find the answer in my eyes. Finally he opened his mouth and spoke:

                        "Leave him here, maybe he will be useful for me."

I smiled inwardly at this answer and left the room with bow.

                        #X#X#

Rei ended his meal and started to wonder where to go, when suddenly somebody strolled to the chamber. It was a slightly chubby boy about Rei's age, with dark, blue hair tied in ponytail. He headed towards the table, but when he noticed Rei, he stopped and looked at him with surprise.

                        "Who are you?" he asked curiously.

                        "I'm Rei." He answered simply. "And you?"

                        "Tyson. Oh, you have been brought here yesterday, haven't you?" he asked as he came up to the wooden table. Then he suddenly whistled.

                        "Wow! This is the first time that the whole food disappeared from the table." He commented. "You know," he turned to Rei. "This is very annoying when you're cooking during whole day and then The Almighty eats hardly anything. And today… these is amazing!"

                        "You know, in fact I ate the rest of his breakfast. He allowed me." Rei added quickly as the boy looked at him suspiciously.

                        "Well… that's weird. Anyway I must wash all these dishes now." And he started to collect all things, which were covering the table. 

                        "You know…I have one question." Said Rei shyly.

                        "Yeah?" the boy asked without breaking his occupation.

                        "How can I leave this room?"

                        "The door at left leads to the kitchen and this at right to the other places."

                        "Thanks." And with that he left the chamber and walked along dark corridor. Finally, he approached some stairs and walked up. Suddenly he noticed that it was getting brighter. He quickened his pace. Finally he approached the source of the light. He came to halt immediately, stunned at what he had seen.

## There's no sun in the shadow of the wizard## 

It was a big, round room. Instead of normal ceiling, there was a glass cupola, which was letting sunrays in. There were many rich green trees and grass. In some places there were benches and at the center stood white fountain, with clear, murmuring water.

Rei wanted to stay in this place, but he heard some steps and quickly left the room. He headed towards lower parts of castle. He passed corridors with paintings and sculptures. It was getting darker as he went down another stairs. Suddenly he noticed big, steel doors. He put his ear against it and heard some strange ticking. He was to open the door, when somebody tapped his shoulder.   

Rei turned around and saw the short boy. He was younger that raven-haired boy. He had brown hair with long fringe, which was falling at his eyes. In his hands he was holding a strange, glass sphere, which was attached to one of his legs by thin, silver chain.

Rei was about to ask something, but the boy spoke quickly.

                        "The Almighty wants to see you. We must hurry. Come on!" and with that he rushed along the corridor. Rei obediently followed him, wondering what's going on.

                        "What's that thing you are holding?" he asked as they were climbing up the stairs.

                        "It is prohibited to ask about it." He whispered and came to halt as they approached the door Rei has already seen before. "Ok. You must come in. " and with that he quickly disappeared.

            _'Weird guy.'_ Rei thought as he knocked to the door.

## Oh I see his face!## 

When Rei finally entered the study, Kai looked at him and asked:

                        "You are Rei, right?"

Rei only nodded as the bluenette approached him and started to walk in circles around him, like a predator preparing to the attack.

                        "What's you number?"

                        "6589914, sir."

                        "Oh, so you are 18 years old, aren't you? And you were working in section D, right?"

Rei nodded, but started to wonder why the man used the past form. Kai guessed boy's thoughts.

                        "You won't come back there for a while, because from now you are my personal servant."

                        "Personal servant?" Rei couldn't restrain himself from asking about that.

                        "Yeah, you've heard clearly. You are supposed to be obedient to me as a dog. Always be at my beck and call. Understood?" Kai stood in front of boy.

                        "Yes sir."

                        "Ok, so now follow me, I have something to do in lower parts of castle." He strolled from the study, with Rei following him.

                        "Where are we going?" the boy asked curiously.

                        "The first principle – never ask unnecessary question."

TBC


	4. Monster?

**CHAPTER 4 - MONSTER?**

Finally Kai and Rei reached the big, wooden door in the basements of castle. As it opened Rei saw the hundreds of bookcases standing in even rows. At the center of hall there was a few oak tables with chairs. Three candle-chandeliers were hanging above them. At the table there were some parchments and quills. As Rei looked around more carefully, he noticed a little staircase in the corner. He wondered where it led, but he preferred not to ask.

Kai headed towards the tables, his cloak and scarf trailing after him, and he sat on the chair. He took some piece of parchment and started to write something down on it. In the meantime, Rei approached the center of hall and stood next to The Almighty. As Kai was still writing, Rei took a chance and looked around the library. Through the spaces between bookcases he could see some paintings and tapestries, which seemed to be very old, decorating the stone walls. Suddenly quill's scratching stopped and Rei turned to the sitting man.

                        "This is a list of books you must bring to me." Kai passed a note to Rei and he took some of maps, which were lying on table and started to study them.

Slightly confused boy headed towards the nearest row of bookcases and began searching. It was very difficult because of enormous amount of books. His amber eyes were sliding over varied back of books – one with golden letters, other old and faded. Finally, after what seemed the eternity for Rei, he managed to find the books he had been looking for.

Kai looked with hidden amusement at the boy, who was approaching the table. Rei was keeping the huge pile of books, which was so high, that covered his face. Raven head put down the books with a sight of relief and wiped his forehead. Kai quickly lowered his eyes, before Rei could notice his gaze and try to read any emotions from it.

                        "It's all for now. You can go to Tala and tell him to show you your new bedroom." He said without stopping to study the map in front of him. 

                        "As you wish, sir." Rei bowed slightly and left the hall.

                        ##REI POV##

            _'I wonder what The Almighty is doing down there.'_ I thought as I was looking for Tala. _'He was studying some kind of maps, but I didn't figure out what they were depicting.'_

Finally I noticed Commander-of-chief's red hair in one of central corridors. I came up to him and bowed lightly.

                        "Sir, The Almighty ordered me to find you and asked about my new bedroom." I said as I raised my eyes.

To my amazement he smiled at me with a shade of sympathy.

                        "Please, call me Tala."

                        "Em…ok." I stuttered.

                        "Come with me, I will show you where you are supposed to sleep from now."

I followed him obediently and started to muse whether to take an opportunity of being with somebody, who have known The Wizard for so many years.

                        "Em…Tala?"

                        "Yes?" he responded without turning to me.

                        "Do you know what The Almighty is doing in that library?"

                        "Dunno… Probably, it is connected with that tower."

My pupils narrowed with anger at the mention of tower, but I held my wrath back.

                        "So maybe you know why he wants this whole tower to be build?"

                        "Don't you know? He wants to fly form the top of it."

                        "Yeah, I know, but why? Why does he want to do that?"

Tala suddenly stopped and I nearly slumped in his back. He turned around and looked down at me, with something strange in his blue eyes.

                        "He doesn't talk with me about the reasons of his conduct. Maybe someday he will tell you that. The only thing I can tell you, is that, " he lowered his voice." He had very tough childhood and past, so try to be understanding for him."

His words hit me. Tough childhood? Tough past? It isn't he who must carry stones everyday and work in heat without water and food.            I wanted to say all my thoughts aloud, but Tala seemed to read my expression and he interrupted me.

                        "I know what you are thinking about that, but if you really knew his past, you wouldn't want to go through what he had to. " he said dully and continued his way.

I looked at him with confuse and followed him. But then I remembered that I wanted ask him one more question.

                        "Err... Tala?"

                        "Yes?"

                        "I wanted to ask... How old is The Almighty?" Rei asked quietly.

                        "Well, Kai, I mean The Almighty is 28 now, he had his birthday yesterday's night, don't you remember?" the redhead asked with sarcasm.

            _'Oh yeah, how could I forget I'm that damn Wizard's present. Kai, what a nice name... Rei what are you thinking about!'_ I mentally rebuke myself.

Finally we approached our destination. To my surprise, we were standing in front of the Wizard's bedroom. Suddenly, the memory of today's morning came back to my mind.

                        ##FLASH BACK

                        "Well? What are you doing in my bedroom?" Kai asked casting a death glare at Rei.

                        "I couldn't fall asleep so I started to wonder around and I lost my way and walked here and then the doors slammed and I had no choice so I fall asleep at the floor." Rei explained very quickly.

                        "Why didn't you wake me up?"

                        "I didn't want to bother you, master." Said Rei shyly and lowered his gaze.

Kai sighed and spoke.

                        "Yeah, whatever. So, if you are already here, you will be use for me."

                        ##END OF FLASHBACK##

We entered the bedroom and Tala pointed at the small doors in the corner.

                        "They lead to your bedroom. It is connected with The Almighty's room, so you will be at his beck and call," the redhead said

I looked around the familiar chamber and didn't even notice when Tala was gone. He has the strange gift of disappearing. I looked around. As it was a day, I could notice more details of this room than the last time. Opposite the four-poster bed there was an oak, engraved wardrobe and some armchairs. At the paneling walls there were some paintings and strange maps. I mused what they were for.

I walked to the door of my room and wondered what it would be like. Maybe something even worse than my previous chamber? I didn't want to think about it and quickly entered.

It exceeded all my expectation. The room had also paneling walls. It wasn't as big as The Almighty's one, but it was very cozy. In the corner there was a single bed with purple, fluffy cover. On the other wall there was a mirror and, next to it, a wardrobe. I hesitate for a while and then slowly opened it.

My eyes widened with the amazement. There were clothes I have never seen before, not to talk about wearing something like that. All were in Chinese style (Kaiiko: I don't know if Rei knows what is China, but I don't know how it call it differently.) and made from silk. I touched the fabric and dreamed about wearing some of them, but I wasn't sure if I was allowed to. Finally I closed the wardrobe and wondered what to do next. 

I didn't really have anything to do and it was dinnertime already, so I thought I could go to the kitchen and grab something to eat.

I walked down the cold corridors trying not to get lost again. Why does it have to be so cold in here? Strange, outside it's boiling hot and here... Ah, finally the kitchen.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

The raven hair boy entered the room and suddenly he was hit by the smell of cooking food. Rei never smelled something so delicious. He couldn't see anything because of the steam.

                        "Oh, hello" somebody said.

                        "Who's there?" Rei asked nervously.

Through the steam he could see a silhouette and it was... Tyson wearing the silliest hat Rei ever saw.

                        "What are you doing here?" asked the cook eyeing the pans from time to time.

                        "I thought I'd get something to eat" Rei said trying not to laugh.

                        "Oh sure, always happy to feed someone." said the midnight hair boy cheerfully.

He gave Rei a plate and showed him a door in the back of the kitchen. Rei soon found himself in a small room with a table in the middle. There were two people, one with the glass sphere attached to his leg and a blonde wearing a silly colorful costume.

                        "Hi, I'm Max, the jester of this castle" the blonde said very nicely "That's Kenny," he said pointing on the small brown hair boy.

                        "Hello" Kenny said shyly.

                        "Oh, I have met you before. I'm Rei."

                        "We know, the Almighty's personal..." Kenny started but was interrupted by Tyson coming into the room with plates of food with him.

                        "Now, we eat!" Tyson yelled.

After they finished eating they started to talk about life in the castle, and suddenly Rei realized that The Almighty hasn't eaten yet.

                        "Err guys, didn't you noticed that Kai didn't call for dinner."

The others looked at as if they saw a ghost.

                        "Don't call him by his name!" they screamed together.

                        "Easy, ok, I understand" Rei said.

                        "Well frankly it's nothing abnormal, he sometimes doesn't eat anything for days." Tyson said.

                        "People say that those children satisfy him for a long time" Kenny whispered.

Rei was stunned, of course he hared about disappearing children, but he always thought they just died because of the climate. He was furious now; he grabbed a clean plate, entered the kitchen placing food on the plate and stormed to the library.

He almost ran down the corridors and finally stood against the big doors, he didn't care to enter quietly and to his surprise there was no one there, that made him even angrier, but he thought about that stairway on the corner. Of course he's there!

                        ##KAI POV##

Wrong, wrong, wrong, nothing ads up, this is impossible. I stood up from my desk and started pacing around my observatory thinking about this 'little' problem of mine. When suddenly...

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Rei ran up the stairs and quickly found himself in a round room with lots of windows. In the middle of the room stood Kai with an angry look at his face

                        "What are you doing here?! I didn't call for you!" the wizard yelled.

                        "I thought that you might be hungry, my Lord" Rei answered with sarcasm in his voice "but I hared that children satisfy your hunger better than food." Rei spat at Kai.

                        "What are you talking about?! What children?!"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about!" Rei looked at him furiously. "You revive our enforced benevolence of nine children every year. And we gibe them to you only to satisfy your hunger! You merciless monster!"

Kai stared at him for a while and then, to Rei's amazement, he smiled indulgently. "Come with me. I will show you something."

They left the room and headed towards lower parts of castle. Finally, Kai came to halt in front of big doors, which were oddly different than other things in that part of corridor. Rei was sure that he hasn't been here before – he would remember white doors in golden frame.

When they opened the doors it turned out that it led to the courtyard. There were some trees and bushes. At the center there was a big, circle fountain. As Rei looked around he noticed that the place was full of people occupied with something – he didn't know with what. As a matter of fact these people were…

                        "Children?" asked stunned Rei as he turned to Kai. "What are they doing here? And who are they?"

                        "Do you recognize anybody?" The Almighty asked with a smirk.

Rei looked around and saw some of familiar faces. But they were slightly different than he remembered.

Kai seemed to read in Rei's thoughts.

                        "They look different than last time you saw them, don't they?"

                        "Yes…but why?" he turned again to Kai. "Why do you take them from their families and keep here? And what about that all "benevolence" and "eating" stuff?" he burst.

                        "Ok. I will tell you, but listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat it."

Rei only nodded; he was curious about the reason of all this strange things.

Kai sighted and started. "I don't like to make a harm to people, but I really need to build that tower and no one would help me, if I asked."

Rei inwardly admitted that Kai had some right in that. But still… who let him to kidnap all these children.

Kai seemed to read Rei's thoughts once again. "You can wonder why I chose kids, but it's rather easy. Maybe you didn't notice, but people always choose the nine of the most vulnerable kids. And that's because they think that if the children must die, so it's better to give those, who won't lose too much. So they give me the weak kids and I try to make their life better than it was. I have give them all I could and they only have to do some basic duties in castle for me."

Rei was too stunned to respond as he looked with the highest amazement at Kai.

                        "Anyway, I have no more time for this stupid explanations. I have work to do." And with that he left the room.

Rei slowly returned to his chamber and stayed there for a couple of hours.

                        ##REI POV##

God did I mess up, I yelled at him, called him a monster. All because Kenny likes to panic... Kai'll probably have my head for insulting him. Why do I even call him by his name?!

## In the heat and the rain## 

But the worst thing is that he isn't so bad as I thought, he really cares for the weakest children.

## With the whips and chains## 

Still, he's a tyrant.

## To see him flySo many die## 

But I think his a nice guy somewhere down in his heart.

##We built a tower of stone##With our flesh and bone## 

But that doesn't mean he has to make people build that damn tower.

##Just to see him flyBut we don't know why## 

He's right with one thing, nobody would help him if he asked.

##Now where do we go?## 

What the fuck am I doing? I'm explaining him! It's because of him so many people died, so many of my friends. Even now, there're probably building that thing, maybe somebody's dieing now? Lee? Mariah? No! I don't want to think about it.

But still I feel bad about accusing him of killing children.

I know, when he calls me next time I'm going to say I'm sorry, yes that could work.

                        ##2 DAYS LATER##

I'm getting worried. Tyson told me that The Almighty hasn't been down to eat anything for two days, strange, maybe he has some kind of food supply in that observatory of his? Rei, what are you worrying about? Why do I even care? Tyson said that sometimes Kai doesn't eat anything for days, so it's ok. Isn't it? Fuck, I'm his personal servant, I should care. Did I say servant? I mean slave! But his is my master... Fuck it, I'll just go to his observatory again and check if he's all right.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Rei quietly opened the library door and looked inside. But there was nobody there.

                        _'So his up in that observatory of his.'_ Rei thought.

The raven hair boy slowly climbed up the stairs.

                        _'Last time it wasn't such a long way up here.'_

Rei finally reached the end of the stairs and panting slightly he almost whispered.

                        "Master?"

But he got no answer, so he tried louder.

                        "My Lord?"

Still no answer. Rei was worried so he gathered all his courage and stepped into the chamber.

                        ##REI POV##

I looked around the room and there... Oh my God!


	5. Fainting, dreaming, killing

CHAPTER 5 – FAINTING, DREAMING, KILLING 

                        ##REI POV##

I looked around the room and there... Oh my God!

##Oh I see his face!## 

He was lying unconsciously on the floor. His face was paler than usual and his blue hair were scattered around his head.

                        _'What happened to him?' _I thought as I kneeled down next to him and checked his pulse. He was still alive. Suddenly I realized that I wasn't quite relieved. Somewhere at the back of my head, there was a thought that if he died we would be free.

No, I can't think in that way. I shook my head to chase these thoughts away. Maybe someday I will be rewarded for being a loyal servant? Yeah right. I smiled bitterly and lifted him up. To my surprise he was very light.  Really, he eats too little. I decided to take him to his bathroom. Maybe water will wake him up. Luckily I know where the bathroom is.

I walked slowly down the corridors, with Kai in my arms. Strangely he doesn't look so mean and untouchable now. I reached out and brushed my index finger over his cheek and withdraw immediately. What am I doing?! But his skin is so soft...Fuck I really have to stop thinking about this.

I realized that he had stayed almost 3 days up in that observatory, he needs to eat, to sleep and he sure needs a bath.

Finally, we approached the bathroom. Really, that was tiring, even if he is so light. There was already warm water in tub, I didn't know why, but it doesn't matter now.

I gently put him down and started to take off his clothes. Easy Rei, this is the tyrant that killed hundreds of people; he doesn't mean anything to you.

He was only in his pants. Fuck, what now? He's going to kill you Rei, you know he will. Fuck, fuck! Ok calm down Rei he's just another guy, just like you. I took off his pants trying not to look down there. I closed my eyes, but one of them just couldn't stay shut. Well he is well gifted. I kicked myself mentally for looking and suddenly I felt a pain in my lower parts just to find that I'm fully erected. I could fell I was turning red.

I lifted my master carefully and placed him into the water. I started to wash him gently as I watched his well-build body. Suddenly I noticed something strange. My eyes were as big as plates, his little finger at his left hand, it was...missing. I took his palm to look at it. There was a scar in the place of the finger. At least I now know why he wears those glows. I've got to ask him about it later. Yeah, sure Rei, and what else. He'll probably kill you just for touching him.

I lifted the handsome wizard, fuck, now I'm calling him handsome, what next, Kai-chan? Why am I even thinking about this? I just have to bring him to bed. Yeah, easier said than done. I've got to dry him, and that means touching his perfect body. Ok, I give up, he's attractive. But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to HIM.

I took a fluffy towel and started to run it over his arms, torso and his legs. I covered my eyes with my bandana but that didn't give much I could still imagine him. After I finally ended I dressed him in clean clothes, lifted him and went to the bedroom.

Strangely those marks on his face didn't come off in the water. Maybe they're tattoos or something, but who would want something like that on his face? But we're talking about Kai here, the Almighty Wizard, it's obvious that his a lunatic of some sort, to build a tower and fly from the top, how crazy can you get?

I reached his bedroom and opened the door with my foot. I placed my Master on his bed, and what kind of bed it was. At least four people could sleep in it. I covered Kai with the silk sheets. I couldn't tear my sight of this fallen angel sleeping here, if only I could touch him or maybe even kiss him, taste those lips, to fell him... I wanted to scream, I was torn, I can't be attracted to him, he's a guy and further more my master, he could do anything he wants with me, and that wouldn't be so bad really. But what am I even thinking about I don't LOVE him and what's more important he wouldn't LOVE me. I suddenly felt really sleepy, well no wonders I didn't get a good night sleep lately. Maybe I would just rest for a minute. Just a moment. I lay down near Kai and fell asleep immediately.

                        ##KAI POV##

Where am I? It's dark, but I can see everything clearly. I'm standing here alone in the cold. Why am I always alone?! WHY!

Suddenly I heard something, someone's... singing? The most beautiful, rich, deep voice in the world is calling me. Me! I try to follow it, to find the one that's calling me.

                        "Your not alone, you'll always have me..." the voice said.

I could hear it right behind me, I turn around to find nothing...

Am I alone again? But the voice said... Suddenly I feel a pair of strong, warm hands wrapping around me. I really don't like to be touched, but this, this is different, I feel so safe, I feel… loved?

Then there's something wet and warm against my skin. A tongue? I moaned quietly,  being kissed by my mysterious lover. He started nibbling on my collarbone just to move to my neck after a moment. He found a vein and started to suck it like in a trance. It must be heaven, or hell because I could fell the fire under my skin, I wanted more. More!

It seemed that my admirer knew exactly what I wanted. He run he's tongue over my sensitive earlobe and started to bite it delicately as his hands roamed my body, claiming the new territory. I couldn't see him, but his scent, the most marvelous smell on earth, it wasn't sweet or beautiful, it was pure sex.

I stopped noticing my surroundings, I just focused my attention on this god or fallen angel kissing me, I had to close my eyes from the amount of pleasure he was giving me. He stopped suddenly, I wanted to object, but than I could feel his lips on my own, the most sweetest lips in the world, he run his tongue over my lower lip begging for me to open them. I obligated immediately, after a short fight for domination he slipped the piece of flesh into my mouth, roaming it, touching every curve or bend trying to remember it. I finally opened my eyes trying to see my perfect lover, but I saw only blackness. Black silky locks around me....

I blinked, daylight dazzled me slightly. Then I noticed something black opposite my face. What the…? Is it a hair of lover from my dream? No…it's impossible. But… it smells the same. I slowly raised my hand and drew the curtain of his silky hair back. To my surprise I was looking at the face of… my slave? What is he doing here? And what am I doing here? I turned at my back and looked up at the ceiling of my bed. I remembered that I was at my observatory and finally ended those researches and then… Fuck! What have happened then?

I moved my hand through my hair and noticed something strange. They were so soft and fresh… I guess somebody has washed me up. But who?

Suddenly the realization struck me down. It had to be him! Rei! As I imagined this situation, I felt my cheeks burning. I turned again to Rei and looked at his peaceful face. Maybe it was he who made my dream so blissful, calm and carefree. It has been the first time since I remember that my dream wasn't a nightmare.

I reached out my finger and slowly trailed his jaw line. His skin was so soft and warm – like in that dream. Was it really Rei? Suddenly I noticed his eyelids slightly trembling. Is he pretending to sleep?  I smirked slightly and softly brushed his dewlap. He smiled and then his eyes fluttered open. He looked at me with shock and immediately jumped out from the bed.

                        "Excuse me Master. I…I didn't want to… fall asleep in your bed, that was unintentional. I only brought you back to bed and then…I wanted to go to my room…but…I had to fall asleep here."

I was to answer something, when I noticed that the sun was already very high.

                        _'It must be a noon! Shit! I forget about every week inspection!'_ I thought and looked at Rei.

                        "Rei! Dress up in something fresh and meet with me in 10 minutes. We're going out. Use clothes from your wardrobe!"

                        ##REI POV##

I headed towards my room; still I couldn't believe that I fell asleep in HIS bed! And, what's more surprising, he wasn't really angry with me for that… This is strange, very strange. Finally, I opened my wardrobe and again saw all these fabulous clothes.

I hadn't much time so I took at random.

After a few minutes I looked at my reflection in mirror and smiled. It was the first time in my life when I was wearing something like that. I had white, silky puffy pants and maroon sleeveless shirt, which was reaching down to my heels, with two slit at sides. The color was contrasting with my tanned skin – no wonder that my skin is like that, I have spent last 8 years at the desert. I also had golden sash, which was matching to the trim in shirt. My bangs were held back by white bandana and I wrapped my braid with white fabric. Now, I was ready.

I walked back to the Almighty's bedroom and stopped death. Again, I saw his wonderful chest, all his muscles well exposed at its surface. I realized that my mouth was open so I closed it immediately and cleared my throat. It caused Kai to turned around as he pulled on his shirt. For a while he only stared at me, but when he realized what he was doing, he came back to his previous activity. The Almighty pulled on his gloves and cloak. Then he turned to me.

                        "We can go now."

I headed towards the door, but then I remembered something. I turned around and bowed.

                        "Excuse me Master for my curiosity…" I straightened up." …but what happened to your little finger? I noticed that it's missing…"

His face immediately changed – the shadow covered it.

                        "None of your snotty business." He snapped.

                        "But Master…" I tried to protest. I didn't know why, but the curiosity added courage to me. "I'm your private slave, I should know everything about you…" I instantly regretted these words. He looked at me with such a hatred and coldness that I felt my heart shrink from the fear.

                        #X#X#

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Although the midday heat was unbearable, the slaves were working at the tower, trying to endure roasting sunrays. The guards and supervisors were controlling every section of building area.

##In the heat and the rain## 

The tower was an enormous construction, especially if you take its height into consideration. It was round, slowly narrowing towards the top, made from big blocks of sandstone, which were transported from the distant quarries. The tower had a round stairs built in the interior of it, but there was lack of windows, as there was no time for any unnecessary additives. Only the transpiration of blocks was very laborious and time-consuming, because a sand of desert was making it difficult.  

At the top of sandy hill, there was spread a linen canopy. The man in his early thirties, with light, lilac hair and surpassingly pale skin was standing there, his arms crossed and eyes half-closed. He observed as some guard climbed at the top of his position and saluted.

                        "Captain Bryan! I report that The Almighty is coming at the inspection. He will be here at 5 minutes."

                        "I understand. You can go." Said Bryan and turned to observe the transportation of sandstone blocks.

It was very tiring work, only the strongest and more resilient male slaves were doing it. Of course, there was always somebody light and short at the top of block, which helped to set rhythm and pace. Bryan looked at one of groups, which was pulling the block. Five persons at the front, five at back and nearly eight, who were moving a poles under the stone. Those poles were the one of reason that tower has being build for so long. They had to import it, because there was hardly any wood at the desert.

                        "One, two, one, two. Come on guys, we are nearly in our destination." Kevin said encouragingly from the top of block where he was sitting with a small drum.

                        "Shut up Kevin or I will force you to pull this with us." Said Steve angrily.

Eddie and Gary, who were pulling with him only nodded, too tired to say anything.

Meanwhile, the sedan-chair of The Almighty arrived at the main square and Bryan hastened to meet him. As Kai went out from the vehicle the captain bowed low in front of his master.

                        "Good afternoon My Lord. What can I do for you?"

                        "I'm here to check how the work is going forward." Said Kai blankly as he passed Bryan with Rei following him. Bryan straightened up as he raised his brow at Rei sight. Then he shrugged and followed his master to give possible explanations. 

While Kai was approaching the main center of works something attracted his attention. A purple hair man, who was carrying a sack with pieces of stones to a place of their gathering, suddenly stopped in this track. He looked at some guard who was rushing a small girl with a whip.

##With the whips and chainsTo see him fly## 

                        "Don't dawdle you lazy rat! " he yelled at her as he hit her mercilessly.  

Purple head left his previous activity and rushed to the guard.

                        "Why are you whipping her? What did she do to you?"

                        "Get lost you nut! Better go back to your work or you will regret!"

The guard was taking another shot on the girl when suddenly the purple haired slave punched him hard in the face so the he fell down a couple of feet away.

                        "Guards, help, we've got a rebel here!"  The guard screamed still on the ground.

Out of nowhere ten or more men appeared and jumped on the slave. Kai watched the fight with amusement. The slave didn't have a chance, he was soon beat up and his hands were tied behind he's back.

                        "Captain Bryan what do we do with him?" one of the guards asked.

The lilac hair man walked to the trouble-making slave, kicked him in the stomach and said.

                        "Let the Almighty decide of his fate."

The guards took the slave's limp body and threw it at Kai's feet.

                        ##REI POV##

I looked at the lifeless body, and it was... Michael. Michael was my best friend, he always cheered me up when I couldn't go on with the work, and now he was beat up and awaiting his verdict.

                        "What should we do with him Master?" the lilac hair man asked maliciously.

I shuddered at his tone of voice. Fuck, I know this guy. It's… it's Bryan Kuznerov! The worst guard in the city, I heard rumors that he tortures and kills people for no reason. This doesn't look good.

                        "What's your word my Lord?" Bryan asked again.

I've got to act fast!

                        "Master...." I started

##So many die## 

                        "Kill him." Those words struck me; did Kai just said to...

                        ##NORMAL POV##

                        "Yes my Lord." said Bryan happily, he raised his sword to kill the slave but was stopped by Kai.

                        "I want a public execution" the wizard said in an unemotional voice.

                        "Whatever you say my Lord" Bryan said cheerfully. He was very glad of the turn of events; the last execution was months ago, he just had to get a front seat.

                        #X#X#

                        ##REI POV##

We were heading back to castle in the Almighty's sedan-chair. He was sitting opposite me and I tired to avoid his crimson gaze. It wasn't really hard as I was filled in my own thoughts. I felt as if I was dreaming, this was so unreal. Michael, my best friend, he was going to die…because of another whim of that heartless bastard.

Michael, he was one of the most important persons in my life. He was like older brother for me…

I was nearly 5 years old when my mother had died.  It was a real shock for me, because I lost the only person, who cared for me. I have never known my father and the whole time I was spending with my mom, even in work.

One day I was working alone by some rubble, when the one of pebbles hit my bare foot. I started to cry of pain and some guard yelled at me. He was to whip me and I closed my eyes waiting for pain, but nothing happened. Slowly I opened one eye and saw purple hair boy shielding me from the guard.

From that event Michael and I became true friends. He helped me to survive in a hard life at the desert and thought me many useful things. When I had tough days, I have always known that there's somebody caring for me, always ready to listen my word.

And know… No it's impossible, he can't leave me like that. And why I can't do anything for him… he has always helped me, but I can't do it for him now…I'm pitiful… No! It's not me! It's HIS entire fault.

I looked at the person sitting opposite and our eyes met. I knew that my amber ones were showing hatred and anger, but I couldn't read any emotions from his crimson pools. He was usually cold and emotionless. Why? Why is he always like that? He is a great mystery for me, I hope it will change.


	6. Execution and hatred

CHAPTER 6 – EXECUTION AND HATRED  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
A beautiful sedan chair could be seen moving in the direction of the castle. People knew that the Almighty Wizard was inside.  
  
High noon, oh I'd sell my soul for water  
Nine years worth of breakin' my back  
There's no sun in the shadow of the wizard  
See how he glides, why he's lighter than air?  
Oh I see his face!  
  
"Look Steve!" A black slave said pointing at the sedan chair.  
  
"What is it now Eddie?" Steve asked annoyed. "Oh, that fucking wizard again?"  
  
"Yeah, did you see what happened to Michael?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Something happened to Michael?" a black haired man asked.  
  
"Well... he was sentenced to death Lee..." Eddie answered quickly  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Didn't you see? He punched a guard to protect a little girl."  
  
Lee couldn't make a move; he couldn't believe that one of his best friends was about to die... Rei was missing and now this?  
  
"I heard that there's going to be a public execution." Eddie continued.  
  
Lee looked at him with wide eyes; his friend's death was going to be entertainment for some psycho wizard? He was about to say something when...  
  
"You've seen the wizard newest toy?"  
  
"So he found something to occupy his nights?" Steve laughed. "So how does she look like?"  
  
"He, I think the wizard is into boys." Steve and Eddie laugh trying not to think about the execution. "Long black hair, golden eyes, about 17 years old..."  
  
"How did he look like?!" Lee screamed grabbing the black slave by his dirty, torn clothes.  
  
"Easy there Lee, I said he had long black hair and golden eyes so what's the big deal."  
  
Rei... Of course Rei worked in a different section, that's why they don't know him... But what is Rei doing with that tyrant? Did he betray us? No, he couldn't, could he?Lee thought.  
  
"You should have seen those fancy clothes the wizards whore wore."  
  
Now Lee was sure, Rei did abandon them to live in the wizard's castle, anger was boiling in him, first Michael now this.  
  
"This is the last straw!" he screamed and started to run in the direction of the castle.  
  
"What's with him?" Steve asked  
  
"Don't know, but something's going to happen soon. Lets get back to work."  
  
KAI POV  
  
Finally back in the castle, the desert air is horrible; I always feel bad out of the castle. And now my head started to hurt, great, just great. I fell weak... I didn't eat anything for a long time. And that fainting, how could I show such weakness in front of a mare slave!? I looked at the sun, it was after midday.  
  
"Rei, go to the kitchen and tell that stupid cook to make dinner."  
  
"Yes Master." my slave said in an unemotional voice. What's with him? Maybe it's the site of the tower that made him so gloomy, why do I care? I better go wash and change.  
  
REI POV  
  
It's horrid! I can't do anything. Or maybe I could...NO I could never kill anyone not even someone so...I don't even want to think about HIM. I'm such a weakling. I could end this rain of terror, but I would be killed by one of HIS guards, but then all of slaves would be free. I want to cry... NO I won't give HIM the satisfaction.  
  
I reached the kitchen door, kicked it opened and yelled.  
  
"Tyson! The Almighty bastard wants dinner."  
  
I saw Tyson looking at me like he saw a ghost; I didn't want to talk to him and quickly exited the chamber. I went down the dinning room and stood there awaiting for my nightmare to come back.  
  
KAI POV  
  
I looked in the mirror, was this really me? I looked at the deep dark shades, which were emphasizing my eyes, my pale skin; I really looked like death herself. And those tattoos aren't making it look better. But I don't regret making them, they are a sigh that I'm strong and untouchable, still I need more sleep, at least I ended my research, and it's very useful, I smiled. Surely dinner is served by now, I should be going.  
  
I entered a dinning room and sat at my chair. Rei was standing behind my as usual during eating time. This time I was really hungry and I ate much more than on other days. When I was eating a dessert, some thought had struck me. I sensed some strange feeling from my slave. He was unnaturally tensed, as if he forced himself not to attack me. Maybe it was caused by what had happened at the desert with that slave? Or maybe he is upset? I don't know... Oh, why should I care? His emotions aren't my problem. And even if he was to attack me, I'm safe here, in castle.  
  
Finally, I ended my dinner and headed towards the study, leaving Rei alone with the remains of food.  
  
REI POV  
  
I looked at the food and felt, as I was to puke. I still couldn't believe in what I had seen before. During the dinner I had a big desire to grabbed my hands around his soft, slender neck and strangle it, strangle him to death. Then I had felt cold sweat pouring down my back and I had regained myself. That was horrible, I have never thought about killing and now? Maybe this castle experts an influence at me? Or maybe this is caused by HIS presence?  
  
I watched Tyson as he gathered all the plates, happy that THIS bastard ate more than usually. I shook my head and wandered over the castle. I couldn't stop thinking about the following day. How can I help Michael? Is there any chance at his rescue?  
  
Maybe I should beg the Almighty for pardon? No, I threw this thought aside immediately. Maybe I'm a slave, but still I have my pride. I will never beg him for anything!  
  
I shook my head helplessly – I don't how I will managed to stand the test of tomorrow...  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Bryan was in his element. He immediately fixed up everything, which was needed to build special platform. Slaves were already nailing boards together. The others were bringing a piles and special blade as a guillotine.  
  
Bryan watched it with a satisfied smirk. In his mind he already was watching the scene of killing. He rubbed his hands and rushed the slaves. In the contrast to Rei, he couldn't wait for the ceremony.  
  
After ending his work Kai went to bathroom, cleaned himself, and walked slowly to his bedroom wondering if Rei will be there. He stood in front of his door, he was about to walk in when he heard something, like...crying? He waited a minute and opened the door quietly but no one was there, he looked around his room, and thought that maybe it was Rei, he opened the door to Rei's room a looked around. Rei was lying on his bed sleeping.  
  
Must be my imagination.Kai thought and exited the room.  
  
Rei was lying on his bed trying to hold back his sobs when his Master went in. After the wizard left he broke down again, tears flowing down his face.  
  
Why? Why?!Rei screamed in his mind.  
  
KAI POV  
  
I'm here again... it's dark, it's always dark, it's very depressing, but maybe just maybe he's here again? He was last time...  
  
I see him! The same long onyx hair waving behind him. He's there waiting for me, I run up to him, but he's going away, I try running faster but I still can't catch him.  
  
"Wait, wait for me!" I scream but he doesn't hear me, he's to far away to hear me.  
  
I collapse lying on the ground panting. Why didn't he wait for me? Why has he...rejected me?!  
  
"You don't deserve love, Kai Hiwatari!"  
  
"Why did you leave me?!" I scream through my tears.  
  
"It's your fault, Kai Hiwatari!"  
  
"No...NO!"  
  
I shot up straight in my bed, I'm all wet because of my sweat, and... What is he doing here?! Rei is looking at me strangely, he's dressed and standing in the middle of my room, looking at me.  
  
I decide to ignore the fact that my slave saw me having a nightmare, and start to dress, the execution is today, I really don't want to go, in spite of all the things people say about me I don't enjoy the sight of blood.  
  
I went down to the dinning room to find breakfast ready. I ate in absolute quiet. I like it when it's quiet but there's something wrong here, Rei hasn't said a word since yesterday. Like I care. I finished eating, when suddenly there's a knocking on the door.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"Enter!" said Kai and Tala walked in.  
  
"Good morning My Lord, I'm here to take you to the execution."  
  
"Whatever." The wizard rises from his chair and start to walking out "You're coming with me Rei."  
  
Rei looked shocked, he opened his mouth several times to say something but the words didn't come out. Finally he whispered  
  
"I'm not going."  
  
Kai's eyebrow went up.  
  
He's opposing a direct order?!Kai asked in his mind.  
  
"What did you say?!" Kai asked in an angry voice  
  
"I'm not going!" Rei yelled and started to run out of the chamber.  
  
"Ivanov, stop him." said Kai calmly.  
  
Tala grabbed the slave's hand and twisted it behind Rei's back immobilizing him. Kai walked to Rei, they were similar height so he looked into Rei's eyes saying.  
  
"I see I've been treating you too lightly, remember that you're still my slave and you have to listen to my orders." he turned away and started to walk out when...  
  
"Never." Rei whispered.  
  
That was too much even for Kai, he turned again to face Rei, he had fire in his eyes.  
  
"What did you say?" the wizard asked in an angry voice.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny were listening to everything in the kitchen.  
  
"I said NEVER!" Rei screamed.  
  
Kai slapped Rei across his face so hard that the raven hair boy fell down on the floor bleeding slightly.  
  
"When I said your going, I meant it!" Kai yelled "I'm leaving, Ivanov make sure that my slave makes it to the execution."  
  
In the heat and the rain  
  
There was a big crowd surrounding a wooden platform, there was a row of chairs in front of it. On the platform there was a guillotine, the clean blade was shining in the sun. Slaves were murmuring but stopped immediately when they saw the Almighty's sedan chair approaching. Out of it came Kai, Rei and Tala, Bryan and the other guards were already seated. When the wizard seat down the executioner appeared on the platform followed by his helper. The first one was very tall with a black hood covering his face the other one was small with a big nose. The executioner was leading a purple hair boy.  
  
With the whips and chains  
  
Michael looked at the crowd  
  
At least I'll go with style.he thought, he looked at the front row and saw...Rei, What is he doing here?  
  
Rei tried to avoid his friend's gaze, when Bryan stood up and said.  
  
"6586123 you are accused of attacking a guard and sentenced by The Almighty Wizard Kai Hiwatari to death, any last words slave?" he asked  
  
Everyone looked at Michael who was smiling.  
  
"Wizard, you can kill me, but you can't kill our will of freedom, we will fight you!"  
  
To see him fly  
  
"Oh shut him up!" Bryan yelled.  
  
The executioner grabbed Michael's neck with his enormous hand, placed him in the guillotine and secured him. He took a thin string into his hand and looked at Kai.  
  
So many die  
  
Everyone was looking at Kai except for Michael and Rei who were looking at each over, Rei wanted to run away but Kai cached him by his shoulder and pushed him into his chair. The wizard raised his hand and waved it down, the blade went rushing down, it was less than a second, all the slaves gasped and looked at Kai who didn't even blink. Bryan was the happiest person on earth. The executioner's helper Ian took the head and waved it to the crowd, some woman fainted at the site. People started to murmur but when Kai stood up they stopped he started walking to his sedan chair.  
  
Rei couldn't move, he was in shock; Kai looked at Tala who took Rei by his hands an almost dragged him to the sedan chair.  
  
LEE POV  
  
I saw the whole execution, it was horrid. I was still in shock, when I noticed how Tala was pulling Rei away from the platform. I looked attentively at his face – to my surprise I saw only the pain and great grief.  
  
You won't be so happy now, you traitor.I thought as Rei disappeared in sedan chair. But, what if he is there unwillingly? No, then he would run away.  
  
Yesterday, I was in castle grounds and there I managed to ask one of the guards about Rei. He told me that he has been there for nearly 5 days. He also said that Rei was some kind of birthday present for The Wizard.  
  
Slowly I left the deserted platform. The guards have already taken Michael's body. I headed towards our hut. I was taking care for Mariah now. She was very jittery because of Rei's disappearing. She had a high fever and was very upset. When I told her that he is alive, she looked happier, but then she came back to her previous state, because of fact, that Rei was Almighty's slave now. I tried to comfort her and even called the town medics – Judy and Emily. They told me that it's temporary shock and she will be all right soon. I hope so... I don't know how I would life without her.  
  
KAI POV  
  
Finally we were in castle, I walked to my study with Rei. I started to read some parchment when I felt someone staring at me, I turned around and saw Rei glaring at me, I had enough of this! All his moods, opposing me and now this silence of his. I must know what happened to him.  
  
"Why are you so quiet?! Something wrong?" I almost yelled in frustration him.  
  
His amber eyes looked straight at me. I saw the flash of his fangs and his clenched fits started to tremble.  
  
"Wrong?! WRONG?!" he repeated with great anger. "How dare you ask about something like that?! You killed my best friend and you ask why I'm upset?! You bastard!" he looked at me with an unimaginable hatred. Then he continued slightly quieter. "You are coward. You kill people only because you are scared of them. I find you repulsive. I hate you. And you know what? You are WEAK! "  
  
This word made me sick, I was staring at him in disbelief, the last word still ringing in my ears. The old mares and memories came back very quickly. He gazed at me with the strange look and raised his eyebrow.  
  
I opened my mouth and said softly.  
  
"I'm not weak..."  
  
He leaned forward and cooked his head.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm not weak!" I repeated firmly and looked straight into his feline eyes. To my terror his lips bend in sarcastic smile. He started to laugh uncomfortably, nearly maniacally.  
  
"You...aren't...weak?" finally he managed to cough it up, wiping away the tears of laughter. "Don't make my laugh! You are the weakest person I ever seen. Now, if you pardon MY LORD, "he accented the last words, "I will go to my bedroom to mourn for my friend." And with that he tuned away and left the room, his plait trailing behind him.  
  
I was still in shock. He thinks that I'm weak. Maybe he is true? What if all my grandfather's talks about my weakness were also true? I collapsed on my knees and grasped my head. Oh, I'm pitiful.  
  
We built a tower of stone  
With our flesh and bone  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
"It's sick, how could he kill Michael for that?"  
  
"Yeah, I have enough of him."  
  
"We should do something with that."  
  
"If he wants us to build the tower he must pay us..."  
  
Just to see him fly  
  
Lee was walking among the crowds of slaves, satisfied smirk on his face. He discovered that many people were seethed with anger towards the Wizard.  
  
But don't know why  
  
Now I can fulfill my plan.he thought as he rubbed his hands.  
  
Now where do we go?  
  
Soon everybody who was interested in, knew about the plan of rebellion. Slaves were gathering everything they needed to revolt and Lee with his friends was making accurate plans. They were very careful; they didn't want to destroy everything. They worked especially at night, when the guards couldn't overhear them.  
  
Lee wanted to attack the main edifice of castle, He knew that Wizard's house had very good security, but he could remedy it. When the one of group would evoke chaos next to the tower for distraction, the other will attack the gates. The guards from castle would go to the tower to help, thereby making the castle easier to attack.  
  
Everybody tried to help, even children. Finally, Lee determine the date of rebellion -  
  
Kaiiko:  
  
Devlinn Reiko-sama – I also feel slightly sorry for Michael, but it was unnecessary. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Bluumberry - Don't worry, it's good that you pointing out our mistakes, it helps us to improve. You know, we have checked at all our pictures and there was any with Michael with brown hair. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and comments.  
  
Tala-Baby - (--) That was the strangest review I've ever gotten. But thanks for it and it's fine that you like this story.  
  
Neko-chan - Shaka is very glad that you recognized this story as RxK fik . Anyway thank you for review.  
  
Sarcasmcat – Glad you like it. Your words make me really happy.  
  
Dark-Immortal – Sorry for cliffhangers , but you know, this is very important to keep the action . You ask what is a lime... For example, Kai's dream was a lime. Hope you understand. Thanks for review. 


	7. Crime and Punishment

CHAPTER 7 – CRIME & PUNISHMENT 

Lee has thought about every detail. The plan was assuming division of saboteurs on two groups. Group A had a task to divert guards' attention at itself. Group B would attack the castle then.

Lee has known that castle was very good protected. If he managed to pull the bigger part of guards away from Wizard's house, the attack would be successful.

##Hot wind, moving fast across the desertWe feel that our time has arrived## 

Finally, when the appointed day came, Group A, which was made up of slaves working directly next to tower, evoked confusion. The guards from castle had been called to help with rebellious slaves and then Lee with Group B took a chance and burst into castle grounds.

They passed outside barricade and invaded the first courtyard. The guards have already prepared themselves and stood in regular rows. Although slaves were measured of numbers, their lack of weapon acted at their disadvantage. Guards were provided with swords, but attacker had only wooden clubs. Luckily, Lee had thought about it before and came up with the idea of shields. They weren't very durable, but it was giving quite well protection.   

Two masses of people charged at each other. Every slave was determined to win. They hit, cut, chopped, sniped, struck, and smashed – everything to make a way towards the main castle. After a while, the number of fighters evened, but attackers came up near to the internal wall.

When the battle was continued nearby the main gates, Lee suddenly noticed somebody standing behind the grating. He hardly recognized that person because of very different than usual expression and attitude. Lee took a chance that no one was attacking him and sneaked to the gates. As he looked at Rei, all his blames towards him suddenly disappeared. He gazed at unnaturally pale skin, dark rings around formerly glittering, now dull eyes.

Rei looked straight at him through grille of gates. He observed Lee for a while as if he wasn't aware of the fight around them. Finally, he slowly opened his mouth and spoke blankly:

                        "What are you doing here, Lee?"

Lee looked at him with confusion. People were dying next to them and Rei was talking as if they met at walk.

                        "What am I doing here?! Don't you see that we try to overthrow the Wizard?!!!" Lee burst.

To Lee's even bigger surprise Rei smiled blankly and softly shook his head. Lee looked around and when he noticed that he wasn't in any danger for a while he stepped closer to gates. He leaned forward and put his hands at grille so their faces were inches from each one.

                        "What's happening to you, Rei?" he said calmly yet firmly.

                        "You won't manage to defeat the Almighty." Rei smiled wryly.

Lee raised his eyebrow.

                        "How you can know that? We have already broke here." He looked in at Rei intently. "Maybe you're trying to protect him? At last you betrayed us for him."

                        "Think what you want, but I'm here unwillingly. Besides, I only try to warn you, because the power of Almighty exceeds you imagination."

Lee took back his head from gates. He didn't know if Rei was lying or not – something in his attitude was new for Lee and he didn't know the source of it.

                        "I advise you to get away from this courtyard, because after a moment it will be a death trap." And with that Rei turned around and left Lee with stunned expression at his face.  

Lee abruptly turned around and noticed that there was something in the air. Guards suddenly disappeared and some holes had opened in the wall. Also the first gates of outside barricade started to draw down. Realization stroke Lee down and he yelled at his companions.

## The world spins, while we put his dream together## 

                        "Retreat! Everybody who wants to be alive run away from here!" and with that he rushed towards closing gates. He couldn't know that bloody crimson eyes from above the interior wall were observing him.

Kai smirked at the sight of capitulating slaves. Everything was going according to the way he had planned. Rebels couldn't know but they have been already in trap.

Not everyone managed to run away from courtyard before the gates shot close. Some of them reminded inside and waited at their fate with fear in their eyes. Suddenly the water stared to run out from the holes in wall. It came were quickly, flooding terrified people inside. No one of them could swim; also the stream was so strong that even the best swimmers wouldn't manage to survive. When everybody drowned the water fell, it reveled death bodies lying on ground. 

Slaves who survived also weren't lucky ones. When they ran away from the courtyard, they were surrounded by guards and then took to dungeons. They would wait there for punishment. Guards also caught the rebels from tower so the cells were filled with prisoners. 

#X#X#

At the next day, prisoners woke up at the muted sounds. It was something like stamping or screaming – they didn't know. Lee was also curios what it was – and unexpectedly found a chance to that. To his surprise he saw amber eyes staring at him through the bars.

                        "Rei? What's going on up there?" he whispered.

                        "There are the others – they want the Almighty to set you free."

                        "Is that possible?" Lee asked with a hope in his voice.

                        "Maybe…" said Rei blankly. "But there is still the examination waiting for you all." And with that he left the cell.

                        ##REI POV##

I couldn't tell the whole true to Lee. Even if he thinks that I betrayed him, I couldn't tell him Kai's plans. At last, even I don't know them completely. I only figured out that he earlier researches in the observatory had something with this day. And I have bad presumptions…

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Guards took out the prisoners from the dungeons at the central courtyard. Lee squinted his eyes as the sun dazzled him – the cells had been dark.

Nearly hundred of slaves stood in row in front of the podium. After a while of waiting they saw Tala coming from the doors at its back. He was followed by Rei and finally by Kai. The Wizard took sit at the chair on podium, Tala and Rei at his sides. Many of rebels frowned and growled, but they couldn't do nothing more – the square was full of guards.

##A tower of stone to take him straight to the sky## 

The Almighty wore dark clothes – that was slightly unusual for him, as he tended to choose lighter one when he had to be in the sun. He had black pants, graphite tunic and black cloak. Only his scarf reminded white.

## Oh I see his face!## 

Finally he spoke, his firm voice reverberating over the place.

                        "I'm very disappointed of you. I thought that if I give everything you need to happiness you will be at least loyal to me. Tell me, have you missed something? I have given you everything to life and you pay me with something like that? Have I wanted so much? I thought that you are more understanding and you can pay me back for my kindness." He looked at them with a satisfied smirk.

Lee couldn't believe his own ears. It was such an obvious lie and still he couldn't do anything to kill the Wizard.

                        "I have thought what to do with you… It must be something that will show how you should be grateful to me." He stopped as the calls and screams came from the outside wall. "Oh, I nearly forget. The others want to see you. Why you won't show yourselves to them?" he nodded at guards and they took prisoners at the rampart. Kai followed them and stood at the center part, on some platform.

                        "That's the ones who dared to come out against me. Do you think that I should punish them?" Kai called to the crowd.

## Where is your star?Is it far, is it far, is it far?When do we leave?Hey, I believe, I believe## 

Everyone started to yell with wrath and indignation.

                        _'Maybe Kai will listen to them?'_ thought Rei with a faint hope. _'Nope, that's impossible.'_

                        "So, you also disregard my favors to you? Maybe I should take away from you something other than life or children? Maybe something that you beg me to give you all the time?"

                        "We never wanted anything from you!" yelled a short green hair boy. He was hardly visible from the crowd of people, but when he spoke those who were surrounding him stepped aside. Slaves fell silent, listening to the one who was brave enough to spoke to Almighty.

##High noon, oh I'd sell my soul for water## 

                        "Oh is that so? And how about water? Will you survive without it?" Kai said in a malicious voice. Some whispers and murmurs sounded through the crowd.

Kai made a gesture with his hand and pointed to the center of the city. Everyone was silent immediately. What was the wizard up to now?

Suddenly a small red hair girl could be seen running towards the slaves screaming something. Heavy dust was hovering above her. When she got closer all the people could hear her. She was all in sand and was breathing heavily.

##Nine years worth of breakin' my back## 

                        "The wells! The water!" she yelled as she collapsed on the ground from emaciation.

"Emily! What are you doing here?!" the green haired boy yelled as he ran up to her.

"Kevin, the water it... It…" Emily tried to say something, but cough stopped her.

"Emily, calm yourself and speak slower" Kevin said.

She took a few deep breaths and finally managed to spoke.

"The water, it changed to... Blood..." She said just before fainting.

After what they saw, every slave looked at Kai who was smirking evilly. They knew that the wizard had incredible powers but who would think about something like this.  People began to panic, they would die without water! Every part of their live was depending on water. They couldn't imagine what they would do without it. Despite the incredible hot, some of them felt shivers of cold fear.

                        "You can't scare us with your tricks wizard! We'll escape the desert and your tyranny and find a place where there's plenty of water! We'll drink and bath all the time! We'll be able to grow our own food. We'll be independent!" yelled Kevin, although there were little slaves now who shared his hope.

Kai began to laugh so evilly that now everyone felt shivers going down their spines.

                        "I thought that you were more reasonable. But you made me to take more drastic measures..." Kai started to say but was interrupted by Kevin again.

                        "What can you possibly do now?! We're not afraid! You're just bluffing!"

                        "Am I really? What will you do with that water your supposed to find somewhere out there" he pointed at the desert "if there won't be any sun? I doubt any plants will grow then? And you always say that the sun gives too much warm to you." he said.

Everybody was silent. They didn't know what wizard was going to do, but they were afraid of his power. They looked at each other, not knowing what to think about whole thing. What if the Wizard was preparing some kind of trap? They waited in silent, only sweat glittering at their skins.

## There's no sun in the shadow of the wizard## 

Kai closed his eyes and raised his hand. He started to mumble something when suddenly his eyes shot open and then they felt like it was less hotness in air. Some strange shadows were seen at ground and everybody turned their eyes from silhouette of Wizard to the sun behind him. To everyone's terror the golden face of sun stared to disappear. Finally the darkness covered the whole world, it was cold and horrible winds swept across the desert, giving chills to everyone. People started to cry from fear. One by one they fell at ground and pleaded the Almighty for favor and forgiveness.

## See how he glides, why he's lighter than air?## 

                        "Now you're begging for mercy. I don't know if I should show any...." the duo haired man said as he looked down at crawling people with disgust.

                        "Please Master! We beg we'll never do anything against your will again." Kevin said almost touching the ground with his nose.

Kai pretend to think deeply about that. In fact, he has already made the decision.

                        "You wasted a lot of time today, you'll work a hour longer every day from now." Kai ordered.

                        "Yes Master!" Every slave answered, still lying on hot sand with their hands raised up in pleading gesture. In was strange view – thousand of people in all age lying down in front of castle wall.

Kai raised his hands again and repeated the process. People looked up, waiting to see the sun again, but nothing happened. Just when they were to protest, the blazing star started to appear behind the stoic wizard. People started to cheer, but when they remembered about the uncertain fate of their fellow slaves they stopped immediately.

                        "Master please allow us to wait for the verdict." Kevin pleaded.

                        "Whatever." Kai said as he slowly stepped down to his seat.

The rebels were in a row at square once more aviating for their fate. The gates were opened, only bars remind, so the other could observe the process. The convicts were terrified. The power of the wizard was incredible, he could make the strongest star – the sun - disappeared, but why if he was so powerful can't he fly to them without the tower?

                        "I'm not pleased with all this things happening" Kai started, letting his cold eyes to drift over slaves faces. "How much water have we wasted on the rebels, Ivanov?" he asked without turning to the Commander-in-chief.

                        "160 000 000 liters of water my Lord." The red head answered.

The slaves were stunned. So much water?! They used to count the water in drops, the whole liter was incredibly big in their view.

                        "Is that execution platform still up Ivanov?" the wizard asked Tala.

                        "Yes my Lord. It's still up."

Kai closed his eyes. Everyone was silent; they waited for something to happen.

                        _'160 000 000 divided by 50 drowned slaves, then divided by 8 years of work, and finally divided by 10 000 slaves'_ Kai thought.

## Oh I see his face!## 

                        "40! 40 whips for each of you!" Kai said ."Guards take them to the platform!"

Nobody could say anything. 40 whips? He couldn't be so cruel, or could he? Even Rei was shocked he once got 5 whips at the tower and he thought he would die and 40? Everyone looked at the wizard thinking that maybe it was a bluff to scar them, but it wasn't. They looked at each other with a big, scared eyes, trying to find a proof, that it was a lie. Sadly - in vain. Only one of them stayed calm and filled with his own thoughts – Lee.

#X#X#

##In the heat and the rainWith the whips and chains## 

Yet again they were in the center of the city, Kai, Tala, Rei and all the guards sitting in the front row and all the slaves around. The rebels were led to the platform one by one and the executioner gave everyone 40 whips. Screams echoed though the whole city, some female slaves fainted when they saw this. Parents tried to cover children's eyes form the drastic view. Kai ordered that everyone must see the punishment. Nobody enjoyed watching the torture except for Bryan. It was music to his ears.

After a whipping, the guards were taken to some huts and threw at the straw. Then the families could take care of them.

Finally the last rebel was introduced and was about to be whipped. It was Lee. Rei looked at him unemotionally, but inside he was dead. It was like two different worlds – outside he was calm and his eyes were completely blank, but inside there was a real storm of emotions, like anger, fear or helplessness. 

Suddenly someone ran out of the mob of slaves. He was short, had green hair and he had a knife in his hand. He quickly turned in Kai's direction.

##Just to see him flyToo many die## 

Alarmed Tala tackled him, punched him, through the weapon away and grabbed his neck to immobilize him – everything in one second.  Everyone knew that Tala was incredibly strong and quick man, it was the reason of his position in Wizard's guard. Nevertheless,  people were shocked. Somebody wanted to kill the Almighty wizard! Just after he showed everyone his unlimited power.

Kai watched the whole event with his stone mask. He didn't even blink. He has always put trust in Tala's protection – from time his grandfather died, he wasn't scared of anybody.

Tala kneeled down in front of Kai and said.

                        "What should I do with him, Master?"

Just when Kai was going to say something, Kevin interrupted him.

                        "I didn't want to kill the wizard! I wanted to kill that traitor!" he yelled pointing at Rei.

##We built a tower of stoneWith our flesh and boneTo see him fly## 

Rei looked at his good friend not showing any emotions and whispered  "Baka" which only Kevin heard.

Kai looked at Rei and then back at Kevin with train of thoughts in his mind. He wondered about Rei's unusual behavior and Kevin's attitude towards the one who was once his friend.

                        "Kill him." Kai said finally.

And with one swift move Tala broke the small boys neck, throwing the limb body on the ground.

The people were terrified. What would the Almighty wizard do if that slave tried to kill him? I would be something even more horrible. They didn't want to think about that. No one dared say a word; the green haired boy's body was carried out of site. And Kai gestured to begin the whipping of the last rebel.

Lee didn't even make a sound; he just looked at Rei into his cool, amber eyes.

                        _'I'll kill him! Kevin was killed in front of him and he didn't even blink. Now I'm sure, he did betray us, he sold his body to that scum – the wizard so he doesn't have to work. I'll kill him!'_ Lee screamed in his mind.

Rei was looking at him, he knew exactly what was Lee thinking about, he saw it in his eyes. But it didn't matter now. He was an outcast, even if he escaped from the castle the slaves would probably kill him, so he has to live the rest of his life with the person he would kill happily – Kai…

When one of guards took Lee from the platform, Kai raised from his chair and said only one sentence…

                        "I hope that it has taught you something." And with that he got in the sedan chair, followed by Rei and Tala. As the vehicle was passing the slaves, everyone kneeled to show their respect and fear. Rei observed it with his blank eyes, Kai didn't even bother himself to look at the people. Both of them were filled in thoughts, which were connected with each other in various ways.

##But we don't know whyOoh, now where do we go## 

This was the bloodiest day in the history of the rule of Kai Hiwatari.

Shaka's answeres:

artemis347 – The link to the Stargazer on In our bio (I had a little problem to post it at first) but it's there . You really are lovely re reading the whole fic I'm touched ;; And sorry I didn't write any review answeres because I thought nobody would review, but I'll write now I can't tell you how it ends, I think it'll be good

Raku Ozzarian princess – Yeahhh it happens all the time disapearing fiction and things like that, still there's , thanks for the review

Tariki Rania – Wow a new reader, I didn't really expect someone new to read this, I hope you like the plot, thanks for reviewing, and more people will die soon

Azn Hiwatari – Your wish is my comand my lovely reader

evilchild666 – I'm happy you like the update rate and yeahhh the old reviews don't review but I don't blame them but I'm sure they'd like to read the last chaptrer (that never was posted evil laughter)

dragon-girl 02 – I'll post if you'll write reviews just kidding I'd post it any way even if we didn't get any reviews ;;

Summer's love – Yeahhh And they had to delete it just when we we writing the last chapter, I 'm sure a lot of people are angry they don't know the ending, the best think is that after Stargazer was deleted I lost my inspiration and now the last chapter isn't finished yet, I hope I'll finish it

Kodoku Wolf – The only thing I can do is repost the whole thing (without the lemons), at least I'm not getting bored

Vampyre Neko – Why thank you I'm flatered, I update every two days so look out

Emiz – Thanks, I update every two day's so you won't get bored


	8. Unexpected turn of events

**CHAPTER 8 – UNEXPECTED TURN OF EVENTS**

One moth had already passed from the day of rebel and the atmosphere in castle was even more silent than usually. All castle's servants were in secret mourning, never laughing and hardly talking to each other. Even Wizard's jester Max wasn't in his usual happy-go-lucky humor. 

Rei was doing his duties without complaining. In fact he didn't even notice the days passing. He had a feeling that he was hanging in space over the mundane life, observing events through the fog of thoughts and dreams. Everything has lost its sense for him. There was no point in living; he didn't know what was still holding him in this world. He lost everything – his friends regarded him as a traitor, he was closed in that cage with that murderer Almighty.

                        ##REI POV##

I was standing in front of big window in some gallery. At those days I have really nothing to do. HE doesn't call me to himself, not that it bothers me, and I have more time for myself. 

Time…What is it for me now? There's no benefit from it. It only goes forward, not worrying about what it left behind. And I flow with it, giving in to time's current.

I looked at the clear blue sky, which was so unfair. I think that it should be bloody red, because of the all blood, which had been spilled in this place. So many human's beings died here… but why I care? At last this is normal course of events – what once was alive must die someday.

I shook my head and slowly strolled away from the window. The rays of sun started to annoy me, I don't know why it's still shining. Why the earth hasn't collapsed yet under all hearted, injustice and suffering of this world? Why the sky hasn't fallen down at humans' heads?

I walked down the gallery's corridor, staring at all paintings hanging on the walls. It was usually the portraits of people, but some of them were showing very strange scenes and objects. I liked to stare at them for many hours, trying to guess what they were showing.

I stopped in front of one of these paintings. It was depicting two outstretched hands in the center of air whirl. It remained me about my pathetic situation. I was closed in such a whirl – full of hearted, contempt and underestimating. And how much I want to run away from here, I'm pulling further into that whirl, losing my only way to escape…

I stepped aside and looked at the next picture – it was a portrait of man. He had gray hair reaching his shoulders and small, cold eyes. They were very special in his all bearing – when I was staring into them I always felt shivers running through my body. Although they were only painted it was like they were real. I always wondered who he had been. There was a nameplate at the bottom of portrait – Voltaire Hiwatari. I guessed that he had been related with Kai in some ways, but who he was exactly?

Suddenly I heard somebody's footsteps behind me. I turned without rush and saw Tala slowly approaching the place I was standing in. Finally he stopped next to me and looked up at the portrait of the old man. He flinched slightly and it attracted my attention to him.

As he was staring at the painting his face turned paler than normally and his turquoise eyes had a strange light inside. Something between fear and pain. When I was musing over his reaction one thought had stroke me down. Tala has spoken about Kai's painful past before. Maybe this man had something with him and Tala. But what? It won't harm to ask.

                        "Tala?"

                        "Yeah?" he said as he woke up from his meditations, still staring at the picture.

                        "Who's that man? Did he have something to do with The Almighty's past?"

Tala faced me slowly and looked straight into my eyes, as if he was thinking over the answer. He was very close to me; I felt his breath at my skin. Strangely, I didn't feel uncomfortably – on the contrary I felt safe and calm. I stared up into his deep turquoise orbs, trying to figure out his thoughts.

Finally he opened his mouth and spoke with calm, but slightly trembling voice.

                        "Voltaire was The Almighty's grandfather and the prior ruler of this castle. He had died 12 years ago and then Kai has become the next Lord…It's all I can tell you at the moment."

                        "I see…but I have the impression that the memory of him awakes rather bad memories in you, doesn't it?"

He looked at me with concentration and to my amazement he smiled at me.

                        "You are really smart guy, you know? But enough about me, what are you doing here? From some time you seem to be more silent and calm than before. I know that you can be sad because all these deaths, but there's something more. I know it."

I looked at him with surprise. How does he know all these things? It was true, I was sad about losing all these people, but there was an unnamed feeling inside my soul, tearing me apart. And it was even harder, because I didn't know what to do with that pain. I needed somebody to help me, but I felt like there was no one around me.

I was standing in silence, my eyes closed and fists clenched. I started to tremble uncontrollably with both the anger and pain. I had enough of all this hard emotions devouring my interiors. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrapping around me and I was pressed to muscled chest. I stirred, but then felt a comfortable warm and laxity covering my heart. It was completely different from all feelings I have felt in my life. I closed my eyes and let a silent purr. Slowly I felt into a calm sleep.

                        ##TALA POV##

##Where is your star?##

I took Rei to my room and laid him on the bed. He looked so peacefully. I sat next to him and brushed a strand of his black, silky hair from his face. Why so innocent people like him have such a cruel life?

I gently touched his cheek and stroke it. He stirred and slowly raised his eyelids, raveling deep amber orbs staring straightly at me. I smiled down at him, still brushing his cheek.

                        "Did you sleep well?"

                        "Never better." He smiled back, stretching in feline manner.

I lied down next to him, leaning on my elbow and facing him. He turned at his side and spoke.

                        "Can you tell me something about you?"

                        "Like what?"

                        "Maybe how you became a Wizard's guard?"

                        "Well…Ok, if you want to know this. You see, every child born in castle is examining and assigning to the proper activity. Those who are healthy and strong are trained as the guards. From the early years they are taught to endure pain and tiredness, to hide emotions and to be strong both physically and mentally. 

I was rather strong child so it was my destiny to become a guard. I've spent much time on exercises and lessons. You see, the guard should also be educated, so I had to study many books and maps. Of course, I'm not as educated as The Almighty, but…" I trailed.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Rei was looking into Tala's beautiful sapphire eyes; he was hypnotized by the ocean color pools.

##Is it far, is it far, is it far?## 

                        "but..." Tala trailed of, as he slowly leaned closer to Rei who didn't seam to notice that. 

                        ##KAI POV##

I was walking slowly down the corridor, thinking about all those last month events. Really, so many people died, it was a waste of good workers, the construction of the tower could be delayed because of this, but at least they're afraid to rebel again.

Now, because of these all events Rei hates me...like I care, it's his fault, it's stupid to get attached to things or people, but still it feels empty... Stop. Stupid thoughts. I snapped myself mentally.

I didn't even notice that I was close to Tala's chamber. I was walking past when some kind of noise caught my attention, a whimper. I stopped to listen, and I heard it again, it was coming from Tala's room?! What's happening there?

I walked up to the doorway as quietly as I could. The wooden doors were slightly opened, so I took a peek to find out what's going on here. What the…?!

##When do we leave?## 

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Tala captured Rei's lips in a light kiss, which quickly changed into a passionate one. Rei started to respond and the red hair wrapped his hands around the slave's waist to draw him even closer. He ran his tongue over the slave's lower lip, begging for entrance. Rei hesitated, but obligated in a few second. The red head's hot flesh slowly began to roam the slave's sweet, hot mouth with great pleasure for both sides. Rei wrapped his hands around the guard's neck to keep the kiss as long as possible.

All the time Kai was watching this little spectacle.

                        ##KAI POV##

##I believe, yes, I believe## 

What the…?! What kind of sick dream is this? I was boiling mad, my first thought was to run in there and kill them both, but then I thought that it was against logic, I would lose a guard and a slave. Hmmmm, what to do now? I know. Why should I worry about this, I didn't do anything wrong, let them do the talking. I smiled to myself as I walked to throne room. I passed countless doors and corridors and finally reached my destination. I opened the door and sat on my throne.

                        ##Normal POV##

                        "Kenny!" Kai yelled.

A minute later the small servant appeared with Dizzi in his hands as usually.

                        "Yes Master? How can I help you?" Kenny said not looking into the eyes of his Lord.

The wizard outstretched his hand in Kenny's direction and the crystal sphere landed in Kai's palm.

                        "Yes my Lord?" a female voice said out of nowhere.

                        "Contact me with Tala."

                        "As you wish my Lord," the voice said, the glass ball changed color and Kai started talking to it.

                        "Yuri, come to the throne room, now!" he said and threw the ball back to Kenny who caught as if it was his own life.

                        "Leave, I want to talk to him alone!" Kai said and Kenny almost ran out of the chamber, leaving the wizard in his thoughts.

                        ##TALA POV##

                        "Yuri, come to the throne room, now!" I heard in my mind. Something must be wrong, he hadn't called me Yuri for years.

I broke contact with Rei, stood up and went out to see what the Almighty wanted. I didn't look at Rei, I didn't want to see his reaction at my sudden behavior.

                        ##REI POV##

What happened? A second ago we were kissing and now he went somewhere. Was Tala disappointed in some way? But firstly, did I even want him? I enjoyed it but still, is this what I really want? I'm that bastards slave, so this couldn't possibly work out, but still maybe it could? Oh my head hurts... Or is it my heart? Does everybody hate me? My fellow slaves, Kai. Does Tala hate me too? I can't stand this! I have to clean my head.

I walked out of Tala's chamber, looked around to see if there's no one there, I really wouldn't like to meet Tala or even worse Kai now. I ran to my room, thanks to the stars that nobody saw me. I opened the heavy door to the wizard's room, and suddenly I couldn't go further. I looked around and saw Kai's bed, a portrait of the wizard, finally I looked out of the window and saw the stars and..... the tower. I couldn't take it anymore, I collapsed on the floor. Why? Why? If only I hadn't stolen that water, I could have still worked from morning to night at the construction side, people would have liked me, I would have seen Mariah, Lee and the guys every day. I didn't realize that I lived such a beautiful life... Now I have to live here, with HIM.

I stood up and slowly entered my room, I didn't bother to wash myself. I just collapsed on my bed and spent the whole night on brooding....

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Tala stood outside the throne room, he knocked three times.

                        "Enter." said a cold voice.

Tala did as he had been told and kneeled down in front of the beautiful chair were the Almighty Wizard was seated.

                        "Did you call, master?" the guard asked.

When Tala didn't hear any answer he looked up to see Kai looking at him with the coldest stare he has ever experienced. The wizard was holding his hands together in a shape of a pyramid in front of his lips. He looked concentrated and annoyed.

                        "Master, is something wrong?" Tala asked quietly.

                        "Yes Yuri, I'm really disappointed," he said with such coldness it would make the desert to freeze.

Tala shivered, it was the same tone of voice Voltaire had been using.

                        "I want some explanations, Yuri" Kai said in an unemotional voice still staring at the red head.

                        "I don't know what are you talking about my Master." Tala whispered.

Kai raised an eyebrow in a mocking gesture.

                        "You don't know? Well let's just say that if you do this again you will get a far worst punishment than this. Spencer!" Kai yelled.

Tala was shocked; Spencer was the castle executioner and torturer. A tall, muscular man came in; he wasn't in his usual hood so his serious and calm face could be seen.

                        "Just as I said Spencer, 10 whips."

Tala looked wide-eyed at his master? 10 whips? The red head was dragged away leaving the wizard alone with smirk on his face.

Tala wasn't expecting this at all. Spencer took him to the underground cell, took off his shirt and cuffed him to the wall. Then he took his whip and without hesitation aimed and hit Tala across his pale back. Then he continued it, hitting slowly to make it more painful. After the 10 whips he let Tala free and left him alone in cell.

Tala slowly rose from the stone floor and leaned heavily on the wall. He was grateful to Spencer, because he was hitting slower and weaker than normally. It was Spencer's way of showing compassion. After all, they have known each other since their childhood. Also Spencer couldn't tell Tala not to worry, because he was mute. As a toddler, when he was trained to be an executioner, he was showing emotions too often, so Voltaire ordered to cut off his tongue.

Tala woke up from his memories and slowly staggered out of the cell. He headed towards his chamber, leaving the bloody marks on floor. When he reached his destination, he noticed that Rei has already left the room, but he was too exhausted to worry about that in the moment. He came up to the bed and collapsed at it, falling into a deep, yet restless sleep.

                        #X#X#

Kai headed towards his bedroom, it was getting dark, so he decided to go to bed. This day has given him many things to think about, so he wanted to muse about them before falling asleep. It was his usual habit from time immemorial.

When he entered his bedroom, he suddenly wondered where was Rei. He hasn't seen him from that scene in Tala's room. Kai quietly approached the doors to Rei's room and listened out if Rei was there.

To his surprise he heard Rei's voice. He wasn't speaking loudly, but enough to hear him from behind the wooden doors. 

                        ##KAI POV##

I heard him talking to himself. I pressed my ear to door, wanting to hear more. I know that it's not good to eavesdrop, but hey! He is still my servant and I'm entitled to know his all words.

His words made me blush slightly. What the hell is going with me? How can I react in this way at somebody's comments? Am I not supposed to show any feelings?

He was mussing about me and Tala and his present situation. He said that he didn't know if he had been happy with Tala in his room. It was pleasant for him, but still he wasn't certain about that. I don't know why, but when he said it, I felt my heart jump in my chest. There was still a hope…Hope?! What I'm talking about? I have never thought about appealing to somebody and now? He told that he had some hidden feelings towards me, but he sill couldn't name them.

I took my head from the door and staggered to my bed. It was too much events at this day. I don't know what to think about it, it's too weird. I laid on bed in what I had worn and immediately fell asleep.

                        ##REI POV##

I don't know why I was talking to myself, but I have a need to that. All this feeling and thoughts mixed up in both my heart and mind – it was too much to stand for me. After a long debating with myself I rose from my bed and silently gazed to the Wizard's room. To my surprise he was already in bed. I hadn't heard how he came back to his bedroom.

I tiptoed towards his huge bed and l looked at his face. He looks so peacefully when his sleeps, even if he has some nightmares, his face doesn't show that. I have already observed him at many times at night… I wish I had such a good sleep. Once I used to have it, but nowadays I find difficult to fall asleep or even sleep without waking up in the middle of night.

How somebody with such a beautiful face can be so cruel? This is unfair. I went back to my room and hoped I'd have a good night sleep.

                        #X#X#

##In the heat and the rain## 

I opened my eyes and saw... The tower? The sun was shining so I had to cover my eyes.

                        "Get along, get along!" Someone said as he cracked his whip, a guard?

What am I doing here? Shouldn't I be in the castle? In my bedroom?

##With the whips and chains## 

                        "Move your lazy bum slave!" One of the guards yelled at me.

Maybe it was all a dream of some kind? Maybe everything is all right? Everyone is alive? Yes it had to be a dream! I smile appeared on my face, I couldn't believe it, my old beautiful life again as a slave, working all day in the desert, the perfect life.

I looked around, all the people were working hard, the guards were watching everything from above, how could I ever dream of leaving this utopia. Wait a moment... I saw some purple haired guy here. It must be Michael! I ran to him as fast as I could, I dodged every stone and person and finally yelled.

##To see him fly## 

                        "Michael, Michael!"

My best friend turned around and I stopped in my tracks.

##So many die## 

I looked at him, I could feel my blood freezing, I wanted to scream but I couldn't produce a sound. His, his head fell off.... It's lying on the ground looking at me with dead eyes, and it's saying something.

                        "Traitor...."

I couldn't stand it any more; I screamed my lungs out and collapsed on the ground. It's getting dark.

##We built a tower of stone## 

Now it's completely black. I curled up in a ball, and cried... Suddenly I could see movement. People started to gather around me. I opened one eye and closed it immediately, I could see Lee, Kevin, Michael, Gary and Mariah standing around me.

##With our flesh and bone## 

                        "So what now traitor?" Lee spat at me, I could see blood dripping down his back.

##Just to see him fly## 

                        "What should we do with him now?" Kevin asked the others, his head was turned in an unmoral angle. He was holding a stone in his hand.

                        "No, no, please..." I begged quietly.

##But don't know why## 

                        "Oh, so now you're begging for mercy, traitor?! How could you?! And I thought I loved you!" Mariah yelled at me.

                        "Traitor." Lee said.

                        "Traitor." Kevin said.

                        "Traitor." Mariah said.

                        "Traitor." Michael said.

                        "No, no!" I yelled covering my ears.

##Now where do we go?## 

I shot up and started running, tears where still flowing freely from my eyes. I have to run away, run away! But where? There's nowhere I can go to.... except... But no I can't, it's my last chance. The castle.

kk, thanks! i still really love this fic! it's going(or is it on already) my favs! you deserve to have the review that you had b4, how many did you have b4 anyway? must be tons! so many have been deleted! it's really sad, people don't deserve that!

artemis347 – I'm happy you like our fic soo much and if you reallt want to know we had about 240 reviews before Stargazer was deleted

Tariki Rania – I agree, he's cute.... but lets kill him!!! Muahahahaha goes mad and dies

Emiz – I'm happy you liked that chapter, I hope you liked this one too


	9. Garden of Eden

Bangs his head over the desk Please forgive me for the delay!!!

CHAPTER 9 – GARDEN OF EDEN 

I ran into a fog and looked around, there's nothing here.... Why was I running? It doesn't matter now, I must get out of here. This fog is too thick to see anything! Well if I go in some direction I'll finally get somewhere, won't I? But I am not sure. I started walking straight ahead not noticing anything. It was getting darker with every step but it didn't bother me at all. After minutes or maybe hours I suddenly could see a humongous silhouette, as I got closed I could recognize the walls, towers and windows – the Hiwatari Castle.

#X#X#

It suddenly got really cold. Steam was coming out of my nose with every breath. I wrapped my hands around myself to keep warm but it didn't help much. I felt a drop on my cheek. I gazed up and saw dark, heavy clouds. It was starting to rain. Just great! I walked to the gate and knocked on it and it fell down with a crash. Immediately I jumped back evading the steel covered doors, my heart was pounding in my chest, I could have got killed. Going inside wasn't probably the best idea so I walked away like a beggar that nobody wants. The fog slowly cleared, revealing some kind of a wasteland. I'm sure somebody lived here years ago. You could only imagine what kinds off structures were once here.... I walked slowly to nowhere specific, just to keep on going somewhere.

I walked through ruins of a city of some kind, they were completely abandoned, and nobody lived here for decades. The silence around me was sickening, it was like a knife slowly cutting and stabbing my brain from inside. I started to walk faster to escape this solitude, everywhere I felt death, I could almost smell the odor of decaying bodies. I covered my mouth to keep myself from vomiting.

Finally. I'm out of that place. Oh what's this? I looked down to see a lonely plant growing on the ash color ground. Its green leaves were an enormous contrast to the gray world around, and there was even a small flower forming, I smiled thinking that something so beautiful was here. I tried to touch it, to feel the smooth texture of the red petals but it faded immediately and turned into black cinders and as the wind blew the flower was no more there. I didn't even have time to think when I heard the most evil and malicious laughter in the world. It was mocking me, criticizing my every move and decision. To this absolute silence it was the sweetest music. I covered my ears to block it out but it was even louder then. It was in my brain! I have to run away! I started to run as if my life depended on it.

Suddenly I tripped over something, it was a small mound of rocks and soil but there was a. a ... a hand sticking out of it! It didn't have any skin on it. It was just bones, but it only had four fingers! I didn't notice that it wasn't the only thing sticking out of this "grave". I looked closely and saw a face, half covered with skin. It had a frown of pain written on it. I tried to run away but the hand grabbed my leg and tripped me. I was face to face with the head; it opened its only eye.

                        "Let me go, you monster!" I screamed desperately.

                        "You're the monster here! You'll die and no one, no one will remember you, nobody will ever think of you" it laughed and turned into ashes.

                        "No, no!!!" I yelled as everything faded to nothingness.

                        #X#X#

I opened my eyes and as they got used to the dark I saw… Oh no. Everything but not this!... I was in... the dungeon...Noooo!

I curled up into a ball on the floor and started to sob quietly. I don't know how much time has past. I didn't even notice someone slipping into the chamber.

                        "Hello there...." Someone said in a low husky voice, I was afraid, I heard that voice somewhere before....

I could feel him staring at me, I was terrified. Why can't they just leave me alone! Oh no.... he's closer now, I can feel his hot breath on my skin...

                        "We're gonna have fun now, won't we" He stated.

I whimpered, no...no it's happening again!

He slapped me across my face and kicked me in the stomach, I groaned in pain and rolled over on my back, he started to take my clothes off, I didn't have any energy to try to protect myself. It was dark in the room but I could see my attacker and it was he again!

                        "Why? Why are you doing this? I thought... I thought you..." I started weakly.

                        "What, you thought I loved you? That's a good one," His laughter echoed in the chamber.

                        "Nobody could love you Kai Hiwatari!"

                        #X#X#

##High noon, oh I'd sell my soul for water## 

Kai shot up in bed; he was all wet because of his sweat. He was panting loudly as if he had just run the marathon. He fell back on his bed, pale as death and started to think.

                        _'God, that was the worst nightmare I ever had' _he thought.

Suddenly he felt horrible in the room. He was all alone, but that didn't worry him so much.

##Nine years worth of breakin' my back## 

_'What if it was true? Am I really so evil?'_ Kai thought in an almost delirious state.

He put his feet on the floor and his elbows on his knees, he buried his face in his hands and did absolutely nothing, even his breathing was so shallow it seemed he was dead.

He stood up, reached under his pillow to get a dagger he always kept there. He began to look into the smooth, cold blade but immediately stopped when he saw his reflection. With the weapon he slowly walked to the door in one of the dark corners of his chamber. His movements were strange as if some parts of his body didn't work, we was almost dragging one of his legs behind and his left arm was limp by his side. When he reached the door and caught the handle, he shivered but nonetheless he opened it quietly and slid in.

                        ##REI POV##

#There's no sun in the shadow of the wizard#

I was curled up in bed. My hair were tangled with the sheets, my eyes were wide opened.

                        "I can't handle much more of this. Please. Stars you always help us, maybe you could help me? Kill me please!" I didn't even realize that I said that out loud when my keen Neko – Jin hearing picked up something. Someone was opening the door... Maybe it's the end of my torment here on earth? I waited, not making a move. I could fell someone staring at me. Why can't he do it already?! Does he want to torment me? I don't know how much time has passed but for me it was ages.

##See how he glides, why he's lighter than air?## 

When I suddenly heard metal hitting the floor near me I jumped up, and turned around. Oh fuck....

                        ##NORMAL POV##

##Oh I see his face!## 

Rei was looking into a pair of dull brown pools; tiny pupils were staring at him, as if they were looking inside his soul. He shuddered; it could be only one person - KAI....

The two males were looking at each over, not with hate, not with friendship; it was just a lifeless stare.

                        ##KAI POV##

Why am I here? Something made me to come to my slave, but what was it? I looked down to see a dagger on the floor. Did I want to...

I am a monster, a cold-hearted bastard that doesn't care for anything or anyone! I looked at Rei who was staring at me. I noticed dark shades under his bloodshot eyes. Is he having nightmares?

Yes and it's my fault.

                        ##FLASHBACK##

                        "You killed my best friend and you ask why I'm upset?! You bastard!"

                        ##END FLASHBACK##

It's my fault, I killed numberless people, it there's even a sense to live on?

                        ##FLASHBACK##

                        "Don't make my laugh! You are the weakest person I ever seen"

                        ##END FLASHBACK##

Maybe he was right? I'm weak, I'm just afraid.

                        ##FLASHBACK##

                        "You will never do anything worthy of our name. You are nobody!"

                        ##END FLASHBACK##

Worthless...

Am I really so bad? Am I so cruel that I don't deserve a little happiness?

How can I even think about myself? I destroyed lives, I destroyed his life! Maybe I could do something? Anything to make his life better.

I could set him free.... No! I can't!....But why am I so... so attached to him? The slaves think his a traitor, they'd kill him. I don't want anyone to die anymore... don't I?

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Rei and his Master would be still looking at each other but suddenly someone knocked. The two males almost jumped to the ceiling when they heard it.

                        "Enter...." Kai said weakly.

                        "Good morning Almighty." Tala said as he entered and bowed to the wizard. "Breakfast is ready my Lord."

                        "I'll be down in a couple of minutes." Kai said, he realized he was still in his sleeping clothes – loose silky pants. He turned around and went to his bedroom to dress in his usual clothes. Rei also stood up from his bed and reluctantly came up to his wardrobe. After a while of hesitation he picked cool indigo shirt and white loose pants both from silk. He put them on, laving a shirt fastened only at one button and with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He brushed his black hair and tied them in slipshod ponytail. He looked into a mirror at his tired face, sighed and then he went to the Wizard's bedroom.

Kai was already fully dressed – he wore black shirt and pants and his inseparable cloak. He looked at Rei, but said nothing. Black head couldn't guess Kai's expression, but he wasn't in mood to ask him about that. Finally, they headed towards the dining room to eat a breakfast.

#X#X#

After a breakfast Kai set about doing his normal works. Rei wondered around the castle corridors, musing about all previous thoughts and events. He was in some kind of lethargy – he really wasn't aware where he was going and all his thoughts were very distant and as if not his own.

As he was at the fourth floor, he passed an opened window. A hot air was slipping through it to the cold space inside the castle. Rei came up to it. After a while he pulled himself up and sat on a sill. He looked down at his feet dangling in the air. He saw dark stains dancing in front of his eyes and he felt slightly dizzy. The train of varied thoughts passed his mind.

All his childhood time, all pain and happiness he endured at the desert. Then the latest events: the deaths of his friends, the accusation they threw at him.

Michael's death.

                        ##FLASHBACK##

"Kill him."

"I want a public execution."

                        ##END FLASHBACK##

Kevin's death.

                        ##FLASHBACK##

                        "I didn't want to kill the wizard! I wanted to kill that traitor!"

                        "Kill him." Kai said finally.

                        ##END FLASHBACK##

                        _'Is there any sense of living anymore?'_ he asked himself and then looked down again. _'Maybe I should end up my disgusting and pitiful life? There's no use of me here, I can't escape and go back to my friends, I'm a traitor... They hate me...'_ he leaned forward and was to jump down when he felt two strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him back to the interior.

                        ##KAI POV##

I was going to one of my numerous offices when I saw a view that froze all blood in my veins. My slave, Rei, was sitting at the edge of window, dangerously swaying back and forward. What if he really wants to end his life like that? Is it for real? But why?

Don't be stupid Kai! You know the reason really good. YOU caused him to fall in such a desperate state. And IF YOU have a HEART and a CONSCIENCE, YOU WILL undo it, no matter what it will cost YOU.

I have to help him...

                        _'"Nobody could love you Kai Hiwatari!"'_ those horrible words reverberated in my mind.

There's no wonder why nobody could love me. It is caused by myself, I created a terrible barrier around be, not allowing anybody to come close to me and causing the others to suffer. I can't take back all the damages, but at least I can stop evoking them.

All this thoughts passed my mind in the one second as I rushed forward to catch Rei before he would fall down from the window. I wrapped my hands around his waste and pulled him back, causing both of us to fall on the floor.

I painfully fell at the stone floor at my back and Rei landed at me.

I opened my eyes, and saw the most breath taking sight on earth.

My slave was laying on me, his legs between my own, to hold balance he placed his hands on both sides of my head. My arms were still wrapped around him.

I could feel a blush rising up on my face, I looked down, that was a mistake I only got redder. Rei's shirt was fastened on only one button, revealing his muscular chest and stomach, his tan, smooth skin made the sight even more amazing. I suddenly had the urge to run my fingers over it, but instead I shook my head and tried to stand up.

After a minute we were both on our feet, as I regained my sober thinking after that intoxicating sight and I started to panic.

                        "What the fuck were you thinking?! That you're a bird?!" I shouted, fuck I didn't want to yell at him.

                        "I wish I was, at least I could escape from this lifelong torment." he almost whispered. Rei looked down on the floor, avoiding any contact.

I calmed down, kicking myself mentally for yelling at him. What to do? What to do now?! Suddenly I got an idea....

"Rei come with me." I said as calmly as I could.

                        ##REI POV##

I flinched as he yelled at me, I didn't dare to look at his face, when I last saw him he was red from anger. Finally I heard.

                        "Rei come with me." he said.

I stared at him with wide eyes.... Did he just call me by my name? He was a few steps away from me as he said.

                        "I thought I have told you something." He said a little angrily.

                        "Yes Master..." I answered quietly.

I walked slowly behind him, I wonder where are we going.... We turned left into a dark corridor but after a moment I could have seen a small light at the end... Hmmm this seems familiar, maybe I've been here....

As we stopped I looked around with amazement. No, I haven't been here before. It was a marvelous garden, I have seen some in castle before, but this one was joining beauty of all others. It was enormous, actually I couldn't see opposite walls. The garden was placed in a round room, under a crystal doom, which was letting sunlight in. In the center of doom, there was a hole. Suddenly I saw some birds flying through it to the garden.

I tore my eyes from them and precisely looked around. At the evenly mowed green grass there were pearly white round plates of marble. Those paths were leading in different directions, disappearing behind trees. Yes, trees. There were gorgeous, I haven't seen any like that before. They were very tall and shaggy; I guess they had to grow here from many years. I could see many kinds of them; I know the names of few because of talks of elder slaves. Old oaks were overweighing, also there were slender cypress, birches and olives. In some places I could also see fruit trees, like apple and orange tress.

In one place I spotted a little pond, with a weeping willows bent over it. In many places, under and next to trees there were many blossoming bushes. Also there were countless flowers of many kinds. Jonquils, daisies, tulips, violets, lilies and many, many more.

Kai strolled forward and I followed him. As we were walking over the paths I discovered even more beauty of garden. There where few wooden arbors, which were overgrew with ivy. Also there were some fountains in many shapes and sizes.

Everywhere I could see exotic birds and butterflies. The sun was shining lightly through the leaves of trees, showing soft shadow at the rich green grass. It was like a paradise, I was surprised that such a wonderful place can be in this castle.

Kai led me to that beautiful pond. It was slightly in shade, spots of light dancing over the grass and flowers. Suddenly he came to the halt and sat under a shaggy weeping willow and gestured at me to do the same. The twigs of tree were falling down like a cascade, touching the calm surface of water. From time to time, there was a small movement in pond, I guess that was caused by some fishes or insects. Next to the tree there were some flowers and bushes.

Kai leaned over the trunk, gazing at the clean water of pond. He closed his eyes and then, to my genuine amazement, he softly smiled.

                        "Maybe you don't know, but I tends to come here when I need some comfort." He sighed and then opened his eyes and looked around. I had an impression that he was avoiding my gaze.

This made me wonder. Is he afraid of something? Of me maybe? Oh yeah and what else Rei? Of course he isn't scared, he killed so many people he isn't afraid of anything. Or maybe this is one of his new ways of torturing me?

We spent a couple of minutes in uncomfortable silence. In the corner of my eye I could see him looking at something by the pond .

                        "Do you see all this flowers? In this garden there are every kinds of them except one. From many years I have tried to grow roses, but in vain. I guess that they can grow in this climate, no matter what I will do…"

Why did he bring me here? I didn't even realize that I said that out loud.

                        "What did you say?" he asked in his usual unemotional voice.

I don't know if he was angry at my question but you can't kill someone for asking, can you? I repeated louder.

                        "Why did you bring me here, goddammit!" fuck I didn't want to say that.

He turned to face me and looked into my eyes, I could see a flick of emotions in his dull orbs. Hmmm come to think about it they were different when I first saw them.

                        "And why did you want to jump?" he asked in a calm voice.

Oh, that made me mad. Mad? I was furious! Is this psycho playing with me? Or is he just stupid?! My muscles tensed, I clenched my teeth and fists. I couldn't take this anymore, I exploded.

##Where is your star?## 

                        "Why?! Why?! You still have the nerve to ask me?! Are you so cruel or stupid?! It's your fault! You killed my friends! It's because of you, people that I love, hate me now!! You coldhearted bastard! Oh I'm sorry My Master" my voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You don't even have a HEART!"

##Is it far, is it far, is it far?## 

I stood there slightly panting, glaring at him as hard as I could, waiting for some kind of reply. Maybe he'll order to whip me? Or maybe even kill me, I don't care anymore. He was sitting there, his head bowed, his blue bangs covering his eyes from my gaze and throwing a shadow on his pale face. I couldn't hear any angry word from him, instead he whispered something.

"You're not the only one whose life is miserable...." he trailed off.

What did he mean by that?

                        ##FLASHBACK##

"He had very tough childhood and past, so try to be understanding for him."

                        ##END FLASHBACK##

Is he talking about his past? What could have happened to him to make his childhood "tough"?

                        ##FLASHBACK##

As he was staring at the painting his face turned paler than normally and his turquoise eyes had a strange light inside. Something between fear and pain. When I was musing over his reaction one thought had stroke me down. Tala has spoken about Kai's painful past before. Maybe this man had something with him and Tala. But what? It won't harm to ask.

                        "Tala?"

                        "Yeah?" he said as he woke up from his meditations, still staring at the picture.

                        "Who's that man? Did he have something to do with The Almighty's past?"

Tala faced me slowly and looked straight into my eyes, as if he was thinking over the answer. He was very close to me; I felt his breath at my skin. Strangely, I didn't feel uncomfortably – on the contrary I felt safe and calm. I stared up into his deep turquoise orbs, trying to figure out his thoughts.

Finally he opened his mouth and spoke with calm, but slightly trembling voice.

                        "Voltaire was The Almighty's grandfather and the prior ruler of this castle. He had died 12 years ago and then Kai has become the next Lord…It's all I can tell you at the moment."

                        "I see…but I have the impression that the memory of him awakes rather bad memories in you, doesn't it?"

He looked at me with concentration and to my amazement he smiled at me.

                        "You are really smart guy, you know?

                        ##END FLASHBACK##

##When do we leave?## 

Voltaire was Kai's grandfather, maybe something bad happened between them?

Am I an egoist?  Crying over my own fate not looking at others people's problems? Maybe I even misjudged him? If I remember right he didn't look good after the execution, what if he really feels bad about all this? Maybe he has done it only because of his Wizard's obligations? I was thrown out of my musings when I heard a quiet sob. A sob?!

##I believe, yes, I believe## 

I looked at the figure lying on the ground, he seemed small and defenseless. I don't know what came over me but I kneeled down beside him in order to see his face but he just turned around even more. I reached out and grabbed his chin lightly drawing him closer to me. He shivered but didn't object. When I saw his face, it stunned me. I lonely tear was slowly flowing down his cheek. Suddenly his facial expression changed, he was completely terrified. He jumped out of my grasp as if my touch was burning him and he ran away as fast as he could leaving me alone with my thoughts.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Rei didn't know but a pair of sapphire eyes was watching this whole scene with great amusement.


	10. One castle many lifes

**CHAPTER 10 – ONE CASTLE – MANY LIFES**

                        ##TALA POV##

I was hidden behind green bushes, observing the whole scene between Rei and Kai. Hm, as I see, Rei became interested with Kai's past. That's good, everything shapes up well. I guess that my plan starts to have awaited effects.

                        #X#X#

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Kai was running ahead, passing numerous rooms and corridors. He wasn't even aware that he nearly knocked his jester, Max. Without turning he continued his run, not knowing really where he was heading.

Max looked at the disappearing silhouette of his master. That was strange for him, to see The Almighty in such state. After a few minutes of musing, he decided to share his thoughts with Tyson.

As he reached castle kitchen he found Tyson sitting by the table, staring at something in his hand. The dishes were already washed after breakfast and at the stove there were few pots. Max inhaled a delicious smell from boiling food and then turned to his friend.

                        "Hey Tyson! You know, I've just seen something really strange. The Almighty is dashing all over the castle as if he was nut! He didn't even yell at me for standing at his way."

After a moment of silence, Tyson spoke slowly without turning his head to Max.

                        "You know that The Wizard tends to do strange things, so don't bother about that 'little' change."

                        "But…"

                        "Maybe you should talk about it with Kenny?" interrupted Tyson. "I really don't have time, I must cook a dinner on time." And he faked a smile to reassured Max.

                        "Well…ok. I guess it will be better not to disturb you." Blond smiled widely and left Tyson alone in kitchen.

Tyson was looking at the place were Max was standing before. Finally he sighed and returned to the previous activity.

                        ##TYSON POV##

I was looking at the picture of my father and me. It was drawn when I was 5 years old – one year before the death of Old Almighty. I don't remember my mother, she died after a delivery, and it was very common for slave women. Even during the pregnancy, they were often working hard and it was a cause of frequent death of new mothers.

I was brought up by my father. I looked closely at the picture. He was a chubby man with a dark carnation and dark hair. His eyes were always happy to me, I remember that even when he had the worst day, there was this strange light inside his orbs.    

Dad was the Wizard's Cook and he was spending whole days in the kitchen. As I was living with him, I was often observing his work and trying to imitate his actions. He always smiled at me, and sometimes laughed, when I fell to the sack of flour or smeared my face with chocolate sauce.

I know that he had many concerns and problems, but he never showed it in front of me. After some time, I started my training at the Court Cook. It was already in time of present Wizard ruling. My father became more ill from worries and stress. The Almighty's habits were causing many problems in kitchen and my dad was trying to be up to them. I guess, he tried too much, because when I was 15 years old, he left this world.

After a time of sadness I came up to the conclusion that anywhere he went, it must be better place than this one. I slowly got used to my new job. The Wizard has started to eat less and less, but he ordered to prepare always the same amount of meal.

After a year form the start of my work, a new person arrived in castle. To be honest, he wasn't really 'new' for me, but he had lived at desert before. First time I met him I had about 10 years. I was at the special appeal of children living and serving in castle. It was called by the Wizard, he was distributing some task among us. And then, I saw him – he was in my age, but looked more mature and very formidably. I could see blond hair, slightly covering his face from under the dark grey hood he used to protect himself from the desert's sand. But one thing filled me with terror his blue, cold eyes, without any emotions inside them. I shivered as he gazed at me, his freezing stare piercing through me. I thought that he could kill me with one movement. Then I heard The Almighty calling him.

I looked in the direction where the Wizard was standing, he introduced that child aloud.

                        "This is Max Tate. He will be our spy, I trust him so you must also put your trust in him." The Almighty always introduced his servants like that, we were bond by oath of silence. If anybody says something, everybody will be killed.

But after 6 years Max came back to castle and he had changed a lot. His personality made an about-face. Kenny being the know-it-all he said a reason of it to us.  

Max had a mother between slaves, which were living at the desert – Judy. She was a medic, helping the builders and their families. Max's task was to observe her actions, if they weren't crossing a limits appointed by the Wizard. He was very good in that role; nobody ever guessed his real intentions. Of course, I think that Max was attached to his mother and he loved her I his own way of feelings.

But one day something very bad happened between Max and Judy. He was 16 years old then, and he thought that his mother loved him no matter what he would do. But, sadly, he was wrong. He told her that he was interested in boys, not in girls. He wasn't accepting Judy's reaction. She went berserk, said that she didn't want to have some kind of freak as a son, that she wouldn't be his mother anymore.

That was a great shock for Max, everything he believed in before fell down. His soul was shattered and he lost his memory from his past. The guards found him wondering about desert and took back to the castle. I guess the Wizard felt slightly sorry for Max and he allowed him to stay in castle.

Also Max's personality changed from mature to childish. He began to keep his smile always at his face, tell some jokes, laugh aloud and make pranks. Because of this Kenny proposed to make Max a jester, to keep him occupied. Maybe he couldn't make the Almighty laugh but all the castle servants did. But now even Max isn't smiling. The atmosphere is horrible. Tala was saying something about changing that, I hope he'll manage to do so. Hmmmm what's that smell? Oh fuck DINNER!

                        ##KENNY POV##

I finally ended my work in the library, making a list of the astronomy books; I really don't know why does the Almighty need them all. I was walking out of the chamber when suddenly a dark blue blur ran past me, I lost my balance and fell on the cold stone floor.

                        "Auuuu! ...What was that Dizzy?" I said reaching into my pocket and taking out the glass sphere chained to my leg.

                        "That was Kai." a woman voice said.

                        "Shhhhh Dizzi don't call him by his name."

                        "Easy Kenny he's not here, chill out."

                        "Easy for you to say, you wouldn't get punished. I still have to give him the list, but it seems he isn't in the best mood, and you remember what he did when he was in a bad mood last time?"

                        ##FLASHBACK##

I was in the cellar, it might be dark and scary here but I was looking for some old books to read, you know I had read almost everything in the castle so I had to look hard for something new. I walked quietly through the corridors, looking around, just in case someone's here and I could run away fast. I diverted my gaze to a stack of old parchments, maybe this was it? I gently took them into my hands and started to read them. Hmmmmm very interesting something about a way to communicate in big distances. I dug deeper under the mass of paper and found... a glass ball? What kind of toy was this? I looked at myself in the reflection of the smooth surface. I was so absorbed by my new discovery that I didn't notice someone behind me.

                        "Hello shorty!" God don't let it be him! Everyone but not him!

                        "What are you doing here?" he asked, I knew that voice perfectly.

                        "Wanna play?" he asked maliciously in that deep cold voice of his.

It could be only one person, the person that hates me and makes my life horrid from the day we have met – Bryan...

                        "Hi Bryan..." I said quietly.

                        "Whatcha get there?" he said as he snatched the sphere from my hand.

He looked at it a couple of times. But when he got closer to it, he sneezed because of the dust covering the ball. I laughed, oh boy I should have known better than to laugh at him.

                        "Oh look what do we have here." he smiled when he noticed there was a chain attached to the sphere. "This will be useful."

                        "Come here rat!" he yelled as he grabbed me by my leg and lifted me up.

                        "A little present from me." he laughed almost manically as he chained me to the sphere.

He dropped me, and took my torch. I was alone in the caller, who knows what can be in here.... I shivered from the cold and curled in one of the corners. Suddenly I heard a voice. It made me jump 5 feet up.

                        "The exit is 50 feet to the left and 20 to the right, genius." a woman voice said sarcastically.

                        "Who... who said that?" I said weakly in a great fear.

                        "Look down mastermind."

I looked around me but I couldn't see anyone in this darkness.

                        "Oh brother, are you blind or something?" she said again.

                        "Hey that wasn't nice!"

                        "Than look down here, I'm in this stupid glass ball."

I looked down to my leg and to my surprise I saw that the sphere was gleaming slightly. I touched it and it shined even more.

                        "You are trapped inside, aren't you?"

                        "That's true. And believe me or not, but I'm not pleased with that."

                        "I must go and tell The Almighty that this stupid Bryan chained you up to me."

                        "This isn't the wisest idea, but do what you want."

I looked suspiciously at the sphere and then went to the Wizard's chamber. She kept talking to me all the time and she introduced herself as Dizzi. Finally I entered daily room of Almighty and bowed in front of him.

                        "What do you want?" he snapped at me.

                        "M…Master," I stammered, "I came to you to file a complaint against Bryan. He chained this garrulous sphere to my leg."

He raised his cold eyes at me and frowned even more.

                        "I have no time for such a nonsense. If you try to get rid of it, there won't be any possibilities to unchain you." and with that he waved his hand to leave him alone.

                        ##END OF FLASHBACK##

Suddenly I heard footsteps outside a library. I hid behind a bookshelf and saw BRYAN. I started to tremble uncomfortably from fear, I couldn't help, but I always react like that when I see him. When he passed the place I was hiding in, I quietly sneaked out of the room, trying to avoid my tormentor.

                        ##BRYAN POV##

I crossed the library and stood in front of bare wall. I furtively looked around to make sure that no one was nearby. As I didn't notice anything suspicious I touched a concealed brick and secret passage had opened.

I entered a low tunnel and closed the door behind me. Then I slowly strolled down the corridor musing about my boring tasks in the castle. I hope I will find that dwarf soon; maybe I will have at last some fun. There was nothing interesting from the day of whipping those stupid rebels.

Finally I approached my destination – central control of water management. This was one of engineering miracles. Enormous cogwheels were running all the time and there were many transmission gears and switches – all maintained by one person – me. Of course I was only checking if everything was working correctly and report it to the Wizard.

I stood at the iron footbridge, masses of water flowing under me. I leaned at the railing and looked thoughtfully at the nearby wheel. Everything was working properly as little gears. Yes, gears that reminds me about something. Oh, yeah we have been supposed be like little gears in a whole…

                        ##FLASHBACK##

We were standing in even row, the best of all. Voltaire and Boris were standing in front of us, ready to say their speech. Finally Voltaire spoke first.

                        "You all here are chosen as the best ones in castle. And of course, you are better than those outside it, you are not some little and pitiful slaves, you come from pure blood. We have observed you from your birth and now we know how to direct your further training."

He looked closely at us and then turned to Spencer.

                        "You must train your self-control. If you want to be an executioner, you can't allow to have shaking hands. You mustn't show any emotions to your victims."

Then he came up to Ian.

                        "You must be taught to act invisibly, as a gatherer of dead bodies you can't be very distinguishing. Also, you should get used to the sigh of corpses."

                        "Bryan, you as a person who will control all slaves, you must learn how to drag them to work and how to punish all these filthy carcass for disobeying the orders. Also, it'll be good if learn to find a joy in tormenting slaves."

                        "Tala, you as a man responsible for all guards you must learn how to detect any lies and plots among both slaves and guards. You must show no feelings and analyse every unusual event. You can think only about your master, not about yourself."

Finally, Voltaire approached the last boy in the row. He looked at him for a while and finally spoke.

                        "Kai, you have the most important aim in you life, I hope you understand the meaning of it. You mustn't show weakness, you must proof you power and greatness of our family. You can't disappoint all people, "he pointed at us. " who believe in you and depend on you." he turned to all of us. "In order to prepare you to your tasks you will start a special training sessions with Boris."

                        ##END OF FLASHBACK##

From that time our life has become the not ending torment. Superhuman exercises that strengthen both body and psyche. I guess that it changed us permanently and nothing can make our life worthy after that… 

                        ##FLASHBACK##

##Hot wind, moving fast across the desert## 

We were in one of many training rooms in castle's underground. It was the great chamber with all necessary equipment to teach us to our future functions. As one of us was training laps, other could do some fitness's tests. Of course, we were co-ordinated by Boris…

I was thrown at the wall with great impact, I could felt all my previous scars opening.

                        "What did you say?!" my tormentor yelled.

                        "Nn..nothing Boris" I whispered.

                        "Don't lie to me boy, it will only make your punishment worse!" the old prick yelled again as he kicked me at the side.

                        "He said he was sorry." someone said.

The mysterious person stepped out of the shadows, everybody knew him, he was one of my best friends and the Almighty's successor – Kai Hiwatari.

                        "Why are you beating him up so bad? He just said he was sorry." Ian said coming out of nowhere.

Boris decided to take care of this little mutiny after he finished with me, so he ignored the rest and started to beat me again. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it didn't come. I looked up to Spencer holding Boris's fist from punching me.

                        "He doesn't deserve this kind of punishment." The blond giant said in his usual low voice.

It was strange, he was 10 like we all and he was already very tall and mature.

Boris was boiling mad, his own students saying such things, his normally deadly white face was red from anger. I never saw him so furious in all my life and it was scary...

                        "Oh and Bryan, no harm done." the familiar red head said appearing from behind Kai. His cheek was bleeding slightly.

That was the last straw for Boris. He walked out of the training room leaving us alone.

                        "Wonder what that prick is going to do now."

Truly we had never opposed Boris's orders and something bad just had to happen.

Our tutor came back in a couple of minutes with about ten guards with him. God that was the worst beating we ever got. Every one of us was in bruises and cutes, we could hardly move.

                        "And for the final lesson a little surprise for you." Boris said in a malicious voice.

We shivered; we all knew about his "little surprises" but this one was horrid. No, that word is too nice to describe the situation we got into.

##We feel that our time has arrived## 

The guards took us to one of cells. It was a small room, with three little doors 2,5 feet wide and high. They were places next to the floor. I had wondered why Boris led us here, but soon I could see why.

A guard opened one of the doors and ordered Yuri to crawl inside. As he did it, the rest of us followed. I crawled there as the last one and looked around. To my terror I discovered that we were squeezed in a very little room – 3 feet wide and long. There was small place for us that we practically could only stand. As I looked up I saw a little hole – 2 inches wide and high – and it was the only supply of fresh air.

I heard guards laughing and the doors slapped shot, leaving us in a complete darkness. Yuri and Kai in one end, me and Ian in the other and Spencer in the middle  

"Fuck, fuck...oh fuck" I whispered. I hate darkness. If there's anything I'm afraid of, it's this. You can beat me up, you can torture or kill me but this.... God, please kill me or let me out.

We couldn't move an inch. I could feel the breathing of everyone.  Yuri's and Spencer's calm and deep ones, Kai's quicker and Ian's? It sounded like he was suffocating!

                               "Spencer grab Ian, he's having a fit!" Yuri yelled.

Spencer tried to catch our little friend but in this thigh box it was impossible. I was paralysed by fear myself. Ian started to trash between us, shivering uncontrollably and whispering words we couldn't understand. Something about the air and space. But I had my own problems.

Somehow Spencer grabbed Ian and tried to calm him. That didn't do anything. I still wonder how he caught him here, in this dark place. The darkness…

                               ##END OF FLASHBACK##

For how long I can remember, I've always been afraid of the dark, but until that day I didn't know Ian was claustrophobic. We thought it couldn't get worse but it did...

                               ##FLASHBACK##

##The world spins, while we put his dream together## 

After some time, maybe it was an hour but for us it was eternity, my head started spinning. It seemed that the others had similar problems, well maybe except Ian who snapped completely and started acting like a lunatic. The limited air supply and the constant standing made everybody dizzy.

                               "Fuck... my head...." Yuri whispered.

                               "Maybe if we move a little we could make enough room so somebody could sit on the floor."

Everybody agreed silently and started to move. Unfortunately Ian somehow got trapped in the corner between Spencer and myself.

He started to squirm, I turned my head and I could almost see his eyes filled with fear.

                               "Not again..."I whispered weakly, the lack of air making me feel as if I was to collapse in a minute, but I didn't say anything, the others were in the same situation.

                               "If think that's enough space, sit down Yuri." Kai ordered.

                               "Don't worry, I can handle a little longer," the red head said weakly.

                               "Yuri..." Kai started.

                               "For heavens sake someone sit down! You're wasting the air," I screamed hysterically. Immediately Yuri sat down.

The next hours or was that ages, doesn't matter, were spent on Ian's hysteria and changing places so everybody could sit down.

                               "It's your turn Spencer." Yuri said.

                               "I don't feel tired, let Kai sit down now." the giant said.

Spencer was always a big brother for all of us, always caring more about us than himself. We all knew not to argue with him so Kai did as he was told.

More time passed we were hungry, we knew we had to wait till the punishment ends. But who knew when...

                               "Having fun my students?" Boris's voice could be hared through the wall.

Everyone was paralysed with fear, we didn't even breathe.

                               "I hope you are, because there's still eighteen hours of fun," he laughed mockingly.

What? Eighteen more hours?!

                               "You know you wouldn't have been here if you hadn't been WEAK! If you had done what you're told nothing bad would have happened to you!"

I could hear Kai crying quietly, Yuri comforting him and Ian's trashing. But that wasn't important for me I was scared shitless. It's my entire fault. All because of that I accidentally wounded Yuri when I was throwing my knife. Thank God it wasn't anything serious, but I apologised, and Boris heard it... Will they hate me now, it is my fault....

##A tower of stone to take him straight to the sky## 

I couldn't hold it back anymore, I broke down, and tears were flowing freely down my face.

                               "Bryan, are you ok?" Yuri asked.

                               "It's my fault" I whispered.

                               "No it isn't, it that bastard's fault only" Spencer said.

Maybe they are right, but if I hadn't showed any emotions they wouldn't have gotten hurt, it's my fault whatever they say. I could fell my pants getting wet, but I didn't even think about it. We're staying here for eighteen hours more so it doesn't matter.

More time passed, the smell of faeces and urine combined with heat were unbearable, Kai fainted and I felt that I would too. Our scars started to bleed again, I was sure we would get some kind of infection. I closed my eyes for a second.

When I opened them again we were out. God that was the happiest moment in my life. I was lying on the floor, I looked around the others were also out.

##Oh I see his face!## 

                               "Had fun? I hope you had because you still have a whole day of training ahead of you" Boris smirked evilly.

It's my entire fault…

                               ##END OF FLASHBACK##

I reached to touch my whip, it's there. It's time to whip some slaves. I smirked and went out to the tower.

                               #X#X#

                               ##MARIAH POV##

##In the heat and the rain## 

Two months passed form that terrible whipping The Almighty had ordered. And from this time I have learned many things about people. I finally noticed Lee that he has been always with me, even when I was mean for him. He has always cared for me, no matter what happened. Now it was my turn to help him. I looked after him, when he was curing after those tortures. Of course I wasn't alone…

                               ##FLASHBACK##

##With the whips and chains## 

Lee was ling on the straw mattress. He was unconscious and he had a fever. He was tossing and turning and he was delirious. I tried to calm him, but in vain. Finally, somebody called Judy, our medic. She kneeled next to Lee and checked his pulse. Then, with my help, we tenderly turned him at his stomach and took off his shirt.

##Just to see him flyToo many die## 

Judy took some special herbal essences and ointments and then put it on his cuts. She ordered me to keep Lee in that position, until medicine should be absorbed. Then all that was left to do was wait and hope the infection wouldn't attack his organism. 

##We built a tower of stoneWith our flesh and bone## 

I was next to him all the time, at night and at day, praying to make him healthy. And finally, my preys came true. Lee opened his eyes and smiled at me. That was the happiest moment in my live. I threw myself at him and hugged softly, not to hurt his bruises. He was surprised, I could feel it, but his gently placed his hand on my back and I stared to cry. 

##To see him flyBut we don't know why## 

                               ##END OF FLASHBACK##

It is so unfair. Innocent people are in pain and tyrants have no punishments. Why? And why they can catch their victims and make them to step at their side. They brainwashed Rei, I will never forgive them… But now, I must live for Lee, he is the most important person for me now.

##Ooh, now where do we go## 

                        #X#X#          

                               ##TALA POV##

                               ##FLASHBACK##

                               "Yes, The Almighty? What happened?"

                               "I want to know who was that robber."

                               "Yes, sir."

                               ##END OF FLASHBACK##

From that event, I knew that I have unique chance to make Kai happier. And from many years that's my goal of life. To make him fulfilled, to make his tormented life slightly lighter to carry on. I haven't seen him smile from that horrible event, when Voltaire had caught us. Not that he hasn't smirked or what, but I didn't see him smiled with true happiness, like in former days. Even his characteristic smirks used to radiate with joy, now they are only forced grimaces.

                               ##FLASHBACK##

The wooden doors were slightly opened, but I could have seen a glimpse of red there. So the Almighty is watching? Ohh this is perfect to my plan. I looked at Rei who was sitting next to me.

                               "But..." I trailed of, as I slowly leaned closer to Rei who didn't seem to notice that. I captured Rei's lips in a light kiss, which quickly changed into a passionate one.

If this doesn't work, nothing will…

                               ##END OF FLASHBACK##

And it worked, maybe that wasn't the exact reaction that I wanted, but it worked. My back is killing me.

I wonder what will Rei do now? Is he going to go after Kai? Or maybe he will withdraw into himself again? I must look after those two, otherwise my plan will misfire.

Catty Hiwatari – Sorry for the delay, I hope you'll like the chapters and don't worry w lot of interesting things will happen between Kai and Rei now

twinsisters of heaven and hell – I; happy you like it soo much, I try to update every 2 day byt sometimes I forget

Emiz – I hope you like it that way sorry for the delay

Tariki Rania – I'm happy you liked Rei's dream

artemis347 – Yeah it's horrible, we had soo many reviews and now… but it's past now I agree Kai's a meanie but I think you remember what'll happen soon


	11. Shi

CHAPTER 11 - SHI

                        ##REI POV##

I was filled in thoughts when I heard some footsteps and somebody placed his hand on my shoulder. I stirred and looked around. To my surprise I saw Tala with a small smile at his face.

                        "What are you doing here?" I asked.

                        "I was passing by and I noticed you standing here. Something wrong?"

Man, why does he always know when I'm confused or have problem? I was thinking for a while and then decided to say something.

                        "You see, I was talking with the Almighty for a moment, but he suddenly ran out of the garden. I wonder why he did it…"

                        "Oh, don't worry. The Almighty sometimes acts weirdly. Come on, I will show you some place, which should divert your mind from worries. At least for a while." He smiled.

                        "I have nothing to lose. Ok, I will go with you."

                        #X#X#

After nearly half an hour of wondering around the castle, we approached the biggest door I have ever seen in this place. They were richly engraved with gold and the main board was made with red oak wood.

As Tala opened the door and we came inside, I saw the biggest chamber I have ever seen. Well, maybe the garden was slightly bigger, but this was a real chamber. It was very long, rectangular room, with two rows of columns running at both sides. Everything was made from gray marble - ceiling, walls, floor and columns. It was dark there, but as I looked forward, there was some light at the end of room.

I turned my head to Tala, but he wasn't there. I looked around, but he wasn't anywhere to see. I sighed. He always disappears without warning. I shrugged. Well, I guess, if I'm already here, I can closely visit this chamber.

I slowly strolled towards that mysterious light, silently admiring the sizes of room. Finally, after what seem ages for me, I approached a spot of that strange light. It was coming from above and it had scarlet color. I looked forward and gasped.

There was an enormous figure of some bird. It had beautiful red feathers and light yellow ones on head. It had strange gold crown on head, with green jewel. Its chest had some golden ribs also with green jewel. Its wings and beak were raised up, tail rolled around enormous talons. It looked as if the bird was to fly away with shriek in a moment. 

Finally I tore my eyes from the figure and looked around. I saw an alone silhouette disappearing behind the monument of bird. I hid behind one of the columns and saw that it was Kai. He slowly approached a back of figure and tagged one of protruding feathers. As he did it, a wall behind the bird started to move, raveling secret doors. The Almighty entered it and the door shot close after him. 

After some time of hesitation I decided to go after him. I slowly approached the figure and pulled the same feather. As the door opened I silently entered the secret room and then…

                        ##NORMAL POV##           

He saw an unexpected view. It was a square room without much furniture. But there was something very unique. All walls were covered with paintings. And they weren't trashy. They were wonderful to Rei; it was a secret message from a painter in every canvas as if he filled his soul into all strokes of paintbrush.

Rei approached one wall and looked up at the nearby picture. It showed a cringed person, who was sitting with his back towards the viewer, blood trilling down his necked skin. Two wings were sticking out from his back, but they were stripped of feathers. It was only bare frames of wings. Also there were few arrows in the bones of wings, some of them piercing bones straight through.

Rei turned his gaze at the next painting. It was also an angel, but this time his wings have beautiful white feathers, which were stained with bloody spots. He was chained to the stonewall, many strange wires attached to his body. His chest was ripped, showing few ribs. His once beautiful face was grimaced with a great pain. His wings were pinned to wall with iron nails. Some of the feathers were slowly falling down.

The other one portrayed strange mutated being, crawled on the ground. It had a gray, lumpy skin and its limbs were oddly twisted. There were many tombs around and a gray fog was hovering above the ground. There was a raven flying straight above the being.

There was one paining, which especially attracted Rei's eyes. Single, dark red rose growing at the bare, cracked and dried ground. It was a sad look, but it reminded Rei about something. Kai had told him, that he wanted to grow roses, but in vain.

                        _'I wonder why he wants roses. What is so important in them?'_ he thought.

All pictures were painted in dark, sad colors, showing strange persons and scenes, as if they were taken from the worst nightmares. But they weren't scary; on the contrary, they were provoking into thinking about life and death. It was clear that the painter was very sensitive person and he had his own visions of world.

Rei wondered who have painted all these pictures. He tore off his eyes from the painting of thunderstorm at the desert and looked around. He noticed somebody sitting in front of easel with some canvas. To his big surprise it was The Almighty. Rei quietly stepped forward and looked at the picture, which hasn't been ended yet.

To his amazement it was showing a person looking very similarly to Rei. The person was naked, his long dark hair falling down and covering half of his body. He was standing in a dark room, a ray of light falling down straightly on him from above.

                        ##KAI POV##

##Where is your star?## 

I was painting, something I wanted to make for a long time. I was sitting in front of the canvas when something struck me. I turned around and saw my slave staring at the half done painting with a frown.

##Is it far, is it far, is it far?## 

                        "And what the fuck are you doing here?! Can't you just leave me alone?!" I yelled.

He diverted his eyes from the painting and glared at me.

##When do we leave?## 

                        "Leave you alone?! Look who's talking! You're drawing me!" he yelled at me.

                        "I saw this person in my dream, it's not my fault that he's similar to YOU!" I roared.

                        "Oh really?! In one of those nightmares of yours I suppose. So what was this mysterious person doing?" he asked.

                        "He was kissing me!" I yelled. I didn't realize that I have just told my slave one of my dreams.

##I believe, yes, I believe## 

He was looking at me strangely, his lips curved into a smirk, I was slightly afraid of him towering above me like that. When suddenly he bent down, I closed my eyes immediately waiting for who knows what. I felt something soft and warm against my lips. I opened one eye to look at Rei, he was grinning.

                        "Like that?" he asked.

                        "Eee....What do you mean?"

                        "Did he kiss you like that, baka?" he said.

What? A slave's calling me stupid?! Oh I'll show him.

                        "No, not even close, I'll show you..." I said rising up and closing the distance between us.

Then we were face to face. He was a little shocked and I used it. I grabbed his chin roughly and kissed him forcing my tongue into his mouth. Strangely he didn't object, but he grabbed my waist, when I felt my lungs screaming for oxygen I let go and withdrew.

                        "Like that." I said with a smirk, then turned around and started walking back to the unfinished painting. Suddenly I felt strong arms wrapping around my waist and hot air whistling near my ear.

                        "You're not going anywhere..." he said in a low seductive voice.

He started to delicately sucking my neck and collarbone, when I started to enjoy his treating he bit me. I yelled, but not from the pain... it was something else. I moaned when he started to nibble on my earlobe. I could feel a wave of heat and my face was getting red. I shivered slightly.

                        "I see you like it." he laughed quietly.

He returned to my neck again, biting it with those fangs of his. I didn't mind I was in a world of my own. I jumped when I felt his hand under my shirt roaming my chest. He turned me around and pushed my back to the chair in the corner. When I was seated, he started to tear the shirt of me, his liquid gold eyes shining in an unusual way. He leaned down and started to plant butterfly kisses on my jaw, he slowly went down to my nipples and sucked one of them, pinching the other with his other hand, I moaned and panted from his caring.

He went down even lower leaving a wet track because of his tongue. He stopped just before my pants, I moaned to make him do something.

                        "Inpatient, aren't we?" He said.

                        "Oh, go on please..." I pleaded.

                        "As you wish." He smirked.

He started to take my pants off. He was doing it slowly to annoy me! I used the opportunity to take his hair band off, a waterfall of onyx locks were all over my feet.

He finally took off my pants, leaving me completely naked. I could see his hungry, lust filled eyes staring at my erection. He touched it delicately making me moan from pleasure, he brushed his tongue over it. I could feel him picking me. My head shot back and me eyes were half lidded. He got bored of this quickly and took the tip into his hot mouth and started to suck it with passion.

                        "Gods Rei..." I said through my panting and moaning.

I was in a complete bliss; I had no worries at the world. My hands were tangled in his head, trying to push him deeper.

He suddenly throated me deeply, I had to close my eyes from the pleasure he was giving me.

I opened my eyes and found myself in front of the painting, I looked around.

No.... it was just a dream....

I turned my head to the entrance of the chamber and saw a glimpse of raven hair. Rei? What was he doing here? Did he hear me moaning through my sleep?

I ran out of my work room after my slave.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Kai ran as fast as he could. He burst out from behind the statue of phoenix and looked around. In the darkness of room he saw a distant figure walking at the other side of chamber.

                        "Wait!" the Wizard yelled.

Rei looked back, surprised to see his Master running in his direction. When Kai got near enough to talk to Rei, he started yelling again.

                        "What the fuck were you doing in my workroom?!!"

Rei was shocked by this outburst, he didn't think that Kai would get so angry just for going in there. He was getting mad himself.

                        "What do you think MASTER, I'm your SLAVE, it's obvious I should go anywhere were YOU go! For example to the execution!!" he roared madly.

Kai was speechless, he didn't know what to say, how to answer. A train of thoughts and memories was passing his mind with a outrageous speed. He felt slightly dizzy as he looked with big eyes at Rei.

Rei was satisfied with the effect of his yelling and turned around to exit the sanctuary. He had enough of Kai's mood for today.

He was about to go out when Kai grabbed his hand. Rei looked back and was about to yell again when he saw Kai's face, his Master's bangs were throwing a shadow on his eyes, he looked weak and powerless like anytime before.

                        "Wait… You see, I'm not myself lately." the Wizard whispered, not even raising his gaze.

Rei looked at him strangely.

                        _'What next? An apology?'_ he laughed in his mind, but he was still curious what Kai was up to. He felt Almighty's hand grasping his one even tighter.

                        "I want to say that you were right, it's my fault, I killed them all, I don't have any right to say that I had a hard past..." Rei barely heard this. He was stunned and grasped Kai's hand, as if he subconsciously wanted to comfort him.

Kai turned abruptly around and pulled his hand from Rei's one. Then he slowly strolled away, his figure always so majestic and firm, now seemed to be weak and painfully stooped. Rei was in a complete shock, the great and omnipotent Kai Hiwatari was admitting that he was wrong?! And now, he looked so vulnerably, that was very strange. Rei looked down at his hand and to his surprise he noticed that he was still holding Kai's glove.

_'It must remained when he pulled out his hand.'_ he thought. _'I should return it to him.' _

He looked around but Kai was nowhere to be seen.

                        _'Maybe he went back to his workroom? I better not look for him, he's in a bad mood' _Rei thought exiting the enormous chamber, still holding a remnant of Wizard's presence – the left glove, which used to capture the lack of one of his fingers.

                        ##REI POV##

What a day, I didn't do anything but I'm tired. I looked at the glove in my hand, it was first class leather I was sure of that. I was walking to my room slowly, I didn't want to meet the Almighty again, and I have a feeling he doesn't want to see me for some time. I opened the door to my master's bedroom carefully, I don't know why, I'm sure he isn't  there. I passed his bed and entered my room. Hmmm maybe I could take a little nap before dinner. I don't think that the Wizard will call me for some time so why not use the occasion.

I was drifting into sleep when I suddenly remembered something!

                        ##FLASHBACK##

I was looking at a painting, it looked exactly like me. I diverted my gaze down to the person who started it – the Almighty.

This is bad, if he sees me here I'm gonna get it. I started to back off. When I heard a sound something like a moan. I gazed at the silhouette sitting on the chair. Is it my imagination or did I hear Kai's moan? I walked quietly towards him ready to escape if I had to. I looked at my masters face, it stunned me. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling slightly.

                        "Gods, Rei..." he moaned .

I looked at him with wide eyes, I could feel my cheeks burning up, what is he dreaming about?! I better leave before he wakes up. I took a last glance at him and at the painting and left the room.

                        ##END OF FLASHBACK##

Hmm strange, Kai was dreaming about me... Maybe he likes me? Oh yeah and what else Rei? Don't be stupid. First thing he's a Wizard, you're a slave, what makes you think he'd like you?

But still he was dreaming about me and it sounded as if he was having fun...

Of course he was having fun, he wants you to be his fuck toy. He thinks nothing of you, you're a slave, a rat, waiting to be crushed by him...

No! It can't be true. He isn't so bad, I know he isn't. Why would he paint me then?

Really? Wait and see, your head will be a great new decoration on the castle gate…

I know! I'll just act as if nothing happened and I'll see how he reacts.

I'll have to go to his workshop later to see that picture again...

                        ##NORMAL POV##

Rei woke up a couple of hours later, he was curious that nobody called him through all this time. He stood up, took Kai's glove and tagged it behind his belt.

                        _'Ok, lets take a better look at that painting now, I'm sure Kai's busy in the library or something.'_

Rei didn't take any chances; he tiptoed through the corridors often looking around to see if the Wizard was coming. He got to the statue without any trouble. He pulled one of the majestic bird's feathers and entered the secret room once again.

He looked around, and thankfully there was no one there. Rei went towards the painting examining it slowly, he was sure it was he. The same hair, the same eyes. Why would Kai paint him? In one second Rei found himself pinned to the wall, he opened his eyes and saw two dull red pulls glaring at him - Kai. He tried to struggle but he couldn't, he never knew his master could be this strong.

                        "What are you doing here again slave?" Kai said in a cold voice.

Rei didn't know what to answer; he couldn't just say that he was curious about a painting, could he?

                        "Well?" Kai said.

                        "I...I just wanted to see that painting again." he answered weakly.

                        "Oh, really?" Kai said mockingly.

Rei had to think something up quickly.

                        ##FLASHBACK##

Of course he was having fun, he wants you to be his fuck toy.

                        ##END OF FLASHBACK##

The situation was getting dangerous, in a desperate act Rei asked.

                        "Why did you paint me?"

                        "It's not you, it's a person I've dreamt about." Kai said but he didn't believe his own words.

Rei suddenly felt sad. The person in the painting isn't him?

Kai heard someone calling him, he looked around and saw Tala panting slightly.

                        "I'm sorry to interrupt you my Lord, but I have an important message for you." the red head said as he bowed down.

Kai let go of Rei, who almost fell down on the floor after losing his master's hold.

                        "What do you want Ivanov?" the Wizard asked.

                        "The merchant we had sent three months ago to Tyr hasn't returned yet, we think that the desert raiders killed him on the way."

                        "I understand. I have known it was a bad idea letting him go alone. Ivanov! I've been trapped in the castle for too long, I'm going to Tyr."

                        "Master you can't! It's too dangerous..."

                        "Nonsense, I want to be sure everything goes as I planed."

Rei was listening to everything,

                        _'What merchant? What's Tyr?'_ he asked himself.

                        "Master please permit me to hire more guards for your trip." Tala almost begged.

                        "I permit. For how long will the reserves of supplies last?"

                        "For about mouth master."

                        "Very good, who are you hiring?"

                        "Shi."

The wizard's eyes widened. Shi was a famous group of four men that did everything for money.

                        "Excellent, when will they come?"

                        "Tonight master."

                        "Very good. Slave" he said to Rei not looking at him "Tell that stupid cook to make a feast."

Rei didn't react and Kai glared at him. Then he noticed something behind his belt.

                        "Oh, and this belong to me." Kai drawled as he abruptly pulled a glove and put in on his hand. "Do what I have ordered you!"

                        "Yes master."

And Rei exited the workroom.

                        ##REI POV##

I'm confused, what were they talking about? Tyr? Shi? Hmmm Shi what does that mean? Maybe Kenny knows? I walked slowly down the corridors to the kitchen. Tyson should be happy, he'll have something to do now.

I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't even see someone standing in front of me.

                        "Rei! Look where you're going please!" Someone yelled.

I looked down, the familiar mess of brown hair and a glass sphere in his hand.

                        "Oh sorry Kenny, I didn't notice you."

                        "Ok, nothing happened, so where were you rushing to?"

                        "Well Master's throwing a feast. By the way I wanted to ask you something. What does 'Shi' means?"

                        "It means four." he started.

                        "Kenny you're forgetting something!" Dizzi yelled out of her glass prison. "It also means death."

                        "Eee... thank you two. I have to be going." I said and walked away quickly.

Death? It means death? The Wizard wants some kind of bodyguards. And he's hiring DEATH? This has to mean something. I'll just wait and see.

I entered the kitchen and saw Tyson and Max having a conversation.

                        "Excuse me for interrupting your little flirt but the Wizard wants you to make a feast." I said with a smirk.

They blushed. And after a minute Tyson said.

                        "You're joking. The Almighty wants a feast? The world must be ending and we are NOT flirting."

                        "Of course you aren't," I said exiting the hot chamber.

                        ##NORMAL POV##

##Hot wind, moving fast across the desert## 

The sun was setting down. The dieing red rays were licking the huts and sheds. Slaves were slowly coming back from the tower. They were exhausted, their movements were slow and  weak.

Suddenly something strange started to happen. In the once silent air the wind started to blow, rising the sand and dust from the ground. Judy, who was walking at the edge of town, looked in the direction of desert. In the glare of bloody red sun, she saw four hooded silhouettes. They were slowly strolling towards the town. She felt a big tension in the air and quickly stepped aside to the shade of buildings.

The figures marched in to the city, spreading an atmosphere of fear and enigma around themselves. Slaves quickly ran to the huts, afraid of newcomers. As they were strutting down the main street towards the castle, one of them straggled and jumped into the shadow.

##We feel that our time has arrived## 

Judy suddenly realized that somebody pinned her to the wall in the dark lane. She tried to scream, but her voice disappeared. She looked up and saw a pair of red, glowing eyes. Then the long, white fangs flashed in front of her and she felt as they were sinking in her neck. Slowly she became more and more weaker, and she peacefully fell into the endless darkness of death.

##The world spins, while we put his dream together## 

The vampire joined his companions and they approached the gate of outside wall in Hiwatari castle. The passed the terrified guards without problem and they came up to the entrance of the main building.

                        #X#X#

A loud knock echoed through the castle corridors and chambers. Someone was walking slowly to open the gate. Another knock could be heard and this time it was louder.

##A tower of stone to take him straight to the sky## 

A red haired man opened a little cover in the gate to see who was making all the noise. He saw four hooded figures, their lowered heads made it impossible to see who they really were.

                        "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?!" he yelled a little annoyed.

                        "We are here to see the Master of this castle." one of them hissed.

                        "Yeah, everyone would like to see the Almighty, so better say who you are or fuck off."

##Oh I see his face!## 

They all looked up at him. Tala almost froze when he saw four pairs of dead malicius eyes. Red, blue, yellow and green.

                        "We are Shi." they all said.

Tala's eyes widened, he was slightly afraid

                        "Come in, please. The Almighty was expecting you." He said in a shaking voice.

He led them through the long, damp maze of corridors until they stopped in front of a pair of big heavy doors.

Tall knocked waiting for a response.

                        "Enter" Someone said from the inside.

It was a big room, with beautiful paintings on the walls, but the most important feature of the chamber was the gold throne and the person sitting on it – The Almighty.

Tyson excelled himself this time. In front of the wizard stood a big table, covered with pearl white tablecloth, it was bending under the weight and number of dishes and meals. The cook used the richest tableware – porcelain plates with golden encircle, golden encircle and cups. In a few decanters there were a dry and spicy wines.

There were many kinds of meat, roast boars, goose's fricassee, stiffed ducks, chickens, pigs, and many more. As addictives there were fried potatoes, pasta and dumpling, various vegetable and fruit salads.

Big tureens with soups like mushroom, tomato or vegetables one, broth and borsch. Also there was a one with punch. Many kind of cheeses, hams with fresh and crunchy bread.

Many kinds of cakes and pies, with chocolate and fruits, replete with creams and masses. Jellies, pounds cake, and ice creams, even candies – it was all waiting at the table, ready to be eaten.

The four new comers took of there hoods and bowed to Kai. He could finally get a good look at his new guards.

                        "Shi greats you Almighty. We are very happy you chose our service. I am Sanguinex" one of them said smoothly. He had two toned hair, red eyes, arched eyebrows, long fangs and unnaturally pale skin.

                        "I'm Lupenex," the next one said in a harsh tone, his messy gray-blue hair and long side burns made him look hairy.

                        "I'm Zomb," the enormous man said slowly in a low voice. He was very massive and tall. He also had two earrings in each ear.

                        "And I am Cenotaph" the last one said on a low intimidating voice, he was tall and very thin, his whole body wrapped in bandages. His bright yellow baggy eyes were scanning the whole room, remembering every detail.

Kai looked at them with amazement.

                        _'These clowns are the famous Shi? Tala must be joking. They look as if they escaped the zoo or something. ' _Kai thought.

                        "I see that you do not think highly about us, I can assure, we are the best." The mummy said.

Kai was shocked. Maybe he has misjudged them.

Lupenex laughed quietly and roared.

                        "Can we eat? I'm starving!!"

                        "Behave yourself..."Sanguinex started.

                        "Yes, please be seated, we will talk about business later." the Wizard said.

They sat down, immediately Lupenex and Zomb started to stuff there mouths with everything near, Cenotaph eat slowly with high manners. Strangely the pale Shi member didn't even touch anything.

                        "Not hungry?" Kai asked.

                        "Oh no Master, I ate on the city" Sanguinex said with a smirk.

Rei was running around the table passing plates with food to the two guards, he had to use all his will to restrain himself from throwing up at the sight of their eating habits. It was even worse when Lupenex and Zomb started to laugh at Max's jokes and talk with their full mouths.

Kenny was hiding behind his Master's throne trying to avoid Cenotaphs piercing gaze. Tala was standing on Kai's right side awaiting orders and glaring at Sanguinex, he didn't like him from the start, his smooth talking was making him sick.

Finally, when the guests were full, Kai spoke to them firmly.

                        "We have called you here to discuss the conditions of your work."

                        "We are awaiting lavish payment." Said Cenotaph as he gently wiped his mouth with napkin.

                        "Of course." Said Kai and nodded at Tala. Red head pull out a substantial pouch full of gold coins and put it next to Shi.

                        "This is the first part of payment. I will give you a rest after you do your task to end."

                        "All right." Nodded Sanguinex. "What are you orders, my Lord?"

                        "Well, at first, I must visit Tyr and I want you to come there with me. I will need your protection when I will be traveling back to my castle, because of transported commodities."

                        "The most important task for you, is to protect The Almighty in all possible ways." Tala added firmly, looking at the Shi.

Kai was slightly surprised, but he didn't show that. He knew that Tala used to care for him, but he wasn't supposing that the Commander will be so concerned of Kai's safety.

                        "OK, that's no problem for us. We know a way to Tyr very well and there won't be any problems with protecting all the caravan." Said Cenotaph.

                        "Yeah, if somebody dare to attack us, they'll regret it." Lupenex laughed and licked his lips menacingly.

                        "When we will set off?"

                        "Tomorrow at noon."

                        "Oh, that's good. We will have a time to enjoy ourselves in town." Laughed Sanguinex. "If you excuse me my Lord, we will go now."

                        "All right, we will see tomorrow at noon."

Review please!

And the answers to your reviews

Catty Hiwatari – Your wish is my command and an update for you

dragon-girl 02 – Really? And what band does that song belong to? Thanks for the review

Emiz – I'm happy you like it, and he's the update

fluffys-sidesick – I'm glad you like our story, we update every 2 days thanks for the review


	12. The journey

CHAPTER 12 – THE JOURNEY

It was already a dark night, when Rei went to his bed. He immediately fell asleep as his face touched a pillow. You could hear that there was Kai and Tala behind one of the walls of his bedroom. They weren't sleeping yet – Kai was planning all-important things connected with fallowing trip. He took a quill and wrote something at the parchment.

"Ok, Ivanow. This is all you need to take care of." He passed the paper to the Commander and gave him a sign to leave the chamber.

Tala bowed to his Master and went out of the room, heading towards the side gates of castle. He strolled out and inhaled cool, night air. It was much fresher than at day, when the sun was always mercilessly heating it.

Tala looked at the stars, which were gleaming at the black sky. They were always there – gazing emotionlessly at all humans' suffering. The stars have always irritating Tala because of their coldness and duration in eternity.

He sighed and headed towards working buildings next to the main wall. In one of them, there was still a light, showing that the keeper hasn't been sleeping yet. Tala entered small room and spoke to the man.

"The Almighty is ordering you to prepare two camels and four dromedaries for tomorrow's noon. They must be suitable for both long journey and carrying heavy things."

The keeper nodded and Tala left the building. Also he came to the granary and ordered to prepare food for a travel. Then he finally came back to the castle.

#X#X#

The sun rose early, flooding everything with its glare. People slowly started their everyday work. The slaves began to pull stones and build the tower. But something was wrong. There was a mysteries atmosphere lingering in air.

In the center of town some of the stalls were knocked over and somebody has broken vessels with water. Saleswomen were in despair – they lost their commodity and they hadn't got anything to sale now.

Suddenly something moved behind the wooden remains of stalls. Dark silhouettes emerged in front of terrified women and started of chased them.

The screams and moans could be heard till the noon.

#X#X#

Kai was wondering over his study, Rei silently observing him as he was standing next to the door and waiting for eventual orders. The Almighty came up to the desk, impatiently tapping over its glistening, ebony surface and gazing over the window at the tower.

##REI POV##

I wonder... I'll probably have to go to Tyr with HIM. Come to think about it, it's not that bad, I'll see something new. Still I'm stuck with HIM.

##FLASHBACK##

This is bad, if he sees me here I'm gonna get it. I started to back of. When I heard a sound something like a moan. I gazed at the silhouette sitting on the chair. Is it my imagination or did I hear Kai moan? I walked quietly towards him ready to escape if I had to. I looked at my master's face, it stunned me. He had his eyes closed and he was smiling slightly.

"Gods, Rei..." he moaned.

I looked at him with wide eyes; I could fell my chicks burning up, what is he dreaming about?! I better leave before he wakes up. I took a last glance at him and at the painting and left the room.

##END OF FLASHBACK##

He was surely dreaming of me, does that mean...

##FLASHBACK##

"Why did you paint me?"

"It's not you, it's a person I dreamt about."

##END OF FLASHBACK##

Wait a minute that means that he did paint me! He's a lousy liar. I tried not to smile, but wait a minute that doesn't mean that he like something, or me and surely I DON'T LIKE HIM.

##NORMAL POV##

Finally, the doors burst opened and Bryan ran into the room.

"Excuse me Master that I made you to wait." He gasped as he bowed nearly to the floor. It was strange sight for Rei, to see usually mean and fearless guard, now was crawling to the shorter and frailer man.

"Whatever, we have no time for that." Kai snapped. "I have very important and responsible task for you. I hope I can put my trust in you, Kuznerov."

"Of course my Lord. You can rely on me."

Kai looked at him thoughtfully for a while and then slowly spoke, as if he was weighing every word.

"You see, I must undertake a trip to the Tyr and I won't be here for a while. Therefore, I need someone to stay here and take control of everything in my absence."

"There's no problem my Master. I will take care of everything."

"That's good. You can go now, later I will give you every needed hints."

Bryan bowed and turned to the doors, when suddenly Kai called him once more. Kuznerov turned and asked:

"Yes my Lord? Is there something more?"

"You see, " said Kai and smirked. " When I will come back to the castle, I want to see a few slaves still alive. Please, spare some of them."

Bryan understood Kai's hint and big, menacing smiled appeared at his face.

"Understood my Lord." And he left the chamber.

#X#X#

The sun was high above, when The Almighty's retinue appeared on castle's courtyard. The guards fixed all baggage to the dromedary's back. There were also two camels waiting for their riders. Tyson and Max, dressed in traveling coats were talking with Kenny, who as usually was keeping Dizzi with himself. All of them had some turbans to protect their heads form the sun.

Kai came out at the square in Tala and Rei's company. He was dressed in light, safari cloak and silk turban with a big ruby on it, and he had white gloves. Kai looked even more dignifiedly in those clothes. Rei and Tala changed their clothes at some more suitable for a long trip.

Rei was holding a special white sunshade. He was supposed to keep it above his Master during the trip and he wasn't especially glad of that task. He felt uncomfortably with the turban on his head and he already got used to the cold castle. He wasn't happy about traveling across the desert in such heat.

Kai stood at the center of yard with his hands crossed. The Shi haven't appeared yet and it was already noon. Wizard tapped his foot with irritation – he didn't like to waste time.

##KAI POV##

Where have those idiots gone? They should be here by now! What kind of guards did Tala hire! They couldn't even protect themselves! But I have bigger problems; I took a glance at my slave.

I wonder, what is he thinking? Does he know that I was dreaming about him? By the way WHY AM I DREAMING ABOUT HIM?! This is getting more and more confusing. Was it Rei who I saw in all my dreams? Was it him who I painted, they look identical.

Why the fuck am I dreaming about him?! Easy, easy, dreams are just pictures in my brain that are revealed when I sleep, they don't mean anything, but then why are the pictures of Rei in my head? Could I possibly... NO! Could I possibly FEEL something to HIM?

NO! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING TO HIM. He's a slave, he means nothing to me. Slaves are just for making my dream come true – the tower.

##FLASHBACK##

"Wait, you see I'm not myself lately."

"I want to say that you were right, it's my fault, I killed them all, I don't have any right to say that I had a hard past..."

##END OF FLASHBACK##

But why do I feel so horribly about all those deaths? All that worthless scum that died. Why do I care?! Is it because of him? I glared at Rei. Yes it's very possible, I have to stop my feelings getting the best of me, I got too soft...

##NORMAL POV##

Kai snapped from his thoughts as he saw four silhouettes slowly strolling in his direction.

"Finally," he said as Shi approached them. They looked slightly agitated by something, but Kai only shrugged it off his mind. He came up to the camel, which was sitting at the ground. Kai settled himself between two humps and the beast slowly raised itself up. At first the back legs, then the front pair – it wasn't comfortable, but Kai didn't even flinched. It was clear that he was used to this way of transport.

Tala also mounted his camel and gave some orders to the other servants. Rei was walking next to Wizard's camel, holding a parasol at the long stick. Shi were walking at the front of caravan, then Tala and Kai at the camels, with Rei next to the Almighty. At the end there was Kenny and Tyson with Max, who were leading four dromedaries with packages.

They left the castle gates and headed to the open desert. Suddenly a girl with fiercely red hair ran up to the Max and grasped his hand.

"Max, I must say you something!" he gasped to the stunned boy.

"I don't know you." said Max with a frown. "Who you are?"

"Don't you remember me?" asked surprised Emily. "But it's not important now, the thing is that…"

"Stop delay you two!" yelled Tala as he noticed that Tyson and Max stopped in their tracks.

"Ok, ok. We will catch up with you in a moment." Called Tyson and the turned to the Emily. "Hurry up! We have no time for mindless chitchats. Say what you want."

"I try, but you interrupt me." He grasped Max's hand even tighter and then slowly said. " Max, you mother… she is dead. Somebody killed her last night."

Max was staring at her without any reaction at his face. Tyson looked at him closely. He wondered what Max was thinking about. Did he remember his mother? He heard Tala's calling and pulled Max to come further.

Emily didn't come after them. She stood there, observing the caravan until they disappear behind the buildings.

Tyson was still staring at Max with concern as they were walking through the sand. Finally the blonde found this gaze slightly unnerving, so he turned to cook and asked:

"Why are you goggling at me?"

"Oh, I just wondered if everything is ok with you."

"Of course it is. Don't worry." He smiled cheerfully.

#X#X#

After traveling for a couple of hours, Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny were exhausted, their feet were sinking in the sand making the walk even harder. They were sweating bullets and what's worse Kai didn't let them have a break.

"Quicker weaklings, you're delaying the march" he would say.

Kenny fainted some time ago so Tyson and Max had to carry him.

"Master can we have a break?" Tyson pleaded.

"No." the Wizard answered simply.

After a couple minutes:

"My Lord can we PLEASE have a break?!" Tyson asked again.

"No." Kai said with the same calm voice.

Rei and Max weren't so affected by the heat. Rei didn't want to show any weakness in front of Kai and Max was happy because the weather was beautiful.

"Look Ty, there's not one cloud on the sky." he said cheerfully.

After an hour more of walking in the desert Tyson collapsed on the sand.

"I beg you Master, kill me or let me have a break!!"

Kai couldn't take anymore of this.

"Fine, if it's the only way to stop your wining. Stop, we're taking a break!" he yelled to Tala.

The caravan stopped, everyone drank a lot lying on the sand incapable to make a move, all except Shi, Kai and Tala. The Wizard stayed on the camel ready to go at any minute.

"My God, I thought I'd die if we didn't stop fast." Tyson murmured.

Unfortunately Kai heard this, he turned around to face the cook.

"You're pathetic, you can't even take a little walk through the desert!" he spat at Tyson.

Rei was looking at this; he was getting angry because of the heat, carrying a stupid parasol and listening to Kai.

"Look who's talking. The one that rode on a camel all the way, that's what I call pathetic and weak." he murmured.

They spent a next hour resting, when finally it was time to go Kai patted his camel twice and it seat down. The wizard alighted and stood on the sand, everyone was looking at him as if he was crazy. Kai turned around to face Rei, glared at him and said.

"Let's go!"

To everyone's surprise he started to walk, they took the hint and did the same.

It was a competition of some kind, Kai walked quite fast, not saying a word, everyone had to go faster to keep up with him.

They started to get tired again, and Tyson started complaining again. He walked up to the Wizard, bowed and asked:

"Master, please, can we stop for a rest?"

Kai smirked sadistically and said.

"No, you cannot, I'm not TIRED at all, and we'll keep on walking until the sun starts to set."

Then it hit Rei

'Kai had to hear me, now he's showing that he's not weak, that he's better and stronger than all of us, but two can play this game.'

#X#X#

As the night had fallen and the sun hid behind the sand dunes, the temperature started to drop. The Almighty and his entourage stopped in their tracks to pitch a camp for a night. They light the fire and pitched a large tent for Kai.

They sat around the fire: Kai in some distance from others, and they ate some from their supplies.

The Almighty was gazing into the fire, filled in his own world. The stars were clearly visible at the sky reminding about the past and ancestors. Suddenly he was roused from his thoughts.

"…we used to be in service of previous Almighty." Shi started to tell a story of their past.

Kai secretly started to listen in to the story, but he tried not to show that he was interested.

"Yes, he was invincible and powerful ruler. We were inspiring terror with him in all nooks of desert lands. We were at the front of the best units under his control."

"That's right," Lupenex interfered. "We fought with many tribes and previous Almighty has gathered all the defeated under his reign."

"That was so spectacular, all this battles and fights. Regret that you didn't see all these blood. "Sanguinex smiled madly at the memory of that.

"Especially the one with the Neko – Jin tribe." Cenotaph said.

"Oh yeah, those fuckers gave a good fight, it was pure pleasure killing them." Lupenex laughed.

"Oh yes, I remember it like it was yesterday..." Sanguinex started.

"I see you're interested." Cenotaph said to Max, Tyson, Kenny and Rei.

It was true they were listening, they just didn't what to admit it, especially Rei, he really wanted to now about his origins, although he was a Neko – Jin he didn't know anything about his ancestors.

"We can tell it to you, of course if you're not afraid...." Cenotaph added in a low voice.

A chill ran down their spines but they nodded slightly, even Kai wanted to hear them, Voltaire had never told him much about the battles with the Neko – Jin.

"It all started about 29 years ago..."

##FLASHBACK##

##Hot wind, moving fast across the desert## 

All you could see was a field, but it wasn't an ordinary field, it was crimson red in the light of the setting sun. Hundreds, thousands of dead bodies or parts of them were lying on the ground, vultures and flies could be seen everywhere, the horrid odor of death was overwhelming.

Four figures were standing in the middle of this massacre; they were covered with their enemy's blood...

They were smiling madly, as if they were proud of their work, suddenly a fifth human could be seen. He walked up to them. The man had long, light blue hair tied in ponytail. His eyes were bloody red, contrasting with pale skin. They were as two pools of hell fire glimmering with an unstoppable power and might. He wore a silver armor at his chest, profiled in order to show man's well build and muscled body. He had also blue blouse and tight pants, silver hauberk, black gloves and boots with silver buckles. The black cloak with silver clamps was waving after him.

He was holding huge, two-edged sword made from sliver. Despite the blood on it, sword was still shining in setting sun. Handle was engraved with big rubies. He had also a helmet under his shoulder. It was silver, with the coat of arms of his family on the surface.

"Welcome Master." the four said immediately.

"Yes I see you've taken care of them Shi." he said.

"How could you doubt in us?" on of them said smoothly.

"Yes I know, Sanguinex you are the best" the person said sarcastically."Oh by the way did you kill that so called king of theirs?"

"The Neko – Jin king? No, the coward escaped somewhere." one of the four growled.

"Idiots! The Almighty said to kill ALL warriors! I see I have to do everything myself! Move your asses, we're going hunting, cat hunting...."

##END OF FLASHBACK##

"Who was that man?" Rei asked.

"Well that was Kei Hiwatari the Almighty's son" Cenotaph said.

Their eyes widened, that would mean that they were talking about Kai's FATHER. Kai himself was shocked, Voltaire had never told him anything about his parents, they just died....

##FLASHBACK##

They were walking slowly through a small valley in the mountains were the Neko – Jins lived, Shi killed so much of them only because they lured them into the open. The five warriors were listening and watching carefully, they could meet the rest of the Neko – Jin everywhere.

They weren't sensitive to the beauty of nature, but the views were breathtaking. The high, snowy peaks were rising above, appearing at the bloody red sky. The fog started to come up, making the surroundings more mysterious. It seemed like the peaks were flying above the ground. There was a bit of stones and rocks scattered around, covered with moss and lichen.

Suddenly out of the shade came ten or more people, they were slim but muscular, their dark carnation and cat like eyes made them look intimidating. The highest one stepped forward and asked in a low harsh voice.

##We feel that our time has arrived## 

"Kei Hiwatari?"

"The one and only, and I suppose you're the "king"?"

"Yes I am, and I challenge you for a duel!" he yelled pointing his sword in Kei's direction "Of course if you aren't scared..." he mocked.

"Don't do it Master, he's not worthy of dieing by your sword." Sanguinex whispered.

"And I suppose you'd kill him? I'm not a coward I can fight my own battles!" the warrior yelled. "Fight you cat!"

They stood in front of each over, glaring, trying to find a weak point. Although Kei's armor was made out of light steel he was still very slow compared to the gracefully Neko – Jin movement. Suddenly the blue hair man attacked, but he was easily blocked by his opponent, it was just a game at first they were trying each other out, to know how strong the opponent was, after a few minor attacks hell broke loose.

It was a dance of death; they knew that someone had to die.

Kei jumped back panting, he had never met such a good swordsman.

##The world spins, while we put his dream together## 

"Already tired? I was just warming up!" the Neko – Jin mocked.

"Oh really, frankly that's great for me."

They ran at each over, all you could hear was the sound of hitting metal carried in the mountains by the echo.

A group of Neko – Jins watched carefully. If their king would kill the Almighty's son and general they had a big chance to win the whole war.

Kei was slightly afraid, this stupid cat was better that he could think, but he had to win, it was his honor.

They attacked once more, their swords' movements was incredibly fast, when they jumped off Kei felt something dripping down his cheek - blood, The Neko – Jins roared happily, maybe it was a small wound but it their king made the first one.

Kei was boiling angry, he gathered all his strength and rushed at his opponent, after a few minutes it looked like he was wining, the Neko – Jin king had numerous bleeding wounds now.

##A tower of stone to take him straight to the sky## 

Kei was sure that he would win; with a swift move he knocked the sword out of his opponents hand. He aimed his own in the feline king's direction.

"If you beg for mercy you might get a quick death."

"You must be joking"

"Yeah, you're right, even if you beg I'll make sure you die for a very long time." Kei laughed.

The Neko – Jin used that moment and with a kick he knocked Kei's sword out of his hand. He raised his razor sharp claws and said.

"Ops I see you lost something, and who will beg for mercy now!" he yelled rushing at the general slashing his armor and leaving four deep lines in the steel.

Kei was speechless, in one second his situation had changed completely, but he regained his sober thinking and took a dagger attached to his belt, it wasn't much but it's better than nothing.

They kept a distance, it was a close fight now, it was much more dangerous, the Neko – Jin had enough of this and rushed madly in Kei's direction.

At that moment the sun disappeared behind the horizon it was dark for a moment, when people opened their eyes once more they saw…

##Oh I see his face!## 

The Neko – Jins claws were in Kei's chest, you could hear a quiet whistle, an opened lung. The other feline people started to cheer, but not for long. Their king fell down, a dagger in his throat.

##END OF FLASHBACK##

"Oh yes that was the day of the Neko – Jin slaughter, Master Voltaire said to kill all the man in revenge for his son. So we did." Cenotaph ended and walked away from the fire, the rest of the Shi did the same.

Kenny, Max and Tyson were trembling, they were scared out of their brains, they knew they wouldn't get a good sleep tonight.

Rei was speechless, his ancestors were all killed be Voltaire, but then again Kai's father was killed by the Neko – Jin king. Rei looked around, but Kai was nowhere to be seen.

_'I wonder where he has gone. He's recently very strange.'_ Rei thought and slowly walked away from fire.

##REI POV##

This is suspicious. Firstly those four freaks are talking about Wizard's father and my tribe thing I haven't heard before, then Kai himself disappears. Was it caused by their tales? I decided to look after him. I sneaked in near his tent. The light was shinning through white fabric of it, showing shadows of two figures: one was standing still in corner, the other one was dashing rapidly back and forward.

I recognized that it was Tala and Kai. I carefully came up to the tent's wall and tried to overhear what they were talking about.

"I didn't expect that it had happened like that. Of course, I was aware of the way my father died, but…" he trailed off.

I think that he dosen't want to say too much about own self. He is so closed in his shell, why he doesn't want to show some emotions. This is sick, even when his is angry, he keeps his wrath closed inside.

Well, sometimes he shows some signs of humanity, but it very rare.

"My Master, I wouldn't be so concerned about that. At last it was normal that Master Voltaire was always telling only what he wanted the others to hear." I heard Tala speaking calmly to Kai.

Tala… this guy is also very strange. He often helps me, but then disappears without any sign. And all his smooth talks – actually I wonder what he is up to.

I was so filled in my own thoughts that I didn't notice somebody approaching me until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I stiffened and turned around – what if Kai has caught me? I have too many occasions to experience his anger.

When I looked up, to my relief I saw fairy red hair and sapphire eyes gazing down at me.

"Looking for something?" he asked with slyly smile. "You shouldn't be here now, it's far too risky for yourself. "

I have even no time to realize when Tala towed me from the place we were standing further among sand dunes.

"You look confused, something wrong?" he asked looking at me attentively.

"Well, I wonder what's going on here. I mean…The Almighty is acting weirdly."

"Oh, I know what you have on your mind. The way he reacted at the Shi's story and all."

I nodded and expectantly stared at Tala, waiting him to continue. He immediately guessed what I wanted from him.

"Well," he slowly started," I think that I can tell the most important facts you should know, "he looked closely at me," but noting more."

I silently nodded, wandering what exactly Tala wanted to tell me.

"You have heard how Kai's father died. It had happened when Kai was born, so he has never met his father. As Kai's mother died during the delivery, he was brought up by his grandfather, Voltaire. You have seen his portrait in castle. You see, Kai is a person who always hid his emotion. You can tell that he had an obsession about not showing weakness. And it has risen to enormous sizes. He want to prove the world that he is strong ad powerful Wizard. " He put his hand on my shoulders and looked deeply into my eyes. "Don't think that it's his fault. It has been caused only by Voltaire and his 'educational methods'."

I was slightly shocked. I didn't know that all these habits of his were caused by the events from his childhood. As I was musing about Tala's talk, he disappeared as

usual.

#X#X#

##BRYAN POV##

I was sitting in the throne, enjoying the fact that I was fulfilling he role of the ruler. I started to think how to start my reigns. Hm, I should show them who are the master in here.

At first I should lengthen the time of work – the tower must be ready in time. They will work from hour before sunrise until it'll be totally dark outside. Kai will be surprised that the work rose so quickly. And who told that oppression doesn't help?

At second I don't know when Kai and Tala will come back with the provisions, I can't assume that our food won't end before their return. So, to prevent ending our supplies I need to limit slaves' food portions.

I smiled to myself. Yes, long work and small amount of food – that's what these scum really need.

Hm, I can't let them forget that still they have their duties. Even if the Almighty is no here, they sill have to obey my orders and do their work.

I need to teach them to show more respect to their masters. I know, I will increase dimension of punishment, it always is effective.

Ok, I should quit this musing and check how the work is going on.

I left the room and ordered to take me to the tower. I must admit that traveling by Wizard's sedan chair is quit comfortable. When we were near the tower I get out of the vehicle and headed towards my usual place of observation at the top of sand hill.

As I was passing some slaves, the pair of them cached my eyes. I carefully walked nearer them, trying to overhear their conversation without arising any suspicions.

##In the heat and the rain## 

"Lee, I must tell you something!" said the pink girl enthusiastically. For me it was too much enthusiastic voice, the worms like her shouldn't be so smug.

"Mariah, you shouldn't be here. What happened?" said a dark haired man. Well, he is more responsible than that stupid fat reproduction facility.

"Lee, you see, we will have a baby." She smiled sweetly at him. What a disgusting smile, I want to puke at this sight.

"What? Are you sure?" the man was shocked. I don't know clearly why: is because the fact he'll be a father or is it that he'll have a baby with something such horrible as that pink pile of shit.

"Yes, Emily examined me and she said that the child would be born after eight months. Aren't you happy?" if I were at his side I wouldn't be happy at all.

When I was listening to their conversation a great idea struck me. I need to punish someone to show them who is a master here. Why not to use her to have a lesson for that worms?

##With the whips and chains## 

"Hey you! Come on here!" I yell in her direction.

She looked at me questionably with her dumb pink eyes.

"Guards take her to the execution platform, and call Spencer, we're going to have a little fun!" I yelled pointing at that pink slut.

As she was dragged away, that Lee person tried to "rescue" her, God how stupid are this slaves? He just got beat up by ten guards; it was an interesting sight though.

#X#X#

##Just to see him fly## 

As we arrived at he platform Spencer was already there, with all of his "instruments". I couldn't keep myself from smirking; I get to pick the torture at that pink thing.

People started to gather around the platform, just as I wanted, let them see who rules here. The bitch started to trash, scream, bite and scratch the guards that were holding her.

##Too many die## 

"Keep your screaming for the torture which awaits you." I said smirking.

That shut her up, finally no more of that horrid noise. Spencer pointed at his tools; I went closer to examine them. What do we have here? Vices for crushing fingers? No, that's old, cutting off her ears? No, that's lame. Maybe burning her feet so she can't walk? Hmm that ain't bad but...hello what do we have here? I looked at a metal boot, the screws in the side where used to make it smaller. That's it!

"Spencer, this one." I said pointing at he pair of shoes.

Slowly he stood up, tied that girl to a wooden chair and inserted her foot in the shoe, almost all of the slaves were watching, they didn't have a idea what's going to happen now, this is going to be sweet. I sat on the Almighty's throne and yelled.

"Start the fun!"

##We built a tower of stone## 

Spencer started to turn the screws in the shoe slowly, they were getting tighter and tighter, I couldn't help grinning madly, I could see the expression on her face, she didn't realize what was going to happen, the stupid slut.

##NORMAL POV##

Spencer turned once more and Mariah started to frown, she didn't want to scream, not to give that sick bastard any more pleasure out of this. But it was impossible, firstly she felt the cold metal touching her foot, it started to crush it slowly, the pain was incredible, tears were flowing down her face, she started to scream in o moment, she begged them to stop, but it didn't have any effect.

"Spencer not so fast, we don't want this little to end too quickly!" the lilac haired man yelled.

He did so; he started to turn slower, Mariah felt the metal pressing on harder and harder with every second. She was almost unconscious from pain. Suddenly her head shot up and she screamed loudly from pain, a cracking sound could be heard - her bones.

##With our flesh and bone## 

Spencer stopped, stood up and looked at Bryan.

##To see him fly## 

"Already over? What a shame, I guess you should release her." Bryan said, almost sadly.

##But we don't know why## 

Spencer started loosen the shoe in order to take Mariah's foot out, when he finally succeeded people were shocked Mariah's foot was completely massacred, crashed in several places, Emily was there immediately to take care of Mariah, after Judy's death she became the only doctor in the city. Mariah passed out sometime ago; she was taken to her hut.

"Well that was just a sample of what will happen to you if you disobey my or the Almighty's rule." the lilac haired man said walking back to Kai's sedan chair.

##Ooh, now where do we go## 

Lee could be seen running to the platform, he only heard Bryan's last sentence and he was sure something bad happened.


	13. Welcome to Tyr

CHAPTER 13 – WELCOME TO TYR

##High noon, oh I'd sell my soul for waterNine years worth of breakin' my backThere's no sun in the shadow of the wizardSee how he glides, why he's lighter than air?Oh I see his face!## 

The next few days were a real torture, stops were rare and short, Kai didn't say anything, even when Tyson fell on his knees and begged him to stop. Everyone complained about the heat except for the wizard and his slave, it was almost a battle between them, who's going to give up first, they were tired of course, but they wouldn't admit it. When Tala asked Kai to ride the camel so he wouldn't exhaust himself he got one of the coldest glares he ever saw.

After a few days of traveling through the sand they finally noticed something at the horizon. It was the evening. The sun was slowly bending towards the west, casting golden – orange rays at the walls of city.

The servants were impressed. The city seemed to be even bigger than Almighty's castle, which was always, in their consideration, overwhelmingly large.

They approached the wide gates. It was leading through very thick wall to the interiors of Tyr. Tens of people were passing the gates; also there were many carts and caravans exporting some goods from city. They were lined up in row, waiting for a clearance.

Before they entered the gates, Kai turned to Shi.

"Ok, since I'm paying you for keeping guard, you are still suppose to keep an eye on my business. But you can't turn everybody's attentions towards your persons."

"Don't worry my Lord." Said Cenotaph. "We can work imperceptibly." And with that Shi disappeared immediately.

Kai and the rest came through the tunnel gates, the footsteps of camels and them echoing from the walls and pavement.

They walked into the city and were welcomed by hustle and bustle of Tyr. As they were walking farther and farther into the city, the surroundings became more and more impressing.

Wonderful palaces and villas with wide gardens, enclosed by decorative yet protecting walls. Delicate drapes were hanging in wide windows, protecting from the previous heat of noon. At some terraces servants started to prepare usual night parties and feasts. Decorative canopies above long, low tables, lots of flowers and temping smell of incenses – Tyr was preparing to the nightlife itself.

The most of streets were even clean, despite of the tumult of people going back and forth. This order was caused by division on richer and poorer citizens, which were living in proper districts.

Kai and the rest passed the huge gates leading towards the trade square. There was an enormous amount of people. They came here from many different countries and places – Tyr was the main trade base with a radius of thousands miles from.

Tradesmen were loudly praising their commodities, trying to sell it for a good price.

The market was divided into a section and it was very helpful to find what was really needed. There were parts with: animals, food, pottery, spices, artistic articles and many, many more.

Kai and Tala decided that it would be better to find a proper tradesman on the next day, so the caravan headed towards the inn, which was recommended by Tala. He said that it was one of the best in Tyr. It was a complex of different buildings, adapted to customers with various affluences.

The main building of inn was divided onto two parts: one room for common people and other for more noble ones.

The second one was richly decorated. There were many golden statues and big plants, which were making atmosphere more fresh. The guests were eating in lying position at special benches lined with silk cushions.

Next to the inn there was a building where the common customers could sleep. The richer guests could rent a well-equipped palaces in the wide garden behind the inn.

Of course Kai rented one of the dearest palaces as the noble Almighty. Tala, Max and Tyson started to unpack their things and then they gave their animals to the special corral.

Kai and Rei went to the palace; it was divided on to two parts. The bigger one for the master and the rest for servants. At the lower floor there was a dining room and rooms for slaves. At the first floor there was a big bedroom for Kai. At the center of room the was a wide circle bed with huge pillows and canopy above it, with transparent curtains hanging from it.

The windows were blocked with purple curtains and there were golden candlesticks in corners of bedroom. At the floor there were many fluffy carpets and skins of some animals. Next to the doors, which were leading to the terrace, there was a golden cage with some tropical birds. The decorations of room were fulfilled by golden statues of some gods and holly animals. Also there were some gobelins hanging on the walls.

Kai took off his cloak and Rei turned around, as the etiquette was requiring from him. As he Wizard laid in bed he ordered Rei to sleep one the small couch in the other corner of room. Rei obeyed, but wasn't complying at all. The couch wasn't as uncomfortable as it seemed and he was really tired, even if he hadn't admitted that.

Soon, everybody fell asleep.

At the next day, after a quick breakfast Kai and Tala were ready to go out. The Almighty wore light cream clothes, with a golden belt and cloak's clasp. He had also golden cane with big ruby. Tala had his silver armor of Commander-in-Chief. The wizard whispered something to his guard and the red head turned around and spoke to the servants.

"The Almighty said that you cannot go out to the city," he said and after that he whispered, "It's too dangerous".

After that they left. Tyson and Max were very disappointed, they wanted to have a look at the city.

"Hey, Kenny, Rei you're not going to stay the whole day here, are you?"

"Tyson! You heard what Tala said! The Almighty would kill us if we disobeyed him!" Kenny almost screamed, he knew what Kai was able to do when he was pissed off.

"Oh Kenny, and who's going to tell him? Come on Kenny, let's have a tour!"

"Rei are you going with us?" Max asked cheerfully as always.

"I don't really care, but it would be nice to see the city."

Tyson and Max smiled widely.

"So it's settled, let's go!" Max yelled.

As they went out at the streets, they were amazed by the amount and variety of people. There were from many countries, dressed in different clothes, speaking in many languages. It was slightly confusing for them, slaves, which only knew their family town.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" suddenly Max called the rest of his friends.

They approached the blonde who was standing among some people. Max showed him a dark skin man, who had only loincloth and turban. He was sitting cross-legged at the many nails, which were hammered into a board.

"Wow! How he can do something like that?" asked amazed Tyson.

"Well, he is a fakir, it's normal for them to know such tricks." Explained Kenny.

"Actually, I think that The Almighty can do the same without sweating." Said Max as they went away from the fakir.

"I think that you're right Maxie." Said Tyson thoughtfully. "At last, he is said to know many spells and tricks."

Nobody said anything more and the contained exploring the city.

#X#X#

"Guys I'm getting hungry!" Tyson began to complain.

"And what are we supposed to do with that?" Rei asked.

"Tala gave me some money, just in case he will be hungry," Kenny said.

"Tala thinks about everything, doesn't he?" Max said.

They began to look for a place to eat. Unfortunately there was only a small inn nearby, and frankly it didn't look nice, but because of Tyson's stomach they didn't have another choice.

They stepped in and immediately they were hit by the smell of alcohol and smoke. They sat by free table waiting for someone to come. After a few minutes a girl came to them, she wasn't wearing much, just some short clothes that barely hid anything, it seamed that working in an inn isn't her only job.

"So what do you want cuties?" she asked glancing at Rei.

They chose some exotic dishes with many kinds of fruits and other additives. They weren't sure what it really was, but they could only rely on Tyson's cooking knowledge. Rei ordered what they wanted and with surprised saw that the girl came up to him even closer.

"Hey hot stuff, I'm free for sometime, I'm sure you'd like to have fun with me." She whispered to Rei. The Neko – Jin was disgusted by her alcohol breath.

"No thanks." he said calmly.

She huffed and turned around, muttering something about stupid fags. Rei didn't react on this and he kept his calmness.

After some time a new girl graced Tyson with what he wanted and the cook started to devourer it with great speed, all the others turned away not to see this horrid act of Tyson eating. They even didn't try their portions.

Suddenly five or more men entered the inn, they were completely drunk and their filthy faces were bloody red. Not to mention their eyes.

"You heard about someone new in the city?" One of them asked.

"You idiot new people come to the city every day!" the other yelled.

"I'm talking about some wizard or something."

Rei, Max and Kenny started to listen to them; Tyson was still busy with eating.

"Oh yeah I saw him today, heard that that guy has quite nice bitch with him, a neko – jin."

Rei tensed, he lowered his head and tried not to listen.

"Neko – what?"

"Never heard about them? They're cat – people, you know the scum, there's not much of them left, thanks The Stars."

"Oh yeah, I heard about'em, filthy half breeds." another started to laugh.

Rei's eyes turned into slits, he held the table so hard that the wood almost broke, his knuckles were turning white.

"What the fuck are you laughing about?"

"You know who killed almost all of the neko – scum? That wizard's grandfather, and one of those filthy cats is the wizard's fuck toy!" They all started to laugh.

"Rei calm down... ignore them... Rei?" Kenny tried to calm his friend.

But the Neko – Jin wasn't listening; he couldn't take any more of this. He stood up and with unbelievable speed ran to the men and punched the first one in the jaw. The guy was knocked cold in a second, the others didn't have time to react, they were punched, kicked and scratched, random people started to fight each over, and if anyone of them came too close to Rei they regretted it quickly, in the battle Rei didn't control himself, his nails extended forming razor – sharp claws, some men were laying on the ground bleeding. Finally someone ran for the police. In a couple of seconds a dozen policemen in armors were there. They were armed in short swords. Rei was overpowered and tied down, and the policemen took him and the rest of people from inn to the prison.

#X#X#

"What the fuck..."Rei trailed off, grabbing his head.

"Finally you're awake, Rei" a familiar voice said.

Rei looked around the dark chamber he was in.

"Max? Is that you?"

"Yep. It's me!" he said cheerfully as always.

"Where are we?" the slave asked.

"Probably in one of Tyr's prisons," someone said.

They were in a small room without windows, just a heavy door in the corner.

"What did I do now...?" Rei asked himself.

"Oh, you almost killed five people, nothing much." Tyson said sarcastically.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Someone said that we where with you so they closed us too."

"Sorry guys, I couldn't control myself."

"Don't worry Rei, we understand, the problem is, what to do now?"

"I know." Kenny said.

He was curled up in one of the corners of the room, trembling. He was afraid of the darkness.

"Dizzi could contact Tala, he'd get us out of here."

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Max yelled happily.

"Ok Kenny, work your magic." Tyson said.

"Excuse me, whose magic??!!" an angry woman voice yelled.

"Forgive me Dizzi, your magic."

"Ok Dizzi, contact Tala please." Kenny said quietly.

##TALA POV##

I was sitting in my room getting ready to go to sleep when suddenly…

_'Tala do you hear me?'_ someone said in my brain.

_'Good evening Dizzi, I haven't heard from you for a while, something happened?' _I asked.

_'Of course something happened, these idiots are in prison, because Rei got into a fight in an inn...'_she said angrily.

'God, and what do I do now? Kai's as mad as he could get because they're missing.'

'Well, think up something super brain! I don't want to spend my whole internal life here! '

Great just great, I always have to do the dirty work. Well no use sulking, I better go tell him.

I walked to Kai's room, knocked three times, heard the usual "Enter" and then stepped in. He was sitting in the chair, it was clear that he was pissed.

"My Lord..." I started.

"What do you want Ivanov?"

Not good, he's really angry, I wonder is it because they disobeyed him or does he care about them.

"Your servants are in prison because Rei got into a fight in a inn," I said quickly.

He looked at me as if I was mad.

"They are where? He did what?!" He yelled.

It has started, his eyes were burning with anger, he was fighting not to explode. Surprisingly he began to calm down, he inhaled and exhaled the air slowly.

"Master?"

"Leave them there, I'll think what to do with them tomorrow. Leave now."

"Yes My Lord."

I quickly left his bedroom and headed towards my shared room. I was really angry now. I have tried so long to make this trip successful and what? Those brats destroyed everything in half a day!

And everything started so promisingly today. Kai was in good mood, of course to the best of his abilities. We went to the trade market to find a salesman we have heard about.

Robert was the one of the best trustworthy salesmen in the whole Tyr. Kai made a trade without bigger problems and when we were coming back, he even mentioned about doing some shopping. He was interested in buying some decorations to castle and other stuff like that.

But when we were back in palace, he came back to his usual mood. Furthermore, he was really angry that those rats didn't obey his orders. And now…oh, I have enough of this. I'll worry tomorrow.

##KAI POV##

I was circling around my room trying to figure my thoughts. I really wasn't sure why I was so nervous and annoyed. Is it because they disobeyed me and now they had their punishment? Or is that I simply care......? No! Kai, stop it, it's ridiculous, you have never cared for anybody before so why you'd start to worry about some flighty slaves?

But when I think about local prison's conditions and that Rei can stays in such place, I felt shivers running down my spine. No, it isn't normal. He's only my servant, I mustn't worry about him. Why should I?

Oh, these all thoughts are making my head spin. I guess I have caught some sunstroke, I'd better lie down and go to sleep, when I wake up I'll be able to think logically again, hope it will all end tomorrow.

#X#X#

##NORMAL POV##

When Kai woke up on the next day, he realized that it was already midday.

_'I had to be tired yesterday, all because of those brats! ' _he thought.

He dressed up and went out, then he met Tala already waiting for orders.

"Ivanov, do you know where that prison is?" Kai asked.

"Yes Master." the guard answered.

"Very good, we're going out."

"Master won't you eat anything?"

"I am not HUNGRY, Ivanov!" the wizard almost yelled.

They walked through the streets of Tyr; people stepped aside immediately when they saw the angry wizard. Kai was glaring at everything, his look said everything walk-to-close-to-me-and-you-die.

The thought of caring about the slaves made him even more pissed.

_'Oh I'll show them I care, oh I will...' _he planed in his mind.

When they reached the prison, Kai's expression changed, he looked cold and emotionless. Tala talked to the guards and they permitted them to enter.

#X#X#

_'What a night, sleeping in a prison on the cold floor isn't too comfortable, strangely Tala or Kai haven't feed us yet. Dizzi said that she contacted Tala, so where are they now?! Maybe Kai's angry and no one will come.... '_ Rei thought when suddenly the heavy doors shot open.

Only a pair of glowing red eyes could be seen in the dark room, they didn't know what was worse, spending the rest of their lives in prison or the wrath of Kai Hiwatari...

They looked at the entrance, two people could be seen. Rei and others didn't see faces of newcomers, but they knew who they were. One of them had hair in the shape of devil horns; the other was glaring at them with eyes of molten lava.

"Master you came for us!" Tyson yelled and jumped to kiss the wizard's feet, he didn't expect to get a kick from Kai.

The cook held his stomach and crawled backs farther into the room, the others were surprised by Kai's reaction, they knew something horrible would happen.

Kai's gaze wondered over all his slaves and his temple started to pulsate sinisterly.

"I'm disappointed with you." he whispered menacingly. "Now you go straight back to the palace, then I will have a little talk with you." he looked at them with a gaze, which didn't tolerate any opposition.

Tyson, Max, Kenny and Rei quickly walked out from cell and went after Kai, who was dashing towards their inn. Tala lingered in prison to pay the fine and then followed his master, immediately catching up with him.

When they arrived in palace, Kai sat down on chair in dining room. He nodded at Tala and the red head filled a silver cup with wine. The Wizard was slowly sipping the drink, glaring at the standing slaves from under his bangs.

The four stood there straight, awaiting Wizard's sentence. Max, Tyson and Kenny cringed under Kai's cold gaze, but Rei remained adamant. Finally he put his cup on table and spoke firmly.

"What did make you to disobey my clear order and sneak out from here?"

"We were just curious about this new city, my Lord." Answered Max with small voice.

"And you can't go for a sighting without causing any problems?"

"We only went to inn, because Tyson was hungry." Said Kenny very quietly.

"That's right. And then some guys made Rei go berserk." Said Dizzi from her sphere prison.

Kai raised his eyebrow and looked curiously at his personal slave. He stood up and slowly strolled to him, their noses barely touching.

"So, what did they do to drive you to such a state?" he hissed piercing through Rei's amber eyes.

Rei looked into his master's crimson eyes with violent stubbornness, signaling that he wouldn't tell anything.

Suddenly the silence was broken by Tyson's stomach, witch started to rumble. Kai glared at him with disgust, but then the evil smirk appeared at his face.

"I must teach you some discipline. As a punishment you won't get anything to eat today." He said as he turned with his back towards them. "Tala, go to the inn and tell them that I wish to have a dinner after half an hour."

Tala bowed and left the room.

#X#X#

The rest of day passed by Kai's dinner and hungry looks of his slaves. He ordered the most sophisticated and appetizing dishes they have ever seen. Tyson was drooling all the time and at the end of feast the rumbling inside his stomach was unbearable. But Almighty seemed not to notice that, he ate slowly, tasting everything, like always he ate little, returning almost the whole dinner untouched.

Finally they came back to the palace through the garden and went to their beds. But when everybody had fallen asleep, Tala quietly sneaked out from building and headed towards the main inn. He entered the part for noble guests and sat near the counter. There was a barman with green hair who smiled at him as he took a sit.

"Bonsoir Tala, my friend! Do you want something to drink?" he asked briskly.

Tala nodded and observed as the man filled his cup with some wine.

"Hey Oliver! Do have a new customer?"

Tala turned around and saw a blond man heading towards the counter. As the Commander looked further behind the newcomer, he noticed some customer served by four attractive girls.

"Enrique, don't you recognize him? You have met Tala last year."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. You wan with me eight times in roe in poker." Enrique put his hand on Tala's shoulder in a friendly gesture. "So, what do you wish, my Tala? Maybe you need some fun? We have beautiful boys and girls – you can choose whatever you want."

"I'm not in mood for that. But thanks for offer." Said Tala gloomily as he leaned down on the counter.

"Something is wrong, isn't it?" asked Oliver as he bowed his head on Tala's eyes level.

"What would you do, if everything you planned seemed to collapse?" Tala asked gazing into Oliver's violet eyes.

"Oh, is it that bad?"

Tala only nodded at laid his head back on his crossed arms.

"Well, you should do only one thing!" said Enrique throwing his hand over Tala's shoulder. The red head glared at the blonde but said nothing. "You see, when there's no other way, you must use ruse." He continued. "It always works."

"He is right." Said Oliver. "You must abandon your morality and use tricks. You are smart enough to think up some successful ruse."

_' Yeah, they are right'_ Thought Tala. _'There's still hope that my plan will be finally succeed.'_ he raised from where he was sitting.

"I must go, the Almighty doesn't know that I'm out. See you around."

#X#X#

At the next day, Kai finally let his servants to eat something. After a quick breakfast Kai and the rest went to the city, because the Almighty need to look after something.

They went inside many shops and stalls, Kai was examining many different things, which applications the servants didn't really know. They didn't even notice that Tala disappeared in one moment. He came back to them after an hour, but they didn't pay attention to his absence.

About noon Kai and his retinue where crossing the one of the most crowded streets in Tyr. It was leading from port to the main market and there were many different people on it. The moving was difficult not only because of commotion but also because of many caravan and carts, transporting goods and trades from the merchant's ships to the markets. Unpleasant odor of people and animals was hanging above the road.

Kai put out a pouch from the breast pocket to count its contents. Suddenly he felt as someone pulled it from his hands and then saw as some man was trying to run away trough the crowd.

Kai pounced it thief direction. To his hidden surprise he noticed that Rei did exactly the same. They were running shoulder-to-shoulder, quickly getting nearer and nearer to the pursued. At last they jumped at him in the same moment, causing him to fall down at the pavement.

The policemen immediately arrived and inquired what had happened. Master and his slave slowly raised form the ground, not even noticing the closeness between them two, when they had been lying on the thief.

The guards took the robber to the jail, one of them apologized Kai for the inconvenient event. Kai said his usual "Whatever" and then continued his stroll.

During their walk, they suddenly felt a cool breeze at their faces. Then they saw an amazing view. The amazement overtook especially Rei. He hasn't ever seen such beautiful and overwhelming thing.

At the stone bank there were a hundreds of people bustling about their works. Near to bank there were huge ships, caravels, schooners, frigates and freighters. Their masts very rising high into the sky. Some of them were actually setting sail from the port, their sails puffing slowly with wind. And above all that, there were endless, beautifully mysterious waters of sea. It was glimmering in every shade from light blue to deep green, tempting with its hidden beauty and secrets.

Rei was in utterly shock. He didn't assume that there could be something different than a desert where he lived. It was always so hard for him to find some water and here, there was so much of it. He snapped from his thoughts when he noticed that Kai and the rest strolled away. He didn't want to get lost in here, in such a big city, which started to scare him a little.

Finally, when the sun started to set down Kai decided to order some dinner. They went to the one of the most expensive restaurants and the Wizard even allowed his servants to eat some small portion of less good food.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to Kai's table and started a conversion with him. It was Robert and after he sat down next to the Almighty they started to discuss over the rules of the transaction between them. They ate and drank, they didn't even notice when it became dark.

"We must go Robert, it is pleasure to do business with you." the Wizard said.

"Likewise for me, my friend, goodnight." Robert said as he exited the restaurant.

"Waiter!" Kai yelled.

A handsome young boy stepped up to the wizard, looking frightened.

"Yes my Lord?" he said quietly.

Kai leaned down and whispered so only the boy could hear.

"Bring two bottles of the best wine to my room in half and hour. Understood?"

"Yes My Lord." the servant said walking off quickly.

Kai walked slowly in direction of the door, he was deep in thought, he didn't notice anything around him. His servants followed him silently, curious about their master's new mood.

##KAI POV##

My life, life? Existence? Once, only once did I do something good? No.......

We reached the palace and immediately I went to my room, I was quite glad that the wine bottles were already there.

##Where was your star?## 

I sat down alone by the small table near the window, I had a clear view on the stars. The Stars..... not much time left till we meet, yes......

"I know you're there Ivanov, leave me alone!" I said.

"Yes My Lord." I heard him say.

I filled the golden cup with the beautiful crimson liquid and drank a little.

##Was it far, was it far## 

Yes Tala, my dear Yuri, I never could understand you, why did you care about me? Why do you care? How could anyone care about me? Oh yes I forgot you were trained that way, we all were trained. I don't deserve you, I never have, how much did you suffer because of me? Even that fateful night...... I looked at my hand and took the glove off. Only a little scar where a finger should be.......

I poured more wine into the cup.

I could never forget, love is weakness, it hurts, it's about hurting people, love is hate. I laughed slightly, that would be I'm the most loveable guy on earth. Have I ever really had a friend? Maybe in those days, but that was a long time ago.... Bryan, Ian, Spencer and Yuri, we've changed, I've changed....

I drank the wine quickly, filling the cup once more.

##When did we leave?## 

I hurt all those slaves, waiting to die.... but do they have to? Who cares? Everyone's gonna die eventually, so why bother? Is there anything in life to live for? Nope, and even if there is I have never found it.

I drank more.

My family....Voltaire......... The father I have never met, the mother that have never hugged me and said that's it was going to be all right.

I opened the second bottle.

Love, Pain, Hurt, Scare, Friends, Death, Darkness, Family, Hate, Loneliness.

I took a mouth full of the wine.

It's my life; I sometimes think could I end this everlasting torture? I'm a coward, nothing more, no one wants me, no one awaits me, only the stars don't change, to become one of them, to see everything from up above, not to feel pain again. Yes that's my only goal, and nothing can stand in my way!

I drank the wine again.

Still, I didn't have to kill and whip them. Yes I didn't have to whip Yuri too........

I poured the cup full and drank it immediately.

It doesn't matter, nothing matters, who cares, I have more important things to think about.

I drank the rest of the alcohol from the bottle.

##We believed, we believed, we believed## 

Happy Birthday Grandfather, Rot in Hell!!!

#X#X#

##REI POV##

Ohhhhhhhh, my head....., where am I anyway? I looked around the chamber, how the fuck did I get to the bathroom?! This is weird, better go back to hot stuff's room, hot stuff? Eeeeee I mean Kai, it doesn't matter, it's already dark, I really should go back.

I walked out of the room and headed to the bishonen's bedroom, wait a moment... Kai plus bedroom? Hmmm that's something that would keep me occupied for a moment.

I have the strange feeling that something is not right, that someone is watching me... Must be my imagination.

I walked for ages, why the fuck do they make this corridors so long and similar, I probably got lost, fuck fuck fuck!

"What's going on there? Who are you fucking Rei?" Someone asked.

I turned around and immediately jumped back, some kind of blue blob appeared out of nowhere and it was talking in Tyson's voice.

"Are you ok Rei? Your eyes are funny." the thing said loudly.

In one second I turned around and ran away yelling. When I finally stopped I noticed that I was in a different part of the palace.

##NORMAL POV##

Max walked out of his room and saw Tyson watching something in the corridor.

"Tyson what was all that screaming about?" he asked cheerfully.

"I think that was Rei, he acted very strange."

"That's sweet, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

##REI POV##

My God that was horrid, I really have to get to that bedroom. I walked carefully this time looking everywhere, stepping slowly and quietly.

Finally I reached my destination, the familiar door, my salvation…

I touched the handle, it was warm, by the Stars someone can be in there! I don't know if I want to go in there, what if something bad happened to Kai, maybe his bleeding to death somewhere?! I kicked the door open and what I saw was the most horrid thing in all my life.

The Devil himself pinned Kai to the wall, I could clearly see his bloody red horns, and ice-cold eyes, I froze, I couldn't move a muscle. Then it happened, the monster started to kiss my master, lustfully on his perfect jaw, then suddenly he slid his filthy tongue down Kai's throat. I sprung into action and attacked the Devil with whole my strength, but the powerful beast stepped back and I missed. I looked around and the beast was gone, strange. I hope Kai's all right. I looked down, the poor guy must have fainted. I kneeled down and picked him up. He is really light. Maybe he needs some fresh air? Yes that's it, I'll bring him on the terrace that should wake him up. When I walked outside I was astonished by the incredible light of the city. It looked as if it was glowing.

I sat down, Kai lying safely between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him, so delicate, so fragile. I ran my palm over his pale cheeks; he stirred and slowly opened his crimson eyes. He was slightly afraid, I could feel it. He looked up to see my face, his lips moving but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I couldn't resist myself and leaned down and kissed him lightly, he didn't object. I started to trail feather kisses down his jaw line, proceeding to his neck, licking, biting and sucking it. He moaned quietly. I wanted to play with him so I started to bite his earlobe. He started panting loudly. Finally I turned him around and kissed him fully on the lips, my tongue trying to enter his hot mouth, he obligated. I tried to remember everything, every bend and tooth. He moaned into my mouth, after a minute I started to run out of air, we broke off, he yawned, I knew it was time to go to sleep. I kissed him one last time and hugged him tightly, and we fell asleep.


	14. Comin' home

**CHAPTER 14 – Comin' home**

##KAI POV##

Oh my god... where am I? I tried to open my eyes... bad idea, the rays of the sun are like needles. And of course my head is killing me, it's like an army was marching in there. I feel like a pile of shit, what a great way to start a day, with a monstrous hangover...

Wait a moment.... It's cold, the sun is shining, I can feel the wind. Why am I outside....? Ok, now I'm scared to open my eyes. I try to move, fuck, now what? Something's holding me. I turned around slightly, I can feel the heat from that someone's body, I can smell it. Wait a moment! Why the hell is someone embracing me? Why the fuck am I laying here? Why am I scared to open my eyes?! Kai, what did you do when you were drunk... Probably found myself some kind of bitch to spend the night with.

One moment, something about kissing, I was kissing someone, I don't remember.... Oh why does my head hurt... I finally felt good enough to open my eyes... WHAT!!??

What the hell?! Why is HE laying next to me? Furthermore, his hands are wrapped around my waist. I can feel his muscular chest pressed towards mine. It's even pleasant, but he can't stay asleep forever. I wonder what were we doing last night. I wish my head stopped aching me, it doesn't help to think clearly.

I had to close my eyes to make my thoughts more concentrated. The flashes of memories from the previous night stood in front of my eyes. A tanned hand running over my cheeks, a gentle touch of soft lips on my skin, a hot tongue licking my neck, a wonderful taste inside my mouth. I opened my eyes quickly. Is it possible? Was it really Rei who kissed me?

I shook my head, but immediately regretted that. I'm not going to touch a wine for a long time from now. Ok Kai, stopped these stupid thoughts already. You should better think how to get out from Rei's embrace without waking him up. It won't be good if he sees you like that.

##REI POV##

I slowly opened my eyes and..... oh my God, why is Kai here? Why am I here? What are we doing together? Oh fuck he's opening his eyes! Say goodbye Rei, he's going to kill you. I closed my eyes waiting for him to start yelling or something.

"I can see you're awake Rei." he whispered.

He smells horribly, I inhaled the air around him. Wine?

"Yes Master?" I said quietly. He's going to kill me, he's going to....

"Do you think you could let me go?" he asked, strangely it wasn't sarcastic or mean, he just asked.

"Of course Master." I said in a normal voice.

"Not so loud you idiot." he hissed.

He glared at me, I was still holding him. I let go immediately, he stood up slowly. He didn't look good, he was even paler than usually. He took small steps trying to get to the bedroom in one piece, all the time he held his head and muttered curses.

I tried to stand up myself and I have to tell that it wasn't easy. I fell down 3 times before I stood up properly, finally I began to follow my Master. When I reached the bedroom I almost collapsed. What the FUCK happened last night, I can't remember one thing! I'm in a strange mood...I don't want to do anything, just sit down and do nothing, frankly that isn't such a bad idea. I forced myself to walk to the table and sit down on a chair. My head was so heavy I couldn't keep it up, it fell on the table and in that position I spent the next hours thinking about nothing in half sleep.

##KAI POV##

"Fuckmotherfuckercuntcocksuckerfuck." I rumbled all the time.

I have to take a very long bath, maybe it will help me? It better! I walked into the bathroom and filed the tub with warm water. Then I took my clothes off and slowly put leg in, ohhhh heaven... I stepped in and relaxed immediately, my head was still killing me, but it wasn't so bad anymore. Now, let's think about this whole situation, someone was kissing me, that someone is Rei. Fuck. Ok Rei was kissing me, but why in the name of hell was he kissing me!? And was enjoying it. Fuck! I couldn't object I was in no state to do so!

Don't lie to yourself Kai, you liked it...Stop! Once more... He was kissing me, why was he kissing me? Does he like me? Yeah and what else? He told me he hated me, but then why? Fuck. I'm not going anywhere, the only sensible thing to do is ignore it, just act as if nothing happened.

The water's cold, I'd better get dressed and go, breakfast is probably being served, but I highly doubt I'll be able to eat anything.

##NORMAL POV##

Kai went out from the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist. He entered his bedroom and immediately headed towards a wardrobe to pull out some clothes. He was hardly aware of his personal slave sitting behind him on the chair with his head on the table.

Rei stirred at the crack of wardrobe's doors being opened and he raised his head. To his amazement he saw breathtaking sight. Kai was standing if front of the wardrobe, the towel on the floor, and he was looking for some clothes. Neko-jin stared at his Master's marvelous profile, admiring every bends and arches of Kai's body. Little drops of water were gleaming on his smooth, pale skin. Rei didn't know why, but he couldn't turn his eyes from the view of naked Kai. He wasn't even embarrassed with that, all what he was thinking about was the marvel standing in front of him.

Kai finally decided what to put on himself and turned around. He stood dead as his eyes locked with a pair of amber ones. The men were standing like this for a while, neither knew what to say. The awkward silence was broken by a sound of opened door. Tala burst into the room and immediately stopped in his tracks. He looked slightly taken aback, but he quickly put on his indifferent face.

"Excuse me my Master, I should have knocked but it's very urgent. Mr. Robert sent a massage that he will be here with a commodity just before noon."

"I understand Ivanow. Now go to the inn and order a breakfast, I want to eat it before Robert's arrival." He said quickly not looking into Tala's direction. "Oh, and you can take my servant with you, I don't need him now."

Rei stirred at the mention of his person and headed towards Tala. They both left the bedroom and went downstairs. All the way Tala was looking at the neko-jin with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Rei snapped at the red head.

"Oh it's nothing." He said with even bigger smirk on his face. "I just wonder what were you both doing up there."

Rei wanted to say something, but in that moment they entered a ground floor's room and he saw Tyson, Max and Kenny sitting there. He wasn't sure if he wanted them to know about everything what happened from previous night. Especially if even he didn't know what he really had done.

They all went to the inn where Tala ordered a breakfast for the Almighty. All the time they were waiting for Wizard, Tala was smirking at Rei. It was really getting on Rei's nerves, but when he finally wanted to say what he though about it, Kai went in.

He passed Rei not even looking at him at settled down to table. Rei glared at Tala for last time and then stood behind Kai, ready to pass him everything he wanted to.

Tala stared pensively at Kai and Rei, a train of thoughts passing his head.

##TALA POV##

##FLASHBACK##

I hope they won't notice my absence for a moment; I really have something important to do. I smiled slightly, if this doesn't work nothing will…

I walked quickly through the busy streets, left, right, right, left. I took a sudden turn into a small alley. At the end, there was a door, I knocked three times. I could hear the lock turning, the door opened slightly.

I stepped inside and immediately was attacked by someone, he tried to overpower me, but I was quicker, in seconds I pined him to the floor.

"Long time not see, McGregor." I said.

"I could say the same Ivanov." he answered.

I was looking down on him, he hasn't change at all. His sticking up purple hair were wrapped with blue bandana and his blue eyes were glimmering with wild light. He cleared his throat and I rose from him. Finally Johnny stood up and brushed off dust from his clothes.

"Sit down, you'd like something to drink?" he said looking at me again.

"No thanks I don't have much time."

"Oh pity, I thought I'd have enough time to settle old scores with you." he smirked wildly.

"Maybe someday..." I answered.

"Ok, Tala what brings you here?"

"You know exactly what." I said smiling as I sat down.

##END OF FLASHBACK##

Yes, yes good old Johnny, he helped a lot...

##FLASHBACK##

I was a little nervous but I didn't show it, I got to pick up the best moment, I took a cup of water and added something new, I looked at Rei, hmmmmm what to do...?

"Rei did you see what Tyson is doing?" I asked innocently

He turned around. Now! With a swift movement I switched his cup with my own.

"Please, don't remind me about his eating habits Tala, the sight makes me sick."

He drunk the water quickly, nothing interesting happened through the whole meal. We came back to Kai's palace.

"I've got to go to the bathroom guys." He said as he went upstairs.

I knew that after a drug Rei will act more boldly, but I couldn't be sure that he would show some affections to Kai. At first I had to check Almighty's state of self-being. I found him half-conscious with two empty bottles of wine standing at the table next to him. The thought struck my mind. I needed to make Rei jealous, it will surely work.

I looked at the door of bedroom, Rei would come in any time. I quickly turned to the Almighty and pinned him to the wall. He started at me slightly surprised, with a blur in his crimson orbs. I leaned down and kissed him passionately, the memories of our shared past rushing in my mind.

Finally the doors flung opened and Rei entered the room. He reacted in a way I had been expecting and then took an initiative. I could only observe from my hideout what they were doing.

##END OF FLASHBACK##

I looked at my master, his stone hard mask still in place, but I knew something was troubling him. Rei was acting normally but a bit sluggish, he probably doesn't remember anything. FUCK!! It seems my plan didn't work out, as I wanted. They still don't understand...My life's hard...

##NORMAL POV##

Kai finally ended his breakfast and then headed with Tala to their palace. Rei and the rest could stay in the inn to eat their meal. As the Wizard was walking through the garden, a messenger stopped him in his tracks and informed that Robert would wait with the commodity next to gateway at noon. Kai only nodded at this and continued his way.

Before the time when the sun was in zenith they were ready to set off. They wore the same clothes when they had arrived to Tyr; also they had turbans on their heads. Tala got back their animals and Kai paid for everything.

They came to the main gates of city, passing the crowds of people, who were coming to Tyr or leaving it. As Kai approached the check-in Robert appeared.

"Nice to see you again my Dear Almighty. I have prepared everything. Do you need any spare guards? Traveling across the desert with an expensive commodity isn't safe nowadays."

"I have my own guards. Now show me provisions I have ordered."

Robert led Kai to the caravan of 15 camels, which were loaded with many packages. Kai count everything and ordered Tala to check contains of commodities. As he did it, Kai paid Robert for everything and they could set off at last.

They left Tyr on feet, leading the line of camels and stopped at some hill to wait for Shi. Suddenly a wind blew and the four appeared in front of Kai and his retinue. They bowed and waited for the orders.

"You have disappointed me." Said Kai slowly.

"In which way my Lord?" asked Cenotaph.

"I was attacked by some robber and forced to catch him alone with my slave. I thought that such events are subjected to your job."

"When did it happen my master?" asked Cenotaph curiously.

"Yesterday about noon, at the way lading to the port." Answered Tala as he joined the conversation.

Cenotaph thought for a moment and then abruptly turned to the vampire standing next to him.

"Sanguinex! It was your turn of guarding, why didn't you react?"

"Well, to tell a truth, I was getting really hungry. You know, the smell of thousands of people, their blood pulsating under their skins… I just couldn't resist myself. But I found someone nearly as delicious as that blonde woman in the desert village."

When he said that one of the slaves started to tremble uncomfortably.

"Max, what happened?" asked confused Tyson as he looked at his friend." MAX!" he yelled and grasped him as the blonde tried to pounce at the vampire.

"It was you! You have killed my mother!" he yelled before Tyson could put his hand on his mouth.

Everyone looked at the trashing boy, even Kai glanced at him. Tyson quickly pulled him away from the Shi and smiled apologetically.

"He said nothing. You have misheard." He laughed nervously and dragged Max behind camels.

Kai turned back to Shi.

"Whatever. I will deduct it from your payment. Now let's finally come back to my castle."

Kai and Tala mounted their camels. The slaves could also travel on camels this time, as they had to take care of packages.

"Ok people it's a long way home, let's go!" Tala yelled and with that they set off.

#X#X#

The next day Kai was still in his "don't-even-try-looking-at-me" mood. He didn't say a word. It was a very boring journey, nothing but sand and sand around you. Tyson was complaining about the heat as always, but no one really noticed it. Strangely Max was cheerful again; he probably didn't remember his outburst a day ago.

Suddenly Lupenex stopped in his tracks. The rest of the Shi stopped too.

"What happened?! This is not time to take a break!" Tala yelled.

"Quiet idiot!" Sanguinex said as he turned around to his wolf like friend.

Lupenex closed his eyes and inhaled the air, he stood there for a minute and finally smiled and said:

"We're going to have some company, very interesting company."

In that second a mass of people could be seen on a nearby hill. They couldn't see them good but it was certain that blood would stain the desert's sand quite quickly.

One of the people walked up to them, he was tall and well built, but rather slim. They couldn't see him properly because the sun was behind him and a shade was covering his face.

"Greetings, surrender and nothing will happen to you." he started.

Rei could see that Cenotaph was doing something with his foot, he was burring it slightly in the ground…

#X#X#

"What the hell is going out there?!" Bryan said to himself with frustration at the noise, which was coming inside through the opened windows. "Guards!"

Immediately one of castle guards ran into the throne room.

"Yes, my Lord? What can I do for you?" he asked as he bowed in front of Bryan.

"Who is making such a terrible noise out there? Why the guards don't react?"

"My Lord, it's a revolt."

"What? Again?"

"Yes my Lord, but this time every single slave quitted their work and came near the castle wall to protest. We can't do anything with them."

"Haven't they tried to get through to the castle yet?" asked Bryan as he dashed towards the entrance leading to the battlements, the guards following him.

"No they haven't. Is seems that they are scared of it, because of what happened with some slaves last time." The guard smirked evilly. "What they do it's only protesting that they won't come back to work until we will improve their life and work conditions."

"We will see, we will see…" Bryan said quietly and then walked outside at the sun-lightened walls of castle. He looked down and stopped in his tracks. The amount of people gathered down there exceed his expectations. He could see adults, children and old slaves. They also brought the ones who couldn't walk unaided with themselves.

As the slaves saw Bryan standing there they started to yell at him. He could hardly understand what they were talking to him. He raised his hands up to sky trying to calm they for a moment. It even worked and Bryan took an opportunity.

"What do you want you rats?! You must be working now, not wasting time here!"

"Shut up!" yelled Lee who was standing at the front of crowd. "Since the Almighty is dead we should be free!"

Bryan looked at him, his face not showing shock and surprise he felt in a moment.

_'Kai's dead?! No it can't be true... Nobody could kill the Almighty wizard.... but what if...?'_ he thought.

"Who told you that the Almighty is dead? It's an evident lie!" he yelled.

"He was killed at the desert, even those strange guards of his couldn't defend him!" he yelled.

"I don't believe you! I don't believe the Almighty could get killed by some filthy robbers!" Bryan yelled.

"You don't believe your own words! He was supposed to be here yesterday, it's obvious. Give up! The wizard is dead and you can't use his magic again! Give up and we'll kill you quickly!" Lee yelled.

Bryan was shocked, it couldn't be true, how could the Almighty wizard be killed by some filthy cats?! He didn't know what to do. If Kai's really dead that would mean that all is lost... He could stay in the castle for some time but he would die sooner or later.

"You! Make sure they don't get in, we'll defend the castle as long as we can." he said to a guard.

He walked inside the castle acting as if the slaves didn't worry him, but he was terrified, he knew that if a miracle didn't happen nothing would save them.

He walked around the room nervously, looking from time to time to see if the slaves didn't give up and went back to work, yeah right fat chance, it was hopeless....

#X#X#

##FLASHBACK##

"Hand over the goods and him!" the man pointed at Kai.

In that very second something happened, it was silent for a moment and suddenly the messenger dropped dead. There was just a white stripe there, maybe a snake? Everyone was paralyzed. What happened there? The rest of the stripe emerged from the sand, it was rather long and it led to Cenotaph! The stripe returned to him and disappeared under his robe. It was one of his bandages, everyone was shocked, and then the robbers started to run in their direction with a wild cry. Everyone was armed in sword or axes.

"Now you'll see what we are made for, Master" Sanguinex said.

When the robbers were near, strange things started to happen. Sanguinex's nails started to extend, they looked like daggers, his teeth also grew. There was a dozen or more bandages coming under Cenotaphs robe, everyone razor sharp, Lupenex started to look more wolf than human and Zomb just stood there looking stupid.

Kai and Tala took their swords just in case. Who knows whom were they fighting against.

"Let's have some fun!!" Lupenex yelled.

They ran, Sanguinex almost danced his way into the enemy formation cutting everything. Lupenex started to jump, tear and bite the robbers, he could be seen with an arm in his mouth or should I say in his muzzle. Zomb walked slowly in the enemies' way, whenever someone got close enough he crushed him, grabbing peoples heads and smashing them, or just ripping them off. He got hit numerous times but he didn't even feel it, maybe his skin was so thick or maybe he liked it?

Sanguinex played with his victims cutting off their limbs and leaving them crying with pain without legs and arms. He slashed their chests open and ripped their hearts out, he was grinning maniacally doing it. Lupenex ripped peoples throats open with his teeth, he went completely berserk not noticing the cuts on his body. Cenotaph was completely different, he didn't make a move, but there was a mass of bodies around him, if someone was stupid enough to try to attack him he got cut into small pieces be the blade like bandages Cenotaph controlled. He got bored quickly and started to cut people in different patterns and ways.

Strangely some of the enemies got though them and tried to attack Kai and his servants, of course they were quickly killed by Tala or Kai.

Rei stood there shocked; he has never seen so mach blood in whole his life. Kenny, Max and Tyson were hiding behind the camels and suddenly Rei saw one of the robbers swords lying near him, he picked it up and decided to help. He wanted to help, to prove that he's useful too.

He ran up to Tala and saw one of the robbers running in his direction. Rei hasn't been ever trained in sword fighting but it seemed that neither was the enemy. With two swift moves Rei dodged an attack and struck himself. He looked down, the person was dying... a big cut on his chest, Rei was shocked he has never killed anyone...he was a murderer... He took a better look... That person was a ...Neko – Jin! Every one of the robbers was Neko – Jin! Rei was fighting against his own kind.

"Traitor..." the dying man sad before he died.

_'I just killed a Neko – Jin, someone just like me, like Mariah, like Lee, like Kevin.... I killed him, how could I?! I don't deserve to be a Neko – Jin...'_ he thought but he didn't notice that another Neko – Jin running in his direction.

Kai was fighting with the robbers himself when he noticed Rei standing there and someone running in his direction.

_'What is that idiot doing?!'_ he thought and also started to run into Rei's direction.

He made it just in time to stab the attacker in the side, his sword going between the ribs and into the flesh like through butter. Rei finally started to notice what was happening around him. He looked at Kai who was taking his sword out of the robber's body.

"Watch yourself next time." Kai said coldly as he went off.

Slowly all the robbers were killed and their bodies covered the sand of desert. Kai wiped his sword and with a one swift move hid it into the sheath. Shi turned back to normal selves and the slaves resiliently walked from behind the camels. Rei was still standing in place where Kai had protected him. He was stunned at his Master's action and he wasn't sure what to think about it.

##END OF FLASHBACK##

"Master, we need to stop and rest, it's late and everyone's tired" the red head said.

"Whatever, Ivanov." the wizard answered.

It was a stressful night, the Neko – Jin attack was a complete surprise.

"I didn't have so much fun in ages! I thought we destroyed all the Neko tribes! I never thought we'd meet the cats again!" Lupenex yelled all the time.

"Yes it was just like in the old times." Sanguinex stated.

"It's good to stretch the old bones, and feel the smell of Neko blood again, I missed a good slaughter." Cenotaph added.

They sat near the fireplace, everyone minded his own business.

Shi spent the whole night talking about the "old times". Kenny, Max and Tyson were scared to death of what they had seen, they stopped for the night just 50 meters from the battlefield, they could see the bodies from here.

Kai and Tala didn't say anything, they were thinking about the surprise attack and how to get home fast.

Rei felt horrible, once more a Neko – Jin tried to kill him, first Kevin now this, hundreds of Neko - Jins killed, their bodies lying in the desert's sand, the vultures will have a great feast tomorrow, all his brothers dead, and it's HIS fault....

_'It's HIS fault, HE killed them, HE killed them all....but he saved me, a Neko – Jin, he saved my life, Why?!.......'_ he screamed in his mind.

When everyone went to bed and Shi was out somewhere on patrol Rei quietly left the campsite.

He went to the battle field, the sight was worse than he though, bodies, arms, legs and heads lying everywhere, the sand was red because of the blood.

#X#X#

Kai woke up slowly, he opened his eyes and he grabed his nose with his hand immediately.

"What the fuck!? What's that horrid smell?! Tyson you ass what are you cooking?!" he yelled walking out of his tent

He looked around, smoke was everywhere, he ran to Tala and kicked him awake, the others were also waking up.

"My God, what's that smell?" Tala asked

"And how could I know?! I'm Almighty not Allknowing!!" Kai yelled frustrated.

"Something's burning!" Tyson started to panic.

Max tried to calm him when Kenny yelled.

"Look there on the battle field" he pointed on the place where the bodies were laying.

##Hot wind, moving fast across the desert## 

They ran up there, and they couldn't believe their eyes. I gigantic hill of bodies was burning, the bright flames were so high they almost reached the sky, it was producing the smoke!

##We feel that our time has arrived## 

They looked down, Rei was kneeling near the fire, he was all in blood and dirt, he was barely conscious, he hid his face in his hands and started to mumble something. Kai walked up to him and said

"Get up!"

Rei didn't make a move, he stayed there still mumbling some unknown words. This made Kai angry, he kicked Rei in the side, not strongly but just enough to make the Neko – Jin lose balance and fall.

##The world spins, while we put his dream together## 

Rei stood up and turned around to face Kai, he's eyes were like the ones of a cat, he was extremely angry, he glared at Kai with such hate that even Tala was scared. Rei hissed and fell on his knees again and he started to pray again.

##A tower of stone to take him straight to the skyOh I see his face!## 

"Why you...." Kai started, he was furious.

"I don't suggest interfering with this" Cenotaph said walking from behind of the hill of bodies.

"It's a Neko – Jin burial ceremony, Rei could get very pissed if we interrupted. It's very important for a Neko – Jin." he added.

"Whatever! Ivanov! Make sure that stupid cook makes breakfast, we're leaving soon after."

#X#X#

Breakfast was over and Rei finally came back, everyone was looking at him, he sat down on the sand and stared down on something.

"We're moving, let's hurry or we'll never get home." Tala said.

They mounted their camels and rode off, leaving a burning hill of Neko – Jin bodies behind them.

##MEANWHILE##

Bryan was loosing his mind, the slaves were still there, they got more aggressive thanks to Lee. He encouraged them into taking the castle by force, the guards in the castle were highly trained but no one could defend against such a mass of people.

The sun was setting, the first stars could be seen, a caravan was slowly reaching the city.

##In the heat and the rain## 

"Finally home...." Tala said.

As they rode through the streets the were slightly disturbed by the emptiness, no one was there, the .slaves should be going back from work by now, something must have happened

"I have a bad feelings about this Master..." Tala said to Kai.

"I know Ivanov, but it's nothing I can't handle." the wizard answered.

They got closer to the castle when suddenly they could hear someone yelling.

"The wizard is dead, tear down the castle, kill Kuznerov!!"

Kai's eyebrow rose, he was surprised, he didn't expect that the slaves would be so stupid to try to rebel again.

'_They think I'm dead? Oh this is going to be sweet'_ he thought to himself.

"Shi I want you to take care of them, just one condition, don't kill... that's my role." he said smiling evilly..

##With the whips and chains## 

"With pleasure, Master..." Sanguinex said and began to run to the crowd.

The four of them ran in the slaves' direction. The people were surprised and terrified that suddenly someone started to attack them. They started to run away into different directions, Shi was after them.

##To see him fly## 

Cenotaph and Sanguinex were making small wounds on the slaves arms and chests, not to kill them just to scare them. Zomb and Lupenex chased the people and rounded them up.

##So many die## 

The slaves were between the castle wall and Shi, they didn't have any way up. Suddenly the four attackers stepped back and someone came closer – The Almighty

##We built a tower of stone## 

People stared at him; they couldn't believe the wizard was alive! Some fell on their faces and begged forgiveness, women fainted, an old slave dropped dead, some whispered that Kai Hiwatari made a pact with the devil and now he's immortal, some said he was the devil himself.

##With our flesh and bone## 

"Go back to the tower, I will deal with you later." Kai said in a intimidating voice.

All the slaves walked slowly, some had broken arms or legs, almost all of them were bleeding but no one was killed by Shi.

"Find the medic." Kai said to Cenotaph.

"Yes my Lord." the mummy said walking off.

After a minute Cenotaph came back, his bandages were holding someone, they couldn't see whom but she had red hair.

"What's your name girl?" Kai yelled.

##Just to see him fly## 

She looked at him terrified

"Emily, Master..."she whispered

"Tala throw her in the dungeon, she will not cure anyone, let them bleed."

"But Master..." the red head tried to protest.

##But don't know why## 

"Are you questioning my decision Ivanov?!" Kai said coldly

"No of course not." Tala said taking Emily to the dungeon

Bryan run out of the castle, he fell on his knees and kissed Kai's feet

"Master, you can't imagine how happy I am to see you alive!" the lilac haired man said

"Yes there was some gossip about my possible death, but it was only gossip, I see the slaves believed in it." Kai said.

"Master I think they need to be punished..."

"Don't waist your breath, they are already punished."

"Of course Master you think about everything, let's not stay here. You all probably want to take a bath, I will answered all your questions after supper my Master." Bryan said bowing.

##Now where do we go?## 

#X#X#

The setting sun cast the last bloody red rays on walls of castle, disappearing behind sun dunes. The stars started to appear at the purple velvet of sky, gleaming down with their usual misty light. As the firmament became entirely dark, the prince of night – moon joined his retinue, so that he could glimmer together with them.

Below the night kingdom, in the mortal world of human beings, everything seemed to calm down after bloody battle, which had place under the seat of Ruler. Slaves fell asleep quickly, having tiresome dreams because of pain and wounds.

Inside the castle, the Sleep didn't want to give some rest to the occupants. Tyson and Kenny were unpicking all the food provisions they brought from Tyr. Tyson was darting around, filing all things in castle's pantries. They were big cells, slightly under ground level, divided on category pantries. There were separate cells for fruits, vegetables, sweets, meat and vine. Kenny was helping Tyson with cataloging everything – the Almighty was requiring a detailed list of every castle goods.

Tala was busy with finding a proper place for all camels. They had left castle with 6 camels and now, they came back with 21 animals. Luckily Wizard's stables were huge, so there wasn't so much trouble placing camels.

Under the decorations and splendor of Almighty's chambers, even below the servant's rooms, there were thousands of dungeon's corridors, which were forming the complicated labyrinth. This part of castle was even bigger than the overhead one.

Someone's footsteps echoed in the one of staircases. The blonde with a candle in his hand wondered down the corridors, quietly counting the bends and corners he passed. Extensive corridors were leading to the many places, like prison cells, training rooms, chambers of torture and many others.

Finally Max arrived in a central part of dungeons, where was a prison for 'mid-culprits'. He found a cell he was looking for and slowly approached bars in wooden doors. He raised his candle so it could slightly lighten up the interiors of cell. Max strained his sight and noticed someone curled in corner.

"Emily…" he whispered with hope that the girl was conscious.

She stirred and squinted her eyes at the light of candle. As her sight got accustomed to it, she stood up and approached the door.

"Max?!" she gasped. Emily wasn't expecting him in dungeons at all. "What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous for you to go down to dungeons?"

"Don't worry, they won't catch me." He said with his usual smile, but it quickly faded. "Emily, I'm hare to ask you about something."

"Yes?"

"You see… It's about my mother…Is it true? Was she really killed by…that vampire?" he whispered the last word.

Emily looked at him, saddens in her eyes and she only nodded.

"You know…" Max continued. "I hated her, but I think that even my mother didn't deserved such kind of death."

"Max!" Emily was shocked. "How can you say something like that? How can you hate your own mother? I don't understand that."

"Don't blame me, it was also her fault. She claimed that she loved me, but she only loved me for what I was doing, not for what I have been. When I told her that I'm not interested in girls, she disowned my. I thought that everyone but not my mother can despise me for that. I wasn't right I guess."

Emily stared at him with utter shock. For her, Max looked very strange in this moment, without his usual smile and with emptiness inside his blue eyes.

"Max…" she started calmly. "You even don't realize how wrong you are…Yes, that's right that she made a mistake…but everyone does it. I spent much time with her and she has always regretted what she had done to you."

"She…regretted?" asked Max as he looked up at the Emily.

"Yes, and I think that she would be happy up there if you forgave her. Judy would rest in peace then."

Max stood there for a moment, considering what Emily has just said. At last his smile came back at his face and he looked at girl with his eyes glimmering again.

"Thank you Emily." He smiled at her and quickly ran away, just in time to avoid guard, who passed Emily's cell.

#X#X#

Kai was standing in front of the wide window in his study, gazing at the stars above. The room was merely lightened up by single candle standing on ebony desk. Wizard was still in his travel clothes, expect of turban – he hasn't had much time for himself since they came back to castle.

Bryan was standing in the shadows of chamber, waiting for Kai to ask announced questions. He was relieved that Almighty came back to castle, but yet he was slightly scared of eventual reprimand for his newest reforms.

"What was the cause of the rebel?" Kai finally asked as he turned to the guard, his face and eyes showing any feelings.

"They didn't like my propositions and reforms." Bryan answered looking straight into Kai's eyes.

Kai walked up to the desk and sat on the chair, placing his arms crossed on the ebony surface. He looked at Bryan with his cool eyes.

"And what would those be?"

Lilac haired man gazed at Kai trying to figure out what he would think about all reforms. At last he started to enumerate.

"I have lengthened the time of their work - they work from hour before sunrise until it's totally dark outside. Then, I've limited slaves' food portions. Also I have increased dimension of punishment. I thought that it will force the to the faster pace of building."

Kai mused for a while than he rose from the chair and walked slowly to Bryan. The guard looked into his Master's shadowed face, which was making Kai even more menacing.

"Of course, you can change them as you like my Lord." Bryan quickly added. He was afraid that Kai would punish him for his propositions.

"Are you nuts, Kuznerov? From what you have done in your pitiful life, this is the best of all." He said as he smirked at Bryan.

"Do you think so, my Lord?"

"Of course. It'll contribute to quick pace of building the tower. And since I'm here, they will be too afraid to even think about rebelling again." He turned away from guard. "Ok. Now you can go."

Bryan bowed with relieve that everything ended safely for him and quickly left study. After a while Kai did the same, heading towards his private baths. Rei was ordered to wait for him next to study's doors.

Wizard and his slave approached the baths door and entered it. They were greeted by light wooden walls and white marble floor. At the center of room there was a fountain with a pearly marble figure of mermaid. She had her fin raised up and from it the water was being splattered, crating some kind of water curtain. Kai approached a marble stool and unclasped his cloak.

Rei took one of the big, white towels and when Kai took of all his clothes, he helped his master to wrap it around his waist. After that Almighty left Rei in Bath's hall and entered the second room.

The main room of Baths was a square chamber, with gray marble floor and walls. In the center there was a huge, square pool, full of steaming water. In the ceiling there was also a square hole, covered with white opaque glass. Over the glass there were some lighting candles, so they light falling at the pool was white and distracted, because of glass.

Kai took off the towel and sank into the hot water, feeling as his tensed muscles finally were loosening up. With a deep sight he closed his eyes and fell into deep thoughts.

#X#X#

##REI POV##

I was waiting for Kai to end his bath. With boredom I stared at that fountain, the water was making wonderful shapes in the air, some of drops glimmering with every colors of rainbow. My thoughts drifted to Kai and his behavior. Damn, why he is so changeable. One time he protects my in battle, then he punishes all slaves in such cruel way.

Oh, he drives me nuts sometimes. I can't figure out this guy, I have so much questions. And only one person who can give me answers is HIM. I wish I could confide to somebody about my cares and all. But now, I'm bonded to serving my 'Master' and I can't leave him for even one second. Oh Stars, why my life is so hard?

Ok Rei, stopped pity yourself, quit this stupid thoughts. I have to distract my mind from Kai and everything connected with him. Suddenly I remembered a song, witch I used to sing sometimes during my previous work at desert.

_Hey, I'm a wild cat_

_ Don't need to prove that_

_ I'm always howlin' prowlin'_

_ Stalkin' my prey_

_ It could be your night_

_ To feel the dog bite_

_ And hear the slashing, crashin'_

_ Tearin' inside of you_

##NORMAL POV##

Kai walked out of water and wrapped himself with towel. He headed toward the door, but he stopped in his tracks as he heard someone singing. He was listening for a moment, with a small smile on his lips.

_'I have never known that Rei can sing so wonderfully.'_ he thought. The a frown appeared at his forehead. _' I shouldn't think about him like that, he is only my slave. But hell, he can sing very well…'_ with the last thought he sighed and opened the door.

Rei immediately stopped singing and turned to Kai, holding fresh sleep clothing for his master. As bluenete dried himself, neko-jin passed the clothes to him and the man dressed up quickly. After that they left the baths and headed towards the bedroom.

Suddenly Kai stopped in his tracks and Rei nearly bumped into his back. The Wizard turned around and looked at Rei with piercing glare.

"When have you washed yourself last time?" he asked.

Rei was supposed; what kind of question it was?

"Um… I don't remember." He stuttered.

"Well, it's high time to do it. As my slave you should be clean. Come on."

And despite the late time they headed towards bathroom. To Rei's surprise Kai ledhim to his private bathroom. Wizard showed him a tube and left spare towel. Then he went out of room, ordering Rei to come to bedroom after he would end his bath.

Rei started to take off his clothes as Kai left the room. They were dirty and full of sand, so he was quite pleased to get rid of them. He unwrapped his braid and sank into the water in bath. As was washing himself, he fell into deep thoughts.

_' I have very strange time recently. Kai orders me to wash myself, also he protects me in battle. Yeah, battle… I'm afraid that I'm getting used to this new surroundings. I'm becoming what I once despised. I can't say that I'm a true neko-jin anymore. They all have been right, Kevin, Lee, Mariah and others. I don't belong to them anymore. I must learn how to live in this world, the castle's world.'_

He get up from bath and started to dry himself.

_'That's right. I must find new goals of my life. Kai…he's a secret for me. I must find out why his behavior is so strange. Why he acts like that, what he hides from the world, and why the hell he wants to build that damn tower?'_

Suddenly Rei realized that Kai didn't left him any spare clothes. He sighed.

_'Just great. Now I will have to run around the castle without any clothes again.'_ he wrapped a towel around his hips and silently left bathroom, hoping that he wouldn't met anyone on his way to the bedroom.

He slowly opened heavy doors to Kai's bedroom, praying that Almighty was already sleeping. He turned and closed the doors and when he was to tiptoe to his own bedroom, the deep voice caused him to jump.

"What are you doing here half naked?" Kai asked.

Rei turned around and saw Kai in his silky dressing gown, sitting on the ledge of bed. He tried to looked unemotionally, but half-amused smile was playing on his lips.

"Well, I haven't any spare clothes there so I had to come back here like that." irritated Rei answered.

"Oh, really?" Kai said sarcastically. "What a pity that you have this towel on you."

_'Is it just me or did Kai said that he wish I was naked?'_ Rei thought with shock.

"Well, once I was running all over the castle completely naked, but you didn't meet me then." Rei replied. "Oh, and by the way, I saw you naked twice." Rei dared to say, staring slightly into Almighty's crimson eyes, which became wide with surprise.

_'He is right. He saw me there in Tyr and the second time… It must have been that night when I blacked out in my observatory, he saw my naked as he washed me up.' _Kai sighed mentally and glared at his servant.

Catty Hiwatari – I'm happy you like our fic, sorry for the delay

fluffys-sidesick – I'm glad you liked that chapter I hope you liked this one too, Shi is in Japanese (or at least I think it is)

Tariki Rania – Shi is in Japanese, I read it in Usagi Yojimbo

Emiz – 3 new chapters for your enjoyment, sorry for the delay but I was away for 4 days


	15. Sick and Tired

_CHAPTER 15 – SICK AND TIRED_

Kai slowly opened his eyes and looked at the lightened room. As he adjusted to the daily light he wondered about his duties.

_'I should check how the building is progressing.'_ He thought as he got up from his bed and came up to the window. Kai gazed at the sandy world, full of rising sun and then turned his eyes on the black tower emerging in the distance.

_'I hope they will end on time.'_ With that he turned around and headed towards Rei's bedroom.

He silently opened wooden door and look around the chamber. Kai softly smiled at the sight of sleeping Rei, who was quietly purring.

_' He looks so calmly as he sleeps.'_ Kai thought. _'I wish I could sleep so peacefully.' _

The Wizard approached his slave's bed and stared at him, taking advantage of not being observed by anyone. His eyes wondered over Rei's tanned face, down his neck and to the chest, which was revealed by unbuttoned sleeping shirt. The cascade of his black hair was spread over bed and his body.

Kai snapped from his daydreaming and slowly touched Rei's cheek. He marveled the softness of his skin for a minute, and then he whispered.

"Rei, wake up."

Rei stirred but he didn't open his eyes. Kai sighed and shook neko-jin's arm.

"Rei, get up!" he said firmly and the slave slowly opened his eyes and stretched himself in feline manner. Kai smiled mentally at his action, but decided to play his usual self.

"We're going for an inspection of the tower. Be ready in 10 minutes." Kai said as he left the room.

Rei grumbled to himself and slowly got up from bed. He stretched again and strolled to the wardrobe. He chose black pants with belts at the end of legs. At the top he put gray sleeveless Chinese shirt with white fasteners. Then he quickly tied his hair and wrapped them with usual white fabric. When he was ready he walked out of his room, only to find Kai already fully dressed. Kai nodded and they left the room.

_In the heat and the rain_

They got off from the sedan-chair and Kai led Rei towards the tower. At close range it seemed even bigger. It was round construction, slowly narrowing to the top. Huge sandstone's bricks were covered by black plates. It was giving a sinister impression as the black tower was distinguished from yellow and white sands of desert.

_With the whips and chains_

The Almighty and his servant entered the building and started to climb up the steep stairs. They were circling the tower from inside, leaving a hole in center. Rei tried not to look down there – he didn't want to think what would happen if he fell down.

_To see him fly_

Finally Kai stopped in his tracks and neko-jin noticed that they were at the top of the tower. It was still being built and there were many slaves, who were laying down bricks or fastening plates. The warm breeze lashed Rei's face as he looked around. Wherever his eyes could have reached he saw sand dunes. It was very monotony view, only sand and sand. He looked down and saw little dots running back and forth – that were people who were working on ground. On the left there was Hiwatari's castle; it was wide, but not so high as tower. Nonetheless, it was the only building, which could be compared with greatness of tower.

As Rei was marveling the view, Kai quickly checked how the work was progressing and then he nodded at his slave and they went down.

Kai was walking slowly to his sedan-chair. He was deep in thoughts so he didn't notice anything. Someone was glaring at him with hate. That person stepped out of the shadow, which was being cast by tower. He had something in his hand; in one second he started to run at the wizard, surprisingly he did it without any noise.

Rei was standing at the side looking at the black monster – the tower, when he noticed that someone was running at Kai with something in his outstretched hand. He didn't have time to think and he ran there.

The Neko – Jin had to use all his strength to get to Kai as fast as he could. He saw the attacker running at Kai with a dagger? Yes it was a dagger.

The attacker was very near to Kai now and the wizard still didn't notice it, he was slowly going to the sedan-chair. But he suddenly heard something and slowly started to turn around.

_So many die_

It looked like this was going to be the end, the attacker was about to kill the wizard. Kai was turning around just to see his death when Rei got there and grabed the hand of the attacker just a few inches from Kai's face. When the wizard saw this he became even paler than normally but he didn't move a muscle. Rei bended the attacker's hand so hard that it surely broke. He and Kai looked down at the attacker, it was...

Lee?

_We built a tower of stone_

Guards immediately bonded the attacker, trying to remove bed impression they had made when they hadn't noticed the danger.

"You traitor…" Lee hissed at Rei. "You help this murderer. Why didn't you two die at the desert?!"

_With our flesh and bone_

Rei was to answer something, anger bottling in his veins.

_' Maybe I'm no longer worthy to call myself a real neko-jin, but at least I don't resort to filthy tricks!'_

He opened his mouth but Kai interrupted him.

_Just to see him fly_

"I have enough of your pity actions, you rat." He said to Lee. "Take him to prison, let him rot there."

_But don't know why_

The guards took struggling Lee away from Kai and Rei's sight. The wizard shook his head slightly and got to the sedan-chair, followed by his servant and then vehicle headed towards Hiwatari's castle.

_Now where do we go?_

As they came back to castle, Kai immediately went to the dining room, where the dinner was already awaiting him. Although he hadn't eaten any breakfast, the portion of food he ate now wasn't big. When he ended his little meal he turned to Rei.

"You can eat the rest." He said and he drank from his cup.

Suddenly someone entered the chamber and bowed in front of Almighty.

"Master, your packages from Tyr are in gallery on second floor. Oh, and Shi are waiting for payment." Tala said as he straighten up.

"Give them due money from my vault. And you can tell them that they can be near if necessary." Kai dismissively waved his hand at Commander. Then he turned to Rei, who was eating politely. "When you finish this, come to the gallery." He ordered as he raised from chair and left the room.

As Rei entered gallery, which was in fact only extension of Wizard's study, he saw Kai bowing above some packages. Bluenete reached out and pulled out some papers.

"Hold it for a moment." He said and he passed parchments to Rei.

It was some kinds of maps. Rei noticed that they were showing stars on sky or unknown lands. Generally they were dusty and yellowed, at one there was some bloody mark. Neko-jin wondered how long their past was. The Almighty's voice interrupted his musing.

"Come here."

Rei obeyed and came up to the place where Kai was standing. Wizard started to take some maps from his servant and segregate them on the special counter. It had separate compartments for each kind of map.

Kai quickly filled gaps with lacking maps and returned to the last package. He pulled out a few bundles and passed them to Rei again.

"Come with me, I must place them somewhere." Kai ordered as he led Rei out from gallery.

Rei tried to recognize what the bundles were hiding inside and after a while he came up to the conclusion that there were some painting accessories. After that he started to pay more attention to the way where they were going.

The wizard led him through the huge doors and Rei stood dead. He have never been in this part of castle and he was amazed at the sight in front of his eyes.

They were in a huge hall with marble stairs in front of them. They were covered with thick, red carpet. In the half way they were separating on to two parts and then running on both sides of hall, circling it and joining again above the doors.

Over the landing, on the wall, there was an enormous tapestry, weaved with golden and expensive threads. It was long at nearly 18 feet and it shown Hiwatari's family tree. The artists had used all his artistry, which could be seen in rich decorations and details.

Kai was observing Rei's reaction with a smirk for a while then he continued his way. Slowly they climbed up the stairs, Rei wasn't quite sure where they were going. Nonetheless, he knew that there were many ways to one place in castle, so maybe Kai was walking to the room, where he already has been before.

They had nearly reached the top of stairs when suddenly Kai lost his balance and collapsed down. Rei didn't have even time to react when the Wizard rolled next to him all the way to landing.

Neko-jin stood there without any movement, staring down at the motionless figure spread at the floor. Then, when the realization finally fell down at him, he tossed bundles aside and rushed to his master's lifeless body.

He kneeled next to older man and shook him gently.

"Master, Master? Are you all right?" Rei tried to wake him up. Then he touched Kai's forehead and immediately took back his hand.

_' He is burning.' _Rei thought and continued his attempts to wake Kai up.

"Master, wake up, Master… Damn it… KAI! WAKE UP!"

Finally Kai stirred and slowly opened eyes. His gazed immediately fell on the arras with his family tree. Rei noticed that Almighty's eyes widened with every second as he stared at the tapestry.

Then he jumped up without warning, the temperature adding him an extra energy. Rei looked at him with shock.

"You think that I'm weak?!" he yelled waving his clenched fists at the still images of his ancestors.

"Wait, I'll prove you that I'm better than you all together." He said angrily, glaring at the arras.

"Kai, you better go to bed." Said Rei in low voice.

Kai abruptly turned to him.

"Don't call me like that! I'm the one and only one ALMIGHTY!"

"Master, you have a fever. Really, you should go to bed." Rei approached Kai and gently took his hand.

"Don't touch me! First, I must prove my greatness! I have no time for laying in bed. That's for weaklings!" his voice slowly became weaker and weaker and he swayed slightly.

The Neko-jin put his hand around Kai's shoulders and slowly led him to the bedroom. He took off his clothes, leaving only pants and then helped him to lie down on the bed. Rei covered his master with a warm quilt as Kai started to tremble.

"What a shame…" he managed to mumble than he fell into a restless sleep.

_'What doI do now?'_ Rei thought frantically. _' He needs a doctor. Maybe I should call Emily?'_ and with that thought he turned to leave chamber when suddenly the door opened.

"What happened here?" asked Tala.

"Shh!" He's fallen asleep." Whispered Rei and he led Tala out of the room. Then he continued. "He has a high fever, I think that its some kind of illness. Maybe he has caught it in Tyr? We need to call some medical."

"No problem, we have a great doctor here in castle. You haven't met him yet. Stay here with the Almighty and I'll be back in a moment." And with that he quickly walked away.

Rei was wiping away sweat from Kai's hot forehead when the door burst opened and two men entered the room. Neko-jin was shocked at the sight of the Doctor.

It was a tall, slim man. He wore a straight, black, long robe with gray vertical strip running from collar to feet. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing pale hands with long, bony fingers. There were a few deep scars at his hands and Rei was sure that under one of rolled sleeves he had seen a tattoo. He looked as if he was draged out from the dungeon, or even worse - a grave.

The man slowly walked up to the bed, as if he was considering every step he took. Rei wasn't sure if doctor was limping of not – the robe was hiding it. As the man was walking, his gray wavy hair, tied into a loose ponytail reaching waist level, was gleaming with silver. It was hard to determine his age, but he looked as if he was experienced with life.

Rei looked at newcomer's face and he cringed mentally. A long, deep scar was stretched from his left eye to the temple. This blind eye was completely white. The other one had green – gray iris and seemed strangely cloudy. Rei noticed that the doctor was gazing straightly into his own eyes and, even if he had tried with all his will, he couldn't bear it and he turned his gaze. There was a strange cold aura around this man. Rei was suspicious, he didn't like this person.

"Move away boy..." He said calmly. His voice was monotonous, yet it made Rei shiver.

The Neko – Jin mumbled something and stepped back, watching this strange person carefully, following his every move with his eyes.

The doctor came closer to Kai, he looked at his pale sweating body with his good eye and mumbled something to himself. He leaned down and outstretched one hand in direction of the wizard's neck. Rei looked at this with wide eyes and inhaled the air loudly.

_'What is this freak doing? If he does one false move I'll....I'll...'_ he thought angrily.

But the doctor only checked Kai's pulse and forehead – it was boiling, he looked at the wizard's body, bruises were starting to appear.

"What happened to him exactly?..." he asked slowly.

Rei was deep in thoughts and he didn't hear the question. Suddenly he realized that someone was staring at him, he looked up and saw those eyes again, white and green. He diverted his sight to the wall immediately.

"He fell of the stairs" Rei said a little angry.

_'Who is this guy anyway? Can he really be a doctor? I doubt it...'_he thought.

"Shaka? Are you sure you can help him?" Tala asked.

The doctor turned around and looked into Tala's eyes, the red head shivered under the piercing gaze.

"Yuri have I ever failed you?..." Shaka asked coldly and looked at Kai again.

This time he started to press different parts of Kai's body with his hand, he grabed Kai's arm and squeezed it slightly, after that his forearms, hands, but when he got to his chest Kai made a frown of pain and squirmed quietly through his sleep, in response Shaka started to delicately roamed the wizards chest.

Rei had to use all his strength not to jump on Shaka and rip his eyes out, how could he even touch Kai!

_'Touch him one more time! Just one more time! I'll kill you!'_ Rei screamed in his mind.

Shaka mumbled something to himself and checked the wizard's legs too. Suddenly he leaned down almost touching Kai's face with his own. He turned his head and listened to the wizards breathing, after that he moved to his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Rei snapped. He jumped on Shaka with his claws bore. Surprisingly the gray haired man stepped away in the last second as if he knew Rei was about to attack. This made the Neko – Jin even angrier he run blinded by rage in Shaka's direction. The doctor stepped back quickly and when Rei was passing him, he grabed the servant's neck and threw him against the wall.

When Rei opened his eyes he could see Shaka sitting by Kai and Tala standing near the door.

The doctor was wrapping Kai's chest tightly in bandages, Kai could barely breathe because of them.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You want him to suffocate?!" Rei yelled.

"Could you shut up?... Don't you see that my patient needs peace and quiet now?..." Shaka said flatly.

"But...!" Rei started, his eyes turning into slits.

"Either shut up and let me do my work or get out..." the doctor said "servants aren't what they used to be..." he mused and turned to Rei again "don't worry your little stupid Neko head so much, it isn't good for your beauty, he'll be ok, it's one of those rare diseases, it isn't life threatening...of course he would have come back to health quicker if he hadn't broken two of his ribs…but I will cure him… "

Before Rei could answer to this insult Shaka stood up and glared at Rei. The Neko – Jin wanted to hide somewhere to escape his sight.

"Listen Neko, I left his medicine on that table..." he pointed to the small table by the wizards bed "take care of him until he wakes up, he has to rest for a week so don't let him get up or do anything, he's weak now..."

Rei and Tala looked at each other; they knew that it was almost impossible. But Shaka wasn't over and he started talking again in his lifeless low voice.

"Evidently he eats too little... Make him eat more and after every meal he has to take his medicine..." his good eye was looking at Rei. "After some time he has to do a rehabilitation... I suggest starting with the basics and then something more complex... Goodbye Yuri...Goodbye Neko...Goodbye Kai..."

To Rei's relief, he started to move slowly to the door, and exited the room.

_ 'Wait a moment he called Kai by his name! Even Tala doesn't do that!' _he started to think but was interrupted by Tala.

"Rei, I have to take care of the Almighty's things now, so I'm leaving you with him, take good care of the old bastard, ok?" he said with a small smirk and left quickly.

Max was carefully walking down the steep stairs. Characteristic smell of dungeons was more and more annoying. Finally, the jester came to the central level pf prison and turned into a direction of Emily's cell.

_' I hope she's all right. Maybe Tyson's food will give her more strength.'_ He thought as he pulled out a bundle with fresh food from his pocket.

He came up to the corner and then heard something.

"You can't blame yourself. I bet that she will be alright."

_' I wonder who is she talking to…'_

Max noticed Emily's head in a little window of cell's door.

"Hi Emily!" he said with his usual cheerfulness.

"Oh, hello Max." Emily responded. " Guess who they placed here." And without waiting for his answer she continued. "Lee is in cell opposite me."

Max turned around and looked at mentioned door. If there was somebody, he had to sit, because the window didn't show any person.

"I have brought you something to eat. Of course, you can share it with Lee." He said as he turned to red hair girl.

"Thank you Max, let the Stars bless you." she said and take bundle from blonde's hands. "Lee? Do you want something to eat?" she asked lauder.

"No thanks…" a mumble came from Lee's cell.

"What's up with him?" whispered curious Max.

"He misses his lover, Mariah. She is pregnant now and he worries about her state. Especially now, when she has her leg damaged, she needs extra care." Emily explained in low voice.

Max's head filled in thoughts. He really felt pity for Lee. To be separate from the person you love is a very hard experience. And Lee was in even worse situation, because Mariah was now very susceptible to any danger.

_' There must be way to help him somehow…'_ Max thought frantically, reminding all his past actions and tricks he had used many times before.

"Hey, I know!" he shouted out suddenly. "I can bring her along to you Lee." He said.

There was some movement and Lee's head appeared behind the bars.

"Really? But isn't it dangerous? I can't expose her to being catched."

"Don't worry. I have a plan which won't fail." He said and started to explain all the details.

_Where was your star?_

Kai was quickly falling down into an endless precipice, the impenetrable darkness surrounding him from every side. He was tired, very tired. He wanted to end up this fail, either by surviving or not. It seemed as centuries for him when finally he felt a ground under him. He laid still, not wanting to break a feeling of calmness and peace.

_Was it far, was it far_

Kai wanted to stay there forever, not having any problems and dilemmas, not making difficult decisions, not proving his abilities, not playing someone else in front of others… Such life would be easer than his own…

_When did we leave?_

He felt a paralyzing weigh on his body, he couldn't move not a bit. Then the annoying heat started to devour his body, piece after another piece, till his all organism started to boil inside. Kai started to writhe in unbearable pain. Then he saw the things that always were making him to shiver. The faces of his tormentors appeared in front of him, reminding him all the past events and sufferings.

_We believed, we believed, we believed_

"No, please… leave me alone." He moaned as he hid his face into his hands.

Tala was walking down the corridor, musing about things he had to do. He was so filled in his own thoughts that he was hardly aware of Bryan standing at Commander's way.

"Hey Tala. Do you know where the Almighty is now? I have a business to him."

"Whatever you want from him, you can tell me. I'm his representative for some time."

"Something's wrong?" Bryan arched his eyebrow and gaze suspiciously at Tala.

"No."

"Tala, I know you too well. And you also know that I can keep my mouth shut if necessary. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Tala sighed. Bryan was just too smart to being played around.

"Ok, but this is a secret. No one can learn about it, it's too risky. Kai is ill and he must lay in bed for at least a week."

Bryan nodded in comprehension.

"I see… We can't let slaves find out that the Wizard is in such state, it would caused another rebellion and it's the last thing we need now."

Tala smiled slightly.

"You understand everything as usual."

"No, please… leave me alone."

Rei looked worriedly at mumbling Kai. It was already midnight and Kai's state didn't seemed to improve. The wizard was tossing and turning in his bed, his skin gleaming because of sweat. His two-toned hair was in mess and his face, despite of high fever, was deadly pale.

Neko-jin took a wet washcloth and tenderly wiped his master's face. It was obvious that the Almighty was in pain, both mentally and physically.

_'There must be something in his mind that keeps him insane. I don't know if it is a fever or some dark facts from his past, but surely it's inside his head…'_

Rei looked thoughtfully at the medicine standing at the table. He wasn't sure if it was a time to give it to Kai.

"No! Why are you so cruel? I thought that you loved me… Why…What did I do to you?"

The black haired boy looked with shock at bluenete's face. Two lonely tears were making their way down the cheeks.

_' That's enough. Even Kai doesn't deserve such torment.'_ He thought as he reached out and took a syrup and gave a medicine to Kai.

_' I hope it'll work…That's strange, but it's a first time that I entirely feel sorry for Kai…'_

He looked again at Kai, a worry in his eyes. The man calmed slightly, the medicine seemed to work, but nothing has been sure yet.

Two hooded persons slowly approached side gates leading to the prison. One of them was limping slightly, but tried to hide it. As they approached the gates and the taller one knocked twice, the guard appeared in front of them.

"We came here to take the corpses."

"Come inside, there's not so much tonight." The guard said as he stepped aside so they could pass him.

The persons entered the dungeons and stood on front of one cell. Then they took off their hoods.

"Ok, Mariah, I'll leave you here and take care of those bodies. I don't want to make any suspicions. I will be back for you in half an hour." Max whispered and then quickly strolled away.

Mariah limped to the cell's doors and leaned on it, looking trough the bars in a small window.

"Lee, are you there?"

Her lover's face appeared in front of her and twosome took an advantage from a short moment of being together.

Rei was still watching Kai, it was early morning now and the first rays of sun were shining through the window lightening Kai's face. The Neko - Jin hadn't slept for a whole night. He was really tired, his body was heavy and he'd give anything for at least one hour of sleep. Just when his eyes were closing he noticed that Kai stirred, he jumped up immediately, forgetting everything.

"Master, master?" he said shaking Kai slightly with one hand.

The wizard slowly opened his eyes and closed them quickly because of the sun. Rei understood and pulled a curtain on the window.

Kai tried to stand up when a wave of pain shot through his chest, but he only frowned slightly at this, he didn't want to show any weakness. Rei ran up to him and placed his head on the pillow.

"Master, you're injured, you can't strain yourself." he said.

Kai tried to answer but his throat was too dry to say a word, Rei saw that and said.

"I'll bring you some water Master."

Rei quickly left the room leaving Kai with his thoughts.

_ 'What the fuck happened to me? I remember I didn't feel too good and something about falling down? And now my whole body hurts too, this is certainly not my day.' _

He spent the next few minutes staring lifeless at the ceiling.

Rei was thinking about Kai's awakening when he suddenly fell into something...someone?

"Watch where you're going Rei." Tala said rubbing his head.

"Oh sorry Tala, didn't see you there." he said and started walking off.

"Hey what's the hurry? I thought I told you to stay with the Almighty?" he asked the Neko – Jin.

"Oh yes, he woke up, I was bringing him some water." Rei said.

"He woke up?! You should have told me sooner!" the red head yelled and ran off.

Rei was a little surprised by Tala's behavior but he ignored it.

Rei was walking back, he opened the door to the wizard's bedroom to find Kai sitting in his bed and staring at him, demanding explanations.

"Master I brought you some water." Rei said passing the water to Kai who snatched the glass from his servant's hand and drank it within a second.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"You're very sick Master, and you fell of the..."Rei started.

Suddenly the door opened and once more two figures stepped in. One had red hair the other had gray.

Rei's eyes turned into slits immediately. What was this freak doing here again?!

"I see you're awake boy..." Shaka said.

Rei stared at him, did he just call Kai "boy"?! The doctor looked around the room as if he was looking for something. Rei noticed something strange, Shaka almost didn't blink.

"Move away Neko... and don't stare it's not nice..." the doctor said to Rei.

The servant obeyed but inside his was boiling mad.

"Kai... You caught some kind of sickness in Tyr... You broke two ribs when you fell of the stairs... I'll check you again now..." he said in his usual low flat voice.

Kai didn't say a word, he just stared at the wall while the gray haired man took off his bandages, the wizard's eyes widened and he inhaled the air loudly because of the pain.

Shaka checked every rib once more and checked the wizard's heartbeat and breathing.

"Ok, Neko wrap him in those bandages..." the doctor pointed at Kai.

Rei did what he was told, he knew attacking Shaka was a bad idea; he took the bandages and started to wrap them around Kai's muscular chest. He had to use all his will's power not to stare at this sight. Kai didn't say anything; it was clear he felt uncomfortable in Shaka's company.

When Rei ended and was about to stand up Shaka said.

"You did it wrong...Rebandage him... But this time do it tighter..." he said emotionless.

Rei's eyes widened, who does this guy think he is?! But he said nothing.

He sat down on the bed, unwrapped Kai and started again. He put the bandages tighter this time.

"Still wrong... Don't you get it?... They have to be tight to immobilize his broken bones...."

Rei was furious now, he sat down and breathing loudly unwrapped Kai who still hadn't made a move. And angrily started to wrap the bandages around Kai's chest, this time he wasn't distracted by the sight. He squeezed so tight Kai could barely breathe and glared at the doctor.

"Not bad..." he started "but it wasn't best either... Now boy," he looked at Kai," I forbid you to get out of bed for a week... You can only go to the bathroom and only with the Neko's help..." he said slowly.

Kai glared at him but he turned away immediately, not even he could stand Shaka's dead stare.

"What? Do you mean I'm imprisoned to this room?" Kai said weakly.

"No... I mean you're imprisoned to this bed...." the doctor said.

He was walking out slowly, but he turned around, glared at everyone and said:

"I'll come back in a week, to check you boy... If you don't get better you'll stay in that bed for a week more...." he whispered and left.

They stayed paralyzed for a moment and finally Rei went up to Kai and placed his head lower. The wizard was so weak he didn't even protest and fell asleep. Rei checked his forehead, it was still hot, but the worst was over, or was it?

"Tala can I talk to you for a minute?" Rei asked.

"Yes?"

"Maybe outside." the Neko – Jin said looking at Kai's sleeping form.

The walked quietly out to the corridor.

"Tala, who's that freak?!" Rei almost yelled.

"You mean Shaka? It's a long story, you really want to hear it?

"Yes! And why does he call Kai by his name?" Rei yelled frustrated.

"Shhh Rei not so loud. Ok ok, making a long story short, Shaka's the castle doctor, he's been here for a long time and I know he was once Voltaire's soldier, he's been here for as long as I can remember, that's why he still calls the Almighty by his name."

"If he lives here so long why haven't I met him earlier?!"

"Well, he lives down near the dungeons, but hey, if you want to know more go ask him!"

Rei looked at Tala as if the red head was insane.

"Frankly I'll pass, I don't see any pleasure to visit that freak, heck he probably lives in a tomb or something!"

"As you say Rei, I have to run, I'm taking care of the Almighty's duties now, so bye, take good care of him." Tala said and ran off.

Rei looked at the door to Kai's bedroom and slowly went in.

Rei snapped from his little nap as he heard sheets moving. He looked into bed's direction and noticed that Kai was waking up. The wizard noticed that Rei was looking at him and turned his eyes at the bed's ceiling.

"Master, do you need something? How are you feeling?" Rei asked as he approached Kai's bed.

The Almighty only glared at him and then continued attempt to pierce through the canopy with his sight. Neko-jin sighed but didn't give up.

"Maybe you want something to eat or at least drink? I can…"

"Why?" the laying man whispered.

Rei was taken aback by Kai's interruption.

"Excuse me Master, but I don't understand what you mean."

"Why are you acting like that?" he said louder, anger raising in him "You have been always so bothersome, always noticing my weak points and making fun of them, bothering me with your questions, waiting for me to slip, to make a mistake." Kai was boiling with anger now, his usually pale face was now slightly flushed and he sat straight in bed, ignoring the pain in his chest. "And now? No questions, no mockeries; is it some kind of revenge?"

"Master, but…" Rei tried to calm Kai, but in vain.

"And, for Stars' sake, quit "Mastering" me." Kai almost yelled despite his illness. "You haven't use it for a long time and now suddenly you started to obey the etiquette. Don't look at me like that! You were complaining that I'm always so quiet and rarely speak, so you should be pleased now. Come on, tell me what you really think about me now! I can't punish you as I'm tied to bed. Well? I'm waiting… " Kai stopped panting slightly as he looked at Rei.

_' Hell, what is he up to? I can't figure out his actions.' _He thought as he waited for Rei's reaction.

Neko-jin wasn't looking at his master, his eyes very piercing into a floor, his fists clenched tightly.

_'Is that really what he thinks about me? Had I really made such an impression? But… I didn't mean to… ' _Rei thought frantically, he wasn't even aware of Kai's eyes closely observing his face. _' He wants me to tell my opinion about him…How can I do this when I don't know what to think myself. Sometimes I admire him, sometimes I hate him. How would he react if I told him that?'_

Finally Rei came up to the safest conclusion – to avoid the topics until he would be able to answered honestly.

"I guess I have finally understood my duties, that's why I obeyed principles." He said calmly both to his and Kai's surprise. "There's no need to be nervous like that, my Lord." He said as he started to adjust pillows. "The most important thing the is Almighty's health." He said with a small smile.

"Hn, stop treating me like baby." Kai mumbled, but he was too tired to say something more. He wanted to think about Rei's reaction, or better to say, lack of reaction, at his outburst, but his head was spinning. He leaned back at the pillows and closed his eyes.

_'It will be the longest week in my life.' _He thought bitterly. Suddenly he felt something and sighed. _' Just great…'_

He didn't know how to say about his need without hurting his pride, but finally he came up to the conclusion that he had already showed so much weakness that he had nothing to lose.

"Em… Rei…"

Rei immediately walked up to bed.

"Yes Master?"

"You see… I need to go to bathroom…"

"No problem." Rei's expression didn't show any change. He put aside the quilt, threw dressing gown on Kai and helped him to stand up. Then they slowly strolled to the bathroom.

Tala entered castle's kitchen and found it all in steam. He couldn't see Tyson, but he knew that the cook was somewhere.

"Tyson?!"

The cook emerged from white steam in front of Tala, holding a frying pan.

"What happened Tala?"

"The Almighty is too busy to come down for dinner. You must bring it to his bedroom, put in front of doors and knocked twice. Then you can go back to kitchen."

"Oh, ok." Said slightly surprised Tyson.

"You know, he had many things to do now. This'll be continued during the whole week I think."

"No problem, but what's with Rei?"

"He's with the Wizard. You can also prepare something for him." Tala turned to leave. "And remember, don't enter his bedroom."

"Understood." Tyson smiled and turned back to the stove. He was glad – at least we needn't to prepare food covering the whole table as usual.

"Master please, don't make this harder." Rei said.

"Well, would you like to be wrapped in this shit?" the wizard answered weakly.

Rei had a little trouble with changing Kai's bandages; it took him almost half an hour.

The Neko – Jin heard someone knocking on the door, he went up and opened it slightly to see who it was, he could see Tyson pushing a cart with different dishes on it.

"Brought food for the Almighty, heard he was really busy..." the cook started.

"Oh yes he can't be disturbed, I'll take that."

Rei quickly took the cart and pushed it into the room leaving Tyson with a strange expression on his face.

Kai opened his eyes when he smelt the food, he tried to sit up, but still he had problems because of his ribs.

"Tyson brought dinner, my Master." Rei said with a small forced smile.

The wizard just grunted, he hasn't eaten for some time, but he didn't want to show it too much.

Rei helped him to sit up and passed him the dishes. Kai ate slowly thinking about what happened lately, about the new situation and Rei's behavior.

He didn't eat much but Rei passed him one more plate, this irritated Kai, the wizard glared at his servant.

"You have to eat more Master, you have to regain your strength." the Neko – Jin said.

Kai grunted and started to eat once more, he knew his servant was right but he'd never admit it.

"Eat the rest. I can see you glancing at that cart." Kai said to Rei not looking at him.

Rei was a little surprised that Kai had noticed. It was true he was very hungry.

Half an hour passed and Rei took the cart back to the kitchen leaving Kai for a moment

_ 'He lied, he had to, I don't believe he suddenly became so docile, what is he up to? Why is he caring about me so much? He could easily escape now, but then again where could he run to? ....Oh.... my head..... my body...It's freezing!' _Kai thought wrapping his hands around his bandaged chest.

Rei came in and noticed this strange behavior. He went up to the wizard and looked at him.

"Errr Master? What happened?" Rei asked quietly.

"It's too cold." Kai said in a harsh voice.

The servant touched his Masters forehead – it was burning. Rei sighed and reached for the medicine.

_'His temperature is rising again... This is going to be one of those nights....'_ he thought.

He forced the syrup down Kai's throat and spent the whole night watching him.

Rei spent the next few days on nursing Kai, helping him with every move, giving him his medicine, watching him at night. He barely got any sleep himself, but finally Kai's health began to improve, he still had problems with moving but he didn't have a high temperature anymore.

When the week was almost over Kai regained his normal attitude – he was strong enough to yell and glare at his servants especially on Rei. Every time the Neko – Jin wanted to help him change position he yelled that he wasn't weak and he could do it himself, which wasn't really true. Strangely Rei didn't say anything, he did everything with impossible calmness, which made Kai even angrier.

Tala called Shaka again to check Kai and say if he could finally get out of bed.

Rei was just going to see Kai again from kitchen, he finally had a chance to eat normally and sleep, the wizard was feeling good enough so the Neko – Jin could sleep in his own room with no disturbing. Suddenly he saw the familiar gray haired man walking in his direction, and stopped dead.

When Shaka passed him he hissed quietly and followed the doctor.

_'Tala probably called him - a week has passed.'_ he thought.

They entered the room and Tala was already there, talking to Kai.

"I see... You regained your strength boy..." Shaka said slowly.

Kai didn't say anything and allowed to be examined again.

The doctor checked the wizard's temperature and pulse, it seemed he wasn't ill anymore so Shaka unwrapped Kai's chest and checked every rib.

Kai frowned because of disgust, Shaka's hands were always cold and wet giving the strange "grave" impression.

"Hmmm... I see your ribs started to heal... That's good... Wrap him up Neko...You still have to wear those... Until you healed completely that....." He said calmly looking at everyone in the room.

Rei, Tala and Kai turned away not to meet those eyes.

"Yuri... I propose to start a rehabilitation... First let him do things on his own... But the Neko has to watch him.. I don't want him to strain himself... Right Kai?..."

Rei glanced at Kai expecting some kind of reaction on being called by his name, but the wizards didn't do anything.

Tala nodded and waited for more instructions from the gray haired man.

"When he get's better... I propose training fencing..." Shaka said.

Rei noticed something that he thought was impossible Shaka smirked slightly.

Tala and Kai eyes widened when they heard it, they forgot about breathing for a moment. Rei was surprised; they looked as if they saw a ghost or something.

"I'm sure....Yuri'll be happy to train with you...." The doctor said and left slowly.

Kai and Tala started breathing again. And Tala was about to leave but Rei followed him.

"Oh Rei, want to ask me more questions?" he asked.

"Yes, first one, why do some people calls you "Yuri?"

"If I know right that's my real name, but it was changed, I'm in a hurry Rei ask quick!"

"Ok, ok, what was that about fencing?"

"Well... err.. you know we never really liked fencing, I gotta run, bye!" the red head said and run off.

'_There's something strange about this, and I'm going to find out what!' _the Neko – Jin thought and stepped inside the Almighty's room.

It looked as if life in the castle has returned to normal, the wizard was yelling and glaring at everything again, he seemed alright, he could walk and move without any difficulty, but really it still caused a lot of pain.

He had problems with making moves with his hands; he couldn't strain the chest muscles. So Rei had to help him, for example take baths.

FLASHBACK

Someone could be heard in the cold damp dungeon.

"How are you holding that sword?" someone yelled.

Six figures could be seen in a large chamber, there were no windows, and there were numerous weapons on the walls. Five boys with swords in their hands were looking at their instructor.

The man was tall and his long blond hair was turning gray.

"Attack me Ian," he said emotionless.

One of the boys stepped forward, they were all about 14, but you could see they were well built.

They reached out and their swords touched, Ian tried to make a push but his opponent avoided it, the boy tried to attack again but with one swift move of his instructor's sword he lost his own weapon.

"Like I said, you have to get a good grip, you're not much of a warrior without your weapon." the instructor said.

"Ok, your turn Bryan." the instructor said.

Yet again one of the boys stepped out, he had lilac hair and a smile the devil himself was jealous of.

They began to fight, Bryan was very aggressive and his attacks could be very serious but his opponent defended himself from each one, with a fast move the older man placed the tip of his sword near the boys throat.

"You're dead," he said, "Not bad, you improved."

A boy with two-toned hair mumbled something under his nose.

"If you want to say something Kai tell it out loud."

Kai didn't do anything; he just stared at the floor

"Maybe a little duel Kai? Show me how much did you learn through these two years."

"As you wish." Kai said quietly.

Their swords barely touched and the instructor began to attack Kai, the boy was a little surprised, normally they attacked him. But Kai defended himself from every attack, he was panting slightly.

"Is that all you can do? Defend? A real enemy won't give you time to think out an attack you know." the man said.

Kai growled quietly, he was angry that someone was mocking him, and started to attack his instructor with great speed.

This time the roles changed Kai was attacking now, every push and swing was made with mathematical correction, the sound of metal hitting could be heard in the whole dungeon.

Shaka defended Kai's last push and swung his sword in the boys direction, Kai had to jump back not to get cut by the blade in the face.

"Is that all you can do? You barely escaped that last attack, come on, show me what're made of." The instructor said.

This made Kai really furious, he attacked with brutal power, his senses sharpened, he ran in his instructors direction, his sword ready for action. Shaka was standing still, waiting, they began to fight again, it was a real battle, someone could get hurt now, but they didn't care, it was like war. Kai almost hit the older man in the side, in response he was almost stabbed in the chest. The instructor started to move forward pushing Kai to the wall, but the boy made a sudden jump and if it wasn't for the older man's reflex he could have lost a leg.

"So Kai you still can't hit me? Hard luck huh? Don't get angry concentrate on the fight." the older man said.

Kai tried to calm down this duel was already taking almost half an hour, he was tired but the wouldn't give up, he concentrated and slowly came forward looking into his opponents eyes, in exactly the same time they raised their weapons and attacked.

It was only a second, swords clashed, and the sound of metal hitting the ground could be heard carried by the echo.

The instructor was keeling on the hard stone floor, his hands covering his face. Kai stepped up to him with the other boys.

"You ok?" a red head asked.

The instructor revealed his face and the boys gasped and took a step back.

A horrid deep cut was trailed from his left eye to the temple; blood was dripping from it like mad, falling on the floor. The eye was also damaged.

The instructor stood up turned in Kai's direction and said.

"Beautiful match... training's over..."

With that he went out of the dungeon leaving five disturbed boys alone.

END OF FLASHBACK

AN

Shaka: I'm sorry you had to wait for such a long time, I have the next 5 chapters done, and I'll post them after some time, I don't have a writing block anymore so I'll try to finish the last (21st) chapter od Stargazer as soon as can (and that might take a couple of weeks). Sorry that you had to wait. Review please


	16. Back to Eden

CHAPTER 16 

Rei was slowly approaching the distant source of noise. He knew that Kai and Tala had gone somewhere and now he heard a strange, constant sound of clattering.

Finally Rei came up to the big hall. It was a spatial room, separated from the corridors with row of marble columns. Curious neko-jin stood behind one of the high columns and slowly peered at the scene happening in hall. He saw two men fiercely dueling with each other with swords.

Their movements were perfect for Rei; it was like a dance with foils. The fighters were so quick that their figures were leaving only trails in the air and it was hard to recognize them.

Suddenly the fencers stopped their dreadful dance and stood in defense positions. Now Rei could look at them properly. One the right there was Tala, he wore special white suit, with light white armor on his chest. He didn't look tired, only a little drops of sweat were showing that he had been doing tiring action.

Neko-jin carefully peered at the left side of hall. Kai was dressed in an identical suit as Commander but in black color. The wizard seemed to be tired in some way, his chest was quickly moving in attempt to take a breath.

_' I guess it's because of his ribs.'_ Rei thought as he observed his master with a shade of worry.

The men were staring at each other, none of them wanted to do a first step. Finally they jumped at each other in a one second, the blades crossed with a clang. Tala and Kai jumped away and started again a dance with swords.

Suddenly something attracted Rei's feline eyes. He looked left and saw a lonely silhouette hiding behind one of the columns. He strained his perfect sight and to his utterly surprise he recognized Shaka, the castle doctor.

_' What is HE doing here?' _he thought suspiciously. Rei didn't trust Shaka at all. He wanted to do something, but something diverted his attention from gray-haired man and he looked at the fighters.

There was a big noise as one of the swords hit the marble floor and rolled forward. Tala was laying on the cold ground staring at the tip of Kai's foil in front of his nose. He raised his sapphire eyes and saw his master glaring down at him with a smirk of victory at his lips.

"You thought that you could beat me?" he asked with an even bigger smirk.

When Rei saw that Kai had won, he turned again to the place where Shaka had been standing before, but there was no one there now. Rei cursed mentally and strolled away, not wanting to be noticed by the Almighty and the Commander.

_' I think I should ask some questions to our mysterious doctor.' _He mused as he unintentionally wondered to the lover parts if castle.

##FLASHBACK##

"Well, he lives down near the dungeons, but hey, if you want to know more go ask him!"

## END OF FLASHBACK##

_' Ok, Tala. Why not? He can't hurt me, I'm still Almighty's personal servant and if he kill me, he'll have to deal with Kai.'_ It didn't convince Rei entirely, but at least he decided to find Shaka's chamber.

It took a while, but it wasn't so hard as Rei thought. He found an old, wooden door in one of dark corridors in the highest part of dungeons. Neko-jin looked up at the tab with "Shaka's chamber" written on it.

_' I hope that's not some kind of cheap trap.' _He sighed and then opened cracking door.

Rei stepped forward and the door immediately slammed shut behind him. He looked around, his feline eyes darting through the half-darkness. The set of shelves were filled with different jars with even strange things inside and parchments. On the others were also some old books.

The stone dark walls were damp and Rei shivered from cold. He went further and took a look around doctor's room. In corner there was an old desk, completely covered with sheets of paper and pieces of parchment.

In the recess there was a wobbling bed with thin sheets.

_' I wonder where he is.'_ Rei thought as he walked around the room. Suddenly something attracted his eyes.

He approached a corner between desk and one of bookshelves. Leaned against wall there was some kind of painting, but Rei couldn't tell for sure because of lack of light. He took it and approached some candle at the desk. The surface was slightly dusty so he wiped it with his sleeve.

It was a portrait of some man and girl. She was looking as she was 14 years old. She had dark blue hair, tied in two loose ponytails, which were contrasting with her pale skin. Her eyes were gray and slightly misty and she was smiling mysteriously.

Rei turned his gaze at the man, who was standing slightly behind the girl. He had light, long hair tied into a ponytail. His eyes were also misty, but the irises were gray and green. Neko-jin was surprised as he recognized the man as Shaka. He had changed a lot, especially on his face.

Suddenly Rei felt a cold, unpleasant touch on his arm. He turned his face and his eyes met the cold ones.

"What are you looking for, Neko...?" Shaka asked in low, mystery voice.

"Em... nothing special. I just came here to ask you about something." Answered Rei feeling as his previous courage was leaving him now.

"Oh really…? So why are you holding this paining…?" he said as he pulled picture away from Rei's grasp with one swift movement.

Rei filled that his cheeks were burning, but then he thought that he had nothing to lose. He sighed deeply and then started.

"Why did you propose the fencing for Kai? And why did you observe him from hiding? Why do you call Almighty by his name in his presence? And what do you have to Kai's past?" he asked very quickly.

"Slow down a bit, little Neko…" he said with a strange glint in his eyes. "You ask about things you shouldn't know for your own sake…" he turned around and leaned the painting back against the wall. Then he looked at Rei with his sinister look and Rei felt shivers on his spin.

"Well…I think I should go now…" he said as he started to leave the chamber, his back towards the door. When his finally touched the wooden surface, he quickly turned around and ran away from room.

He slowed as he was in the main hall of castle.

_' I'm a coward.' _He thought bitterly. _'But this guy is scaring shit out of me. What should I do now?'_ he stopped and looked around. He wondered where to go. Rei wasn't in mood to face the Almighty right now.

_' Oh Stars… I need to take a breath.'_ Rei thought as he wondered forward into the castle's corridors.

##REI POV##

_##Where is your star?##_

I have made a fool of myself in front of Shaka. Why did I run away like this? But he is so scaring, even Kai seemed to be less brave in front of him.

_##Is it far, is it far, is it far?##_

I approached a wide opened widow and looked at the sky. The sun had already set down, leaving only a purple shade on the slowly darkening sky. The stars started to glimmer… The Stars… Why can't you help me? I have only one wish…to know answers for all the questions, which are constantly nagging me…

_##When do we leave?##_

Hell… isn't it ridiculous? All my questions are connected with Kai – a person who I should hate the most in the whole world. But I don't… To be honest, I'm not sure if he isn't the only human I care now…

Because those all things he did I shouldn't feel in such way… but I can't stop it… Oh, I had enough if these thoughts…

I stepped back from the window and was to turn around when suddenly I recognized the window I was gazing through.

It was the same one I had wanted to jump down from before. And then Kai had rescued me… Still I don't know why he did it… Does he care for me? Or maybe he just needs a good servant so he didn't want to lose me?

Oh, the worst thing is that he'll never answer me! I have enough!

_##I believe, yes, I believe##_

##NORMAL POV##

Rei angrily turned away from window and the sight of stars. He walked down the corridor and headed towards the Almighty's chamber. After a while he approached the wide doors and knocked twice.

"Enter." He heard usual order and quickly entered bedroom.

Kai was sitting at the bed, his legs outstretched in front of him and his cloak threw aside at the floor. He didn't raise his eyes at Rei, who approached his master and bowed slightly.

"Master, you should go to bed. The doctor said that you'd still need a rest." Said Rei knowing that he couldn't say nothing like "do you want some help?" or "you look tired", because that would only make Kai angry.

Kai sighed and stood up, he looked very tired. Rei guessed that it was caused by training with Tala. Wizard took off his shirt and pants as Rei turned around and approached a small table with bowl full of water and a towel.

The Almighty sat down again with only his boxers on and Rei came up to him with both bowl and towel. He put bowl on floor and soaked towel in it. He could hear Kai sighing with irritation as he stood in front of his master with a towel in his hand.

"I know Master that you don't like that, but doctor said that you can't take a bath yet." And with that he started to wash Kai's arms and neck. "Oh, I forget to take off the bandages." He said as he noticed white fabric around Kai's chest. He started carefully to unwrap it, feeling Kai's mussels tensing under his touch.

After that he continued washing Kai's pale skin; Rei trailed circles with the wet towel, leaving a drops of glimmering water on wizard's well built body.

Kai wasn't really against Rei's actions. Of course, he felt slightly ashamed that he was too week to wash himself alone, but Rei's touch on his skin was so pleasant for him. He felt as the Neko-jin was taking away all pain he could felt in the moment.

The servant silently marveled the body in front of him, trying not to do some stupid face. When he finally ended, he helped Kai to dress his usual sleeping clothes and when his master came to bed, he went to his own bedroom.

#X#X#

When Rei woke up the next morning he was very surprised; it was almost noon. He ran to Kai's bedroom only to find the bed empty.

_'He must have gone training already, strangely he didn't wake me up.'_ he thought _'What am I going to do today? Kai and Tala are training, Tyson's cooking, Kenny's reading books and Max.... well Max's probably in the kitchen steeling a month supply of sugar, so I don't have anything to do today.'_

He dressed up and decided to explore the castle a little; it was so monstrously big that it would take him weeks to remember all the corridors.

_'Where to start? Maybe the lower parts...? But first I got to get something to eat.'_ he thought.

#X#X#

After eating something in the kitchen Rei wondered around the castle a little, finding new rooms, corridors and stairs. He didn't even realize when he was in the underground parts of the castle.

Rei was about to head back up when he heard something. Someone panting, moaning and walking.

_ 'Who could be down here?'_

He followed the strange noises to a pair of big, heavy doors, opened slightly and he saw...

_'What the fuck is he doing?'_ he thought

A gray haired man with a foil in his hand was practicing, push after push, swing after swing, he moved gracefully without any problems, Rei couldn't see the persons face.

Rei was so amazed that he didn't even notice something was flying in his direction, but thanks to his Neko – Jin reflexes he caught it, a foil?

"Good reflexes Neko..." the person said in a flat voice.

Rei looked wide – eyed, what was Shaka doing here?

"Care for a little duel...? Of course if you're not scared..."

Rei glared at him and pointed his new weapon in Shaka's direction, not looking into the doctor's eyes as always.

He didn't even make a move when the foil in his hand landed on the floor.

"You need to learn a lot Neko...."

Rei was getting angry; he has never liked the doctor and now he's telling him what he need to do?

"And what could you teach me?" Rei said sarcastically.

"Fencing of course..."

"Ok, now tell me why should I learn to swing that stupid thing?" the Neko – Jin said pointing on the discarded foil.

"Stupid little Neko... You would gain a lot... " He said walking off slowly. "For example impress someone...."

Rei looked wide-eyed at him, did he mean KAI?

"Errr wait... maybe a little training wouldn't do any harm."

"I knew you'd reconsider my offer.... Lets start with the basics..."

Rei picked up his foil and stood in front of his new instructor.

"Neko... Look into my eyes..."

Rei looked up to meet with Shaka's dead gaze; he shivered and looked down immediately, he didn't even notice when a blade was almost touching his neck.

"You have to watch your enemy Neko..." Shaka said emotionless.

"Easy for you to say." Rei murmured.

The Neko – Jin learned fast. They spent the whole afternoon training, at the beginning it was difficult for Rei, but after some time and with the help of his Neko – Jin's senses and reflex he even began to attack Shaka.

Rei sat down on the floor, he was sweating, Shaka didn't give him easy time training.

"Training's over, tomorrow at 9.00." Shaka said and slowly he walked out of the chamber.

_ 'Fuck it's already late, I have to get back up immediately.' _Rei thought throwing his weapon into the corner of the room and running out.

#X#X#

Nearly week passed from Rei's first training session with Shaka. All days seemed to be the same. Kai and Rei were walking up early, eventually eating breakfast and then going for each other's training. Neko-jin had to be careful, because he didn't want Kai to know about his learning. Sometimes he managed to come back before Kai's arrival, but a few times he was late and find Kai already sitting on bed.

The day started normally, Rei woke up and walked to Kai's bedroom, only to find his Master's bed empty. He sighed and left chamber, ate something quickly in kitchen and ran to the training room.

To his surprise Shaka wasn't there.

_'Maybe he'll be late.' _Rei thought and took a sword and started to train alone. _'I will wait for him.'_

#X#X#

Kai sighed with boredom. He was training alone for a while, but this wasn't what he wanted to do. He had no sparing partner this time. Tala had to take care of tower and Kai couldn't fight with any other guard, because they were too weak for him.

_'Only Yuri is good enough to duel with me. Hm, what to do? Hey, I wonder what Rei is doing now in those days. Isn't he bored?' _he left his sword and left the hall he was training in.

_'Maybe he is wandering over the castle, as usually.' _And with that he decided to find his servant.

After a few hours of searching, Kai heard some noise. He slowly approached a slightly opened door and looked inside. Too his surprise he saw Rei practicing some fencing movements.

Kai marveled Rei's slim body, all his mussels tensing with each push of sword or sudden turn. It was like a wonderful dance and Kai couldn't turn his sight from the marvel in front of him.

_' I wonder how long is he training like that? Maybe I should test him a little?'_ Kai thought with a smirk.

He came up from his hidden and stood in front of Rei. The neko-jin froze and gawked at his master, his foil ready to push.

"Master… I didn't know that you are here…" he mumbled and stood straight, his sword loosely in his hand.

"I was just passing by when I saw you. Do you mind a small duel with me?" he asked with a playful smirk on his lips.

_' Now Rei, it's your chance, you can prove him what are you made from.' _Rei thought frantically and slowly nodded.

Kai smirked even more and took one of foils from a special stand in corner of chamber. He picked one and stood opposite Rei, ready to fight.

They raised their foils in front of faces, tips up and then brandished them aside. It was an old way of greeting. After that they placed the sword in comfortable, yet firm grapes and started to walk around, observing their opponents, waiting for the best moment to attack. Rei made a push, it was easily blocked by Kai, it was still just a game. They were testing each other.

They walked slowly, trying to concentrate, when suddenly Kai jumped forward making a swing with his weapon, Rei made a quick step back to avoid the blade.

'_I see my servant isn't bad so I can play a little.'_ the wizard thought smirking slightly.

They came closer slowly, being careful about every move; they circled around the chamber, measuring each other.

_'This is boring, lets start already.'_ Kai thought and attacked the Neko – Jin violently.

Rei was slightly surprised, but thanks to his Neko – Jin reflex he could avoid the assault.

They began to exchange attacks, push – block, swing – block. You could call it foreplay.

Kai's attacks became stronger; he forced his servant to walk back. Rei hesitated; he barely defended himself.

_'Shit! I can't show Kai I'm weak!'_ Rei yelled in his mind.

His determination made him stronger, he began to attack Kai very fast, the wizard was surprised the Neko – Jin could make pushes and swings so fast; he had big problems.

_'Fuck he's better than I thought, but still I'm better!'_ Kai thought and using all his strength he ran up to Rei, their foils clashed, they held them near their faces so they could look in each other's eyes – pools of bloody crimson meeting molten gold.

They jumped back, they weren't getting anywhere fast, they had to use all of their abilities in this duel.

They began to fight again; they were tired, little drops of sweat could be seen on their foreheads.

Rei avoided Kai's attacks with ease; he was too fast for the wizard, on the other hand Kai found it easy to defend against the Neko – Jin's attacks.

Rei attacked, he made a push, but this time Kai didn't defend he avoided it, Rei's foil went past Kai's chest near his armpit, the wizard caught weapon near the Neko – Jin's hand with his own hand and made a sudden turn.

Rei was completely surprised, the foil flew out of his hand and hit the stone wall. Kai smirked victoriously placing the tip of his blade near the servant's throat.

"Not a bad duel R..." he started when he noticed what was happening to his slave.

Rei's nails were extending, his eyes turned into slits and his fangs were bared. Kai was in shock he never saw something like this.

Rei looked at Kai and said in a harsh voice.

"Our little duel hasn't ended yet Kai..."

The Neko – Jin ran and attacked Kai with brutal force; the wizard was completely surprised

_'Fuck! What do I do? I can't hurt him!'_

Rei's razor sharp nails missed Kai's head by an inch, the situation was getting tight, Kai was backing up because of Rei's wild attacks, and he didn't want to hurt his servant.

It was just a split of a second Kai's foil landed on the ground, he had no other choice, he quickly reached for a dagger on his belt, ready to fight for his life.

Kai looked into Rei's eyes, he could see only hate. The Neko – Jin was about to attack again, Kai was ready to use the dagger, but then something strange happened. Kai and Rei's sights met. The Neko – Jin started to calm down, his nails withdrew and he fell on his knees weakly.

Kai dropped his dagger and came up to Rei. The slave looked up only to see a reached out hand, he hesitated but grabed it firmly. Kai helped him up and they slowly exited the chamber.

Two pairs of eyes were watching this scene closely. The person with sapphire eyes said:

"Thank you, you have helped a lot."

"It was my pleasure.... Yuri..." the person with a green – gray and a white eye said.

#X#X#

Rei was still in shock after what happened during the duel with Almighty as he was walking down the corridors.

_'I never though Rei was so strong, I underestimated him, it was a great battle'_ Kai thought, he didn't even notice that he said it out loud, it was just a whisper but the Neko – Jin's excellent hearing picked it up.

Rei smiled at this, he didn't know why but Kai's words made him happy, he never heard such words coming out from the Almighty's lips.

Kai had left him there, telling him that he needed to do something in study. The neko-jin didn't know what to do with himself.

_'Hmm, where to go? I'm bored…Oh! I completely forget about that bundles I had been holding when Kai passed out.'_ He decided to find that corridor and take the bundles.

After an hour of searching, Rei finally found the memorable stairs and found the things he was looking for.

_' I guess that they hardly ever tidy the castle.' _He thought as he unwrapped the bundles carefully.

_' As I thought that's a painting accessories.' _He thought as he saw some brushes and paints. _' I thinks I should take them to Kai's atelier.'_ And with that he headed towards the phoenix's sanctuary, where the secret doors to Kai's paining room were.

#X#X#

Rei walked through the huge chamber with phoenix's figure; he entered the secret chamber and was about to exit when the familiar sight caught his eyes, the same painting, still unfinished.

He left the brushes and paint on the desk and went up to the painting; he looked at it, especially on the person in it.

The same raven hair, slightly tan skin, slim body; it had to be Rei.

_'Hmmmm, strange, Kai didn't admit that he drew me, but it was an evident lie, I feel as if I was looking in a mirror.'_ He began to think walking out of the room.

##REI POV##

Why did he draw me? And why wouldn't he admit it? Maybe he's shy? That's a good one, Kai the Almighty wizard shy!

Hmmm, he dreamed about me... But that doesn't explain anything. He can dream about everything he wants.

But still he protected me, that battle at the desert, I would have died there and when Kevin wanted to kill me...

Yes... Michael, Kevin, all those slaves... dead, and it's his fault! HIS only HIS!

But why don't I feel hate? WHY!? I should hate him with whole my heart! But my heart says something else....

I yelled at him, called him "weak", "bastard", "heartless" but he didn't punish me. Why? He could have ordered to whip me or kill me... Maybe he has a little respect for me? Maybe he doesn't think I'm only a dirty slave? Maybe he likes me? Too many maybes to make it true...

I almost killed him today but still he didn't even say a word... How can I understand him?!

He saved me again, at that window, he didn't want me to jump, he didn't want me to die...

He brought me to the garden; did he even start to open up? He CRIED!!

Is his past was so bad? He didn't have a father, what about his mother? Did she die too? Then whom did he have?

His Grandfather Voltaire the previous Almighty.... Why did Tala react so suddenly when he saw his painting? Something bad happened to Kai and that old bastard – Voltaire had something to do with it.

Tala and Kai had some kind of trainings...Why? To get them ready for something? Kai's very strong and fast, but he lives in the castle all the time so how could he get so strong? Maybe it's because of those trainings...

Kai has so many scars...I forgot! His left hand's little finger is missing, what could have happened to it? Did his grandfather have something to do with it?

I stopped thinking about my Master and looked around… Where am I?

I must have walked deep into the castle corridors...I've never been here. It looks a little like dungeon, a long corridor with lots of doors at both sides.

The doors were heavy, I walked up to one and tried to open them but they were locked, I tried with other one, but they were locked too. What's that?

An opened door on the end of the corridor. Hmmm I wonder what's so important to keep everything locked up here.

I walked up slowly and pushed them open, the room was dark and cold I could barely see anything. I walked inside and Ohhhh!! What the fuck!? I hit my head over something, I reached up hmmm something made from metal – handcuffs?!

A pair of handcuffs hanging from the ceiling, they were all rusty. My eyes got used to the dark and I could see better now.

What the hell? The wall is slightly red there! Blood?

I kneeled down and looked at it closed, it looked like blood, it this some torture chamber? Fuck I'd better leave... I was about to walk out of the room when a glimpse of white caught my eye; I turned around to examine this.

I looked carefully to find this white object... There! I reached out and grabed the thing, Aaaaaaaaaa!! What the fuck?! Bones?! What's a finger doing in this chamber? Wait a moment, a finger... Stars...

##NORMAL POV##

Rei ran out of the chamber looking for the way back to the more familiar parts of the castle. Finally he approached door to Kai's study and burst in without knocking. He ran up to Kai, who was sitting by desk and put the finger in front of him. Then he crossed his arms and stood like that, looking at him meaningfully.

Kai was surprised by Rei's sudden intrusion into the chamber. Then he looked down at the object Rei had placed at desk. His crimson eyes widened.

_' Is it for real?'_ that was the only thing he managed to think about.

He raised his eyes from the finger and glared at awaiting Rei.

"What?" he snapped at him

"Don't play fool with me. What is it?"

"Don't you see? The bones of a finger, it's obvious…"

"Very funny. You don't have a small finger in your left hand and now I have found the bones of exactly the same finger. Isn't it strange?" he raised his eyebrow, still piercing his eyes through Kai.

"It's not your snotty business. Get out! I have no time for that!" Kai said as he stood up from his chair.

"I want answers." Rei protested firmly.

"Oh really?" Kai smirked sinisterly. "Get out or you won't be able to walk out on your own!" he yelled with so angry glare that Rei was scared for real this time.

"As you wish." He mumbled and ran out of chamber.

Kai looked at the door for a while then he sighed and came back to the desk. He sat down and started at the bones.

He slowly took off his left glove and placed an outstretched hand at the desk's top. He shifted it to the bones so it looked as he had all his fingers. Kai looked at it for a while and then suddenly raised his left hand and hit it against the bones with such a force that they completely spilt out.

He raised his hands to his head and buried his finger in the hair, horrible grimace at his face.

"Why my life is so difficult?" he moaned aloud and put his hand on the desk and coved it with his hands. A lonely tear glimmered in his eyes and slowly made his way down the pale cheek.

#X#X#

"Really, I want to help them but I don't' know why…"

Max was sitting at kitchen's table; his chin leaned at the crossed arms, which were laying on the table. His blue eyes were piercing into the man sitting opposite him.

"You know that the Almighty'll never agree to set Lee free." Said Tyson.

"Yes, I know… but that's so unfair!"

"Maybe you could ask Tala what to do?" said Tyson suddenly. "He has always good ideas."

All of sudden, as if for a call, Tala's red head appeared in door.

"Oh Tala! It's good you came here. Max has a request for you." said Tyson as he jumped from his chair and ran up to the Commander.

"Yeah, umm…" Max started uncertainly. "You see, there's some prisoner in dungeons and his woman is pregnant…I wish they could be together in such an important time… I thought that you could do something with that…"

"Prisoner, you say. Does he have a name?"

"Yes, it's Lee."

"Well," Tala raised his eyebrows, "that'll be more complicated. You know, he's a dangerous rebel for the Almighty."

"Yes, but maybe you could influence at Wizard's decision."

"I'll check what I can do." And with that he left two boys in kitchen and headed towards Kai's study, wondering what to do.

_'Maybe I'll coma across a good occasion and Kai'll agree? It's better to try.'_ He mused as he continued his way through the castle's corridors.

Tala approached study's door and sighed. He prepared himself for the worst. After a moment he put on his indifferent mask, knocked and not waiting for response, he entered the chamber.

What he had seen exceeded all his expectations. Kai was sitting on a chair, elbows leaned on the desk, his hands buried in his blue hair. His crimson eyes were dull now and he was staring ahead with an unseeing sight. The Wizard didn't even react when Tala entered the chamber and then came up to Kai.

"Master?"

Kai didn't even give a sign that he had heard Tala.

_'It's my chance. He'll be angry when he'll figure it out, but…'_

"Master, in prison there's a man who's has a pregnant woman. She's free, but it's hard for her to live alone. Maybe we could do some exception and released him on parole? What do you think my Lord?"

Tala wasn't even sure if Kai had heard him. He didn't even move his eyes or blink

"Master? Do you hear me?" Tala waved his hand in front of his master's eyes. Without result. Kai was still staring into a place nobody else could see.

The Commander sighed – that was leading him to nowhere. He decided to try one last time.

"Master? Should we set him free form the prison?" he asked without hope.

To Tala's surprise Kai slowly nodded. It was quick, but clear.

"Yes master, as you wish." Tala said and bowed. Then he turned around and hurriedly left the chamber before Kai could eventually change his decision.

#X#X#

The red headed guard burst into the kitchen, starling two boys, who were talking about something.

"Come on Max, we are going to let Lee out from his cell."

"You did it!" Max jumped up with his fist up.

"Yep. Now let's go."

As Max and Tala left the room, Tyson leaned his head on his hand thoughtfully.

_'They both are so strange. As if each of them have two completely strange characters inside.'_

#X#X#

Tala and Max came to the dungeons and approached small guard's chamber. Tala entered the room and turned to the guard, who sitting by the desk, his legs crossed on it.

"I'm here to set free one of the prisoners. Give me a key to…"

"I need a written permission from the Almighty." The guard interrupted.

"Do you know who are you talking to?" Tala asked as he raised his brow.

"Emm, no? Can you enlighten me?" said the guard sarcastically.

"I'm Commander-in-Chief, Tala Ivanow. You fool…"

"Yeah, sure…and I'm Boris The Cruel." Said guard with his sarcastic voice.

Tala's temple started to twitch. He rolled up his sleeve and showed his forearm to the stubborn guard.

"If I'm not Ivanow, so maybe you could tell me why I've this on my hand?"

The guard eyes widened in shock and fear. On Tala's pale skin, there was a tattoo, showing red phoenix in a black and blue rings. It was a sign of adjutant guards, the most qualified and strong men who were serving the Almighty. Everybody knew their power and didn't dare to walk into those guard's way.

"I beg your pardon, Master Ivanow, I didn't recognize you." said the guard quickly as he jumped from his chair and bowed in front of Commander.

"Whatever. Now, give me the key to cell of prisoner number 6290914."

"Yes sir." The guard immediately turned around to the chart, where all the keys were hanging on. "Here you are," he passed proper key to Tala. "Do you wish to lead you there?"

"No." and with that Tala left the room and with Max headed down to dungeons.

They passed many cells, hidden eyes of other prisoners were watching them with different feelings. Finally they came up to the cell they had been looking for. Tala opened door and Max immediately burst inside.

"Lee! You're free!" he cried.

"Really? How I'll pay you back for everything you have done for my?" Lee asked.

"Don't worry. It's a pleasure to help you." Max answered with his cheerful smile.

##REI POV##

I don't get it, it's obvious that that was his finger, but he reacted so strangely, but who wouldn't?

And that brings me to the most important question: What happened to Kai?

Hmmm Let's think, Kai lost his finger, how? Who could have done it? His father died, I don't know what happened to his mother so that leaves Voltaire...

Ok, so it's probably the old prick, but why? Why he scares his own grandson for his whole life?

Maybe he was just mean? Well that isn't a good explanation, what else? To leave him something? So Kai would remember? Not a bad theory, but what would be so important?

Grrr this is getting old, only questions and no answers. The only person who knows is Kai himself.

One moment, I barged in, yelled at him and DEMANDED explanations, and I'm still alive. Oh man I'm getting really confused, does this mean he likes me or something? He was impressed by the duel, maybe he doesn't think badly about me?

Why do I even care about what he thinks? Still I feel a little guilty, bringing up those memories wasn't the best idea, I should go to him.

##NORMAL POV##

Rei opened the door to Kai's room slightly and then he heard:

"Yes... Yes it was your idea... To mark me... Like and animal. Two times..."

Rei looked inside, Kai was sitting by the desk talking to himself, the Neko – Jin entered quietly.

_'This is a good way to learn more about him.'_ Rei though

"The tattoo's, marks of power, to make me untouchable, to make me strong, so I could never forget about it."

_ 'So that's why they're there.' _

Kai started to shiver, Rei went up to him, he looked horrible, old and troubled, the slave felt guilty, he had caused this state.

Suddenly Rei had an idea, he grabed Kai's arm firmly, the wizard jumped and looked at Rei frightened.

"Master come with me please" Rei said in the most pleasant voice he could.

Strangely Kai didn't object, his servant grabed his hand, he flinched slightly but allowed to be lead somewhere

Kai was hit be warm, damp yet pleasant air, he didn't realize where he was yet, he was laid down on the ground and he slowly began to recognize his surroundings.

The garden.

The wizard began to calm, the smell of the flowers around him made him feel a little lightheaded, when he finally regained his cautiousness he realized he was sitting by a tree and his servant was looking at him with worry.

"What do you want? Haven't you tortured me enough?" he said.

Rei looked down and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd to react like that"

Kai was slightly shocked the servant that never listened to him was now apologizing?

"Don't worry about it." the wizard said calmly.

Rei smiled slightly, it seemed that Kai forgot all his problems for a while which made the slave quite happy. Kai yawned and stretched his arms, he frowned because of the pain, the duel was too much for his ribs; he needed to rest.

"Master you should go to sleep. I'll watch you."

Strangely Kai didn't say anything, he also thought that getting a little shut eye would do him good. He closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

Rei stood there for some time, looking at Kai's sleeping form, he admired his master's body, every curve of it.

'_If only I could touch him… NO I can't!'_ he yelled in his mind and decided that he should go for a walk around the garden.

He wandered around, marveling the beauty of garden's plants. He walked down winding paths, enjoying fresh, cool air of garden. It was so different from the hot, dusty air of desert. Rei took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_' No wonder that Kai likes to rest here.'_ he thought.

Rei continued his walk and suddenly saw a wonderful view. There were two old cherry trees, both covered with beautifully petals, which were slowly falling down and covering the ground beneath them.

_'I wonder how many such beautiful places are in this garden.'_ Rei wondered as he slowly headed to his master.

He came back to the tree where Kai was laying, the wizard was still sleeping. Rei inhaled the air around him.

_'Ohh Stars. Do I stink, it's because of that duel I'm all sticky with sweat, hmmm that pond looks quite clean, it wouldn't hurt if I took a little bath.'_ he thought.

He went closer to the pond, he started to undress. He unwrapped light-green sash and then unbuttoned his silky white, Chinese shirt and slowly slid it down his shoulder. The sleeveless shirt fell lightly down on ground. After that Rei took off his shoes and dark green pants.

He stood there for a moment looking around just to check if nobody saw him. He looked at his reflection in the crystal clear water.

_'I forgot to take my hair band off, don't want it to get wet'_ he thought.

He let his hair loose, an onyx waterfall fell down to his knees. Rei put one foot into the water, it was slightly warm, but refreshing. He walked forward, his slim, muscular legs cutting the surface of the water like a knife. When the water was chest high he stopped and started to clean himself.

A moment ago someone woke up, he looked in the pond's direction and was hit by a wave of heat, there Rei was taking his clothes of slowly, showing his chest, legs and…

Kai's face was completely red; he couldn't take his eyes off from this beautiful sight.

_'I have never known he was so beautiful… so hot...'_ Kai though.

His body reacted quite fast on this site and he moved to look at Rei better. He sat down by an old alder which was growing by the pond from where he had a great view on Rei.

The Neko – Jin was about to get out of the water when he noticed he was being watched.

_'Ohhh fuck..... Kai!'_ he screamed in his mind.

He wanted to dive underwater but Kai realized that Rei noticed him and yelled:

"Come out Rei I'm waiting here..."

Rei didn't know what to say, he slowly went out of the water, trying no to look at his Master. The Neko – Jin's face became red when the water level fell beneath his belt, but still he walked. Kai was smirking under his nose because of the show Rei was giving him. Rei was on dry land at last, his back turned to Kai, he was about to reach for his clothes when…

"Rei come here I got to talk to you."

"But Master..."

"Rei." the wizard said firmly.

Rei blushed even harder but he thought that he had to obey his master and turned around and started to walk in Kai's direction. Kai could admire his servant's body, all the curves, the muscles stretching with every move, the drops of water glimmering in the sun on the Neko – Jin's smooth skin. When Rei came closer he looked at the wizard, who was trying not to smirk too wide. The servant noticed something else too – the tent on Kai's pants.

"Finally I can see you naked Rei," the wizard said playfully noticing that Rei was also hard.

The slave blushed but suddenly he was hit by a completely new smell, he inhaled the air again, it was such a strange smell, so pleasant. Rei felt really lightheaded all of the sudden.

He looked at Kai and with a big smirk on his lips he began to get closer to the wizard.


	17. In for the Kill

A/N: First I'm sorry you always have to wait for updates, but I think i'm burned out, second thanks for all the lovely reviews, they make writing easier. And the most important: This fic was deleted one because of lemons, so if you want to read the full verion of this chapter please go to adultfanfiction (there's a link in our bio)

CHAPTER 17 – IN FOR THE KILL

Two tangled bodies could be seen laying under an old alder and behind the tree several plants with white – pink flowers – the catnip.

#X#X#

Kai slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't recognize the place where he was laying. Suddenly he became aware of somebody's body pressed to his own. He looked around and saw Rei laying next to him, his hands wrapped a bit around the wizard. The memories of what had happened struck Kai's mind. He didn't know what to think; he started to panic little, laying like that on the ground, without any clothes on him and hugged by his own, wonderful, slave.

#KAI POV#

It was the first time in my life I could have remembered that I entirely didn't know how to react. I looked at Rei's peaceful face and thought about what had happened not so long ago. I felt a strange sensation running through my body – it took a while before I recognized it.

Fear?

No, what a kind of shit, I can't feel something like this. I can't be scared, it's better to say – a bit worried. And not because of what had happened. I'm worried about that I don't know what to think now.

Oh, it's stupid… These thoughts don't lead to anything. I think that his sight in front of me only distracts me more. I should go for a little walk…

I slowly and carefully slipped out from Rei's embrace, not to wake him up, and … I stood dead… WHAT THE HELL I WILL WEAR NOW! Rei has torn all my clothes, I can't go back to my bedroom without anything on me…

Damn, I have no choice. I looked up at the glass dome in the ceiling, it was getting dark. The all people in the castle should be in their chambers, the guards are in strategic points… There's a real chance that I'll steal by unnoticeable. I must try.

#X#X#

Uff…that was close. I was finally in my bedroom, leaning on the closed door. That was a difficult way to reach my chamber without noticing. A few times I had to hide from the guards patrolling the corridors. Hiding from my own guards! That's so embarrassing!

I sighed and headed towards my wardrobe. I took one of my nightgowns and put it on, then I walked of the room, heading to the bathroom. I wonder when Rei'll wake up. Rei… the brought so many new things in my life…

I entered bathroom, took off the gown and slowly sank into warm water. Warm… When I was with Rei, I could feel pleasant warmth covering my heart, it was something new for me… But… what if Rei played only? What if it was his little prank?

Maybe he had his own business in seducing me like that? Why not, everybody always took advantage of me, why should it change now?

Voltaire always said that the love only brings suffering and pain. Maybe he was right? But then, why the hell it felt so good to make love with Rei?

I immersed my head in water to soak my hair and after a while a needed to take a breath. My head emerged from tube, soaking with water. I shook the annoying drops away and my thoughts came back again to Rei.

What if he feels something towards me? After all, he has gave himself to me… That means something, doesn't it?

I started to wash myself, the lather covering my body. Hmm. What if he wants to gain my trust and then use it against me? He's still one of those slaves, why shouldn't he help his comrades? But they have called him a traitor, does he can still trust them when they've disown him like that?

Trust… what is it for real? Boris always said that you could only trust to yourself. But what if you can trust yourself anymore? After what I've done so many times to so many people…

Maybe the world isn't so mean as they used to say to me? Maybe they've been hiding the truth from me? Then, that means that I should try to trust Rei… But still I'm not quite sure.

The water became cold so I get out from the tube, put on a gown and came back to my chamber. Maybe I should ask Rei some questions when I'll meet him again – then I'll know better what to think about his behavior.

#REI POV#

I stretched and yawn, suddenly noticed that I was laying naked in the middle of the garden. Ohhh yeah I remember now I had sex with Kai. I what!

Wow, easy Rei, easy, let's not panic, hmmm I can't remember everything, me naked, Kai smirking, me kissing Kai... ok I remember now...

Still I don't know why I did that, but Kai was laying there looking sexy, STOP. I am not going to think about how beautiful Kai looks, here I go again, damn.

Ok I had sex with Kai - big deal, I'm not a virgin any more - big deal. What am I talking about! I had sex with the Almighty Wizard, which killed half of my friends! Still it was probably the most memorable thing I ever did in my life.

But I don't get it, if I remember right I started, but why? Well who wouldn't want to fuck with the sex god known as Kai Hiwatari? Ok I'm getting offtopic again.

It was similar when we had that duel, I attacked him – I lost control, maybe it's some kind of instinct? To defend myself when we fought? To please myself not so long ago?

I wonder if there are any books about Neko – Jins in the library? Maybe they would answer my questions? This is stupid, I'm a Neko – Jin and I don't know anything about myself.

I looked around, I couldn't see Kai anywhere, hmmm maybe he left me? Maybe he feels ashamed that he even touched something like me? Ok Rei lets not jump to conclusions, you don't know what goes on in Kai's head. Still at least I'm sure that he didn't want to use me, I started, but wait a minute... he called me and wanted to see me naked, what would happen if I didn't start to kiss him then? Would he try to take advantage of me?

Ok I had enough of this shit! After I come back from the library I'll march right into his room and I'm demanding answers! I don't care anymore, he can whip me, rape me or kill me but I have to know!

Lets not get too emotional, first things first, I got to get cleaned up. Hmmm I guess another trip to the pond would be good, I stood up and headed in the pond's direction, good my clothes are still here… wait a moment, Kai's torn clothes are there by the bushes so what did he ware when he left? I started to laugh that had to be a beautiful site, a naked Kai running around the castle, I laughed until my stomach started to hurt. I stepped into the water it was colder than the last time, that's good maybe it'll clean my mind. I washed the sweat and seed of my body and laid down by the pond in the sun, it was almost noon, I braided my hair so it would dry quicker and stayed there for some time so my body would dry a little.

After that I got dressed and exited the garden and headed to the library.

#BRYAN POV#

This is boring! There's nothing to do. Of course there's nothing more in life that I'd rather do than watching slaves fry in the sun building the tower, watching them dieing – pure poetry, and if one of them can't handle the work – my whip comes in handy, I smirked, yes this is cool watching their agony but still I'd like to see some action, a little bloodshed would be just great.

Too bad I didn't go with the Almighty to Tyr I heard there was a nice battle with some Neko – Jins in the way back. That had to be beautiful... Well and life goes on.

I could go and have a chat with someone, but whom? Ian's probably somewhere out in the city spying slaves – it amazes me he doesn't get bored doing that, who else? Maybe Spencer? He's a great guy, and a great listener too, but talking isn't his strong point. Tala? Nope, he's surely busy – as always... He's almost Kai's servant – he does everything for him!

Talking about Kai, if I tried to talk to him he'd probably just say "Hn" and what an interesting conversation that would be! Nothing to do, no one to talk to.

"Work faster you maggots!" I yelled

Oh yes the feeling of power is something beautiful. Ok once more what to do?

Like I said bloodshed would be great, but killing slaves isn't interesting, they die too quickly! Maybe if I made a slaughter and killed a hundred of them? Kai wouldn't even notice, but still it wouldn't be fun, but…

If slaves began to kill slaves... that would be cool, or even better a one on one battle between slaves, to make them fight their own brothers! That would be great, but how to make them? Wait, wait I think I know, I smirked evilly, I have to talk to Kai for a minute.

"You! Watch those filthy slaves and make sure they work hard, use force if necessary" I said to one of the guards and walked of in the castle's direction

#REI POV#

Damn I'm getting hungry, I'll have to wait till dinner to get something to eat, but first I have to do something else. I sneaked through the cold castle corridors so nobody would spot me, especially Kai; he's the last person I want to meet now

Ok finally I reached my goal – the library, I opened the door slightly and put my head in to see if there's anybody there, thanks the Stars the chamber was empty. I went in and started to look at the books, some where in strange languages, wait a moment! There's something! I reached and grabed one of the old books of the shelf.

_"The Neko – Jin – wonder or freak of nature?"_

I frowned, I don't think this one will do, I started to look for other, I always knew Kai had a lot of books and parchments, but this is stupid! I'll spent month looking for the right one! Hello, what do we have here? Another book about Neko – Jins?

_"The Neko – Jin – the filthy half – breed" by Voltaire Hiwatari_

This made my angry, I opened it and began to read the first line.

_"The Neko – Jin is the most vile of all creatures, it barely thinks, it only has instinct, the whole race is dangerous and deserver to be destroyed"_

I was boiling mad I looked around and threw the bloody book into the fire burning peacefully in the fireplace.

Easy Rei, easy it was just some stupid book written by an old prick... easy.

Ok this is hopeless, I'll never find anything in here, fuck it, I'll try once again.

I spent the next hour searching every shelf trying to find something and finally:

_"The Neko – Jin (homo felis)"_

I opened it and my eyes widened. In what bloody language is this in? Ok I admit I'm not very good at reading but this is ridiculous, I threw the book in the corner of the room and sat by the table Kai usually sat.

My mother taught me to read and write, I remember it like it was yesterday.

#FLASHBACK#

A little black haired boy was pulling his mother's dress.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!"

The woman turned around to see her child, she had long black hair and beautiful smart green eyes, and she looked old but still was very attractive. She picked the little boy up and put him down on her knees

"You know very well Rei that we can't eat yet."

"Yes mommy, but why?"

"It's the Almighty's order to reduce our food portions." she said frowning.

"Mommy, mommy who's the Almighty?"

"He's an old mean man that doesn't like anyone, but don't worry about anything. Come Rei it's time for some reading lessons."

#END OF FLASHBACK#

Yes, I remember, every day a couple of Neko – Jin died either from hunger either form exhaustion working on the fields for the Almighty.

The day my mother left to work she left her part of the food for me, she died that day...

I was six years old then, the same year the Almighty died, we couldn't show it but everyone was happy but not for long, we still had to work on the fields, even me, but now the food rations were bigger, people stopped dieing so much, and then it happened, exactly 4 years after the old Almighty dies the new one ordered to start building the tower, every male over the age of ten was ordered to build the tower – me too. The Almighty Wizard.

I sighed and suddenly noticed there was a book on the table it was opened. I looked inside.

_"The characteristic of Neko – Jins"_

Could it be? Thank you Stars! Let's see what this says

_"Neko – Jin also know as Cat people are a very interesting race, they are very intelligent, proud and learn incredibly fast. A typical Neko – Jin is slim but muscular, not very tall but not short. They have slightly pointy ears and cat like eyes, their pupils can turn to slits, and their senses are very sensitive"_

Ok, that's nothing new, maybe a little farther, I turned some pages and finally

_"Instinct_

_Neko – Jin often act very instinctively, like when they are attacked their "cat side turns on" and they act aggressively, like big cats as lions and tigers, an interesting feature is that their fingernails grow then forming very sharp claws which they use to wound their enemy"_

Well that explains everything, the duel with Kai, the fight in the inn in Tyr...Wait there's more

_"The Neko – Jin instinct is also very sensitive in sexual matters, they can smell pheromones in the air. Male Neko – Jin are especially delicate in this feature, it is proved that when a male Neko – Jin grows up and does not have a partner he will block his instinct until he finds someone to satisfy his lust. Sometimes they don't know what they are doing, it's because their "cat side" takes control"_

It this it? Lust? Did I do it to satisfy myself? But frankly it's possible; maybe it was just my "cat side" trying to satisfy its lust? It wasn't important for me who's dominating, I just wanted to fuck!

_"This does not mean Neko – Jins only know lust. They are very loving creatures and will stay with his/her mate for his/hers whole life. The are very protective and won't let anything bad happen the his/hers partner._

Ok I'm in a puzzle again, does this mean that I really feel something for Kai? This is just a book, what can it know about me!

Well Kai's beautiful and all but do I like him? I can't! I can't possible like him, he did so many things, he killed, whipped, but I don't feel hate. I feel sorry for him, he had a hard life, and that brings me to the most important part, I have to talk with Kai. Damn it's already late, I'd better hurry

#NORMAL POV#

Kai was sitting in his study, thinking about Rei, about how he reacted, about what Rei will think now.

_'Strange, he didn't show himself all day, I wonder where he is.' _he thought.

Suddenly the door opened and Rei came in, they looked at each other, they were afraid of saying anything.

"Kai..." the slave started.

"Rei..." the wizard said.

Suddenly Bryan appeared in the doorway.

"Can I come in, Master?" he asked.

Kai diverted his sight form Rei and looked at Bryan.

"What do you want Kuznerov?"

"My Lord, today I got a good idea, this should make the slaves work better."

Kai's brow rose.

"Continue."

"A little competition, one slave will be picked from every group, this will make the slaves life a little more interesting."

"And how are you going to encourage them to take part in this "competition"?"

"I have my ways Master."

"That I believe, I permit, at least it will be something interesting."

"Thank you Master. Can I direct everything?"

"Yes, leave now."

Bryan was just leaving when the familiar red head appeared.

"Master, can I ask you for a moment?"

Kai grumbled, stood up and exited the room leaving Rei alone.

#NORMAL POV#

A young girl was running across a field of flowers, she had dark blue hair, tied in two loose ponytails. She was laughing happily, picking flowers and making a wreath.

A tall man could be seen walking in her direction; his light long hair was swinging gently behind him in a loose ponytail.

"Daddy!" the young girl yelled and began to run in the man's direction, he caught here and lifted her up.

"Look daddy, I made this for you." she said putting the wreath on the man's head what made him chuckle.

"Aren't you a little too old for games like this?"

"You're never too old to have fun daddy," She said with a smile.

"Wise words for such a young girl like you." he said smirking.

"I'm not that young daddy, could you put me down now?"

"Of course my princess." he said putting the girl down.

Suddenly four hooded figured appeared surrounding them.

"What do you want?"

"Her" one of them said.

In that same moment a couple of tentacle – like straps came out of nowhere and wrapped around the man's legs immobilizing him. On of the hooded persons caught the girl quickly, she was trying to escape but in vain.

The man used all his power and tore the strange straps off his legs and ran to the hooded person holding his daughter and punched him so hard that he fell on the ground, out cold.

Another hooded stranger grabed the man from behind, he tried to struggle but he couldn't brake free form this giant's grip.

A tall thin person caught the girl and started to go away, the girl was screaming something to her father.

#X#X#

He woke up, slowly opening his eyes or rather opening his eye, Shaka sat up, his hair was a mess, and he looked at the door Tala was standing there .

"What do you want Yuri...?" he asked slowly.

"I think the Almighty need a last check up, but if you don't feel good enough to go up..." the red head started.

"Don't be silly Yuri... I'll be right there..." the doctor said unemotionally.

Tala left and Shaka started to brush his hair and put it into his usual ponytail.

"Still I can't forget... And they say time heals all wounds... My dear daughter... But that wasn't the last time I saw you... I saw you years later... When you died..." the old man started talking to himself.

#X#X#

The gray haired man slowly walked into the Almighty's chamber.

"Ivanov! I already said that I don't need any fucked check up!" someone yelled.

"Stupid boy... Either you're stupid and you don't know what you need... Or you're even more stupid and too proud to say what you need..." Shaka said entering.

Kai and Tala were surprised by the doctor's sudden appearance but both said nothing.

Shaka checked the wizard and after half an hour said.

"You're cured... But that doesn't mean you can strain yourself... Or stop training..." he said walking out.

"Hn." Kai said.

Tala also exited the room, knowing that Kai isn't in a good mood. The wizard himself went straight to bed.

_'I wonder what Rei wanted today, maybe to talk about what happened? Doesn't matter, I'll have a lot of time to talk to him tomorrow'_ he thought and fell into a deep, calm sleep, filed with dreams of his raven hair lover.

#X#X#

_'Grrr Tala had to come in that exact moment. Fuck it, I'll have to talk with Kai tomorrow, I wonder what Bryan had meant with that "competition" knowing him this will be bad, very bad, but who cares! I have bigger problems – Kai, I wonder what he thinks about this. Wait a moment we had sex, does that make us lovers or something? Nooo... We don't love each other; maybe I like him, but love? Nope'_ Rei thought slowly opening the door to Kai's bedroom and seeing that the wizard was already asleep he quietly went to his own bedroom.

#X#X#

At the sunrise, when the usual hotness of desert started to raise, the daily commotion started to pour at the narrow streets. The slaves hurried to their works, some groups to the tower, other to the quarry or to the poor fields.

But this time, something new happened. On visible places, at the special stools, stood guards and they were delivering a message to the workers. They were reading it from unrolled parchments, loudly enough to let all people hear their voice.

"From the order of Captain Kuznerow, all men in age, who are capable to fight should apply to the competition, which will take place today in the afternoon. The winner will gain freedom. Those who are interested in taking part in the fighting competition should apply from now to the noon in the Captain Kuznerow's tent."

The conversations rang out everywhere; people were thinking over applying to the competition, it was a great chance to free themselves from Almighty's captivity.

There was no surprise that after hearing the message, the all healthy male slaves lined up next to the Bryan tent at the Tower's place.

The Captain was standing under the white canopy, which was protecting him from deathful sunrays. He was accompanied by two guards, who were reading each slave's number and introducing him to Bryan. Each slave had to take off his wretched shirt and show his figure to the Captain.

The lilac hair man watched this with an evil smile and critical gaze. From time to time his whispered some remarks to one of guards, who was noting everything down.

_' Some of them are pitiful… they'd die in one moment and there wouldn't be any fun… ' _Bryan thought as he was getting bored with watching some miserable men.

Luckily for him, there were a few strong slaves, with their bodied well built and healthy.

_'They are perfect. I want to see them in the agony of fight against each other.'_ Bryan smirked evilly.

When the list was nearly full and Captain was to end the recruitment, somebody came up to the tent.

His messy hair were tied into a ponytail, his well built chest visible from the thorn shirt. He stood in front of guards and fixed his wild feline eyes on smirking Bryan.

"Well, well, well… Just look who honored us with his presence. I thought that you have enough of publicity, Lee." He put emphasis on the slave's name.

Lee said nothing, only glared at the Captain, restraining himself from attacking the guard. The guards noted his number down as he was still locking his angry eyes with Bryan's mocking gaze.

_'That will be a great fight…'_ Bryan thought.

#X#X#

After a lonely dinner, Rei decide to look for Kai already. He hadn't seen him from the previous day and he still wanted to talk with the wizard about what had happened in the garden.

He headed towards the study; he was sure that Kai would be there. He knocked twice and peered inside.

The Almighty was sitting by his desk, reading some documents. Rei cleared his throat and Kai raised his eyes slightly at the servant and arched his blue eyebrow.

"I just wanted to ask you if you have a moment. I need to talk about something."

"Come in." said Kai, putting away the parchment he was holding.

Rei stepped in and closed the door behind him. He sighed and approached Kai's desk. Their eyes locked – the bloody crimson meeting melting gold. Neko-jin opened his mouth and was to start when suddenly the door burst opened and somebody ran inside.

"Master! Everything is prepared, we're waiting for you arrival." Said Bryan vigorously, an obvious excitement visible in his eyes.

Rei sighed inwardly.

_'Why does somebody constantly interrupt me in such important thing?' _he thought bitterly.

The wizard rose from his chair and straightened his cloak.

"Ok, we're going in a moment. Where have you arranged the fights?"

"I've used castle's arena. But we had to cut the daily work to let slaves watch the competition."

"I see." And with that he left the chamber, followed by Bryan and Rei.

#X#X#

The Hiwatari Stadium was a big, old, circle building, which were settled next to castle. They arrived under decorated walls and entered the building by the huge gates. Bryan walked down to the dungeons, where the fighters were waiting for their turn. Kai and Rei walked upstairs and sat down in Almighty's lodge.

Rei could see the sea of thousands of heads around the arena. Every slave was in here, the old ones, the women and children, and all who didn't managed to qualify to the contest.

After a moment, a lonely person appeared at the platform next to lodge.

"After the moment, the fight will begin. The selected ones will fight in pairs, the winner will go to the next round. In the final, the winner of semi-final will fight with our mysterious fighter."

Kai rolled his eyes at this.

_'Why I'm not surprised who is that "mysterious fighter".' _He sighed mentally.

"Of course, there are some little rules," Bryan continued, as everybody was listening to him in complete silence.

Kai rolled his eyes even more.

_' "Little"? yeah, sure Bryan…'_

"In order to go on to the next round, one of the fighters must be dead." A murmur of discontent and shock rolled through the stands. "That will be the fight on life or death." Bryan took a pause, enjoying the sounds of anger and fear reverberating from the audience. "Ok folk! Let's see the first pair of competitors!"

#X#X#

In the heat and the rain

The sand on arena was covered in bloody stains. Many women fainted and at the faces of some people became green from the sight they had already seen. Rei didn't want to show it, but his stomach was wrenching. Kai was observing everything with his stone face. Bryan was radiating with gloat and joy.

"It's time for the next battle," Bryan started. "Let's greet Steve and Edie!"

Two muscular men appeared on the opposite sites of arena. They were holding small swords, as the rest of previous fighters. They stood facing each other and looked into their eyes.

"Let's forget that once we were friends." Said Edie.

"As you wish. I'll fight with all my strength." Answered Steven.

"Me too." And with that Edie pushed himself on Steve, attacking him fiercely with his sword. Steve defended himself quite easily, dealing a push from time to time.

The audience watched a fight with bated breath and shouts. The fighter's strength was equal and it was hard to say who would win.

With the whips and chains

Suddenly the attackers stood without movement, only their sword were trembling slightly as they were crossed in front of their owner's faces. After a moment of tensed silence, they finally moved their arms back and pounced at each other. The dust and sand of arena rose up and hid the scene from audience's eyes.

When it finally fell down, revealing the two men standing with their backs to each other, the people gasped. Steve and Edie's swords were plunged in ground out of their hand's reach. They didn't waste time for getting them back. Steve plunged himself on the taller man and they froze in deathful grasp, only their mussels tensed and showing the fighter's strengths.

Steve grasped Edie's neck and pulled it under his arm. The black man tried to force this grasp, but in vain. A loud crack and Edie's body slid down on sand. Steve stood above him, breathing deeply, the sweat running down his face. One of the guards ran up to the Edie's body and checked it. Then I raised his hand to signalize that his was death.

"So Steve is passing on to the next round!" Bryan announced. "Now it's time for a next fight." He said as Steve left the arena with his head lowered and the guards took Edie's body.

After that another two men appeared at the arena. And this time there were also two friends – Bryan took care of that. Lee stood in front of the taller slave – Gary.

"Do your duty." Said Lee and Gary only nodded.

Just to see him fly

The taller man pounced himself on Lee, raising his sword with yell. He was strong and big, but too slow. Lee made a quick dodge. Gary leaned on his leg to stop himself and jumped again in Lee's direction. This time Lee also attacked. He rolled by next to him and dipped his sword into Gary's back as hard as he could – he wanted to give a quick death to his friend.

Gary gasped and fell down on his knees – the sword pinned his heart. Lee took off the weapon and the man collapsed on the ground.

Too many die

"Now you will be free at last." Whispered Lee and left the arena before the guard could check Gary.

#X#X#

The people gasped at the scene in front of them. Mothers covered eyes of their children from the sight of slashed body.

Lee was breathing deeply, the sweat flowing down his body, mixing with blood on his hands. He straightened up and hid his claws. He turned his eyes from Steve's body and looked up at Bryan, who was standing at platform. He gave him a scary glare, but Bryan didn't even flinch.

Lee turned his eyes to Almighty's lodge. His eyes slid over Kai's figure and stopped at Rei. His cold stare locked with Rei's amber eyes.

We built a tower of stone

The time stopped for them. The darkness surrounded them and they saw only each other's eyes.

_'You betrayed as Rei. Look now, what we have to do to gain freedom. Have you wanted it? The bloodshed of those, who were once your friends?'_

_'Oh, Lee. Why can't you understand it? I didn't betray you; I've never forgot about you, my friends, even if you've called me a traitor. I just left you…I couldn't be happy there, with you. I think that I found my place in this world.'_

With our flesh and bone

The Captain's voice interrupted their thoughts.

"It's time for the final round!" announced Bryan from his platform. To surprise of many spectators he started to take his silver chest-armor off. Then he took a small sword and jumped down on the arena, where the Lee was already awaiting.

"I guess that you're that "mysterious fighter". Figures." Said Lee calmly.

Kai glanced at his servant in lodge. Rei was pale and his clenched fits were trembling slightly. What he had seen before was a big shock for him. Kai felt slightly sorry for him – that slaves used to be his friends. Kai leaned to Rei. He wanted to say something to him before, but Bryan was too close. Now he had a chance.

"Rei, are you ok?"

To see him fly

Neko – jin stared at him, his amber eyes wide opened.

_'Kai's asking if I'm all right – the world is probably ending.'_

"You don't need to watch this if you don't want to."

Rei raised his head proudly.

"I'm your closest servant. I can't leave you without my service."

Kai smiled a little for this and said nothing. They turned their eyes to the arena, where the battle already began.

The two fighters where attacking each other with wild force, surprising everybody with nearly equal strength and ferocity. The sparks flew from the crashing weapons and their movements where hardly visible. It was like endless dance with death and life.

_'This is the longest battle and it hasn't ended yet. I wonder who will win; it's hard to say it now. They seem to be equal.'_ Thought Rei as he watched the fight. He heard thousand of voices and sounds from both arena and stands.

But we don't know why

Suddenly he felt as if something wasn't right.

Rei looked in Kai's direction. An eerie feeling overcame him. The little hair on his nape of the neck started to bristle up. He turned around, hearing a swish of air.

The world slowed down. The sounds stretched out. Rei felt as he was flowing. The air was as thick as slime. The others seemed to be motionless statues for him.

Rei was in control of time.

He was drifting straight ahead, outstretching one of his arms. He was in control of density of air. In the eerie silence he heard the singing of feathers. He heard hissing of arrowhead.

He was in control of time.

A surprised wink of Kai's eyelids stretched out on the whole eternity.

Rei tightened his hand.

The world suddenly became the same as usual.

Rei was grasping an arrow in his hand.

The arrowhead was less than 3 inches from the Wizard's wide opened eyes.

A fraction of second more and the Almighty would be dead. That fraction of second was an hour for Rei.

Kai winked. He was in shock at Rei quick reflex. It was hardly possible to catch an arrow like that.

Neko-jin suddenly turned around, his pupils turning into little slits and his fangs well visible. He rushed to the lodge's barrier and in two jumps he was on the arena. He passed Bryan and Lee, who stopped their fight and gawked at him. Then Bryan looked up at Kai, who was now standing at the edge of lodge, with unreadable expression on his face.

Rei jumped at the stands and ran forward, elbowing his way through the crowds, the glimpse of would-be assassin in front of his eyes. The runaway headed towards the gates and ran through it. Rei noticed that the person was running with some difficulty and took it as his chance.

Neko-jin pounced himself at the hooded person and landed on runaway's back. He crossed his arms and smiled with victory.

"What will you say now?" he asked.

"Rei, it's me."

Ooh, now where do we go

Rei flinched at the familiar voice and sifted himself, so the person could sit down and took of the hood. Rei saw a pink hair and familiar face.

"Mariah…" he was in shock, the memories flooded his head. He quickly snapped from these thoughts. "Run away! Quickly! They'll catch you!"

Mariah looked at him, not knowing what to say. Then she quickly turned around and ran away, as quickly as her damaged leg allowed.

Rei turned around and faced approaching guards.

"Did you catch that person?" one of them asked.

"How, that assassin was too quick. He mixed with crowd outside and I couldn't find him." And with that he headed back to the lodge.

He found Kai together with Bryan. The Captain was apologizing the Almighty for a danger he was opened to. Kai got rid of it with his "Whatever" and turned to Rei.

"Rei, we're getting back." Kai headed towards the gates.

"Master! What to do with Lee?" asked Bryan.

Kai stopped and though for a while. He glanced at Rei's pleading face.

"Let him not work for a chosen week." And with that he quickly left the stadium, followed by Rei.

#X#X#

Kai and Rei entered the study, they hadn't talked with each other from the event on stadium. The Wizard sat down on his chair and looked up at his servant.

"Rei, you wanted to ask me about something, didn't you?"

Rei stared with surprise at his master, but then opened his mouth and started.


	18. Heaven for Everyone

**CHAPTER 18 – HEAVEN FOR EVERYONE?******

Kai and Rei entered the study; they hadn't talked with each other from the event on stadium. The Wizard sat down on his chair and looked up at his servant.

"Rei, you wanted to ask me about something, didn't you?"

Rei stared with surprise at his master, but then opened his mouth and started.

"You know, I'm your servant from quite long time and many things had happened. During this time, an amount of question raised in my head. And you're the only one who can give me answers for some of them."

Kai was slightly surprised, but didn't show that. He knew that sooner or later Rei would demand some answers. Wizard stared into amber eyes with unreadable expression.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Neko-jin sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Kai," he said in low voice. "I just want to know your past."

The wizard gazed at Rei thoughtfully, his mind filled in thoughts.

_'Can I tell him? Can I tell him all those things which I always keep deep in my heart? Even Tala doesn't know some facts from my past. Should I tell them to Rei?'_

Neko-jin was waiting patiently for Kai's answer. He knew that it could take a while for Kai to say something – at last Rei knew that Kai's past had been very hard. He observed Wizard's misty eyes.

_' Can I trust him? I know him from few months – that not so long. But…he did so many things for me. He saved my life twice – once from Lee's attack and now, he showed his neko-jin's reflex. He cared for me when I was ill and when I lost myself in researches and passed out. An then, in garden… he gave himself to me when he felt my hesitation. Maybe I should trust him? Voltaire always said that I can't trust anybody…but he's not in here anymore…'_ Kai finally made up his mind. He looked at Rei with conscious gaze.

"Sit down Rei, it'll be a long story."

Rei hesitantly sat on at Almighty's chair as Kai stood up and walked up to the wide window with his hands crossed at his back.

"I didn't know my parents. You've heard about my father during our trip to Tyr – it was also a first time I've heard about my father's death. My mother died during the delivery and I was brought up by my dad's father – Voltaire." He said it with hiss. "When I wasn't able to be trained, because I was too small, I was under care of nanny. She was an old, cold and frustrated woman, who was under Voltaire's control. I don't know what happened to her, but I've never regret that I haven't seen her from my earliest childhood.

When I was small I was persuading myself that Voltaire loved me. But finally I understood – there was no love for me." He paused for a moment then he continued. "Everyday seemed to be the same for me. Ghastly world of blind discipline, mental and physical tortures, hunger, humiliation – all time the same as if not worse.

When I was 4 years old, Voltaire chose me and some other boys for a special training. You know, here in castle strong children were trained on guards. The strongest ones were being chosen for special, complicated training. They were meant to take the more important positions. Of course, me as Voltaire's heir was being at once prepared for Almighty's position. But the others use wasn't sure at the beginning; it was developed during that special training.

At first we had trainings with some guards, only sometimes controlled by Voltaire. But once we were old enough, we were introduced to Boris…"

Kai paused, closed his eyes and frowned. It seemed that he reached one of the worst parts of his story. He sighed deeply and then continued.

#X#X#

Kenny was walking carefully through the corridor, holding Dizzi in one hand, some books in other.

"I should take it to Almighty's library as quickly as it possible."

"That's right, I don't want to endure Wizard's wrath if he find that some books are missing." Said Dizzi.

Kenny took a bend. Suddenly he heard a strange sound above him and when he looked up he saw tens of daggers falling down at him. He threw books down and jumped aside, bumping hardly on floor. Kenny quickly looked in direction where he had been standing before. The books were sewed with daggers to the floor.

"Kenny! Look out!" Dizzi yelled.

The boy took a glimpse up and saw some swords and pikes and quickly rushed forward, feeling the deathful danger behind his back.

Finally he reached the door and hid inside, gasping heavily. He couldn't know but somewhere on beams under the ceiling there was a man with lilac hair, smiling evilly to himself.

#X#X#

"We couldn't show any weakness, any emotions, feelings. We couldn't help anybody; the only thing we had to think about was our mental and physical strength. If we had done something against rules we would have been punished or tortures."

"Tortured?" Rei couldn't resist and asked with hint of irritation.

Kai turned his head towards him.

"You can believe me or not, but the punishments were much worse that those which the slaves suffer. I don't want to describe them all, it'd only make your delicate mind sick."

Rei glared at Kai but say nothing at that. Instead he asked:

"Maybe you can give ma an example?"

The wizard blinked and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Ok, as you wish…"

#X#X#

Kenny was leaning against stonewall, trying to catch his breath. Suddenly he heard some steps echoing in the corridor. He stopped his breath, his heart bumping even more. He shut his eyes.

"Well, well, well… I see that you managed to run away from my little trap?"

Kenny shuddered at the sound of Bryan's voice. Suddenly he felt something cold on his cheek. He slowly opened one eyes and looked up.

Bryan stroke boy's cheek with his hand, the evil smile on his face.

"Why… why do you always do such things…to me?" Kenny stuttered,

"Why? It's just because," he leaned down to Kenny's ear. "I love to torment you."

#X#X#

"What! How…how could he do something like that to all of you? Keeping you in such small place for day and night?" Rei couldn't believe his own ears.

"Boris was a cruel and mad man…He was Voltaire's favorite because of that. His ideas about tortures and punishments were satisfying Voltaire completely."

"Is he still…alive?" Rei asked.

"No. I think that his bones lay down somewhere in dungeons."

"If we're talking about bones..." Rei started

MARIAH POV

I ran as fast as I could and hid behind a big rock, it was getting late, it was already dark.

Stars, I hope Lee's all right, I'd kill myself if something happened to him. What am I thinking? I'm carrying his child...

Yes, I'm going to be a mother... and how could my children grow up without a father? It was Lee's plan, he wanted to be free, he wanted to take me with him. Still I didn't have to agree to his plan.

I looked at the bow in my hand. Yes I was always good at archery, he wanted to kill the wizard... again... and again Rei saved him. WHY! Why would Rei save him? He's his slave! The bastard, tyrant, killer, maniac! Why does Rei listen to HIM? Did they brain wash him? Or maybe... no it can't be... could Rei... like the wizard!

NO, it's not possible! By the way he ran after me... to defend the wizard... but how could he?

But still... when he saw me, he let me go immediately, if he was a traitor he'd bring me to... Kuznerov... but he let me go, he saved me...

Why Rei, why does this have to be so hard? Maybe, just maybe, Lee's wrong, you're not a traitor, you're still my friend, and you're still our friend, if Lee likes it or not.

It's very late Lee's probably back and worrying about me, I better go.

NORMAL POV

Kai didn't let Rei end, he took of his glove, and looked at his four fingers, moving them, he snapped out of this state and looked at his servant.

"This was part of my punishment." he said.

"Why did HE punish you?"

Kai hesitated; he couldn't say the real cause.

"For showing emotions."

Rei was getting mad, torture for showing emotions! Suddenly it hit him.

"What do you mean _part_?"

Kai looked at the wall, he stopped blinking, like in a trance, and he stood there completely silent.

"You don't have to say..." Rei started.

"He beat me... Threw me against the stonewalls... In the dungeons... In the torture room..." Kai started to say slowly without any emotions, his face was still.

Rei's eyes grew, all this things for such a normal thing like emotions, but Kai didn't end there.

"He cuffed me. He... he... " Kai tried to say.

"He what? Tell me Kai, I won't hurt you..."

#X#X#

A figure quietly limped along the narrow city streets, the person stopped by one of the thousand of similar huts, knocked twice and entered.

"Mariah, where the Stars where you! I was a worrying sick. What if they caught you? I saw the traitor ran after you! I was sure you'd get caught in your condition." Lee said pointing at Mariah's bandaged foot.

"Easy Lee, sit down." she said a little angry.

She took off her hood and sat on the small bed in the corner. Lee sat near her on a chair. Mariah started to unwrap her bandages showing, bleeding, deformed flesh. She took a new roll of bandages, they were made from old clothes, and started to wrap her foot up again.

Lee was waiting impatiently, when finally Mariah looked at him and said.

"Lee, we need to talk"

"Ok..." he hesitated; it was rare to see Mariah so firm.

"Lee, today when Rei caught the arrow..." she started.

"Don't even say that name!"

"Lee calm down," she hissed. "And let me finish. Rei caught that arrow to save the wizard…"

This made Lee mad.

"You see! He defended him! He betrayed us!"

"Will you shut up!"

Lee sank down into his chair.

"Now, as I was going to say, he saved him. Why? Don't even say a word! I think that Rei likes the Almighty."

Lee flashed all the possible shades of red, he was furious.

_ 'They brainwashed him and now he's the wizard's personal fuck toy and bodyguard.'_ he thought.

"Don't even think about it that the wizard brainwashed Rei, you know that he's too strong for tricks like that, but that's not the point. Remember when he ran after me? Well he caught me, and you know what he did? Well do you? Speak up!"

"I don't know…" Lee said quietly.

"Well I'll tell you! He let me go! That's what! Get it REI the TRAITOR that serves the wizard so he doesn't have to build the tower, he didn't want me to get hurt! HE let me go! Are you even listening to me Lee!" she yelled.

Lee sank into his chair even more; he looked at Mariah with an expression don't-kill-me-please.

"Do you understand Lee? Rei is not a traitor!" she yelled, blew the small candle on the table out, turned around and went to sleep leaving Lee completely confused.

#X#X#

"He raped me..." The wizard said completely unemotional.

Rei was in shock, he didn't know what to do, and he knew that something bad happened to Kai, but this...

_ 'Oh Stars... if I knew... I thought I had a hard life, but this is... is... sick! How could anyone do such thing? Now I understand why Kai hates anybody touching him. I was selfish, how could I pity myself, my troubles are nothing compared to his, he had to live all this years with the feeling that he was raped... I yelled at him, called him a monster, a heartless bastard, but he was trained that way…'_ Rei thought.

"But, it doesn't matter, it was my fault, and I provoked it." Kai said not looking at his servant.

"Stop!" Rei yelled making the wizard jump up. "It was never your fault, the only one to blain is that bastard Voltaire!"

Kai looked at the Neko – Jin and slowly said:

"It doesn't matter, I am nothing, I am filth, worth nothing, weak, dirty... You're disgusted with me, I fucked you, dirtied you... I'm sorry, I'm sorry you ever had to know me..."

"Don't you understand! Look at you! You're the most feared and powerful man in the world…" Rei started.

"People fear me, hate me..." Kai said quietly.

"Look at me! I don't hate you! I'm not afraid of you! And what's most important I am certainly not disgusted by you! You're not weak, you're the strongest person I've ever known, if you were weak would you open up and tell me your darkest secrets? You didn't dirty or fuck me! I wanted it! It was the best moment in my life! And I can only hope you like it too..." after a moment Rei realized what he said, immediately his face went red.

Kai smiled a little, Rei liked him, he didn't fear him, and he wasn't disgusted.

"Oh yes I enjoyed it..." Kai said.

He walked slowly to Rei and placed his hand on the Neko – Jins shoulder.

"Thanks." the wizard whispered and went in the direction of his bathroom.

Rei was blushed even more because of this contact, when suddenly he noticed that it was completely dark outside, we walked to the window and looked up.

_ 'The stairs are shining beautiful tonight. You always make something good and something bad. I saved Kai; he opened up, but the so-called tournament today... If I get that monster Kuznerov into my hands, I swear Stars, I'll rip his heart out, if he even has one.'_ Rei thought.

He looked around, he should go to sleep now, but the night sky was so gorgeous he couldn't step away.

_ 'What are you planning Stars? Why are you playing with us so much? Why can't everybody be happy? It would be boring, right? I wouldn't have anything against a boring, happy life.'_ Rei thought and exited the room.

#X#X#

_ 'I feel... so... so good. I feel, so light. I never knew that such a simple act could bring such a benefit. Am I happy? Through all my life I've never felt so good like now. I can trust someone, I can trust him. I like him, he likes me'_

#X#X#

Rei walked up as the sunrays lightened his face. He sat straight and stretched himself. He was in good mood and it surprised him. He started to think what could cause it. When he remembered the last evening, his heart slightly slowed down. Kai had finally opened up a bit, but what Rei had heard from Wizard's mouth was not so good.

He got up and slowly approached the door. The he carefully opened them for a crack, wanting to check it Almighty was already up. Rei jumped up a little as he saw Kai in his pants in front of door.

"Oh, Rei I was going to wake you up. Get dressed, we'll meet at breakfast. The we'll have a little trip around." With that he turned around and advanced to his wardrobe.

Neko-jin also turned round and closed the door behind him.

_'What to choose for today?'_ he thought as he gaze at his clothes in wardrobe.

After a moment of hesitation he pulled out light gray, sleeveless shirt, with a stand-up collar, which was tightly enwrapping his slender chest. It had sliver fasteners and edges. Also he picked up dark gray baggy pants and white sash, which he wrapped around his waist.

He quickly braided his ebony hair and left his bedroom. He didn't meet Kai in his chamber so he headed toward the dinning room.

When he entered it, the Almighty was already eating his breakfast. He had black pants and black shirt with long sleeves. Also he had purple cloak, usual white, silk scarf and lather gloves.

_'I wonder who he can endure the desert's heat in such attire.' _Rei thought as he approached the table. To his surprise Kai already ended eating and now he was wiping his mouth with napkin.

"Eat your fill, it'll be a long day." Said Kai to his servant.

When neko-jin was eating, the door opened and tall, read-headed man entered the room.

"Master, your orders are executed."

"That's great, we'll be out in a moment."

#X#X#

A beautiful, slender Arabian horse was pulling out from stable's grasp. The long mane was shining the sun, the tail swinging impatiently from side to side.

Kai approached the horse, which was as dark as a night, with only exception of little white stain on head. On its trunk there was a saddlecloth designed for a two-persons' ride. The wizard pulled himself up and sat on horse, taking rein from stable.

Tala helped Rei to climb on horse's trunk, behind Kai.

"Rei, hold on, we're going to ride fast." Said Kai.

Rei quickly embraced Kai's waist as his master fastened the rein and the horse reared up.

"Easy Kalasanty, easy." Said Kai as he patted the horse's head. Kalasanty quickly calmed under Wizard's touch and it surprised Rei a little.

Kai pulled the reins and the horse galloped forward, leaving a cloud of dust behind, which immediately covered Tala and stable.

_'It's too good to be true.'_ Thought the Commander as he wiped the dust away from his face.

#X#X#

Kalasanty galloped through the gates and farther on desert, leavening startled people behind. Rei couldn't see that but Kai's face seemed to be uncommonly peaceful and carefree. The speed of air rustled his blue hair, his scarf waving on the wind.

Neko-jin was holding Kai tightly, he felt a bit unsure. It was the first time he was riding a horse. Finally, when he became surer and he used to the constant move of Kalasanty, he started to look around. The surroundings started to change. The left the tower behind and passed miserable hoots of salves.

Rei was getting bored of the sand dooms when he suddenly noticed something in front of them.

"Kai? Where are we going?" he asked loudly enough to make sure that Kai would here him through the sound of hoofs one the sand.

"You'll see." Kai answered shortly and made Kalasanty to gallop even faster.

The sight in front of them started to change and became more and more visible. It reminded Rei of a green island on the yellow sea. A dot started to grow larger and horse change its run into trot. After a moment Rei's eyes became wide from surprise.

They were in front of big oasis – Rei had never seen something like that before. The lively green palms and trees were growing out from the desert – it was like a miracle for Rei.

Kai stopped the horse and jumped down. Then he helped Rei to stand safely on ground. Rei felt a little strange that Kai actually helped him with such thing.

The wizard took Kalasanty's rein and walking into the oasis, Rei walking at horse's side. At the edge of oasis the trees were rare yet. Kai tied horse to the trunk of tree under which was a lot of grass. He patted Kalasanty's head and then turned to Rei.

"Come on, I'll show you one of my favourite places."

They walked deeper, the thickets becoming higher and higher. Suddenly Kai stopped, Rei nearly bumping into him. He leaned forward and moved away some huge leaves of bush. He turned to Rei and gestured to come forward.

Rei stepped in and gasped at the awesome site. In front of them there was a huge waterfall, the steam hovering above the surface of the lake, where the waterfall was coming into. The green leaves of tropical plants where shining slightly and the lonely sunrays were pushing their way through tangles of branches.

Rei took one step forward to have a better look. He noticed some fruits growing on trees and palms.

Kai approached some tree and stood there looking up. He took a deep breath and then, he kicked the trunk with enormous force. The tree trembled and a few coconuts fall down.

The wizard took them and passed the fruits to his servant. Then he came to the other plants. He picked up cupped hand of grapes and led Rei to a rock, which was hovering above the lake, opposite the waterfall. He placed the fruits on ground and laid down, in the shade of a palm. Rei followed him and sat down with his legs crossed.

They stayed there, the music of the falling water calming them, they didn't say a word, and they didn't want to ruin the atmosphere around them. A couple of birds flew by and sat down on a near tree, singing their love songs.

Kai was looking at the clear blue sky, not one cloud could be seen, and he took deep breath and closed his eyes. Rei looked at him, he looked as if he was sleeping, he watched the wizard's chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. He didn't even notice when he was breathing in the same rhythm.

The Neko – Jin looked at the grapes on the ground and got a good idea. He smirked playfully and picked the fruits up. He quietly went up to his master, took one grape and touched the wizard's lips with it. Kai opened his eyes immediately, he saw his servant smirking widely, and he was trying to feed him. The wizard smiled and opened his mouth so Rei could put the grape inside.

Kai chew slowly and swallowed, Rei smiled and eat a grape himself. He came closer to his master and laid down near him, supporting himself on his elbow. Rei took a grape once more and delicately touched Kai's red lips with it. Kai ate the fruit and Rei ate one too. They continued this for some time, Kai closed his eyes again and Rei still fed him playfully, suddenly the Neko – Jin noticed that they ate all the grapes and he got a brilliant idea. He leaned down and kissed Kai gently, Kai's eyes shot open, and he was pleasantly shocked with Rei's action. He wrapped his hands around his servant's neck and sat up still not breaking the kiss. Kai licked Rei's lips, the Neko – Jin opened them. Their tongues played a little, touching, massaging and rubbing against each other. They didn't want to fight for dominance; it was just a little pleasure for both of them.

It was after noon and it was getting very hot and Kai was dressed in black.

_'Stars... it's getting unbearable, maybe a little swim in the lake would do me good, hmmmm maybe Rei could join me.'_ he thought and started to undress.

Rei looked at the wizard with wide eyes, why was Kai taking his clothes off? He wanted to say something.

"I thought I could swim a little in the lake, care to join me?" Kai said smirking.

"Hmmm Ok, why not." the Neko – Jin answered and started to take his clothes off himself.

They were standing there only in their boxers; Rei was about to go to the lake, when suddenly Kai took off his last piece of clothing standing there just like he was born.

Rei's face went completely red; he didn't know what to say.

"I didn't want to wet them, you know." Kai answered Rei's unspoken question, "You should do the same." he said in a low voice what made Rei blush even more.

_'Oh fuck it, we already seen each other naked so why should I worry about that?'_ The Neko – Jin thought.

Rei took off his boxers and tossed them to the pile of his clothes, they looked at each other, both naked, both hard as rocks and both blushing.

Rei took Kai's hand and began to run in the lake's direction, the wizard had problems to keep up with his servant, they jumped into the clear blue water with a splash, they emerged quickly to take a breath. The water was chest high for the Neko – Jin.

Rei looked around, Kai was nowhere to be seen, suddenly the wizard caught him from behind, wrapping his hands around the Neko – Jin's waist, what made Rei jump. Kai's erection was rubbing against Rei's ass, which made both blush, so the wizard took a step back and started to unbraid Rei's hair. The servant caught his hand and whispered:

"I hope you'll help me untangle them later."

When Rei's hair was down, the ends swimming uncontrollably in the water, Kai swam a little farther, waving to Rei to join him. But the Neko – Jin just shook his head and stood there watching the bottom of the lake through the clear water.

Kai swam up to Rei and asked

"What's the matter Rei?"

"Well it's just that, ummm, all my life I lived in the desert or the city, I never learned to swim." Rei said not looking at Kai.

"Well there's a time and place for everything, I could teach you how to swim."

"Really?"

"Sure." Kai said smiling slightly.

The wizard caught Rei by his waist, placed him on the water, holding his hands on the servant's back to keep him floating.

Rei was shocked by this sudden change of positions.

"Calm down Rei, I'm here so nothing bad will happen." Kai said.

Rei closed his eyes and let his body relax, he didn't even notice when Kai removed his hands and he was floating slowly.

He opened his eyes to realize that he was floating by himself and that he couldn't see the bottom of the lake now – he panicked, luckily Kai was near and caught him, he wrapped his arms around the Neko – Jin's chest to keep him up.

"Rei the first rule in swimming is: Don't panic."

"So now you tell me."

Surprisingly it didn't take Rei long to learn how to swim, after an hour he was already swimming underwater – playing with Kai.

It was amazing how the grown ups, a 28 year old and 18 year old could play like little children, making water fights, splashing water everywhere, but none of them had a real childhood.

They got tired and began to float again; Kai was on his back hugging Rei who was laying on him, head on Kai's chest, his legs between the wizard legs's. Kai opened his eyes to see the onyx waterfall of silky hair and Rei looking at him, the servant moved closed to kiss Kai, his stomach rubbing against Kai's cock, the wizard had to bite his lip no to moan, suddenly the Neko – Jin moved and his erection bumped into Kai's entrance

The wizard's eyes grew wide for a second, and he looked at Rei

"Ups sorry, didn't want to move so close there," Rei said blushing slightly

"Don't worry" Kai said smirking

They stayed there for some time, enjoying the peace, the only sounds were their breathing, the water falling and birds singing.

Rei decided to get out of the water, dry, eat something, and get back to the castle.

They stepped out of the water, glancing at each other from time to time, their bodies shining, covered with little drops of water, they couldn't control themselves, their sights always fell on each other crotch, what made them blush.

They shook a little to get some of the water of them, Rei tied his hair and they laid down in the shade of a palm, not to get burned.

Rei started to think about the day, about all the fun he had with Kai.

We built a tower of stone 

_'Who would have thought that the Almighty wizard was such a pleasant, nice guy, I had so much fun today, he taught me how to swim, still I don't understand, he has everything, why make all those people built that cursed tower?'_

With our flesh and bone 

"Ummm Kai can I ask you a question?" Rei asked

Just to see him fly 

"Of course you can."

"Well...why did you order to build the tower?" Rei asked quickly

But don't know why 

Kai didn't say a thing; Rei thought it was a bad idea to ruin the pleasant atmosphere.

"I've sworn... I said I'd do something so people would remember me, it's deep down in my brain... It has to be built, I'll never be complete without it..." He said slowly with his eyes closed.

Now where do we go? 

Rei looked at him, there was an unpleasant silence, they didn't say a thing. When their bodies were dry, Rei sat up what made Kai open his eyes, he picked up a coconut. He took it with both hands and hit a rock with it with great strength, it broke into half. Rei passed one part to Kai, smiling slightly.

Kai sat up, took it and drank the milk inside slowly; Rei did the same, the sweet liquid flowing down his throat. The wizard took a knife and started to take out the flesh of the coconut and eat it, he passed another knife to Rei but the Neko – Jin was handling his part of the coconut with his claws what made Kai chuckle, Rei smiled to him and took another coconut.

After they satisfied their first hunger, they got dressed and started to go back to the horse, which was standing the shade of a tree, eating some juicy green grass.

Kai mounted the horse and reached his hand out to help Rei, the Neko – Jin caught and jumped up, he embraced the wizard's waist and the galloped home – to the castle.

#X#X#

Someone was walking slowly through the castle corridors, he limped, but it was hard to see because of his long robe. A long, loose ponytail of gray hair was swaying behind him.

He suddenly stopped in a hall, he looked around and came closer to old dusty painting, he took it off the wall to get a better look at it. Voltaire was grinning victoriously, he stood on a small hill of human bloody heads.

Shaka put the painting back on the wall, he walked to another one, this time Voltaire was furious, and he was sitting on a throne, his eyes full of anger.

_'Oh yes... I remember this one...'_ he thought.

FLASHBACK

Four hooded people were carrying a stretcher; they were slowly walking with their heads down.

Suddenly someone ran to them, he had numerous bleeding wounds on his hands and face, he threw the scythe he had in his hands and ran to the stretcher, he kneeled down.

"By the Stars what happened to him?" he yelled

"He had a duel with the Neko – Jin king. It was a tie."

"Quickly, take him to medical tent."

He led carry-men through the battlefield. The passed a horrible sight. There were hundreds of corpses, the entrails pouring out on ground, the blood covering everything. Among it there were few who hadn't died yet. The cries of pain carried over the field, making the four men to shiver.

Suddenly Shaka felt that something was pulling his leg. He stopped and looked down. There was soldier, whose stomach was pinned to ground with spear. He suffered great pain and torments.

"Please…" he whispered." Finish my torment off."

Shaka closed his eyes and sighed. He had no time, he pulled out the knife from his boot's leg and with one swift move slashed soldier's throat.

"Sleep in peace." With that he continued his way towards the tent.

When they entered their destination, Shaka ordered to lay man on the table. As the men uncovered the bloody sheet, Shaka closed his eyes with resignation.

"Leave us alone." He said to hooded men.

When they left the tent, he sat next to laying man and softly touched his face.

"My Lord?"

The crimson eyes slowly opened and Kei looked up at the doctor.

"Shaka…" he said weakly, pierced lung no allowing him to speak much. "I'm going to die… Can you do…something…for…me?" he coughed with blood.

The gray haired man placed his hand on Kei's one.

"Of course, what is it my Lord?"

"There…there's a pendant on my neck… Give it to her…tell…that I love her…" his voice was less and less audible. Finally he closed his eyes and his mouth not to speak ever.

"Stars, please take care of his soul." Said Shaka.

He landed down and pulled out the pendant Kei had been talking about. Then he covered the corpse of young Hiwatari with clean sheet.

#X#X#

Shaka sighed as he stood in front of doors, which were leading to throne chamber. He entered the room and bowed to floor in front of Voltaire, who was sitting on rich decorated chair. On his left, there was standing a man with purple head.

Shaka frowned at the sight of Boris but came up to Voltaire across the polished floor and bowed again.

"Master, I came here to say you …" he stopped but seeing the Hiwatari's glare he quickly continued. "that your only son, Kei Hiwatari, was killed on battle filed. The wounds he received in fight with Neko - Jins' king caused his death."

At first it seemed as if Voltaire hadn't heard anything. Then his fists clenched and started to tremble, as same as his temple. He angrily stood up and pinned his finger into Shaka's direction.

"How dare you…how dare you say something like that! Those who bring bad news should be killed." He jumped into Shaka's direction and surpassingly quickly clenched his throat, throwing the doctor on floor and straddling him.

Shaka's face turned blue from lack of air. Voltaire hissed, still strangling Shaka:

"Now I don't have any heir…"

Shaka thought that it was the last minute of his life when suddenly Boris spoke up.

"Master, please calm down. She's still pregnant."

The clenched on doctor's throat lessened up slightly as Voltaire turned his head into Boris direction. After a moment an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"You're right, Boris."

He stood up and straightened his clothes. He headed back to his throne, now even looking at Shaka.

"You can go now."

Shaka heavily stood up and cast a glare into smirking Boris's direction. The he left the room.

#X#X#

When he was feeling better and his breath turned to normal, Shaka decided to come to Kei's wife. He put on a small scarf to hid a blue marks on his throat.

He knew where were her chambers so he headed towards the west part of castle. He passed the numberless doors and stood in front huge ones, made from red oak wood.

He knocked twice and entered it.

Shaka stood death.

What he had seen was unexpected for him. He felt as his world had collapsed with the sight in front of his dull eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

Shaka passed the other paintings and headed towards his chamber.

#X#X#

Max carefully sneaked to the dungeons. He carried a package with food from Tyson's kitchen. He managed to sneak in to deep part of dungeons and stood in front of the one of cells.

"Emily?" he whispered.

The red head appeared in a little window in door.

"Hi Max." she smiled a little.

"I've brought you something to eat. I don't think that the food they give you is much tasty. "

"You bet." She smiled again as he passed her a package.

"Max, you know…" she said before Max could walk away. "I'm really grateful for all you do for me. "

"No problem Emily." Max flashed her his cheerful smile.

"You're great guy. For sure, someday you'll find somebody you'll be attached very strongly to, someone you'll care deeply about."

"You know…I've already found such person." Max smiled brightly and left the dungeons.

#X#X#

In the castle's kitchen, Tyson was preparing some food. He was a little annoyed that Kai had disappeared for a whole day without warning.

_'All food is wasted.'_ He thought with anger as he stirred energetically in a bowl. Suddenly he sneezed very loudly.

"Bless you!" called Kenny who entered the kitchen.

"Man, you can move the whole castle with your sneeze." Said Dizzi.

"Very funny." Said annoyed Tyson but stopped as he looked at Kenny's face.

"Kenny, is everything all right? You look pale, better take a sit, I'll prepare some hot tea for you."

"It's nothing, really." Said boy as he sat on the wooden chair.

"Oh really?" Tyson frowned. "Hey look! Isn't it Bryan?" he suddenly shouted out, causing a smaller boy to jump.

"Where, where? Oh Stars, what shall I do?"

"Easy Kenny! It's only a joke." Said Tyson, laughing loudly.

Kenny sighed but then got really angry.

"Tyson, you spend too much time with Max!"

EARLIER THAT DAY

Lee woke up that day with a horrible pain in the back, no wonders, he had to sleep on the floor, he stood up and looked at the bed, it was already empty.

_'She must have gone to work, I should do the same'_ he thought and went to the tower.

As he walked there he began to think about the things that happened last night.

_ 'I don't get it. Rei's a traitor, he has to be, he has the chance to kill the son of a bitch, but no! He protects him! Mariah's out of her mind! He betrayed us, and that's final! He watched Michael's execution, Kevin's death, all the slaves tormented on his sight and he didn't even blink! _

_Ohhh wait a moment, there is something, he saved me, when we were attacking the castle he warned me that it was a trap. Fuck! I'm getting confused! But he saved the wizard twice! He goes everywhere where that bastard goes. Still he let Mariah go... I don't want to think what would happen if Kuznerov got is slimy fingers on her. Stars I swear if I ever have the chance to get him, I'll ... I'll rip his hands and legs off and watch him die! _

_Grrr still that doesn't make the situation any clearer. If he was a traitor Mariah would be in prison now, or worse... I'd be dead by now. Fuck... He's not a traitor. Then why, why in the name of the Stars, why does he serve him? Maybe it's like Mariah said. Maybe Rei likes him...'_

IN THE EVENING

Kai was sitting in the library, reading some kind of old book, Rei was standing close to him, he was bored, he didn't knew what to do so he just watched the wizard, every move he made when he turned a page over, his eyes moving.

Suddenly the Neko – Jin realized something.

_ 'Wait a moment those marks on his face, they aren't paint, they would wash away in the water, I never really thought about them, it was normal to see Kai with them. If they aren't paint then what? Tattoos? Who in the right mind would do something like that? Or maybe Kai didn't want them done?'_ he thought

"Kai?"

The wizard looked up.

"Yes Rei?"

The Neko – Jin kneeled down and touched Kai's cheek slightly with his finger.

"What are these marks?"

"Errr well... ok, listen."

FLASHBACK

A young boy was being dragged through the damp castle corridors by two guards. He was yelling and trying to brake loose from their grip.

They entered one of the numerous rooms, someone was already there, sitting by a table, he had purple hair.

"Welcome Kai, my little friend, what brings you here?" the man said smirking.

Kai didn't say anything, he just glared at the man.

"Not very talkative, aren't you? We'll see, we'll see…" he said walking up to one of the guards who whispered something to him what made him smile.

"Put him down there." he said pointing on a chair in the corner of the room.

The purple haired man went to the bag that was laying on the floor and took something out of it.

"What kind of game will you play now Boris? Hide and seek?" the boy yelled.

"Do not worry, you'll find out soon enough."

Boris came closer to Kai.

"Hold him hard, he won't like it." he said to the guards.

He took a little can and opened it, something blue was in it, he placed it on the nearby table. He dipped some kind of pen into it and grabed Kai's chin with his free hand.

"Ok, this is going to be fun."

He thrust the needle into Kai's cheek, the boy bit his lip making it bleeds, and the pain was horrid. Boris held Kai's chin hard and quickly stabbed his cheek numerous times leaving little blue dots, which began to form a triangle shape. Kai's eyes started to water up from the pain.

"See Kai, it wasn't so bad, look the little baby's crying." he laughed and slapped Kai's cheek hard what made the boy cry out.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rei stood there watching Kai; he couldn't believe someone could hurt a boy so much.

"But... But I don't get it. Why!" he yelled.

Where is your star? 

Kai stood up and went to the window, he looked up, the golden stars were shining on the ink black sky.

Is it far, is it far, is it far? 

_ 'Hmmm just like Rei, golden eyes, black hair, just like the sky...'_

"Kai?"

"Yes, they were made to show everyone I was untouchable. Every time I looked at myself I saw them, to remind me, I was the future Almighty, I was powerful, I can't give up. Every time I see them I remember that I have something to do here." He said looking at the silhouette of the tower

"I understand..."

When do we leave? 

"It's late, let's go to sleep."

#X#X#

Kai was already in bed, waiting for Rei to go to his bedroom so he could go to sleep undisturbed. Finally his servant entered, he walked past Kai's bed and wanted to say goodnight when suddenly he stopped and bended his chest forward and a cracking sound could be heard. The wizard's eyebrow rose.

"What's with your back?"

"Oh nothing really, my bed's a little uncomfortable. Goodnight" Rei said walking to his bedroom

"Errr Rei?"

The Neko – Jin looked around Kai was holding the quilt up.

"You can sleep in my bed if yours uncomfortable"

Rei blushed a little.

_'Should I? Sleeping with him is a little... what am I talking about? I had sex with him! There's nothing wrong we could do now.'_ he thought and jumped into the bed.

Kai was a little surprised by the Neko – Jin's quick action, he turned around and blew the candle out. The only light in the room was the stars shining through the window.

I believe, yes, I believe 

Kai looked at Rei, he could clearly see a pair of golden eyes watching him, he smiled slightly, he couldn't control himself and he began to stroke his servants hair, he didn't even realize when Rei started to purr quietly, the Neko – Jin wrapped his hands around Kai's chest in a possessive motion.


	19. Can't get close enough

CHAPTER 19 – CAN'T GET CLOSE ENOUGH 

Rei slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice, adjusting his sight. He felt some weight on his stomach and he looked left. He smiled as he noticed that Kai was embracing him possessively, as if he was afraid that someone could steal the neko-jin from him.

Rei reached out and stroke Kai's cheek carefully, not to wake up the Wizard. He marveled the softness of pale skin as he watched his master's peaceful face. It seemed that Kai hadn't any nightmares tonight.

'_So much happened… Who would have thought that under a stone mask there's such a person hidden inside.'_ Rei thought. '_He has changed a lot since I met him…'_

FLASHBACK

"…from now you are my personal servant."

"Personal servant?"

"Yeah, you've heard clearly. You are supposed to be obedient to me as a dog. Always be at my beck and call. Understood?"

END OF FLASHBACK

'_He was so sharp for me… I couldn't even ask about anything…And now? He said me about his past life…That's really strange.'_

FLASHBACK

"Where are we going?"

"The first principle – never ask unnecessary question."

END OF FLASHBACK

Kai stirred slightly and Rei closed his eyes immediately, pretending to be asleep yet. The wizard looked at Rei's face for a moment, then leaned down and placed a butterfly kiss on his forehead. After that he got up and walked up to the wardrobe.

Rei opened his eyes and observed Kai. His mind was still filled with the memories.

'_Then, there was a time that we was constantly quarrelling… And yet, he didn't punish me for my disobedience.'_

FLASHBACK

"I'm not going."

"What did you say!"

"I'm not going."

"I see I've been treating you too lightly, remember that you're still my slave and you have to listen to my orders."

"Never."

"What did you say!"

"I said NEVER!"

Kai slapped Rei across his face so hard that the raven hair boy fell down on the floor bleeding slightly.

"When I said your going, I meant it!"

END OF FLASHBACK

'_Ok…maybe he had hit me, but he didn't punish me and everybody knows that he can do it easily.'_ Rei was still observing Kai, watching his naked body. '_Sometimes he was so good for me and I was so cruel for him…especially that time…'_

FLASHBACK

"You are coward. You kill people only because you are scared of them. I find you repulsive. I hate you. And you know what? You are WEAK! "

"I'm not weak..."

"You...aren't...weak? Don't make my laugh! You are the weakest person I ever seen."

END OF FLASHBACK

'_I no longer think like that…'_ Rei thought and slowly got up from the bed. He looked at Kai again and smirked.

Rei was carefully sneaking in Kai's direction, using his neko-jin's skills to make no unnecessary sound. He slowly outstretched his hands and wrapped them around Kai's bare chest.

The Wizard tensed under this touch, but when Rei nuzzled his head in Kai's neck and purred into his ear, the Almighty's muscles loosened up a bit.

"Don't know what to wear today?" Rei asked softly as Kai looked again at the opened wardrobe he was standing in front of.

"Hn." Kai answered bleakly.

"May I help you?" asked Rei with a smirk and no waiting for response he walked up to the wardrobe.

After a few minutes of looking through the contents of wardrobe, he picked up something and showed it to his master.

He was holding a loose, black shirt. It had long, widened sleeves, white at the edge. The bottom of shirt was also widened and decorated with sophisticated, white patterns. It had low-cut neckline, loosely laced with black string.

Rei also picked up a pair of tight, black pants, decorated at the bottom of leg with little belts.

When Kai obediently put on the clothes and stood in front of his servant, Rei smiled widely. The clothing revealed all Kai's beauty, the shirt exposing silky skin on his chest, the pants showing the slenderness of his long, well-built legs.

Kai smiled lightly at Rei's expression. He passed him and strolled to wardrobe.

"As you picked my clothes, I should do the same for you." he said as he rummaged through the shelves and pegs. "You'll wear your master's clothes, isn't it a great honor?" Kai asked with smirk.

"Well, if you wish my Lord, I can even walk without any clothes."

Kai blushed at the thought about it, but Rei couldn't see that because the Wizard hid his head in wardrobe, picking up the suitable clothes. Finally he chose something satisfactory for him.

He turned with a smiled and strolled to bed. He put the pile of clothes on it and turned again to Rei.

"Come here, you'll need a hand with put it on yourself."

Rei obeyed, slightly surprised what Kai was up to.

"Close your eyes." The wizard said. "I'll dress you."

Rei closed his eyes and stood still, allowing Kai to put the clothes on him. After a few minutes he felt a tug and Kai directed him to the mirror.

"You can open your eyes now." Neko-jin heard and obeyed, then gasped. He couldn't recognize himself.

He had a wide, long sleeve shirt made from transparent dark blue tulle. It had a stand-up collar and sliver trims. On that he had some kind of vest, without any buttons, wrapped in waist with white sash. It had a big, turned down collar, decorated with some sliver patterns. The vest was in light, blue color.

Rei lowered his gaze and looked at his legs in the mirror. He had tight gray pants and from the waist the white material was hanging down to his calves.

"I… I look like some prince or what… These clothes are too dear for me to wear them…" he stuttered as he turned to face the Wizard.

Kai placed his hands on Rei's arms and gazed deeply into his amber pools.

"No, these clothes are undeserving you. You are my treasure."

Rei smiled at this and wrapped his hands around Kai's waist, placing his head on Almighty's arm.

"Kai?"

"Um?"

"Aren't you angry with me?"

Kai leaned back to look straight into Rei's face.

"What are you talking about? How could I be angry with you?"

Rei lowered his gaze.

"You know, I've told many nasty thing to you not so long ago."

Kai sighed. He raised his hand and touched Rei's cheek. The black-haired man raised his eyes.

"Rei, I've also said many thing that I wish I had never said. More than that, I've done things that I'll regret to the end of my life." He took breath and continued, piercing into Rei's amber eyes. "I should rather ask if you're angry with me."

Rei couldn't say a word; instead he only shook his head.

"And I'm not angry with you." and with that he hugged Rei firmly.

#X#X#

Someone was lying curled up in a ball in a bed, he tossed and turned uncontrollably, mumbling something.

"No... not again... I don't want to..."

He woke up suddenly, he was panting and was covered with sweat. He put his legs on the floor and buried his face in his hands. It was still dark.

"Again and again, why, why do they haunt me...? I know, I know... It's my fault, I brought this on myself..." he said to himself.

He stood up but fell on the bed immediately, he was weak. He tried to stand up again this time he succeeded. He slowly walked up to the mirror, which was hanging on the wall and the washbasin under it. He looked at himself with his bloodshot eyes, he was very pale, and his hands were shaking. It was early morning so he couldn't see himself because the lack of light, and he didn't want to light a candle.

"Stars what has become of me..."

He felt weak, his head fell down, making him look at the washbasin – it was covered with blood, a razor laying on the bottom, he diverted his sight to his hands. He unrolled one sleeve to admire his deadly work of art – scars. Old ones and ones that just started to heal.

"Why... why can't I ever end this... Why does something stop me...?

He picked up a little bottle and squirted a drop of the liquid inside onto his eye, it started to change slowly – it wasn't so red anymore.

Suddenly a rat appeared on the edge of the basin, it was moving quickly, probably looking for something to eat, the man grabed him with astonishing speed and moved him close to his face. He looked into the animal's beady eyes. The rat was terrified, he squeaked, and tried to get free from the man's grip. The person himself was grinning madly.

He tightened his grip slowly; the animal was squeaking even louder, it was slowly suffocating. Suddenly the man crushed the rat, the animals eyes almost popped out. But in one second something changed, the man threw the dead rat away with all his force and he collapsed on the floor, covering his head with his hands

"Again, again a life, again killed, why... why..." he mumbled.

The sun started to raise, the first rays of light falling through the window lighting a lilac haired man on the floor.

#X#X#

Shaka was coming back from one of castle's gardens with some herbs when he noticed a redheaded man walking in the opposite direction.

"Nice to meet you Yuri… Seeing such smug expression on you face…I conclude that our doves bill and coo together."

"Yes Shaka, I think that they are on the best way. If not you, it could be very hard to join their ways."

Shaka said nothing but stared at Tala with his cold eye.

"If I didn't know you, I would say that you're mad with all your attempts to make the Almighty happy."

And with that he walked away, leaving Tala alone. After a moment the Commander smiled to himself.

'_Yes Shaka, that's true. You know me very well, as same as Kai.'_

#X#X#

Spencer was sitting in one of castle's cells and he was sharpening one of axes. On the walls there were hung some torture's tools, like whips, pliers, chains and many others, which use was too horrible to name them. Also there was black executioner's hood.

The blonde stared at the sharpening wheel and recalled the past days. His close friendship with Bryan, the days they had spent together with Tala and Ian. They were together all time, either training or spending free time. Of course, it had changed when they became older, but they were still attached do each other.

Of course, there was also Kai… They liked him; even if he was very different from them. But his training was often separated from the others' one.

The trainings… Spencer just couldn't sit and watch as the others were suffering. Especially Ian, who was the youngest form their group. The boy had always some problems with falling asleep, the nightmares tormenting him even in reality.

Spencer has always sung him at night, to comfort him and lull to sleep. It had helped since the time that Boris found out what Spencer was doing.

From that time, Spencer couldn't sing. Nor speak.

#X#X#

After breakfast Kai was in a good mood so he decided to go to his workshop and maybe paint something, he walked to the Phoenix sanctuary, Rei following him. They went down to the chamber, the wizard looked around, his sight was caught by one unfinished painting. Kai looked at it, a naked person with long black hair standing in a ray of light, he took a chair and sat on it in front of the painting.

'_Damn I don't have any idea how to end this...'_ Kai though staring at the canvas.

Rei looked at the wizard and got and idea

'_We'll see it that person on the painting is me'_

The Neko – Jin started to take off his clothes and unbraid his hair, Kai didn't even notice, Rei looked at the painting and made a similar pose.

Kai didn't notice anything strange he just stared at the half done painting, Rei coughed to catch the wizard's attention, Kai looked at him, at the first second it looked as if his eye were going to pop out, Rei could clearly see that Kai was enjoying that view, a tent forming in his pants.

Neko-jin smirked at that quite promising view and then raised his eyes to look at Kai's face, which became little blushed. Rei's smirk widened even more as he noticed that Kai was goggling at his crotch's direction. He cleared his throat and the Wizard snapped from the shock.

"Well, I thought that I could pose you so you'd end that nude of me."

Kai only nodded, still staring at Rei's manhood and started to prepare necessary accessories.

' _He didn't deny, so it's really me who he has started to paint.'_ Rei thought and then spoke up to Kai. "Am I staying in good position? Maybe I should change it?"

Kai tried to answer, but his voice initially failed him. Finally, he managed to coughed up huskily:

"It's ok…"

"Oh really?" asked Rei with a strange alluring note in his voice. He changed his position little, as if it was an accident. "It'll be batter if you stand me properly, because if not, the differences would be visible on painting."

Kai sighed and furtively wiped his sweaty pants on his pants. Then he stood up and slowly walked up to Rei, swallowing his saliva with difficulty, feeling that his throat became dry.

He touched Rei's arm to arrange its position, desperately trying no to look down, feeling Rei's skin as if it was burning his hand. After that he took Rei's hair and threw some of them aside, the rest put in loose cascade. Finally he quickly turned around and back to the easel, feeling as if his heart wanted to bumped out from his chest.

' _Oh Stars…Why I started to paint that damn picture? If I hadn't done it, I wouldn't have been in such disturbing situation…'_ Kai thought as he took a palette with paint to his left hand. Then he picked up a suitable brush and dipped it into one of colors. "_Hell…why do I react like that…is not that I haven't seen him naked before…But, he looks so hot now…I can't stand that, I must restrain myself from doing something stupid.'_

The Almighty looked at Rei, the drops of sweat shining on his forehead, the brush trembling in his hand as raised it to the canvas and moved it with trained motion. He continued that – the look, the move – his bangs started to stick to his forehead from the sweat.

The neko-jin stayed calm, enjoying the view of disturbed Wizard.

' _He looks so cute with that light blush on his cheeks…and that trembling hands. Isn't it funny? The Almighty Wizard, Kai Hiwatari, the one who didn't even blink when the people where being killed in front of his eyes, is now so shy when he sees his servant naked.' _ Rei smirked to himself. '_I should use it.'_

"How is it going?" Rei asked innocently.

"Nearly finished." Came the husky voice from behind the easel. The sound of brush touching the canvas stopped suddenly and Rei thought what happened.

Kai was staring at the picture with not seeing eyes. His mind became dizzy, the thoughts rambling inside it.

'_What to do? Should I paint Rei's…em…manhood? In such state?' _Kai blushed even more. '_It's not a problem if I should paint it or not…the thing is that how to do it.' _

He sighed deeply and continued his work. As he was looking at Rei, his cheeks became more and more blushed, the sweat now trailing down his temple.

Finally he put the brush aside and looked critically at his work.

"Is it the end?" Rei asked with smile.

Kai nodded so Rei moved from the place he was standing in and approached Kai, who was still staring at the paining. The neko-jin stood behind his master and leaned forward on one of his shoulders to look closely at the picture, the cascade of his onyx hair falling down on their backs.

"It's perfect." Rei whispered into Kai's ear, the Wizard could feel hot breath on his neck.

"I see that it was really tiresome work for you. You've sweated." Rei whispered again, his lips barely touching Kai's auricle. The neko-jin could felt his master's muscles tensing under his hand. "May I help you to wipe it?" and with that he started to lick Kai ear, quickly turning to temple, the drops of hot sweat disappeared when Rei's tongued met them.

Kai didn't know what to do with himself; the wave of hot pleasure suddenly hit him. He closed his eyes, sinking in that feeling.

Rei hand trailed down Kai's well-built chest, to his belt. Suddenly Kai's eyes shot open when he felt Rei's hand on his crotch.

"Rei!" Kai nearly squeaked.

"What? Something wrong?" Rei teased. "I just want to help you with your little problem down there." Rei smirked at Kai's expression.

They wanted to proceed their little game when suddenly the door burst open.

They turned their heads into the door's direction and saw goggling Tala. The Commander stared at sitting Kai and naked Rei, whose hand was lingering on the Wizard's crotch.

The red headed man sweat-dropped.

'_I was wondering if they got along together…well, I guess that they do.'_

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

The tip of tower was glimmering in the setting sun. The building was nearly finished – it was a matter of days now. The transport of sandstone's brick had stopped and now the slaves concentrated on last work connected with the tower, like proper road or other things.

The slaves seemed to be unusually quiet, but it was just an impression, because in fact they were very agitated. When the tower would be built, the Wizard would show his power and mighty.

There were as many ideas of ways of that as many slaves were discussing about it. Of course, that was a hidden topic; no one wanted to be caught because of talking about forbidden things.

Mariah was in their hut both because Lee ordered her to stay at home and try to rest a bit and because they were not much to do for her at the building site.

The woman turned away from the window and looked at the red headed girl sitting by the table. She approached her and also sat down.

"Emily, I'm really grateful that you help me."

"That's not a problem." She smiled. "Frankly, I'm glad that I'm free now and can help people."

FLASHBACK

Max was strolling over the corridors, his mind filled in deep thoughts, the frown on his face. As he was walking like that Rei strolled out from the corner, humming some song. The neko-jin nearly passed the jester but suddenly he came to halt. He turned quickly to Max and grasped his arm, causing him to stop his walk.

"Hey Max. What happened to you? I haven't seen you with such an expression for long time."

"Oh, it nothing…" Max was looking down on the floor. "And even if…nothing can help that."

"Oh really? Tell it, maybe there's a solution for your problem."

Max raised his blue eyes at Rei's tanned face.

"Well… It's all about Emily. I wish she was free but there's no way that the Almighty would set her free. And I can't do anything."

Rei thought for a moment, an evil smile on his lips.


	20. Nothing lasts forever

CHAPTER 20 – NOTHING LASTS FOREVER 

Rei stormed into Kai's bedroom to see the wizard already in bed sleeping, or was he really sleeping? The Neko – Jin slowly went up to the bed.

#X#X#

…

#X#X#

Rei slowly opened his eyes; his pupils met a vivid daylight. He felt as light as air after the previous night. He smiled at the memories of that and turned around to look at his wonderful Master.

His eyes met emptiness on his side. Kai wasn't there. Rei felt as he suddenly became heavy as stone, all the lightness flow away from him. He quickly sat up and placed his bare feet on floor.

His breath became quicker and his fits clenched. After a moment of nervousness he wondered what had caused it.

'_Rei, easy, why are you so worried._ _That's normal that Kai wakes up early in the morning. Probably he went to bathroom or something like that.'_

Rei smiled to reassure himself and walked up to Kai's wardrobe, taking out some clothes. He put out on a loose blue robe, reaching his knees with a laced neckline and long sleeves. The also wore dark blue – nearly gray pants, which were tightly embracing his slender legs.

Still, he felt an annoying pricking in his heart.

'_No, I can't ignore this feeling, something is wrong and I must know what is it. I must find Kai.' _And with that Rei ran out from the bedroom.

He ran down the corridors, which were even emptier than usual. It made Rei's worries even bigger. He didn't find anybody in bathroom, the same in dining room. When he entered the kitchen and didn't find Tyson and the rest, he was sure that something had happened.

He strolled up the stairs, wondering what to do now. He was passing huge windows in the gallery when something attracted his eyes. He ran up to the windows, placing his hands on the glass, no believing in what he had seen.

The tower was finally finished, its posture casting a shadow on the ground. But it wasn't so surprising for him; he had finally found where the all people were.

There was a crowd of thousands people around the tower, it seemed that all slaves and guards gathered there. Rei couldn't be sure, but it seemed that they were looking up at the tip of the building. The neko-jin didn't want to think about the reason of that.

He felt as if the indefinite strength was pulling him out the castle. He wasn't aware of his quick steps; his mind was filled in the deepest thoughts. His senses were muffled, he didn't see where he was going, he didn't hear any sound but the annoying buzzing. Rei felt as if he was flying with current.

The only thing he was aware of was Kai and his person, the last year of his common life. The visions of past occupied Rei's thoughts.

REI POV

Kai…

Kai… I must find him…

Who would have thought that our attitude would change like that? Still…I remember the first time we've met. His overwhelming figure standing above me… Cold, emotionless eyes piercing through me… how long it had taken me to find something more in those pulls of crimson. Then, I felt only an anger and hatred towards him…but I was the fool, the meeting with him has changed my life only for better.

And then, that words:

"…_how many times I can tell you that I couldn't care less for these filthy rats."_

It didn't help me at all. I felt lonely in such a big castle, as the mouse in a trap. And when I've been lost it turned even worse for me…

"_You!_ _What the hell are you doing in MY bedroom, sleeping at MY carpet and in addition without any permission!"_

Still, he didn't punish me for sleeping in his room…

Being like a doormat, the servant… it wasn't a light perspective.

"_What's your number?"_

"6589914, sir."

"Oh, so you are 18 years old, aren't you? And you were working in section D, right?" "You won't come back there for a while, because from now you are my personal servant."

"Personal servant?"

"_Yeah, you've heard clearly. You are supposed to be obedient to me as a dog. Always be at my beck and call. Understood?" _

_  
"Yes sir."_

"Ok, so now follow me, I have something to do in lower parts of castle." 

_  
"Where are we going?" _

_  
"The first principle – never ask unnecessary question."_

I've accused him some many times… and always wrongly.

"_I heard that children satisfy you hunger better than food."_

"What are you talking about! What children!"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about! You revive our enforced benevolence of nine children every year. And we gibe them to you only to satisfy your hunger! You merciless monster!"

And what? It was such a stupid accuse… He helped to those children and some stupid slaves talked bullshits about him…and I believed them…

Then he lost his consciousness; it was the first time I started to consider him as a human. But then, there was that execution… He killed Michael… It was when I started to think that he's weak…

All that punishments for rebel… what could I do? Only watch as my friends had to suffer. Kai proved that he was the Almighty, he forced all that slaves to bend in front of him, intimidating them with the luck of sun.

"_I didn't want to kill the wizard! I wanted to kill that traitor!"_

What Kevin said… those who used to be my friends. They're considering me as a traitor. From that time, I lost my hope. The old life was behind me, the doors of past closed. Now I could only go trough the present life.

Kai had killed Kevin and I couldn't tell if I was sad or not. I was surprised by Kai reactions, it seemed as if he was slightly angry that somebody had tried to kill me. It was the time, when the different thoughts started to fight in my mind. And I guess that it was also a hard time for Kai…When I opened eyes that morning and saw Kai dropping the knife... We've never talked about this from that time…

It was like a torment, alone with sick thoughts…

"_What the fuck were you thinking! That you're a bird!"_

He saved my life… and then took me to that garden, to the place, which will be always a wonderful place for me, because of Kai. But that time…

"_And why did you want to jump?"_

"_Why! Why! You still have the nerve to ask me! Are you so cruel or stupid! It's your fault! You killed my friends! It's because of you, people that I love, hate me now! You coldhearted bastard! Oh I'm sorry My Master you don't even have a HEART!"_

"You're not the only one whose life is miserable..."

Kai… the tear on his cheek… I finally became aware of my stupidity… He was still a human, even if he wasn't showing emotions he had feelings deep inside. And even if he hurt the others, he had been also hurt by somebody. I was so selfish…

When I found the picture of me in Kai's atelier I was glad that he had painted it. But he was so snappy then.

"What the fuck were you doing in my workroom!"

"What do you think MASTER, I'm your SLAVE, it's obvious I should go anywhere were YOU go! For example to the execution!"

"Wait, you see, I'm not myself lately."

"I want to say that you were right, it's my fault, I killed them all, I don't have any right to say that I had a hard past..."

Kai was apologizing me…explaining himself… That was strange to hear it from his mouth.

Then there was that trip to Tyr, Kai had to prove that he wasn't weak and was walking instead to riding a camel. And when Shi were talking about Kai's father, he walked away so quickly; I guess it was a big surprise for him to find out about death of his parent.

"_You see, Kai is a person who always hid his emotion. You can tell that he had an obsession about not showing weakness. And it has risen to enormous sizes. He want to prove the world that he is strong and powerful Wizard."_

Tala said 'prove'…Prove…but how?

NORMAL POV

Hot wind, moving fast across the desert 

Rei ran away from the castle towards the crowd. He started to elbow his way through it, casing the slaves to yell at him. Neko-jin didn't hear that. He didn't hear anything nor see anything. His feet led him in only one direction – to the tower.

REI POV

That strange incident in Tyr, when I woke up in Kai's embrace. I know that he was drunk then, but still… The whole time in Tyr was really strange, at first that battle in the inn, then the night I can't remember at all, and after that…I saw him completely naked, that was a real shock for both of us.

The way back to castle, when those neko-jins attacked us… This event caused me to wonder about my connections with them. And Kai, he had saved my life for the second time.

"_Watch yourself next time."_

He said only one sentence, but it showed that he really care, somewhere deep inside his soul… And it made me even more confused, he did all that bad things and now he saved my life…I was so annoyed with that.

Kai was so strange in those times. Once he was punishing all the slaves for rebel during his absence, then he was caring for me, his pitiful servant.

"_When have you washed yourself last time?"_

"_Um... I don't remember." Rei stuttered._

"Well, it's high time to do it. As my slave you should be clean. Come on."

But that wasn't the end of surprises for a one day…

"_What are you doing here half naked?"_

"_Well, I haven't any spare clothes there so I had to come back here like that."_

"_Oh, really? What a pity that you have this towel on you."_

I have a chance to save Kai's life finally, when Lee attacked him during his inspection. It was strange, but this time I was glad that I'm not like Lee…that I'm with Kai, even if I'm his servant.

"_You traitor…You help this murderer. Why didn't you two die at the desert!"_

"_I have enough of your pity actions, you rat. Take him to prison, let him rot there." _

And when I started to getting used to Kai's behavior, my loyalty was put to the test. He was ill, the fever caused him to be delirious… And the things he said showed the real horror of his thought's way.

"_You think that I'm weak! Wait, I will prove you that I'm better than you all together."_

"_Kai, you better go to bed."_

"_Don't call me like that! I'm the one and only one ALMIGHTY! Don't touch me! First, I must prove my greatness! I have no time for laying in bed. That's for weaklings!"_

All this nightmares made me aware about the hell of his past…

"_No, please… leave me alone."_

"_No! Why are you so cruel? I thought that you loved me… Why…What did I do to you?"_

I've changed a lot, even Kai noticed that when he was ill…

"_Why?"_

"_Excuse me Master, but I don't understand what you mean."_

"_Why are you acting like that? You have been always so bothersome, always noticing my weak points and making fun of them, bothering me with your questions, waiting for me to slip, to make a mistake. And now? No questions, no mockery's; is it some kind of revenge?"_

"_Master, but…"_

"_And, for Stars' sake, quit "Mastering" me. You haven't use it for a long time and now suddenly you started to obey the etiquette. Don't look at me like that! You were complaining that I'm always so quiet and rarely speak, so you should be pleased now. Come on, tell me what you really think about me now! I can't punish you as I'm tied to bed. Well? I'm waiting… "_

What could I say? The truth… But what was the truth then? Even I didn't know why I've changed, so how I could explain it to Kai?

"_Do you mind a small duel with me?"_

And that duel between us – I think it helped a lot, Kai started to notice that I wasn't some 'pitiful rat', I guess. The fight was so fierce that I completely lost myself in it. I remember that I let free all anger and wrath, but Kai still managed to fight with me.

Still, he didn't want to admit his past, to tell about it. When I found that bones, he got so angry at me…

"_What is it?"_

"_Don't you see? The bones of a finger, it's obvious…"_

"_Very funny. You don't have a small finger in your left hand and now I have found the bones of exactly the same finger. Isn't it strange?"_

"_It's not your snotty business. Get out! I have no time for that!"_

"_I want answers."_

"_Oh really? Get out or you won't be able to walk out on your own!"_

When I found him in his study after that, he looked so horrible. Really, I felt pity for him…How they could do all that things to him… It was a marvel for me that he was still sane.

"Yes... Yes it was your idea... To mark me... Like and animal. Two times... The tattoo's, marks of power, to make me untouchable, to make me strong, so I could never forget about it."

That evening in garden…When I took the bath in the pond…

"_Finally I can see you naked Rei."_

It was when I felt that smell…It his my senses and I couldn't restrain myself from claming for Kai, for his marvelous body. Maybe I was half-aware of what I was doing, but still it was wonderful.

Kai was scared, the way he reacted… but luckily he started to trust me at the end.

When I tried to talk about that night with Kai, always somebody interrupted me. And then, that stupid, cruel competition…blood and blood, death and death…I was becoming sick of that…I wondered how Kai could live with it… And then…he showed me again that he cared…Cared when no one didn't.

"_Rei, are you ok?"_

"_You don't need to watch this if you don't want to."_


	21. Stargazer

AN: It took a lot of time (and blood) to finish this, I'm not satisfied with the result, I just want to end it (I didn't even check it for mistakes for the last time), forget about it, I'm only uploading this for the people who read this fic and actually liked it. Thank you for your support.

And just a reminder, we don't own anything we wrote about in this fic

CHAPTER 21 – STARGAZER

All eyes see the figure of the wizard As he climbs to the top of the world 

They stood there on the edge, holding hands, thousands of people watching them. The looked at each other, their cheeks stained with tears. They kissed each other and made a step forward.

"No!" Tala gasped as he saw the pair disappearing behind tower's edge.

When he had seen Rei running up the tower's stairs, he rushed after him, but the Neko-jin was much quicker. When the Commander had finally reached the tip of tower, he couldn't dare to interrupt in the conversation between Kai and Rei. But when they jumped – he couldn't do anything, it was too sudden for him to react.

The thousands of eyes rose up to see the pair falling down, both in shared embrace, their lips pressed together passionately. It was like a fly to heaven for them, they didn't feel anything but the closeness of each other. They loved each other – only that was in matter.

The slaves and guards watched as Kai and Rei were falling into ground's direction with enormous speed, the amount of varied thoughts as numerous as the number of people gathered by tower speeding in their minds.

No sound as he falls instead of rising 

'_Is it what we were working for? Those 9 years of torment to build this tower only to make the Almighty jumped form it?'_ Lee thought, the visions of past passing his mind.

Suffering…

All the whips and punishments…

When the rebels where punished, when Michel was killed for helping to other… All those visions appeared in Lee's mind. Still he could feel the pain from the whip on his back, when the guards were urging him to work.

Humiliation…

Public reproaching for disobedience, showing the week points in front of others, taking back every hope and things worth living for… They were separating families, taking back all happiness of normal life, forcing people to superhuman effort in the building.

Thirst…

Controlling all water supports and food rations, making it the only aim of life – work to gain vital supports.

Death…

Ubiquitous, lying in wait for everybody, hiding in eyes of exhausted workers, in cries of hungry children, in tears of broken families… Death from heat, from lack of food or water, death from illnesses and whips…

Helplessness…

Watching the death of families, friends… Knowing that you can't do nothing, because it would make it even worse…watching the tortures and not being able to do anything. Being aware that you have no hope, that you can only work and work, with no light for future…

Exhaustion…

The endless pain and tiredness making you think that it will never end, that you will feel it till the death… Watching the others hardly walking from exhaustion and knowing that you can't do anything for them.

'_Isn't the Almighty supposed to fly?' _Tyson thought. '_He is the Wizard, he can do such tarrying things like when he ordered sun not to shine or when he controls water ordering it to flow out or not… Was it false everything we knew about him? Is that possible?'_

Time standing still Then there's blood on the sand Oh I see his face 

A hollow thud reverberated through terrifying silence as two tangled bodies hit the ground. Those who stood close enough to see it covered their eyes. The woman with pink hair raised her hand and carefully put it on eyes of baby she was holding in arms.

The murmur quickly passed the information about what happened to this who stood too far to see the fall. Suddenly a red haired man ran up to the still smiling corpses and put something out of the box he was holding in hand. He glared at the slaves around and took a decorated scarf – the present for Kai, the one, which Rei had given Tala to safekeeping.

When the guard was wrapping the death bodies into the soft fabric, the crowd started to break the silence, the emotions connected with event came to light. The people gathered in groups, started to discuss about what had happened, nearly forgetting about the fact that there were still two unburied bodies under the tower's wall.

Some of them realized that it was the end, the Almighty didn't leave any heir so they were free. These groups started to cheer and embrace even those they didn't know.

Where was your star Was it far, was it far When did we leave We believed, we believed, we believed 

The information spread immediately

"The Almighty's dead!"

"The tyrant fell!"

People were dancing, yelling, it looked as if it was the happiest day in their life, still there was a small group that wasn't happy.

Tala, Lee and Mariah were standing above the corpses now tied with the scarf and covered with the redhead's coat. They didn't even notice some people running in their direction - Bryan, Ian and Spencer.

MARIAH POV

Why Rei... Why? Did you really love him so much? Did it have to end this way? All the hatred, you didn't betray us, we betrayed you, we hated you, and you found your second half, I'm happy for you, now you can be together forever with the one you love...

YURI POV

Why? I knew, I knew this would happen sooner or later, but did you have to? Did you really have to? I remember all the good times we had together but it was destroyed, we could only keep those feelings deep in our twisted hearts. I loved you, I still love you...but I knew you couldn't be happy with me, I immediately realized that you were interested in that Neko – Jin, it was the only thing I could do to make you happy, your last year here, I wanted to make it special, I think I succeeded. But maybe I hoped that Rei would stop you? Maybe my entire plan was to keep you here? No! I wanted you to be happy! And I think you are, my brother, my lost lover...

LEE POV

It ended, it ended so quickly, Rei... my brother, and did it have to be this way? Couldn't we all just live the life we had, it would be so different, today you'd be here, with us, we would leave together. But what made you do this? Love? Did you really love HIM?

Yes, you did, you were the most reasonable of all of us, I hope you're happy, because all those fools are happy, but they don't realize...

BRYAN POV

Brother, you're happy now, aren't you? You flew to the Stars just like you wanted, and you won't be so lonely now with your lover, but now I can do what I always wanted, I'll end the suffering.

#NORMAL POV#

Bryan slowly walked to the little mountain on which he always watched the slaves building the tower, he could see thousands of people celebrating, he stood there for a minute when suddenly

"Hey look it's Kuznerov!" someone yelled

Almost immediately hundreds of people turned to see Bryan smirking at them


End file.
